Black Moon 2E
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: El tiempo y la distancia no puede desgastar el amor verdadero. Ni siquiera después de haber cometido cientos de errores, ni de haber tomado las decisiones erróneas. El drama novelesco que estabas esperando, en su segunda versión. ICHIRUKI y varios más.
1. Veinticinco años Introducción

**Prólogo**

Black Moon fue mi primer FanFiction. Fue el que me llenó de ganas de seguir escribiendo y perfeccionándome en la escritura, y es por eso que no podía dejarlo ahí tirado, como una primera experiencia que tuvo suerte de haber recibido 135 reviews –hasta hoy, 1º de abril de 2011-. No, no puedo dejarla sin revisar y enmendar los errores que cometí al escribirlo, con mi inexperiencia de hace casi tres años atrás.

Así que hoy comencé a reeditarla, para que todos ustedes puedan disfrutarla –o volver a disfrutarla- como realmente lo merecen, ya que la primera versión está muy lejos de los fics más recientes de mi autoría.

De más está decir que me encantaría que una vez hayan leído dejen sus comentarios y que, a pesar de odiarme al principio por lo que parece, sepan esperar, porque soy ichirukista hasta morir y las apariencias engañan.

Los dejo con la historia. Mary

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>** Veinticinco años. Introducción.**

Veinticinco largos años habían pasado después de aquella gran batalla contra uno de los peores enemigos que había tenido nunca la Sociedad de Almas. Sosuke Aizen había sido derrotado y con él todos los Espada. (1)

Pero el Seireitei y el mundo humano habían sufrido muchas pérdidas, que aún después de tanto no se recuperaron del todo, aunque la paz reinase desde entonces. Las cosas cambiaron -para algunos demasiado-, pero la esencia de cada mundo seguía siendo la misma.

En Hueco Mundo, sólo Las Noches seguía en pie, con algunos agujeros, pero inmaculada como siempre. Los hollows casi no se veían por las arenas blancas y la luna parecía más solitaria de lo que de por si ya era.

Todo el sufrimiento y la angustia de aquellos momentos se desdibujaban en la Sociedad de Almas actual. La Corte de los Espíritus Puros había cambiado, y también parte de su plantel.

La calma impecable que siempre mostraba el décimo tercer escuadrón se veía turbada por un monólogo femenino, casi parecido a un sermón en tono grave, que venía de la oficina del capitán.

La puerta estaba de par en par abierta, dejando que el sonido entre enojado y preocupado de la melodiosa voz de la dama se escapara con facilidad. Allí parado, recostado sobre el marco, del lado izquierdo, se hallaba un joven de cabello negro, corto y alborotado, y ojos ámbar. Miraba a la mujer que le hablaba sentada en el sillón detrás del escritorio con cierto desgano, mientras hacía rotar en el dedo índice de su mano derecha una insignia de teniente, que con la velocidad que llevaba, apenas dejaba ver el número 6 grabado en ella.

- Recuerda que sólo vas en misión de reconocimiento – seguía hablando la mujer.

Bufaba de vez en cuando, largando exageradamente el aire por la nariz y boca, dejando ver su desinterés por lo que ella decía. Se acomodó con la mano izquierda, sin dejar de mover el distintivo, unos anteojos para sol que sabía eran un bien preciado para su verdadero dueño, pero para él eran un trofeo de ese día.

- Si – respondió de mala manera, como era habitual en él.

- Solamente estarás allá por dos días. Nadie debe verte. Por favor, tiene un cuidado especial en ese lugar- la voz sonaba muy preocupada, pero no prestaba mayor atención a las reacciones del chico.

- Te dije que si mamá

- Y no olvides que es muy importante que sólo reconozcas el terreno y observes las anomalías en las partículas espirituales, no vaya a ser que alguien pueda notar que estás allí. Ten muy en cuenta que debes reducir al máximo tu reiatsu. No estoy diciendo que alguien pueda verte, sólo es por si acaso – seguía con su charla por demás extensa.

- Si, mamá – insistió con sus afirmaciones, sin mirarla.

- ¡¿Por qué tienes la maldita costumbre de contestar sólo "si mamá" sin siquiera prestarme la más mínima atención? – gritó, ya sin una sola gota de paciencia.

Por detrás del joven se asomó una cabellera roja y revuelta, que no pasó desapercibida a la vista de la dama, quien suspiró resignada, pero sin dejar de mirar enojada al pelinegro.

- ¡Te dije mil veces que no revuelvas mis cosas! – el dueño de aquel cabello se hizo notar con un grito estridente, que no movió ni un solo pelo del joven. - ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para tomar mis gafas? – terminó de ladrar al tiempo que arrebató el objeto de la disputa de la cabeza del chico, que sólo respondió resoplando sin mirar, siguiendo con su anterior juego de rotación.

- ¡Nada de eso! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡¿Tanto escándalo por una simple misión al mundo humano? – el pelirrojo miró a la mujer de adentro de la oficina, con cierta preocupación, mostrando que pensaba todo lo contrario de lo que estaba afirmando.

- Papá – se dignó a decir el chico, dejando de mover la insignia e incorporándose - ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? – dijo sin darse la vuelta. Al hombre se le encendieron las pupilas.

- ¿Pueden dejar de pelear como si fueran dos chiquillos? – preguntó irónicamente la mujer, intentando calmar al recién llegado y seguir con la conversación anterior. Si seguían discutiendo, nada bueno podría pasar.

- Pero Rukia… - protestó el hombre, sin dejar de mirarla con el mismo sentimiento de antes.

- Déjalo Renji – casi ordenó - sólo quiere provocarte – afirmó.

- Mamá – dijo el joven, mientras amarraba el distintivo en su brazo – no tengo más tiempo para perder acá, esta misma tarde parto hacia el mundo humano y aún tengo informes que presentar – miró a la mujer, con más seriedad – Tengo que preguntarte algo – ella tragó con dificultad – En esa ciudad hay un shinigami asignado, ¿no? – los ojos de Renji se abrieron con sorpresa, pero Rukia continuó con serenidad.

- Si, como en todas las regiones del mundo humano, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

- Leí en unos informes que encontré en la oficina de tío Byakuya el nombre del tipo… - pensante – era… Kuro… Kurosaki – soltó, mientras miraba fríamente a su madre.

- Hace mucho tiempo que él vive allí como humano, por eso no escuchaste nunca de él – aclaró antes de que su hijo pudiera preguntarlo, suponiendo qué era lo que quería saber. No tenía intenciones de contarle viejas historias en ese momento, y tampoco el tiempo – Pero espero que no te quieras desviar de tu misión, no tienes por qué interferir en su trabajo en el área – aclaró con cierto rigor, dando a entender que no contestaría más preguntas.

- Ya lo sé, mamá – dijo sin darle mayor importancia a lo que Rukia había dicho al tiempo en que viraba para retirarse del escuadrón. Pasó junto a Renji y le quitó con fuerza los anteojos de la mano, para luego ponérselos mientras se perdía en los pasillos.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Rukia se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Renji, que permanecía de pie mirando hacia donde se había ido su hijo, quien inmediatamente la miró. Ella, al llegar junto a él, sacudió una pelusa de su haori.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese crío? – reflexionó en voz alta un preocupado padre.

- Nada – afirmó Rukia, con seguridad – él no desobedecerá las órdenes de mi hermano

- Lo sé – bajó la mirada – pero es su primera misión como teniente – apretó su puño derecho, Rukia lo notó y lo tomó por el brazo – y para colmo en el mundo humano

- En Karakura – aclaró ella. – No pasará nada, no te preocupes – sonrió. Renji la miró desconcertado – Es Haruto Kuchiki

Se miraron sonrientes mientras entraban en la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

_**Ciudad de Karakura, al atardecer**_

Aquel parque donde alguna vez jugó con su padre y su madre no había cambiado. Todos los juegos estaban igual, siempre. Se columpiaba suavemente mientras degustaba un sabroso helado junto a su amiga de toda la vida. El uniforme relucía con el sol del ocaso y la brisa ondeaba su pollera y su cabello castaño.

Su amiga la miraba extrañada, ya que no había mencionado palabra alguna en minutos. El helado se derretía mientras pensaba en alguna cosa que la estaba distrayendo desde hacía algunos días, o meses ya.

- ¡Ey! – la chica morena quiso llamar la atención de la otra – ¡Miyu! – la llamó por su nombre al ver que la castaña no respondía - ¿por qué estás tan pensativa hoy? Toda la tarde te la pasaste en otro lado

- Nada… nada – siguió tomando su helado, haciendo de cuenta que no le había preguntado nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Casi ni hablaste en la escuela… ¿pasó algo en tu casa?

- Encontré a mamá llorando otra vez – soltó, después de un largo silencio, sin dejar de mirar el atardecer – últimamente lo hace muy seguido, piensa que no la escucho, pero sí lo hago

- Ya veo… - expiró - ¿Otra vez se fue tu papá? – preguntó, dubitativa.

- No tengo ganas de hablar de eso – la miró - ¿Y tú, Noa? ¿Cómo te fue con Yuki? – preguntó con sorna, intentando cambiar el ambiente.

- ¡No pasó nada! – gritó sonrojada la morena.

- Mi primo es muy difícil – reflexionó. – Además de creído, malhumorado, arrogante, y una larga lista de etcéteras

- ¿Primo? Siempre adjudicándoles a las personas parentescos que no son reales – intentó burlarse. – Sé que no es tu primo

- Es que tía Tatsuki es como si fuera la hermana de mi mamá, entonces Yuki sería como mi primo – aclaró, haciendo gestos con las manos, pegoteadas de helado derretido. – De todas formas, antes que estar con él, prefiero ser solterona – soltó una carcajada. Ambas rieron un rato y luego volvieron al incómodo silencio anterior.

De pronto, Miyu se levantó rápidamente de la hamaca y miró fijamente un edificio cercano con cierto grado de alarma.

- ¿Pasa algo? – a Noa no parecía llamarle la atención la conducta de su amiga.

- Es mi papá – afirmó, frunciendo el ceño. – Seguramente habrá algún hollow dando vueltas

- Últimamente hubo muchos – reflexionó, – menos mal que yo no los veo, sino estaría muerta de miedo bajo mi cama – bromeó. - ¿Cómo puedes no tener miedo viendo esas cosas horribles que me cuentas?

- Mi papá está siempre conmigo para protegerme, por eso no tengo miedo. Y tú no deberías temer tampoco, él nos cuida a todos – dijo con cierta tristeza.

- Nunca está en casa, ¿no? Parece que trabaja demasiado…

- Si, entre el hospital y los hollows ya casi ni lo vemos – dejó de hablar cuando vio que alguien se acercaba.

- Hola chicas, ¿qué hacían? – saludó amablemente la recién llegada.

- Hola, Sra. Kurosaki – respondió Noa.

- Hola mamá, estábamos charlando después de clase – le contó Miyu a la mujer, que la miraba sonriente.

- Veo que también estuvieron tomando helado – señaló una mancha rosada en el uniforme de Miyu.

- ¡Ay, no! – exclamó – Espero que se quite – intentó limpiarla con una servilleta que traía.

- Vamos a casa así lo lavamos. Nos vemos Noa – saludó a la chica con una gran sonrisa. – Pero la próxima, llámame Orihime

- Está bien – contestó Noa sonrojada – Hasta mañana Miyu y Sra. Orihime

- Vamos – dijo Miyu a su madre, apurándola. – Nos vemos mañana donde siempre – saludó a Noa, con cierto nerviosismo.

- Hasta mañana – contestó la morocha, viéndolas alejarse de las hamacas.

Las dos castañas, madre e hija, caminaban del brazo, en silencio. Estaban incómodas, pero ninguna de las dos tenía intención de hablar al respecto. El hombre de esa familia era la razón.

Estaba demasiado tiempo fuera y eso molestaba a ambas. Ninguna de las dos toleraba esa situación, pero tampoco podían hacer demasiado.

- ¿Otra vez un hollow? – preguntó Miyu a Orihime, mirándola detenidamente a los ojos, intentando descifrar lo que su madre pensaba en ese momento. Ella sonrió tristemente. – Vi a papá en los techos. Su reiatsu estaba alterado otra vez, ¿pasó algo?

- Es un menos – afirmó, desviando la vista hacia el sol que desaparecía en le horizonte. Los ojos de la más joven se abrieron, sorprendida. – No te preocupes, Ichigo se hará cargo de él

* * *

><p>(1) Recuerden que esta historia la escribí muchísimo tiempo antes de que realmente derrotaran a Aizen, es por eso que Ichigo no perdió sus poderes y todo lo que ya sabemos los que seguimos el manga. Espero sepan separar las aguas y comprender que hice un corte más o menos cuando Ichigo derrotó a Ulquiorra.<p> 


	2. Humanos

**2. Humanos**

Haruto caminaba desinteresadamente por las calles del Seireitei, en dirección a su propio escuadrón, el sexto. Había ascendido a teniente, por pedido de su tío Byakuya, hacía unos pocos meses. Esta era su primera misión relativamente importante desde ese momento y sabía que estaba muy preparado.

Por eso no podía entender la exagerada preocupación de sus padres al respecto. ¿Acaso pensaban que él era un inepto? ¿O creían que no estaba a la altura de la situación? ¿Quiénes se pensaban que eran para juzgar su potencial? Además, sólo era una misión de reconocimiento, muy estúpida a su parecer.

¿No es que los hollows se alimentan de las almas humanas? Entonces era muy sencillo saber el motivo por el cual estaban en el mundo humano.

Miró el cielo despejado de aquella mañana, sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo al haber conseguido que su padre le prestara, por así decirlo, los anteojos de sol que más le gustaban.

Al pasar por las puertas principales del cuartel, todos los allí presentes lo saludaron con respeto y formalidad, cosa que alimentaba su ego. Llegó a la oficina del capitán y entró sin golpear.

- Capitán Kuchiki – dijo a modo de saludo.

- Pasa, te esperaba – contestó la voz fría de Byakuya. Haruto entró y cerró la puerta.

- Me atrasé porque mamá me dio lecciones sobre lo que no debo hacer en el mundo humano – se burló – es totalmente insoportable – se acercó al escritorio – Si solamente es una misión menor – aclaró para si mismo, sin mirar a Byakuya – además, no entiendo por qué me mandan a mi, un teniente – se sentó en uno de los dos sillones frente al escritorio y miró a su tío.

El noble estaba de pie junto a una de las dos ventanas de su despacho, desde la que se podía observar un jardín interno del cuartel. Una de las hojas estaba abierta y la brisa se colaba, moviendo las cortinas blancas y el cabello de Byakuya, que tenía un vaso vacío en la mano derecha. Haruto lo observaba con extrañeza.

- Tío – se animó a hablar, después de varios minutos de silencio absoluto - ¿qué estás mirando? – se levantó, con intención de acercarse a la ventana, pero se detuvo al notar que Byakuya volteó.

- Nada. Sólo pensaba – se acercó lentamente al escritorio, dejó el vaso que tenía en la mano y se sentó en su sillón rojo. El chico siguió todos sus movimientos con la vista. – Existen humanos capaces de vernos. Lo que tienes que hacer es no dejar que te vean – lo miró.

- Ya me lo dijo mi madre en el sermón de hoy – le aclaró. Cambió su mirada a una con cierto dejo de preocupación que a Byakuya le llamó mucho la atención. – Pero… - dudó en decirlo – la noté rara – paró un instante – y a mi padre también – siguió. - ¿Es que no quieren que vaya?

- No es eso – afirmó con seguridad el capitán. – Es tu primera misión como teniente. Sólo están un poco nerviosos. No tienes por qué preocuparte – esbozó una especie de sonrisa – Tú eres un Kuchiki y todo saldrá como debe ser – terminó la frase con mucho orgullo. Haruto se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y se cruzó de brazos.

- Si Renji te escuchara decir eso, rabiaría – sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Acaso no es cierto? – siguió la broma el noble. – Tu apellido lo dice claramente y tu sangre también – más serio ahora, cosa que a Haruto le apagó la sonrisa. Byakuya vio la insignia y se quedó mirándola unos segundos. – Será mejor que no lleves el distintivo al mundo humano

- ¿Por? – protestó Haruto.

- Es mejor que la dejes – no quiso entrar en detalles. Pensaba que sería prudente que nadie en el mundo humano supiera que el Seireitei había mandado un teniente en misión de reconocimiento. Sabía que era una exageración lo que se había decidido, pero estaba seguro de que algo estaba sucediendo.

- Es que…

- Sólo hay que ser discretos – se adelantó – Esta misión en secreta y cuanta menos información tengas a la vista, mejor

- Como tú digas, capitán – irónico. Sabía que su tío no le decía todo lo que pensaba, pero no insistiría, al menos no por ahora. Se quitó la insignia y la dejó sobre el escritorio mientras se paraba. – Me voy

- Recuerda que sólo debes investigar por qué hay, después de tanto tiempo, actividad anormal de hollows en esa ciudad. No te desvíes de eso y no te dejes ver por los humanos – casi ordenó. Haruto no contestó y salió de la oficina.

Lo que faltaba, ahora también su tío estaba insistiendo con el mismo tema. ¿Qué tenían los humanos en esa tal Karakura? O, ¿qué era lo que tenían todos ellos con la ciudad? No es que el mundo humano es tan espantosamente aburrido como siempre se lo describieron que ni siquiera se dignaban a ir a verificar que todo siguiera su curso normal. Además, estaba ese shinigami asignado… ¿Vivía como humano? ¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras de Rukia? En fin, sólo iría allá, verificaría que todo estuviera en orden y volvería triunfante a los dos días.

Unos veinte shinigamis preparaban la puerta senkai para la partida de Haruto. Rukia daba órdenes, con cierta furia en la voz. No podía evitar sentir esa desesperación al saber que Haruto iría a Karakura después de tantos años de que nadie había regresado. Estaba entre preocupada y nerviosa, y eso hacía que explotara de rabia.

- ¡Les dije que todavía no es hora! – soltó. Haruto la estaba escuchando desde hacía minutos, mientras se acercaba lentamente. No podía creer que su madre estuviera en ese estado sólo por esa misión tan tonta.

- ¿Puedes dejar de mandar tanto de una vez? Además, si es hora – dijo, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Rukia con el ceño más que fruncido. Ella dio un saltó del susto y viró para mirarlo.

- ¡Y tú puedes dejar de asustarme de esa forma! – la mirada fue perforante.

- No es para tanto, teniente Kuchiki – quiso burlarse Haruto.

- No me gusta que me llames así – seria.

- Bueno, Sra. Abarai – siguió. En ese momento llegó Renji y el chico se irguió y lo reverenció formalmente. – Capitán Abarai, ¡listo para mi misión en el mundo humano! - afirmó. Renji sería el encargado de supervisar la misión de Haruto.

- Teniente Kuchiki, le deseo buena suerte – respondió Renji, también formalmente. Rukia los miraba desconcertada. Quedó fija en su hijo y notó que no tenía la insignia, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Seguro su hermano tendría motivos para aquello.

- Suerte, Haruto – le deseó Rukia. Él solo la miró y le dedicó una media sonrisa sobradora. Rukia sonrió intentando disimular la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Renji puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

- Capitán Abarai, Teniente Kuchiki, nos vemos a mi regreso – saludó y atravesó la puerta.

_**Karakura**_

La noche caía en la ciudad. Las luces comenzaban a encenderse y a lo lejos, algunos podían escuchar los ruidos de lo que parecía una pelea. Ichigo luchaba con un menos del tamaño de un edificio, y estaba disfrutando de la pelea.

- Vamos – alentó a su contrincante, sin saber si este realmente podía entender lo que decía. - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó. - ¿Me tienes miedo? – El menos gritó y se abalanzó sobre él, quien fácilmente lo cortó en dos. Inmediatamente enfundó su espada mientras a sus espaldas la figura del gigante desaparecía.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Una presencia poderosa había aparecido de repente. Bajó del techo de la casa en el que se encontraba y rápidamente, con un movimiento, estaba junto a su cuerpo tendido en el fondo de un callejón oscuro. Volvió en si y caminó lentamente, intentando identificar aquel reiatsu que tanto le llamaba la atención ya que era fuerte, pero sereno y constante.

- Shinigami – afirmó para si mismo. – No, no puede ser – se auto corrigió.

- Todo puede ser – una voz femenina lo sacó de su conversación consigo mismo – Ichigo – concluyó. Él se detuvo y volteó a verla.

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó, un poco alarmado. - ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? – aún no la miraba a la cara.

- ¿Vas a volver? – contestó ella con otra pregunta. No quería incitar a la pelea, pero no podía sentirse de otra forma al notar que él no la veía a los ojos. – Miyu ya está en casa y quiere verte – se acercó más y al fin él la miró.

- Parece que terminé por hoy – dijo, más relajado – vamos… Hime – su voz se oía sombría y apagada, ella sonrió tristemente al verlo darse la vuelta e iniciar la marcha.

El silencio hacía que la noche pareciera más fría de lo que realmente era. Las luces iluminaban cada tanto los rostros de los dos, que no cruzaban miradas desde hacía varios minutos. Ichigo tragó saliva con dificultad, recordando aquella sensación de hacía rato.

- ¿Tu también sentiste el reiatsu de recién? – preguntó a Orihime, que no detuvo su andar a pesar de sentirse extraña.

- ¿Qué reiatsu? Sólo noté el tuyo – mintió. Había notado la fuerte presencia de un shinigami desconocido desde hacía rato, pero no podía darle a Ichigo el gusto de que contactara con él. Al menos no hasta saber de quién se trataba. Ichigo mantuvo el silencio unos segundos.

- Era de esperarse que enviaran a alguien desde la Sociedad de Almas – comentó, casi ignorando lo que ella había respondido – Hubo demasiado movimiento desde Hueco Mundo últimamente. Además, el menos de recién balbuceó algo – Orihime lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- No le entendí mucho, algo de alguien poderoso que estaba cerca… Me dio la sensación de que no estaba buscándome a mi, realmente no tenía intenciones de pelear

Alejado de todos los humanos estaba Haruto, observando la pequeña ciudad desde lo alto de un edificio. Miraba detenidamente cada rincón de lo que se dejaba ver entre la penumbra de la noche. Repasaba el poder espiritual de cada ser que allí habitaba, intentando identificar el del shinigami asignado, y tenia especial curiosidad por aquella presencia hollow que desapareció momentos después de que él llegara. Lo único que pudo sacar en claro fue la presencia de alguien que parecía un shinigami, pero no estaba del todo seguro y otras tres o cuatro más que no sabía definir, pero tenían algo de poder espiritual por encima de lo normal.

Bajó de la terraza y mientras caminaba por entre la gente, sin ser notado en lo absoluto, sintió el frío del ambiente. Ya era primavera, pero aún refrescaba bastante por las noches.

Al llegar a una esquina, notó una pequeña alteración en uno de los reiatsus que había identificado anteriormente. No podía calificarlo como poderoso, pero tampoco era normal. Decidió acercarse a investigar a quién pertenecía. Dobló y caminó un poco más hasta dar con una casa grande y sutilmente adornada, que en la puerta tenía una placa que decía "Familia Kurosaki". Se sorprendió un poco al leer eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, ya que una chica salió del interior, en silencio. Llevaba un conjunto jogging blanco y parecía no sentir el frío ya que estaba descalza.

Miyu se sentó en posición de loto sobre el césped de la acera. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, intentando concentrarse para meditar después de aquel cansador día de clases. Su padre aún no había llegado y su madre había salido a buscarlo hacía bastante tiempo. Comenzó a elevar su reiatsu, como hacía cada noche, y a llevarlo a su máximo para luego descender al mínimo, igual al de un humano común. Esto le llamó poderosamente la atención a Haruto, que, desde su escondite oscuro, no podía dejar de observarla.

¿Quién sería esa niña? ¿Por qué podía manejar de aquella forma su reiatsu si no parecía más que una simple humana? Sus conclusiones no llagaron a ninguna meta, ya que una mujer se acercaba desde la calle lateral.

- ¡Miyu! – gritó, haciendo que la chica perdiese la concentración y abriera los ojos. – Adentro, vamos, que es tarde – dijo en un tono amable mientras entraba en la casa.

- Esperaré a papá aquí – afirmó.

- Él no volverá tan rápido, dijo que debe ir a buscar algo antes – la voz de Orihime parecía cansada y un toque dolida. Miyu se paró y se sacudió la ropa.

- En cinco minutos entro – Orihime entró y cerró la puerta detrás de si. La chica miró hacia donde estaba Haruto y este se sorprendió y reaccionó a esconderse detrás de un árbol. – No creas que no me di cuenta de que estás ahí – parecía que lo regañaba – Mañana temprano nos encontraremos en el parque que está a dos cuadras de acá. Me encantaría saber quién es el portador de ese reiatsu tan enorme – volteó y entró en la casa, dejando a Haruto boquiabierto. ¿Esa humana era capaz de saber su ubicación? ¿Quién era ella?


	3. El trato

**3. El Trato**

Ya el amanecer se acercaba y el cielo comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado hacia el este. Haruto, sentado en una rama de un frondoso árbol de hojas perennes, bastante alejado del centro de la ciudad aún dormida, intentaba incómodamente protegerse del frío matinal y las gotas de rocío. Pensaba. ¿Quién era esa chica castaña? Toda la noche se la había pasado yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá, buscando gente con algún atisbo de sensibilidad para ver almas, pero no había logrado demasiado. Nadie en ese maldito pueblo, salvo esa niña y aquel shinigami era digno de verlo.

Suspiró cansadamente, volviendo a recordar la escena en la cual la chica, que la mujer había llamado Miyu, lo miraba y se refería a él.

– _No creas que no me di cuenta de que estás ahí – parecía que lo regañaba – Mañana temprano nos encontraremos en el parque que está a dos cuadras de acá. Me encantaría saber quién es el portador de ese reiatsu tan enorme_

Estaba seguro de que ella tenía estrecha relación con el tal Kurosaki, shinigami asignado a esa horrenda ciudad. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lentamente para su gusto y no veía la hora de regresar a sus cosas, a su casa y a su escuadrón. Miró de reojo su brazo, extrañando su insignia recién estrenada y soltó un nuevo suspiro de resignación y molestia.

De un movimiento bajó al suelo y estiró sus músculos, observando sin ganas el amanecer que se presentaba realmente hermoso esa mañana. Verificó que su zampakutoh estuviera en su sitio correcto y emprendió la marcha hacia el famoso parque del encuentro. No tenía demasiadas alternativas, si esa mujer había logrado sentir su presencia, definitivamente podría ayudarlo en su misión sin que tuviera que hacer demasiado esfuerzo y al fin volvería triunfante.

En el parque ya estaba Miyu, sentada en su hamaca predilecta, meciéndose despacio. El vaivén lograba que la pollera de su uniforme bailara y que no notara el peso del bolso que llevaba al hombro. Notó inmediatamente la presencia del shinigami que se acercaba y fue deteniendo el balanceo hasta que paró, tocó con ambos pies el suelo y apretó un poco las cadenas, intentando calmar su ansiedad.

- Parece que por fin te dignaste a venir. Seguramente no te dejan que hables con nadie ni que nadie te vea – afirmó con total seguridad, cosa que a Haruto no le gustó para nada. – Pero, no estás desobedeciendo – objetó – ya que yo no te vi ni escuché tu voz… Así que no hay de qué preocuparse – terminó divertida, aún sin voltear.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente y el frío seguía molestando a Haruto, que, desde su posición estratégica, lograba focalizarse en todos los movimientos de la humana y no perder detalle. También escuchaba con total claridad las palabras suaves y, por casualidad certeras, que ella pronunciaba.

- Los plus y los hollows forman parte de mi vida desde que nací, – comenzó relatando Miyu, sin que Haruto entendiera demasiado – junto con un solo shinigami, el único que conozco en persona, mi papá – con mucho orgullo. – Siempre dice que sólo es un shinigami sustituto, - la palabra sustituto llamó la atención del chico, que se confundía más a cada instante. ¿Desde cuándo existían los shinigamis sustitutos? ¿Por qué nadie le dijo que ese tal Kurosaki ni siquiera pertenecía a la Sociedad de Almas? Incluso tenía familia en esa ciudad y no estaba seguro de que eso estuviera permitido. – Pero – siguió la castaña, sacándolo de sus reflexiones – el sustituido hace muchos años que no aparece… supongo que ya debe ser un shinigami oficial – rió. Sabía que el que la estaba escuchando era un shinigami, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, pero debía impresionarlo con sus conocimientos para que creyera que de verdad podía confiar en ella y hacerse presente. Tragó y dejó que sus palabras siguieran saliendo con la mayor confianza que podía. – Parece que después de todo sí existen otro lazos rojos – Haruto no podía creer que también tuviera la capacidad de ver lazos espirituales. Eso ya era demasiado para que ella fuera una simple humana. – Llegué a pensar que sólo el lazo espiritual de mi papá era rojo, pero parece que tu eres igual que él… ¿Eres shinigami? – preguntó, a sabiendas de que él no respondería. Después de unos segundos, siguió – No sé para qué pregunto si sé que no voy a obtener respuesta. Tengo un trato para proponerte – se apuró – Yo tengo información que puede serte útil en tu misión de recolección de información sobre lo que está pasando – Haruto no podía contener su sorpresa: resulta que ahora también la chica era adivina o algo parecido. ¿Cómo pudo saber cuál era su misión? – Pero a cambio quiero información sobre el Seireitei. Lo único que tienes que hacer es arriesgarte a hablarme – giró y miró directamente hacia el exacto lugar donde se ocultaba Haruto – No sé si estarías dispuesto, shinigami

Él, a regañadientes, pero bastante convencido de que era lo más fácil hablar con ella y terminar al fin con la misión, decidió enfrentarla directamente. ¿Quién se creía esa pequeña niña entrometida? Definitivamente quería saber cómo era que se había enterado de la misión y quién demonios era realmente como para conocer tantas cosas de su mundo, cuando él no sabía absolutamente nada de los humanos. Salió de su escondite, y de un único movimiento, se paró justo frente a ella, a varios pasos. Intentó mostrar su mirada más fría y desafiante, al mismo tiempo que sostenía con su mano derecha el mango de su zampakutoh.

- Soy Haruto Kuchiki, shinigami – dijo, haciendo que Miyu soltara al fin el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones. Se levantó de la hamaca, se acercó a él y le tendió la mano derecha. Haruto la miró algo desconcertado.

- Yo soy Miyu Kurosaki, humana – sonrió.

Estrecharon sus manos, pero justo en ese preciso instante, Noa apareció por detrás de Haruto, logrando que él volviera a ocultarse rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces parada ahí sola? ¿Hay algo raro? – preguntó, mirando hacia todos lados, un poco asustada.

- No, nada – Miyu estaba frustrada… una vez que había logrado que él apareciera y justo apareció su amiga. – Mejor caminemos – miró de reojo el lugar donde estaba él - ¡Volveré al atardecer! – gritó.

- ¡¿Te volviste loca? – reaccionó Noa ante el exabrupto de Miyu. - ¿Por qué gritaste así?

- Si – contestó la castaña, sacando la lengua – me volví loca – ambas comenzaron a reírse y caminar.

Haruto notó que Noa no podía verlo y que seguramente no tenía el suficiente poder espiritual, pero de todas formas no debía arriesgarse más. Sabía que si Byakuya se enteraba de su contacto con la humana lo castigaría por meses, pero la oferta de Miyu era demasiado tentadora, era la hija de ese shinigami y tenía que saber más de lo que él podría averiguar sólo observando. Además, la actividad de Hueco Mundo había cesado, al menos en esas horas que hacía que él estaba ahí.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estabas con alguien en el parque? – insistió por cuarta vez Noa, no convencida de las negativas que le daba Miyu.<p>

- Ya te dije que no, sólo pasé por ahí y creí ver algo raro, pero no era nada. – mintió. Sabía que su amiga era demasiado intuitiva, pero no podía contarle nada… aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo. ¡Era un shinigami! ¡Uno auténtico! Y era un chico como de su edad, o al menos la aparentaba – Últimamente me tiene mal esto de los hollows y me distrae demasiado mi imaginación

- Está bien… te creo – dijo sin convencimiento Noa al ver que se acercaba por el pasillo un chico, era alto, morocho de ojos negros, y traía puesto un Keikogi (1).

- ¡Ey chicas! – las saludó el joven, que se notaba era un poco más grande que ellas – Hoy es el torneo, ¿vienen?

- ¡Ni que estuviera loca! – reaccionó inmediatamente Miyu, cruzándose de brazos.

- Por supuesto que iremos – refutó Noa - ¿A qué hora es, Kameda-sempai? – Noa estaba ruborizada.

- Yuki – la voz de Miyu era dura e irónica – No nos arrastres a ver tus horribles torneaos en los que te la das de muy lindo… a mi no me convences

- Es a las 4 – ignoró lo que la castaña decía – en el gimnasio – miró a Miyu - ¡Ah! Y mis padres también irán

- Así que ahora también tía Tatsuki se rebaja a venir a verte – bufó – pobre – se lamentó sobreactuando – ¡las cosas que tiene que aguantar!

- Gracias por avisarnos, Kameda-sempai – Noa quería arreglar las cosas, para que Yuki no se molestara. Él la miró sonriente.

- Nada de eso – guiñó un ojo – y no soy Kameda-semapi. Llámame de otra forma menos formal

- Está bien… - dijo una tímida Noa - ¿Kameda… - dudó – kun?

- No es lo que pretendía, pero no está tan mal – bromeó. – Nos vemos después, chicas – caminó hacia la escalera, levantando la mano a manera de saludo.

- ¡Qué pesado! – exclamó Miyu estirando los brazos – Ni creas que voy a ir a ver a ese engreído – protestó.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Acompáñame! – le pidió Noa, con verdaderas ganas.

- Ve tu sola – necesitaba escucharse decidida, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que ver a Yuki. – Yo me comprometí a ayudar a mamá después de clase. No voy a poder venir… - cerró los ojos un momento – Aunque… - Noa esbozó una sonrisa – me hubiera gustado ver a la tía. Otro día será

- ¡Ufa! – se cruzó de brazos. Después de un momento de silencio, miró a Miyu un tanto preocupada - ¿Pasó algo ayer que tu mamá fue a buscarte?

- Últimamente quiere que estemos todos juntos para la cena. Como no habíamos llegado, nos fue a buscar… aunque después de todo, papá no regresó

- Estaba muy rara…

- Es que ya no puede soportar más la situación. Es siempre lo mismo con papá… Todos los días se va transformado en shinigami y no regresa por horas – la voz de Miyu se cargaba de tristeza. – Después de lo que pasó y con la excusa perfecta de los hollows, simplemente desaparece. Mi mamá está sufriendo mucho y yo – apretó sus puños – intento no meterme, es un tema de ellos… pero me duele mucho verlos así

- Pero… - Noa bajó la mirada.

- Si, es cierto… nunca fueron la pareja perfecta, lo sé – aclaró, anticipándose a sea lo que fuera iba a decir su amiga. – Pero a todos nos gustaría ver que nuestros padres estén bien, ¿no? – fingió una sonrisa. Noa la miró, con pena. El timbre les anunció que terminó el recreo.

* * *

><p>Miyu caminaba rápidamente, intentando que nadie la siguiera. Tenía que llegar al parque y hacer que el shinigami confiara en ella como para que le contara todas las cosas que le pregunte. ¡Eran tantas las cosas que quería saber! Sostenía el bolso con fuerza, canalizando los nervios en sus manos, a la vez que bajaba al mínimo su reiatsu para que nadie notara dónde estaba. Al fin, llegó.<p>

Haruto, desde uno de los árboles que conservaba sus hojas, observaba la torpe escena de unos niños jugando. Sabía que podía mirarlos más de cerca si lo quisiera, pero no tenía por qué arriesgarse. Además, la humana estaba por llegar y quería estar lo más alerta posible. Al verla entrar al predio, bajó del árbol, colocándose detrás de ella.

- Kurosaki – dijo, a forma de saludo. Ella giró.

- Hola, Kuchiki-sama – bromeó. Él no cambió su semblante dura.

- Aceptaré tu propuesta. Información de tu mundo a cambio de información del mío – la sonrisa de Miyu fue creciendo a medida que escuchaba las palabras de Haruto.

- Muy bien

- Quiero saber desde cuando aparecieron hollows – dijo, apresurándose. No sabía si iba a poder soportar mucho más tiempo en ese asqueroso mundo. – En nuestros registros no hay actividad en Hueco Mundo desde hace aproximadamente veinticinco años – aclaró – Y además, quiero saber cómo es que sabes cuál es mi misión – no podía permitirse que ella supiera cosas que eran supuestamente secretas… ¿Acaso ese shinigami tenía algún tipo de contacto con el Seireitei y él no lo sabía?

- Bien – la voz de Miyu lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Son dos preguntas – se sentó la misma hamaca de siempre. Él se mantuvo quieto, observándola. – Después haré las dos mías - ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un juego? – Primero, yo no sé cuál es tu misión, sólo supuse que si la Sociedad de Almas se acordó de que existimos los humanos, es porque los hollows volvieron – la respuesta de la chica lograba sacarlo un poco de quicio, pero mantuvo la compostura, más interesado en seguir escuchando que en hacer un escándalo. – Suposiciones que parecen verdaderas… pero bueno – dejó el bolso en el suelo – Y segundo, con respecto al momento en que comenzaron a aparecer los hollows… - pensó unos segundos – hará tres meses. Fueron apareciendo cada vez más, y más seguido. Justamente ayer, más o menos al tiempo que llegaste, mi papá derrotó a un menos

Haruto no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Un menos? ¿No era que ese tipo de hollows sólo aparecían en los libros y nunca se habían visto? En fin, era o creer en la mocosa o esperar a verlos con sus propios ojos. De un shumpo se acercó a ella, mirándola fríamente con sus ojos color miel y su ceño muy fruncido. No podía dejarle ver ni una pizca de duda, pero ella no desistió ante tal mirada. Después de un par de minutos de silencio, decidió que era prudente seguir escuchando y se sentó en la hamaca junto a ella.

- Ahora es mi turno – rompió el silencio la castaña - ¿Quién eres? y ¿Cuál es tu misión aquí? – Haruto creyó que ella había terminado de enloquecer… ¿no eran preguntas que ya se había contestado sola? En fin, no era de su incumbencia. De todas formas decidió contestar, siendo lo más claro y extenso posible.

- Soy Haruto Kuchiki, shinigami, Teniente de la Sexta División y único sucesor del clan Kuchiki, el más prestigioso de todo el Seireitei – con mucho orgullo – Y mi misión es recolectar información sobre las recientes apariciones de hollows en la región de Karakura sin interferir en la labor del shinigami asignado, Ichigo Kurosaki, supongo que tu padre

- Muy bien – reflexionó Miyu, intentando atar cabos – Si, Ichigo es mi papá pero, yo que sepa, no es el shinigami asignado a nada. Simplemente no aguanta los tormentos de las almas de tu Sociedad de Almas – con resentimiento – dejó abandonadas hace tanto tiempo – con una pizca de ironía.

- ¿Abandonadas? – preguntó, sin quererlo realmente.

- Si, abandonadas – recalcó. – Mi papá siempre dice que la Sociedad de Almas nos abandonó – bastante enojada.

- Pero – no podía dejar que insulte el nombre de la Sociedad de Almas, no entendía mucho lo que estaba sucediendo, pero de todas formas la defendería. – Eso no es cierto. Cada región tiene asignado un shinigami y en ésta figura tu papá – era cierto que había visto con sus propios ojos ese documento, pero era demasiado viejo como para estar totalmente convencido de que todo sea cierto. Además estaba claro que él no era el titular.

- Lástima que nunca fuera informado de eso

Silencio. Otra vez ese incómodo bache. Los dos estaban desorientados. ¿Cómo que los habían abandonado? ¿Y el equilibrio? ¿Y todo lo que estudió no era real? ¿Cuál era el verdadero propósito de esa misión? Las dudas se apoderaban de la mente de Haruto que no veía la hora de ver la cara de su tío mientras le explicaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No tienes permitido que nadie te vea, ¿cierto? – preguntó pícaramente Miyu, habiendo notado el verdadero carácter del chico.

- No – contestó secamente, ¿a qué venía eso ahora?

- O sea que rompiste las reglas… - sonrió. Haruto no dijo nada. – Será mejor que me vaya a casa – miró el reloj que traía en la muñeca - sino mi mamá vendrá a buscarme y ella si puede verte

- Está bien

- Mañana nos encontraremos. Daremos un paseo por la ciudad para que puedas hacer tu investigación tranquilo. Puedo decirte quienes son los que te ven y ayudarte a recolectar información. Además quiero saber más sobre tu mundo – sonrió, levantándose de la hamaca. – Y no es que no quiera enterarme de qué es lo que realmente está sucediendo en este. Así que mañana temprano en este mismo lugar

- Entendido, Kurosaki – Haruto también se puso de pie, pero ella comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida del parque. Comenzaba a ocultarse el sol y las luces a encenderse. La miraba detenidamente, ¿quién era? Miyu se detuvo, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

- Otra cosa – dijo sin voltear – si vamos a ser socios, no me llames Kurosaki, ¡queda muy feo! – parecía niñita. – Soy Miyu – sonriendo pícaramente. Él no contestó - ¡Ah! – volteó a medias – También te traeré algo de comer, seguramente tengas hambre. Hasta mañana, Haruto-kun – Él la miró sorprendido por la manera tan descarada de llamarlo, pero decidió no hacer nada al respecto, después de todo ella era humana y no tenía por qué saber que él era el sucesor de la familia más respetada de la Sociedad de Almas.

- Hasta mañana, Kurosaki

* * *

><p><strong>En algún rincón oscuro de Hueco Mundo<strong>

Sentado en un sillón blanco, frente a una mesa de madera, pequeña y polvorienta, se encontraba a media luz un ser con forma humana, de piel morena, cabello blanco, corto y alborotado, con ropas rojas (2). Sostenía en su mano izquierda una taza con algo caliente y, con la otra, acariciaba una especie de perro hollow que estaba sentado junto al sillón. La cara estaba inmersa en la oscuridad que bañaba la parte superior de la habitación, que no tenía otra iluminación más que la luz de la media luna que entraba por una de las ventanas.

El perfecto silencio que se oía era cortado por el torpe y rápido caminar de alguien que se acercaba por el pasillo contiguo y abrió la puerta con cierta brutalidad, logrando que el ser se moleste. Pero al notar la preocupación en el rostro del arrancar que entró, detuvo sus palabras, antes de que salieran.

- ¡Mazui-sama! – gritó - ¡vengo a traerle noticias, señor! – lo reverenció – El equipo que mandó al mundo humano fue derrotado en su totalidad. Hay un shinigami muy fuerte, señor

- Ya veo – dejó la taza en la mesa y se puso de pie. Sus ojos brillaron, y dejaron ver sus iris rojas – Manda llamar a todos, tendremos una reunión – sonrió – Tengo planes que quiero comentar

* * *

><p>(1) Nombre que se le da al uniforme de entrenamiento. Consta de tres elementos: una chaqueta sin botones (uwagi), un pantalón (zubon) y el cinturón (obi). El uwagi y el zubon son generalmente blancos y el obi es de diferentes colores, dependiendo el nivel del practicante.<p>

(2) Kimono y hakama rojos, al estilo de los Espada.


	4. Lazos espirituales

**4. Lazos espirituales**

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó amablemente la chica castaña mientras bajaba las escaleras. Era una mañana soleada y fresca y sus energías estaban llenas y listas para volver a ver a Haruto. – Papá, mamá – dijo con una gran sonrisa, y se sentó a la mesa.

- Buenos días, Miyu. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? – preguntó Orihime muy seria mientras le servía té – Vi la luz encendida hasta muy tarde

- Buen día – Ichigo intentó disipar la verdadera intensión de regaño que tenía la pregunta de Orihime. No podía fingir que no le molestaba. La miró fijamente.

- ¡Ay mamá! – exagerando. – No estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo normal, sólo leía unas cosas de la escuela. La semana próxima tenemos exámenes, eso es todo – se justificó. La verdad es que había estado intentando leer, pero se abstrajo en el mundo de los shinigamis, pensando cuáles serían las mejores preguntas que hacerle a Haruto.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en qué hace una chica adolescente una noche encerrada en su habitación? – Ichigo no podía aguantarse más las ganas de recriminarle a Orihime su absurda preocupación. Hacía más de media hora que le taladraba la cabeza con el tema. – Yo estaría realmente preocupado si hubiera estado en la calle o algo así

- Nada – contestó secamente, queriendo parar la incipiente discusión. No pretendía pelear tan temprano y menos frente a Miyu, pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas así. – Sólo tenía curiosidad por saber que hacía mi hija

- Otra vez pelearon – sentenció Miyu, mientras comía una tostada – Y eso que papá estuvo en casa anoche – miró a Ichigo un momento - ¿No aparecieron hollows?

- No, por eso me quedé aquí – miró a Miyu con cariño – aunque hubiera preferido que aparezcan… - hablando bajo y mirando de reojo a Orihime. – Necesito hacerles una pregunta – ambas lo miraron.

- Lo que quieras, papi – sonriente.

- Cuando apareció el menos, antes de ayer a la tarde, sentí un reiatsu muy poderoso. Estoy seguro de que era el de un shinigami – a Orihime no le gustaba hablar de eso y ya le había contestado que no lo sintió, ¿por qué insistía con lo mismo. - ¿Alguna de ustedes lo identificó?

- No, no sentí nada – la mujer no podía dejar que ni él ni ella supieran que sí lo había sentido. ¿Justo en ese momento la Sociedad de Almas se acordaba de los humanos? No iba a dejar que todo lo que había logrado se desvaneciera por una sospecha.

- La verdad es que no papá, yo tampoco sentí nada – mintió. No le convenía traicionar a Haruto por ahora, ella necesitaba saber más sobre la Sociedad de Almas. Orihime suspiró aliviada.

Unos minutos más tarde, habiendo terminado el desayuno, cada uno estaba en tareas diferentes. Ichigo leía el periódico y las mujeres ordenaban la cocina. Miyu preparaba una vianda con lo que había sobrado del desayuno y unos sándwich del día anterior. Orihime la observaba con detenimiento, ¿qué podría estar tramando ahora, llevándose comida?

- ¿Vas a volver a almorzar? – preguntó, desinteresadamente.

- No, estaré en el centro con unos amigos. Vuelvo antes de la cena seguro. Hasta luego, mamá – dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salió de la cocina, sonriente, seguida por Orihime.

- ¿Sales con tus amigos que vas tan contenta? – la voz de Ichigo surgió desde detrás de las páginas de su diario.

- Menos mal que yo era la metida – balbuceó Orihime. Ichigo bajó el papel y la miró fijamente. Miyu tragó saliva.

- Si papi, volveré para la cena – el ambiente era denso. – Nos vemos – saludó y se fue.

Ichigo se puso de pie, dejando el diario sobre la mesa, doblado. Orihime observó todos sus movimientos sin pronunciar palabra. Él comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Hime, yo también salgo – siguió subiendo. – No se si vuelvo para la cena

- ¿Puedo preguntarte dónde vas? – la voz de la mujer estaba mezclada con enojo y tristeza.

- Quiero regresar un rato a mi mundo – triste y sin voltear.

- Ya veo – una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Orihime hasta llegar al suelo. Ichigo había desaparecido de su vista.

**Tercera División, oficina del Capitán**

Rukia estaba furiosa. Caminaba de un lado a otro insultando a quién se le viniera en mente. Sentado frente al escritorio, estaba Renji, hablando por teléfono, casi gritando. Ambos se notaban muy nerviosos y estresados.

- Muy bien, ni bien sepan algo me avisan, si no Rukia va a matarme – colgó.

- ¡Al fin terminas! ¡¿Qué te dijeron? ¡¿Hay novedades? ¡¿Dónde está Haruto? ¡¿Por qué no llama?

- ¡Cállate de una vez! – gritó, sacado. – Cálmate – más calmo. – Rukia, así no llegarás a nada – se acomodó en su sillón. – Ven, siéntate – hizo un gesto con la mano.

- ¡Pasó algo grave! ¡¿Por qué quieres que me siente? ¡Renji! ¡Dime! – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que te calmes! – enfurecido. - ¡Que no pasó nada, mujer! – se levantó y bruscamente la agarró por los hombros. Ella lo miró. La acompañó hasta la silla y volvió a su sillón.

- Bueno – carraspeó – no hay novedades

- ¡¿Qué? – gritó Rukia, parándose.

- En el mundo humano todo sigue igual desde que llegó Haruto. No hubo movimiento desde Hueco Mundo y por eso es que no hay noticias

- Pero eso no es lo que estaba pensado – se volvió a sentar. – No tendría que quedarse tanto tiempo allí – estaba realmente preocupada. Bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños.

- No va a pasar nada – se paró, – no te preocupes tanto – se acercó a ella. – Te hará daño – Rukia levantó la vista hasta cruzarse con la de él.

- Lo sé, pero cuanto más tiempo esté allí tendrá más posibilidades de – dudó – encontrarse con él

- Nada sucederá si eso pasa – afirmó, tomándola del mentón. – Te lo prometo

**Karakura, el parque**

Los ojos de Haruto denotaban la terrible confusión que le generaba ver el tupper que Miyu había abierto segundos antes. Era demasiado hasta para él. ¿Qué era aquello? Tragó saliva y, atónito, miró los ojos de la humana y luego, nuevamente, la supuesta comida. No se parecía para nada, bajo ningún punto de vista, a otra cosa que hubiera visto o degustado.

- Eh… - carraspeó Miyu – es lo que preparó mi mamá – tragó saliva. – No es muy buena cocinera – sonrió. – Pero de verdad está bastante comible esta vez – miró hacia el costado y se rascó la nuca.

Haruto, no muy convencido pero con un hambre atroz, probó un pequeño bocado de esa cosa que la castaña había traído. Su apetito le estaba molestando demasiado y si no comía algo, por más malo que fuese, creía iba a desmayarse ahí mismo.

- Hoy te voy a presentar a mi familia – Haruto no se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de la chica, tampoco la miró. – En realidad no todos son familiares de sangre, pero para mi son más que eso – puso su peso sobre sus manos, estirando los brazos hacia atrás. – Casi todos pueden ver almas, y por supuesto que shinigamis – miró al cielo, el chico seguía comiendo. – Por eso te los voy a presentar, de lejos, por supuesto – bromeó. – Todos ellos saben de la existencia de la Sociedad de Almas y también de su funcionamiento, al menos el que tenía hace veinticinco años atrás, pero – hizo una pausa un tanto melancólica – hace tanto tiempo que ninguno habla más de eso… - suspiró. Haruto, que había terminado, la miró.

- Vamos – casi ordenó.

- Muy bien – sonriente.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar erráticamente, paseando por la ciudad que aún parecía dormida. Aquel día no era tan frío como los anteriores y se podía transitar libremente por las calles. La gente recién se levantaba. Haruto miraba de reojo, serio, y Miyu iba con una gran sonrisa, saludando a los que conocía.

- No te preocupes – murmuró despacio – nadie puede verte

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Miyu, Haruto se alertó debido a la presencia de una mujer de cabello largo y castaño. La vivienda era de dos plantas, con un pequeño jardín verde y muchas flores adelante. Las ventanas estaban abiertas.

- Esta es mi casa – pícara – creo que ya la conoces – sacó la lengua.

- Hmp

– Esa mujer es mi mamá, Orihime Kurosaki – se notaba el amor por su madre en la voz. – Su apellido de soltera es Inoue. Se casó con papá hace 15 años y viven aquí desde entonces – bajó la vista. – Hace un tiempo que no se llevan muy bien, por eso mi papá casi nunca está en casa – volvió de repente a la actitud jovial de antes. – Como ya te dije, mi papá es Ichigo Kurosaki y es shinigami sustituto, además de médico – Haruto sólo escuchaba desinteresadamente. No le molestaba que ella se hubiera ofrecido a guiarlo por la ciudad, pero le parecía demasiado que hiciera una guía turística. Podría haber sabido quienes eran aquellos que tenían el suficiente nivel como para detectarlo y además había reducido al mínimo su reiatsu desde que llegó para que nadie interrumpiera su labor. – Vamos – le recriminó la chica cuando notó que le llevaba unos pasos de ventaja.

Al cabo de unas cuadras llegaron a otra casa, más pequeña y de paredes blancas.

- Esta es la casa de mi mejor amiga, Noa Funaki. Ella no tiene el suficiente poder como para verte. Pero, sin embargo, sabe mucho de la Sociedad de Almas – él la miró. – Cuando éramos niñas, mi papá nos contaba historias de allí y cosas que hasta hoy recuerdo muy claramente y quisiera ver… - suspiró. – Ella es la chica que viste ayer cuando saliste corriendo con tu shumpo – rió.

- Hmp - ya no le sorprendió tanto que Miyu supiera e identificara la técnica.

Unos minutos más tarde estaban frente a un edificio de varios pisos con un gran cartel en la entrada.

- Este es el Hospital de Karakura. Aquí trabaja mi papá. No hay gente que pueda verte salvo el director. Nunca baja a la ciudad y no le interesa demasiado nada que tenga que ver con los shinigamis – sonrió. – Por lo que yo se vive en el último piso. Su nombre es Ryuuken Ishida

Hasta ese momento ninguno de los nombres se le hacía conocido. Dudaba si estaba diciéndole la verdad o inventando, pero no podía dejar de escucharla. Algo en ella le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Además de que conseguiría en cualquier momento lo que fue a buscar y se iría con su maldito informe. Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.

- Al que si conozco y veo de vez en cuando es al hijo de Ishida-san, mi tío Uryu – Haruto la miró sorprendida. – También es médico y muy amigo de papá y mamá. Pero – bajó la vista – hace años que no vive aquí. Se mudó a Tokio – miró al hospital – Ellos son los últimos Quincy del mundo

- ¿Quincy? – se le escapó.

- ¿No sabes qué son? – la cara de Haruto decía todo – Este… – pensó un momento – son humanos con poderes que luchan contra los hollows

- ¿Poderes? – no podía disimular su asombro.

- Si, utilizan el poder espiritual de su alrededor para luchar, usando un arco y flechas espirituales – hizo un gesto con las manos, imitando el movimiento.

- ¿Purifican a los hollows como nosotros?

- No, los Quincy los destruyen por completo. Por eso la Sociedad de Almas los exterminó… - regañándolo. - ¿Qué? ¿No te enseñaron eso?

Haruto no contestó. Era más complicada la situación de lo que él había pensado. Ahora también no le habían hablado nunca de esa subespecie de los humanos. Lo mejor era seguir escuchando y luego volver, todos debían darle las explicaciones correspondientes.

Siguieron caminando y encontraron un taller mecánico cerrado. La cortina era celeste y tenía una rosa roja pintada con aerosol.

- Este es el taller de mi tío Chad

- ¿Cuántos tíos tienes? – preguntó con ironía.

- No son mis tíos realmente, ya te lo expliqué – aclaró con sorna. – Es que los quiero como si lo fueran – el chico no contestó. – Yasutora Sado – rió para si, – pero mi papá lo bautizó cuando eran jóvenes como Chad – seguía riendo. – Su poder es especial (1), según lo que me contó mi papá, pero nunca lo vi porque después de que terminara la guerra no lo volvió a usar – iniciaron nuevamente su paseo.

- ¿Guerra? – instantáneamente pensó que había quedado como idiota por preguntar todo el tiempo.

- Si – queriendo decir que era obvio – la guerra con Hueco Mundo – muy segura.

Haruto, que no entendía nada y menos ahora, volvió a poner su mejor cara de póker y siguió caminando. Prefirió no pensar ni indagar más acerca de lo que no sabía. Era demasiada humillación ya haber hecho dos preguntas tontas en un mismo día. Después de varias cuadras, y habiendo notado que se introducían en uno de los barrios más prestigiosos de la ciudad, llegaron a una enorme casona rodeada de rejas y con dos perros en el parque.

- Esta es la casa de mi tía Tatsuki. Ella es boxeadora y se casó con un boxeador muy famoso, Kameda. Tampoco es mi tía de sangre – lo miró de reojo – pero yo la quiero mucho. ¡Ah! – dijo con cierto rechazo – y el insoportable de su hijo es mi primo Yuki Kameda. Tiene dos años más que yo y asiste a mi mismo instituto. – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Ninguno de ellos tiene poderes, pero Yuki y mi tía pueden ver almas – aclaró. Haruto sólo asintió a medias con un movimiento de su cabeza y ambos siguieron caminando.

Mientras regresaban sobre sus pasos hacia el final del camino, ya cerca de las cinco de la tarde, comían unas golosinas que Miyu había comprado en un puesto de por ahí. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, uno metido en sus propios pensamientos sobre todo lo que no le habían dicho y la otra pensando en si llevarlo o no a _ese_ lugar especial.

Cuando estuvieron a unos metros de una clínica que tenía el apellido Kurosaki, Haruto se detuvo y con una mirada le indicó a Miyu que quería saber sobre eso. Ella, sólo sonrió.

- Esta es la clínica de mi abuelo, Isshin Kurosaki. Él es shinigami – el chico ya no se asombraba con nada… debía esperar muchas explicaciones de su madre y de su tío. – Yo no lo veo muy seguido porque está peleado con papá – triste. – Pero bueno, ellos son mi única familia de sangre, mi abuelo y mis dos tías, Yuzu que es enfermera aquí y Karin, que vive en Tokio y es futbolista. Todos ellos si tienen el suficiente reiatsu para verte

- ¿Volvemos? – preguntó Haruto, un poco harto ya.

- Este es el final del recorrido, aunque hay dos tíos más, Keigo Asano y Misuiro Kojima. – el shinigami la miró mal. – Ellos son amigos de mis papás, pero no viven acá. Por razones de trabajo se la pasan viajando de acá para allá, en los últimos años sólo los vi un par de veces. Ellos también pueden verte

Miyu comenzó a moverse en la dirección contraria a la que supuestamente deberían ir, o sea, al parque de donde salieron. Haruto apuró el paso hasta alcanzarla.

- ¿Por qué no volvemos al parque? – insistió. ¿No era que había terminado?

- Quiero mostrarte la casa donde festejamos los años nuevos

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Se alejaban cada vez más del centro, a la vera de un río. A lo lejos se veía una casita bastante venida a menos. ¿Sería esa?

- ¿No sentís un reiatsu extraño? – le preguntó la chica, sacándolo de sus pensamientos sinsentido.

- Es el mismo que sentí cuando llegué aquí

- ¿Ves este lazo? – Miyu elevó su reiatsu para hacer visibles los lazos espirituales ante un atónito Haruto. Señaló uno rojo que pasaba entre ellos. Haruto asintió. – Es tu lazo espiritual, es rojo porque eres un shinigami. Y este – señalando uno blanco, pero más grueso – es el mío – en ese instante, Haruto vio otro lazo rojo, un poco más alejado. - ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo viste! Ese es el de papá. Míralo con atención – él lo analizó un poco. En la cinta se veían reflejos negros. – Mi papá no es como los demás shinigamis, pero no te preocupes – casi consolándolo – no sucederá nada. ¿Por qué no pides un gigai? – cambió de tema abruptamente.

- No es necesario. No quiero meterme entre esta gente – sentenció. – Vamos – amagó a irse, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la chica.

- Mi papá está en la casa – con extrema tristeza. – Parece que otra vez quiere estar en su mundo – reflexionaba en voz alta. El joven shinigami no decía nada – Quisiera ayudarlo, pero realmente no sé cómo hacerlo – el chico la miró, ¿para qué le estaba diciendo eso a él? – Por eso quiero que me enseñes más cosas sobre la Sociedad de Almas – se miraron a los ojos. – Quiero saber quién es el shinigami que le quitó todo – las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Haruto no reaccionó ante las palabras de Miyu, tampoco le interesaba demasiado lo que podría llegar a pasarle. Lo único que quería era que apareciera algún hollow o tener algún indicio de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Me voy – le informó secamente Haruto. – Mañana nos encontraremos de nuevo

- A las 5 en el parque – secándose las lágrimas con las mangas.

- Hasta mañana, Kurosaki – desapareció con shumpo.

- Hasta mañana – las lágrimas volvieron – Haruto-kun

**Hueco Mundo**

La gran sala de reuniones de Las Noches, o lo que quedaba de ella, era tan fría y oscura que lograba amedrentar hasta a los más valientes. Allí, desde hacía varios minutos, se reunían hollows y menos, incluidos algunos arrancars y pre-arrancars de los que quedaban vivos. La única luz era la de la eterna media luna del cielo siempre nocturno de Hueco Mundo.

Entró en el lugar uno de los arrancar que se notaba de los más poderosos, llevando su clásico traje rojo y aires de grandeza al caminar. Miró a todos y cada uno en absoluto silencio y con una expresión neutra, y sólo sonrió levemente al ver a lo que parecía una mujer, también arrancar. Se sentó junto a ella, en la cabecera de una larga mesa blanca. Todos los demás, hicieron lo propio.

- Compañeros – comenzó a hablar, con cierta solemnidad – Los he mandado a llamar para comunicarles que en el mundo humano hay alguien que nos puede servir para reconstruir nuestro hermoso Mundo – la mujer sonrió abiertamente y los demás murmuraron, sorprendidos. – Si, compañeros – con énfasis - ¡Hollows de todo Hueco Mundo! – se paró, apoyando con energía sus manos pálidas sobre la mesa – o de lo que la Sociedad de Almas ha dejado de él, – aclaró con bronca – estamos acá, mirándonos sorprendidos, buscando una salida a todo esto que no sea comernos los unos a los otros para sobrevivir – se paró. – Hermanos – corrió la silla y comenzó a girar alrededor de la mesa, con lentitud – mañana mismo una expedición a cargo de Banken – el aludido se paró – partirá hacia el mundo de los humanos buscando a nuestra única esperanza – se detuvo en el extremo opuesto a su lugar. - ¡Si señores! Un humano, – con cierto misterio – una persona de ese pequeño mundo que es capaz de juntar y canalizar las partículas espirituales y restaurar la paz y la armonía de nuestro Mundo – hizo una pausa. – Mañana recomenzará nuestra historia

**Karakura**

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderaba del ambiente. La pequeña casa, compuesta sólo de una sala de estar de dimensiones reducidas, una cocina y un gran comedor, parecía más vieja y venida a menos de lo que ya estaba. Los dos grandes ventanales que alguna vez fueron espléndidos y llenos de sol, lucían grises y mugrientos. Las flores del patio no existían y los árboles todavía no habían comenzado a brotar. Y más allá, en el fondo, una casilla de madera vieja, llena de leyendas, a la que todos por allí llamaban _Nozomi_ (2).

Un Ichigo sombrío, exhalaba tristeza sentado en el gran comedor vacío y polvoriento. Frente a él varios papeles y algunas fotografías lo miraban con indiferencia desde el suelo, sobre todo un portarretratos de marco violeta, con una foto de alguien de su pasado. Había abierto las viejas cortinas para que el sol iluminara aquel recinto que alguna vez fue testigo de su dicha y observaba a través de los vidrios, el Nozomi, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Miyu se había colado en la casa por unas de las ventanas de la sala, que permanecía históricamente abierta para aquellos visitantes cansados que quisieran despertar sus sentimientos. Caminó lentamente para no llamar la atención de su padre, intentando ocultar al máximo su energía. Cuando lo divisó, bañando por la luz del sol del atardecer, se detuvo detrás de la puerta, que se hallaba entornada. Intentaba descifrar qué era lo que lo tenía así, tan solo y triste.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – la voz de Ichigo la sacó de su transe e hizo que prestara toda su atención a lo que su padre decía. - ¿Por qué no pude encontrarte? ¿Por qué después de tantos años no puedo arrancarte? – la voz se le quebró sin querer y Miyu se estremeció. - ¿Acaso es la maldición del Nozomi? ¿Acaso es la promesa que te hice? – Un largo silencio penetró en la casa, el mismo silencio que obtenía por respuesta cada vez que iba allí – A pesar de todo, desde que te fuiste no paró de llover – hizo una pequeña pausa – y ya me estoy ahogando desde hace rato

(1) Brazo Derecho del Gigante y Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo: Ahora sabemos que es un Fullbring.

(2) Deseo o sueño de vida. La leyenda de la que hablo, que no es más que producto de mi invención dice: "Todas las promesas que se hacen bajo el techo del Nozomi, tarde o temprano, se cumplen. Aunque para ello pasen más de cien años. También las llaman maldiciones en lugar de promesas."


	5. Always

**5. Always**

"_Now your pictures that you left behind  
>Are just memories of a different life<br>Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
>One that made you have to say goodbye<br>What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
>Touch your lips, to hold you near<br>When you say your prayers, try to understand  
>I've made mistakes, I'm just a man."<em>

_- Tengo que irme – intentando sonar segura – Habrá un importante acto en el Seireitei – miró hacia otro lado. – Ascienden tres capitanes_

_- ¡Iré contigo! – entusiasmado._

_- No… - dudó, sin mirarlo todavía – No puedes – resignada._

_- Hablaré con quién sea, conseguiré la autorización – insistió. - ¡No te dejaré sola! ¡No quiero que te vayas sin mí! – desesperado y gritando._

_- ¡Tontito! – lo regañó cariñosamente, acercándose.- No me voy para siempre, es sólo por un par de días. La ceremonia es mañana – llevó su mano derecha a la cara del chico, acariciándolo. – Nos iremos esta tarde – hizo una pequeña pausa – con Renji_

_- Esa es otra de las cosas que me molestan – la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos._

_- En dos días estaré de regreso y estaremos juntos siempre – lo besó._

Los recuerdos de los últimos momentos que vivió junto a ella aún le retumbaban en la cabeza. Y estaba justamente allí, sentado en el mismo lugar en el que se hallaba en el momento en el que abrieron la puerta para irse, allí donde su mundo comenzó a caerse a pedazos.

Aquellos históricos dos días de los que habló Rukia se transformaron en dos semanas, en dos meses, en dos años y su promesa de estar juntos se perdía entre las puertas de la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Por qué no volvió? ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo?

No entendió lo que sucedía. Primero visitaba aquel lugar todas las tardes después de clase, para verificar que no hubiera llegado, hasta que optó por mudarse allí. Hasta llegó a dejar de ir al Instituto. Fue entonces cuando sus amigos fueron a buscarlo y lo llevaron a rastras a su casa. En realidad no quería volver porque no quería dejar de esperarla, de estar allí sentado en ese preciso lugar donde estaba ahora, intentando pensar en la manera de recibirla y en su rostro viéndolo.

Quiso dejar todo, quiso volver, quiso buscarla, pero nada lo conducía a ella. Maldijo a Urahara por haberse ido. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse y llevarse todas sus cosas? ¿No podía haberle dejado una manera de abrir esa puta puerta que lo separaba de su mundo?

Dos años más tarde de su despedida y habiendo terminado, gracias a sus amigos, la escuela, aún pensaba a cada instante que llegaría en cualquier momento. Por eso volvió a la casa a esperar. Otra vez había abandonado su lucha por seguir vivo…

Al poco tiempo, todos estaban demasiado preocupados por él. Dejó de verlos, de hablar en serio con nadie, de comer y casi también de dormir. Ya no quería vivir, no sin ella. Solamente se mantenía vivo para esperarla, como se lo había prometido, allí iba a estar para cuando regresara.

Iban a visitarlo todos, su papá, sus hermanas, Tatsuki, Chado, Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime y hasta Uryu. Todos pasaban horas intentando que demostrara algo de cordura, que se interesara por su vida y olvidara, o al menos en parte, aquel mundo suyo y de ella.

_- Ella no va a volver – __Uryu lo miraba fijamente, recostado sobre la pared y el brillo de sus ojos atravesaba los cristales de sus anteojos. – Se quedó en la Sociedad de Almas – se incorporó. - ¡Ichigo! Tienes que entender que son de mundos distintos – casi enojado. – Ella no regresará – duro, – y si lo hace será sólo para decir adiós – hizo una breve pausa. – Por favor – rogando, – ven conmigo a Tokio, a estudiar medicina – con un toque de esperanza. – Haz algo por ti, no te abandones más – se acercó unos pasos. –Ella nunca te lo perdonaría – se acomodó los lentes y se fue._

Y se encaminaron en la misión de recibirse de médicos en Tokio, como sus padres. De todas formas ni un minuto dejó de pensar en ella, ni de amarla, empeñando todo su esfuerzo en ello.

Cada año nuevo festejaban en esa vieja casa y todos tenían qué contar menos él. Sólo los observaba en silencio. Miraba cómo se reían y eran felices. Y, cuando el reloj daba las doce, salía al jardín frente al Nozomi, donde se habían jurado amor eterno, levantaba su copa al cielo seguro de que ella lo estaba viendo y sonreía.

_- Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor_

Seis años más tarde se graduaron. La mudanza se notaba iba a ser terrible. Cuántas cosas que uno junta con el tiempo. Al subir la última maleta al camión que los trasladaría a Karakura a comenzar una vida nueva, vio algo que lo desestabilizó y todo comenzó a caer nuevamente: un shinigami.

De pronto todas las piezas encajaban. Comenzó a creer que fue verdad que ella no quiso volver, que realmente se quedó allí mientras él la soñaba día y noche, la lloraba pidiendo a quién sabe quién que cuando vuelva estuviera allí, esperándolo.

Después del festejo del noveno año sin ella y de, por supuesto, haber levantado la copa al cielo, cayó en cuenta de que no podría olvidarla, aunque ella jamás regresara.

_- __Daría cualquier cosa, incluso mi propia vida a cambio de volver a tenerla cerca, de volver a sentir el perfume de su cabello, de volver a reírme de sus berrinches, de pelear por cualquier cosa, de burlarme de sus dibujos, de derrotar a cualquiera para salvarla…_

Pero, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y cometió errores. La inseguridad y sus propios pensamientos hicieron que creyera en lo que todos le habían dicho durante esos años. Creyó que lo dejó y se quedó en la Sociedad de Almas voluntariamente, que no quiso volver con él. Entonces, sin pensarlo demasiado, miró a otra mujer. No con la misma mirada que le daba a ella, ni siquiera sintiendo otra cosa que no fuera profunda amistad, pero, por despecho o por desesperación, le propuso casamiento a Orihime, ante todos sus amigos.

Imaginaba que estaba con otro, que en realidad él había sido un entretenimiento y entonces pensó que lo mejor era que él hiciera lo mismo, y que arme su vida en el mundo humano, con otra. Aunque su corazón sería siempre de Rukia.

Y así fue como el calvario de su vida se transformó en un verdadero infierno. Orihime siempre hizo lo que estaba a su alcance para hacerlo sentir mejor, para que olvidara y viviera su vida. Pero la cabeza de Ichigo no paraba de pensar y su consciencia, de atormentarlo. Dejó de convertirse en shinigami a pedido de su esposa, ya que pensaba que con eso recordaría menos el pasado.

Escasos nueve meses después del casamiento nació Miyu, su hija, y su mundo aumentó de tamaño. Ahora eran dos las mujeres que lo llenaban: Miyu y Rukia. Sus ojos negros le recordaban todo el amor que emanaban los de ella y lo llenaban, otra vez, de ganas de vivir y de paz.

Cuando comenzó a pedirle que le contara cuentos, Ichigo pensó que lo mejor era regalarle los suyos. Le contaba sus aventuras como shinigami, como héroe imaginario de una leyenda que no existía hace mucho. Pero, gracias a aquello, recordó las duras leyes del Seireitei y al shinigami de Tokio y decidió ir en su búsqueda. Ya no podía más con las dudas que lo perseguían día y noche, y allá fue, encaminado a la nada, pero con seguridad.

_- __La Sociedad de Almas nos abandonó en el mundo humano. Nos dio un gigai y la misión de cuidar que las almas de los que murieran en los próximos días fueran enterradas como correspondía. Pero esos días se convirtieron en largos años. La Corte decidió cerrar las puertas de comunicación con el mundo humano y nadie desde entonces puede cruzarlas. Nos abandonaron…_

Sabiendo la verdad, sintió que se equivocó al intentar rehacer una vida que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía. Ella estaba encerrada en la Sociedad de Almas y él en ese Infierno.

- Si pudiera volver el tiempo – susurró, y Miyu seguía escuchando atentamente. – y evitar tu partida – una pausa estremecedora. – Si pudiera agarrarte fuerte – apretó el portarretratos con tanta fuerza que la chica pensó que rompería el vidrio – para que – el llanto lo ahogaba, pero no lo dejaría salir – nunca te fueras – otro silencio. – Si pudiera – las lágrimas brotaban por más que se empeñara en lo contario, - romper barreras para volver a tenerte – soltó un sollozo que provocó que Miyu también comenzara a llorar. – Te juro que lo haría

Una gran pausa incómoda para la chica se apoderó del tiempo. Su padre estaba allí, solo y llorando y ella no podía hacer nada. No debía entrometerse en esos asuntos, pero tampoco podía irse de allí. Estaba abrumada por la situación y además confundida, ¿quién era aquella mujer que lo hacía sentir así? Tal vez estaba muerta y por eso la lloraba, o tal vez… ¿era una shinigami?

- Y en todos estos años de tortura y soledad – un poco más calmo – lo único verdadero y puro – dejó el portarretratos en el suelo nuevamente – que sigue vivo en mi alma – cerró sus ojos pesadamente – es mi amor por vos. Te amo

_Yeah and I will love you, baby - Always  
>And I'll be there, forever and a day – Always<em>

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
>Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme<br>I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
>And I love you - Always<br>Always_

Capítulo basado en "Always" de John Bon Jovi.


	6. La Sociedad de Almas

**6. La Sociedad de Almas**

Miyu observaba a su padre a escondidas, escuchando cada palabra que salía de su boca, logrando que hasta el cielo pareciera retorcerse de dolor. Las lágrimas surcaban los rostros de ambos. Ichigo sabía que su vida era un infierno y Miyu sufría con ver en ese estado a su padre y ni siquiera saber quién era aquella que le hacía tan mal.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de haber dicho las últimas palabras, se levantó de su lugar en el suelo, recogió todo y lo guardó en una caja con sumo cuidado. Luego, cerró las polvorientas cortinas y dio una última mirada al Nozomi.

- Tal vez la leyenda no sea verdad después de todo… - suspiró y tomó su abrigo, que descansaba en una de las pocas sillas que había.

Cuando la chica vio que su padre se disponía a salir, pensó que lo mejor era que no la viera y rápidamente salió por la misma ventana por la que había entrado, para ocultarse detrás de un árbol en la vereda frente a la vieja casa.

Casi inmediatamente después, e ignorando su compañía, Ichigo salió por el mismo lugar que ella, con una tristeza y congoja profundas. Caminó por la acera sin mirar atrás, pesadamente, mientras su hija lo observaba en silencio y casi sin pensar del dolor que aprisionaba su pecho. El horizonte ya se había vuelto rojizo y debía volver antes de que su madre saliera a buscarla.

¿Tanto podía amar a esa mujer que tanto tiempo después la sigue llorando? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Sería shinigami? ¿Acaso Haruto podría guiarla hasta dar con ella?

* * *

><p>- No me vas a negar también que estás muy rara estos últimos días, ¿no? – Noa intentaba averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía a su amiga. Y particularmente esa mañana estaba peor que nunca.<p>

- Nada – bufó. Estaba cansada de evadir todas las preguntas acerca de su estado y no podía contárselo ni siquiera a su mejor amiga, sino pondría en evidencia a Haruto. – Estás un poco pesada con tus preguntas…

- ¡Es que actúas tan raro! Estás – pensó un momento - ¿callada? – colocó su mano en el mentón. – O, más bien, ¿preocupada? – se paró frente a Miyu, casi acechándola. - ¿Otra vez hollows?

- ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! – espontáneamente. – Es… - dudó – bueno… – miró hacia otro lado. - En realidad – metió sus manos en los bolsillos, – no sé si debo contarte

- Como que ahora estoy más intrigada – la tomó por los hombros, obligándola a que la mire. - ¡¿Qué está pasando?

- A ver – pensó un instante antes de contarle a su amiga sobre Haruto, no quería mentirle a Noa, pero tampoco podía traicionar al shinigami. Comenzaron a caminar. – Conocí a alguien que no debería haber visto y lo estoy ayudando a encontrar algo que no tengo por qué saber – dijo rápido y en voz baja. Noa la miró ofuscada.

- No entendí nada de lo que dijiste – protestó.

- Si, lo sé – resignada. – Es difícil de explicar

- Digamos que – hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿es alguien de tu imaginación? – en tono bromista.

- Si – dudó un momento Miyu. – Digamos que, en mi imaginación, conocí a alguien que puede ayudarme a saber por qué mi papá está tan triste últimamente

- Otra vez pelearon – Noa se cruzó de brazos. – Me parecía que estabas rara – afirmó - ¿qué les pasa a tu papá y a tu mamá?

- En realidad no pasa nada y ese es justamente el problema – paró un momento la marcha. – Yo no soy tan chiquita como para no darme cuenta de que detrás de todas esas historias que papá contaba cuando éramos niñas hay otra cosa… no sólo es "la Sociedad de Almas". Para mi hay un "alguien", ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? – miró a su amiga con complicidad.

- Pero… No tendrías que meterte en esos temas, son cosas de ellos. Bah, cosas de tu papá. Sé que es doloroso verlo sufrir como dices, pero él es grande y sabe qué es lo que pasó o lo que no pasó – silencio. – Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto y vivir tu vida, ¿no? – la miró intentando convencerla.

- Si, tal vez tengas razón

- Y ese alguien de tu imaginación, ¿está bueno? – con picardía. Miyu se ruborizó. – Parece que te gusta – sonrió. – Aunque si está en tu imaginación te lo imaginarás como te gusta, ¿no? – rió abiertamente.

- ¿Por qué en vez de estar diciendo tonterías no nos apuramos?

* * *

><p><strong>Parque de Karakura, por la tarde<strong>

- Llegas tarde – sentenció Haruto, sentado en un banco, sin mirar a Miyu que entraba al recinto casi corriendo.

- Es que se me hizo tarde porque Noa no dejaba de hablarme – agitada.

- No me interesa – la miró - ¿Qué quieres saber? – directo.

- ¡Qué pregunta difícil! – se sentó al lado de Haruto y dejó su bolso en el suelo. – A ver… - colocó su mano en el mentón. Haruto la observaba, molesto. No entendía qué estaba haciendo allí con esa niña tonta. Pero, en fin, todo el esfuerzo valía la pena a cambio de la información y más si lograba ver algún hollow. – Nómbrame a los capitanes y tenientes actuales, por favor – lo miró, expectante.

- No sé para qué quieres saber eso si no conoces a nadie, pero si es lo que quieres, está bien. Genryuusai Yamamoto es el Comandante General y Capitán del Primer Escuadrón. Su teniente es Sasakibe Chojiro. Del Segundo Escuadrón, Soi Fong y Omaeda Marechiyo

- Esos no cambiaron – comentó Miyu por lo bajo. Haruto la miró de reojo, pero decidió continuar sin preguntarle nada.

- El capitán del Tercer Escuadrón es mi padre

- ¡¿Cómo? – interrumpió a Haruto, que la miró desconcertado. - ¡Si Byakuya era el capitán del Sexto! – sorprendida. La expresión de Haruto era indescriptible, ¿cómo era que esa humana conocía a Byakuya?

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Y yo cuándo dije que tío Byakuya es mi padre? – muy asombrado. – Además, ¿cómo es que conoces a mi tío? – interrogó con demasiado interés para su gusto.

- ¡Es verdad! – rió Miyu, divertida. - ¡No te conté! – seguía carcajeando. – Yo se mucho sobre la Sociedad de Almas porque fue el único tema de los cuentos desde que nací – sonrió, los ojos le brillaban. – Mi papá me llenó de historias de ese lugar

- Como sea – sin demasiado interés. Era obvio que la humana sabía bien poco sobre la verdad de lo que se vivía en su mundo y además, estaba mal informada. ¿Qué Byakuya era su padre? ¡Ojala! – El Capitán del Tercer Escuadrón es Renji Abarai – estaba enojado y se le notaba.

- ¡Eso si que es una sorpresa! – exclamó la chica con emoción. - ¿Renji es tu papá?

- ¿Estás sorda o qué? – refunfuñó Haruto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? – Acabo de decir que Abarai es mi padre – estaba demasiado molesto como para continuar en silencio o contestando correctamente. Esa conversación ya se estaba tornando densa y no quería llegar a contar intimidades sobre él o su familia.

- Bueno – miró hacia otro lado, – no te enojes

- El Teniente es Izuru Kira – continuó. – Capitana del Cuarto Escuadrón-

- Retsu Unohana – lo interrumpió Miyu, en pos de sobrarlo. – Y su teniente Isane Kotetsu – Haruto la miró muy mal.

- Voy a contarte yo, ¿o qué? – su mirada estaba encendida por la ira.

- Bueno, bueno – quiso sonar arrepentida, pero se le notaba mucho las ganas de fastidiar a Haruto.

- Quinta División, Capitán, Kisuke Urahara, Teniente, Momo Hinamori – cruzándose de brazos y retirando su mirada hacia un árbol.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Miyu, continuando con su anterior plan, Haruto la miró. – Entonces le asignaron la Quinta – rió.

- En la Sexta División – ignoró el comentario de la chica – mi tío Byakuya Kuchiki – mostrando orgullo. – El es el Capitán y yo, Haruto Kuchiki, soy el Teniente. En la Séptima, Sajin Komamura y Tetsusaemon Kiba. En la Octava, Shunsui Kyoraku y Nanao Ise

- Esos también siguen igual – por lo bajo. Haruto siguió ignorándola.

- En la Novena División, Yoruichi Shihouin y su teniente, Shuhei Hisagi. En la Décima, Toushiro Hitsugaia y la Teniente Rangiku Matsumoto. En el Onceavo siguen – recalcó esto último – Kempachi Zaraki y Yachiru Kusajishi, y en la Doceava, Mayuri Kurotsuchi y su hija, Nemu

- Y en el Treceavo – acotó Miyu, provocando una mirada furtiva de Haruto.

- Y en el Treceavo Escuadrón, Jyuushirou Ukitake, que está muy enfermo desde hace tiempo, internado en las instalaciones del Cuarto Escuadrón. Por eso la Teniente cumple las funciones del Capitán. La Teniente es Rukia Kuchiki, mi madre

- ¿Madre? – preguntó algo confundida. - ¿Rukia Kuchiki? – Haruto no entraba dentro de si, había encontrado a alguien que Miyu no conocía. Se hinchó en el asiento.

- Si, Rukia Kuchiki – afirmó con seguridad. - ¿No aparecía ella en los cuentos de tu papá? – burlándose.

- La verdad es que no – muy extrañada e intentando recordar ese nombre. Realmente no le sonaba para nada conocido. ¿Rukia? No, definitivamente el único Kuchiki que había mencionado Ichigo era Byakuya.

- Ahora es mi turno de preguntar – Haruto sacó de sus pensamientos a Miyu, quien lo miró directamente, esperando la pregunta. - ¿De dónde sacó toda esa información tu padre?

- Él es un importante shinigami sustituto, que ayudó a la Sociedad de Almas durante la guerra con Hueco Mundo – frunció exageradamente el ceño - ¿No sabes nada de historia? ¿Qué te enseñaron en la Academia? ¿No te contó tu papá? – irónicamente. A Haruto no le estaba gustando nada la conversación y menos que ese tal Ichigo supiera tanto de la Sociedad de Almas y él nada de nada del mundo humano.

- ¿Algo más? – se apresuró.

- ¿Por qué cortaron las comunicaciones con el mundo humano?

- ¿Comunicaciones?

- Hace veinticinco años se podía ir y venir del Seireitei hacia en mundo humano sin dificultades, pero ahora no es así, ¿qué sucedió? – la cara de Haruto fue mostrando de tal modo su confusión, que a Miyu le causó gracia. No rió gracias a que el shinigami comenzó a hablar.

- Desde que yo me acuerdo nunca hubo nadie que entrara en el mundo humano – hizo una pequeña pausa, intentando recordar si alguien había mencionado tal cosa en algún momento. – Esta misión es secreta, y según mis superiores, peligrosa, porque hace tiempo que nadie viene de este lado, por ese motivo es que me la asignaron a mí, un teniente. Pero nunca hablaron de que estuviera cerrada la puerta Senkai

- Entonces tu tampoco sabes qué es lo que sucedió – se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Qué decepción!

- ¿Qué es eso de la guerra? – aparentando desinterés.

- Mucho no se, pero creo que un antiguo capitán… algo así como Aizen, traicionó a todos y se alió con los hollows. Se desató una guerra entre la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo que terminó en la devastación casi total de ellos y el cierre de las comunicaciones entre todos los mundos

- Por lo que me dijeron, en este mundo no había movimiento de hollows desde hacía tiempo y es por eso que me mandaron a investigar – suspiró, resignado. – Pero no apareció ninguno todavía

- ¿Te vas?

- Aún no, me iré mañana por la tarde – se paró y avanzó unos pasos.

- ¿Y ahora qué harás? – lo detuvo Miyu.

Haruto no le contestó. No quería seguir hablando, ya había dicho y escuchado suficiente. ¿Por qué nadie hablaba de lo que había sucedido años atrás? ¿Tendría razón la mocosa? ¿Quién era ese shinigami sustituto y qué tenía que ver con todos los demás? ¿Por qué ni siquiera su tío le contó nada al respecto? Eran demasiadas preguntas y las respuestas sólo las podía hallar en la Sociedad de Almas.

- ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa antes de que te vayas? – la voz de Miyu era suave e insegura, cosa que inquietó más de lo que ya estaba a Haruto, que volteó, demostrándole que su respuesta era "si". – Antes de irte, ¿podrías hablar con mi papá?

- ¿Para qué? – no terminaba de entender a la humana.

- Cero que le gustaría mucho ver a un shinigami después de tantos años. Y él – hizo una pausa corta – no va a decir nada. Digo, no pasará nada si te ve

- Hmp – contestó, comenzando a caminar en dirección al reiatsu de Ichigo. Miyu sonrió y lo siguió.

**Hospital de Karakura**

- Te digo que no es necesario que vengas. No pasó nada – Ichigo hablaba por teléfono amenamente. - ¡¿Cómo que ya estás a mitad de camino? – gritó. – Está bien, está bien – se sentó. – Cuando llegues charlamos en casa. Además voy a necesitar tus habilidades – rió un momento. – Creo que un shinigami está rondando por aquí pero no alcanzo a distinguir su reiatsu. Muy bien, nos veremos esta noche. Hasta luego – colgó.

Un chillido provocó una mueca de asombro y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Doctor Kurosaki, lo busca su hija. Dice que es urgente – una voz femenina se escuchó a través del aparato. Ichigo presionó un botón.

- Hazla pasar y que nadie nos interrumpa, gracias

El consultorio de Ichigo era pequeño, con una ventana vidriada con cortinas plásticas cerradas, una puerta blanca, una camilla y una vitrina con medicamentos e instrumentos médicos. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado. En medio, un escritorio de madera con dos sillas al frente y un sillón detrás.

Miyu entró sin golpear y cerró la puerta. Ichigo sonrió abiertamente, sin levantarse y la miró. Ella se apoyó en la puerta y miró a su padre con cierta compasión. Le sonrió y vio con mucha alegría en los ojos de Ichigo aquel destello que la hacía tan feliz cuando era niña.

- Hola – soltó, con timidez.

- Hola – respondió él, comenzando a alarmarse, esa actitud era extraña en Miyu. - ¿Pasó algo?

- En realidad… -dudó. – Bueno… - no sabía cómo era mejor decírselo. – Más o menos

- ¿Qué pasó? – alarmado. – Me estás asustando

Al no encontrar las palabras justas, la chica decidió que era mucho mejor que los hechos hablaran por si solos. Abrió la puerta y los ojos de Ichigo no pudieron creer lo que vieron. ¡Un shinigami! Se levantó del sillón de detrás del escritorio y de un salto esquivó este último. Haruto lo miró extasiado.

- ¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡¿Viniste de la Sociedad de Almas? – acercándose peligrosamente a Haruto con cara de "dime todo lo que sabes ahora o te mato". Pero a él no le importó la expresión de locura de Ichigo. Simplemente reforzó un poco más su postura fría y seria.

- ¿Usted es Kurosaki? – preguntó sin miramientos.

- Si, si, soy yo, Ichigo Kurosaki – estaba realmente ansioso.

- Yo soy Kuchiki, Haruto Kuchiki – aclaró.

- ¡¿Eh? – gritó, alarmado. - ¡¿Kuchiki? – extremadamente sorprendido. – Esperen, esperen – se echó hacia atrás. – Pasen y tomen asiento, esto es demasiado – haciendo gestos con las manos. Miyu cerró la puerta y se quedó parada junto a Ichigo. Los dos varones se sentaron, escritorio de por medio.

- ¿Cómo que Kuchiki? – preguntó, un poco más calmado. - ¿Byakuya tuvo un hijo? – no cabía otra posibilidad en la cabeza del anaranjado.

- Perdone – hizo una pausa. ¿Por qué todos pensaban que era hijo de Byakuya? ¿Otro más que no conocía a Rukia? – Señor – volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo. – Yo no dije que fuera hijo de Byakuya – sintió que ya había dicho eso.

- ¿Entonces? – expectante.

- Byakuya me adoptó como si fuera su propio hijo y me hizo heredero de su puesto. Pero, mi padre es Renji Abarai – con cierto enojo por tener que explicar el por qué de su apellido a todo mundo.

- Espera un momento – Ichigo no entendía nada. ¿Hijo de Renji? ¿Y adoptado por Byakuya? Definitivamente había algo que no le cerraba en la historia. -¿Cómo es posible que el cubo de hielo de Byakuya haya adoptado un hijo de Renji? Definitivamente le afectaron demasiado las peleas – bromeó.

- Hmp – Haruto se cruzó de brazos. No pensaba contestar eso.

- ¿Viniste de allá? – más calmo, dándose cuenta de que al chico no le gustaba hablar sobre su familia.

- Así es – cortante. – Vine en misión de reconocimiento, para recolectar información acerca de lo sucedido con los hollows hace poco

- ¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Volvieron a abrir las puertas? ¿Podría ir cualquier shinigami allá? – puso sus manos sobre los apoyabrazos del sillón y comenzó a pararse.

- Supongo – Haruto demostraba su mal humor. No sólo era la humana tonta la que insistía con el tema de las puertas, sino también este supuesto shinigami sustituto que él desconocía totalmente. – De todas formas no entiendo qué quiere decir ese "volvieron"

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por una persona? – la voz y la mirada de Ichigo se tornaron sombrías y tristes nuevamente. Miró de reojo a Miyu y apretó los apoyabrazos con mucha fuerza, volviéndose a sentar. Haruto asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Conoces a Rukia Kuchiki? – la expresión de Haruto denotaba su desconcierto y pensó que estaba jugándole una broma. Miyu miró a Ichigo, entonces sus pensamientos eran acertados y la causa de todos sus pesares era una mujer shinigami. ¿Sería esa tal Rukia? ¡La mamá de Haruto!

- Por supuesto, es mi madre – afirmó con severidad.

La palabra "madre" no paraba de repicar en la cabeza de Ichigo cuando comenzó a chillar el distintivo de shinigami sustituto junto con el móvil de Haruto, alertándolos de un hollow.

- Hollows - Miyu cerró los ojos, concentrándose para notar la presencia de aquel que interrumpió el momento.

- Y muchos – reforzó Haruto observando el celular.

Instintivamente, Ichigo colocó el distintivo en su pecho y tomó forma de shinigami. Inmediatamente, y dejando a los dos jóvenes solos, salió por la ventana, aún sin asimilar la idea de que Rukia hubiera tenido un hijo y encima con Renji, ¿qué había sucedido en realidad? ¿Realmente las puertas habían estado cerradas o todas las suposiciones de un principio eran ciertas?

Haruto siguió a Ichigo, también por la ventana y Miyu corrió escaleras abajo.

Una figura humana esperaba en el aire al shinigami que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Aquel no era un simple hollow, era un arrancar del nivel, al menos, de un menos. Ichigo llegó apresuradamente al lugar, haciéndole frente con todo su reiatsu sobre la atmósfera. Estaba ofuscado y confundido, pero no por eso se dejaría intimidar por un simple arrancar que hubiera aparecido. Era alto y delgado, con su cabello largo y lacio, color violeta. Vestía al tono y su zampakutoh de buen tamaño estaba amarrada en su espalda.

- Por fin llegas, shinigami. Te estaba esperando – su voz era grave y ronca.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Ichigo no tenía demasiada paciencia.

- ¿Yo? – haciéndose el distraido. – Respuestas. Pero – se apresuró – primero lo primero. Soy Banken

- Ichigo Kurosaki – sintió que Haruto y Miyu no estaban lejos y pensó que era mejor comenzar cuanto antes con la pelea para evitar inconvenientes.

- Muy bien Ichigo, ¿dónde está?

- ¿Quién? – poniéndose en guardia.

- Aquella persona que salvará Hueco Mundo


	7. Who Knew?

**7. Who Knew?**

_"If someone said 'three years from now'  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong and<br>That last kiss  
>I'll cherish<br>Until we meet again_

_And time makes It harder  
>I wish I could remember<br>But I keep Your memory  
>You visit me in my sleep<br>My darling  
>Who knew?"<em>

* * *

><p>Cruzó la puerta Senkai pensando en él y en todo lo que habían vivido desde que volvieron de Hueco Mundo. Estaba feliz. Sólo quería terminar rápido con todo lo que debía hacer en la Sociedad de Almas y volver a su lado para no separarse nunca más. Pero nunca se imaginó que sólo seguiría pensando durante veinticinco años, sin poder volver a verlo nunca.<p>

Desde aquel remoto primer momento en que lo vio y decidió arriesgar su vida para salvarlo, desde aquel preciso instante, dentro de su ser y de su larguísima vida de alma, supo que él marcaría su corazón y cambiaría todo para siempre. Y así fue.

Después de la última pelea y cuando ya había acabado todo, su corazón seguía sintiendo miedo. No el mismo que tuvo cuando creyó que moría sin él o el que tuvo cuando Ichigo estuvo a punto de morir, sino miedo a perderlo, terror a que la dejara sola, a que todo lo que sentía se tuviera que apagar porque eran de mundos distintos.

Pero Ichigo se acercó a Rukia y la miró. Tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas y pronunció aquellas palabras que hasta en sus sueños retumban.

_- Este será nuestro mundo y ya no habrá barreras. __Tú y yo, juntos para siempre y por siempre. Te lo prometo, Rukia_

Ese día fue el más feliz de toda su eternidad.

Un año nuevo se aproximaba y la Sociedad de Almas no los perseguía ni les pedía aún que tuvieran que volver. Estaban por levantar sus copas para recibir todos juntos el año que entraba, allí, en aquella pequeña y vieja casa junto al río en Karakura. Cada momento de esa noche está grabado a fuego en el corazón de Rukia. Todos sus amigos reían felices, y ellos también. Todos, Orihime, Uryu, Chado, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Kon, Renji, Ichigo y Rukia.

Brindaron por todos, por sus amigos y por ellos dos. Por esa lluvia que se había detenido definitivamente, por ese corazón que había dejado de sufrir para darse un respiro que parecía que iba a ser eterno.

Ichigo vendó los ojos de Rukia y la llevó ahí, al Nozomi, a prometerse algo que según él, se tenía que cumplir gracias a una vieja leyenda.

_- Te prometo que voy a estar contigo siempre, que te protegeré y que te amaré para toda la vida_

Se abrazaron, se besaron y sellaron aquella promesa amándose bajo la luz de la luna llena y llenos de esperanzas y sueños que hicieron que se sintieran uno solo.

Al poco tiempo, una reunión de capitanes se realizó en el Seireitei y convocaron a Renji para que sea uno de los nuevos capitanes, junto con Urahara y Yoruichi que habían sido restituidos como retribución por su trabajo en la guerra con Hueco Mundo.

Como la ceremonia sería muy importante, ya que tres capitanes tomarían su puesto, todos los miembros de los escuadrones debían estar presentes y Rukia no era la excepción. Obviamente, cuando le dijo a Ichigo que se iría, comenzó un nuevo escándalo.

_- Tengo que irme – intentando sonar segura. Dudaba lo que haría Ichigo, pero no podía dejarlo hacer ninguna locura. – Habrá un importante acto en el Seireitei – miró hacia otro lado, para recibir la respuesta. – Ascienden tres capitanes – cerró los ojos con fuerza._

_- ¡Iré contigo! – entusiasmado._

_- No… - dubitativa, sin mirarlo todavía. – No puedes – resignada. Era el momento de recibir todas las quejas por parte de su amado._

_- Hablaré con quién sea, conseguiré la autorización – insistió. - ¡No te dejaré sola! ¡No quiero que te vayas sin mí! – desesperado y gritando._

_- ¡Tontito! – lo regañó cariñosamente, acercándose.- No me voy para siempre, es sólo por un par de días. La ceremonia es mañana – llevó su mano derecha a la cara del chico, acariciándolo. – Nos iremos esta tarde – hizo una pequeña pausa, a sabiendas de que menos le gustaría lo que diría a continuación – con Renji_

_- Esa es otra de las cosas que me molestan – la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos._

_- En dos días estaré de regreso y estaremos juntos siempre – lo besó. Debía ir a la Sociedad de Almas y conseguir el permiso para quedarse con él._

En el acto, el Comandante General Yamamoto anunció que debido a los recientes incidentes y a las graves pérdidas y daños producidos en los tres mundos: Hueco Mundo, el mundo humano y la misma Sociedad de Almas, las puertas de comunicación se cerrarían por un período de tres años. ¡Tres años! Rukia sintió que debía salir corriendo en ese preciso instante y volver. No podía permitir que la separaran de Ichigo, pero no pudo. Cuando quiso volver, ya habían destruido todo…

Al tiempo descubrió que la leyenda del Nozomi era muy cierta, porque si bien tendría que esperar tres largos años para volver a ver a Ichigo, no estaría sola: estaba embarazada.

Tan contenta y radiante, tan tonta. Lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Renji, y él fue el que logró que entendiera la gravedad de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Nadie en el Seireitei aceptaría que naciera el hijo de un humano con una shinigami y tampoco podía volver ni ocultarlo por mucho tiempo… Necesitaba confiar en alguien más, alguien que le dijera que sí podía, que tenía que intentarlo, que no debía rendirse. Fue a decírselo a su hermano.

Cuando estaba hablando con Byakuya y a punto de confesarle la verdad sobre el padre de la criatura que crecía dentro de si, entró Renji en la oficina, desesperado.

_- Capitán, es mi culpa – agitado y serio. – El niño que espera Rukia es mío_

Rukia no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué había dicho semejante barbaridad? Pensó que su hermano no lo creería, pero se equivocó: lo aceptó inmediatamente y ordenó en que se casaran cuanto antes.

Haruto. ¡Cómo no acordarse de Ichigo todo el tiempo al verlo! Si hasta las peleas y su manera de hablar hacen que Rukia sienta que es Ichigo el que está con ella. Haruto logró que se mantuviera de pie y salga adelante con todo el peso de llevar esa mentira a cuestas, y también pensar en que cuando se reabrieran las puertas, debería enfrentar la realidad y a toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Cada noche soñaba con él, con su perfume, con su piel. Cada día sufría su ausencia, rezaba por tenerlo cerca pronto, ya que los meses pasaban rápido. Pero nada estaba más lejos que aquellos anhelos.

Los tres años pasaron, pero en lugar de abrir las puertas decretaron que todo lo referente a la guerra de Hueco Mundo, a Aizen, a Ichimaru, a Tousen, a los Espada, a Karakura y los ryoka, sería dejado atrás. Toda la documentación se confiscó y nunca nadie hablaría del tema para que los niños y los nuevos no conocieran la verdad. Ya no era necesario pensar en el pasado, sino preparase para el futuro y lograr que nunca más sucediera algo como aquello.

Rukia volvió a caerse, volvió a querer morir otra vez. La volvieron a separar de él, nuevamente la dejaron sin vida. Pero estaba Haruto, su fiel retrato viviente, que la alentaba a seguir cada día y sólo en las noches recordaba y deseaba haber podido tocarlo más, haber podido decir su nombre sin que nadie la castigara por eso. Y, sobre todo, haber sentido libremente ese amor que la envolvía en una locura que la mataba de a poco.

Cada año que pasaba era una tortura. Cada momento, cada mentira, cada ocultamiento. Su hijo, el de los dos, crecía en medio de un mundo sin sentido, rodeado de mentiras y falsedades, sin su verdadero padre y casi sin ella.

Byakuya había logrado entablar una relación única con su sobrino. Haruto despertaba su lado paternal a tal punto, que llegó a reconocerlo como su hijo adoptivo y hacerlo heredero de su propio puesto dentro del clan. Les pidió a Rukia y a Renji autorización para cambiar su apellido por Kuchiki. No fue de las mejores noticias para Renji y no estaba del todo convencido, pero después de meditarlo bien, pensó que lo mejor para Haruto era que se apellidara como su madre, ya que era menos falso que sea un Kuchiki que un Abarai.

Era verdad que sin la ayuda de Renji, Rukia y Haruto ya no estarían en este mundo, y Rukia nunca había pensado en aquello hasta que vio su tristeza cuando el niño que habían criado juntos dejaba de ser su hijo para convertirse en un Kuchiki. Tantas cosas habían pasado, tantos momentos lindos y tantas horas de llanto. Cuán agradecida estaba a Renji por todo lo que hizo por ellos durante esos años.

Rukia recordaba cada instante en el mundo humano junto a Ichigo mientras veía crecer a Haruto, entre los modales y el entrenamiento como shinigami. Su poder era enorme y su potencial aún mayor. ¿Quién podría dudar que es hijo de él? Y gracias al destino, estaba esa frase, "para siempre y por siempre". En definitiva esas palabras eran las que la hacían seguir adelante, para cumplir aquella promesa que jamás se rompería.

Quince años más tarde de su último adiós, Rukia no soportaba ni un minuto más estar viva. Los recuerdos la atormentaban día y noche, sin parar de bombardear su cabeza. No paraba de soñar y llamarlo por las noches, y de llorarlo en los días. Pensó que no podía seguir así y que lo mejor sería hacerle frente de una vez por todas a la realidad: no podría estar con él hasta que reabrieran las puertas, así que lo mejor sería encerrarlo junto con sus sentimientos dentro de su mente y de su corazón hasta ese bendito día en el que se reencontraran.

La enfermedad del Capitán Ukitake empeoró y lo internaron en los pabellones del Cuarto Escuadrón, para que la Capitana Unohana lo asistiera en persona a diario. Fue él mismo el que pidió especialmente que Rukia asumiera todas sus responsabilidades frente al equipo de shinigamis que conducía. La nombró Teniente y Capitán suplente al mando del Treceavo Escuadrón, a pesar de las negativas de Byakuya. Rukia sabía que aquello la ayudaría a resistir y a esperar más pacientemente.

Cada año nuevo se permitía recordarlo abiertamente y, a media noche, levantar su copa hacia el cielo para decirle "Feliz año nuevo, mi amor". Pensar que serían sólo tres años y ya habían pasado veinte. ¡Qué cruel que es la vida a veces! ¿No?

Haruto ya era teniente y cada vez se parecía más a Ichigo y a Byakuya. Su carácter era una mezcla peligrosamente explosiva que acumulaba poder a cada instante. Pero Rukia seguía viendo en el fondo de sus ojos miel a Ichigo.

¡Como olvidar lo que sintió con aquel último beso! Cada noche de insomnio recordaba, sin querer, el roce de sus labios con los de ella. Cerraba los ojos y creía sentir hasta el perfume de su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Fue imposible encerrarlo del todo, pero había logrado no llorar al recordarlo, y mirar el mundo desde otro lado, uno más amable y comprensivo. Sólo debía aguardar en silencio su reencuentro.

Cinco años más tarde, a veinticinco años de aquella tarde en la que se despidieron, Renji le anunció con cierto temor, que asignaron a Haruto a una misión en el mundo humano, específicamente en Karakura. Rukia no podía creerlo, ¡se reabrirían las puertas! Al fin podría volver a verlo.

Pero, Haruto era el problema ahora. Había crecido engañado, no sabía la verdad sobre su padre ni nada sobre los humanos. El corazón de Rukia volvió a ahogarse en llanto, tanto o más que cuando dijeron que cerrarían las puertas. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo mejor en ese momento? ¿Qué Haruto fuera y se enfrentara a todo, o que se quedara allí, donde podría vivir una vida sin preocupaciones, pero vacía?

Tantas cosas le hubiera gustado compartir con su hijo. Tantos momentos en los que estuvieron juntos, luchando codo a codo, divirtiéndose, peleando. Pero tuvo que guardar todo en su memoria y sólo verlo en sus sueños. ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién sabía lo que debía hacer? Todo caía en caída libre sobre su mente. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

_- Desde aquel momento en que crucé la puerta pensando en él, lo extraño. Y lo hice durante veinticinco años. Y ahora que puedo volver a verlo, no sé qué hacer. ¿Quién lo sabe?_

* * *

><p> Capítulo basado en "Who knew?" de Pink.<p> 


	8. Zangetsu y Kuroitsuki

**8. Zangetsu y Kuroitsuki**

Ichigo estaba frente a frente con Banken, que no paraba de hacerle preguntas. ¿A quién se refería con eso de "aquella persona que salvará Hueco Mundo"? Tampoco le preocupara demasiado aquello, sólo pensaba en descargar toda la rabia y la impotencia que sentía por haber escuchado de la boca de ese chico shinigami que Rukia había tenido un hijo con Renji.

Se sentía frustrado, engañado, impotente. Maldijo por dentro a todos, mientras demostraba rabia por fuera. Hasta el mismo Banken ya había notado algo extraño en él y desenfundado su zampakutoh, temiendo alguna reacción fuera de lo esperado.

- No me interesan tus motivos, ¡sólo quiero pelear contigo! ¡Vamos, Zangetsu! – arremetió contra el arrancar, que, de un rápido movimiento, contuvo el golpe de Ichigo, no con poco esfuerzo. El resultado fue una gran explosión, que los impulsó hacia atrás a ambos.

- Parece que estás enojado, shinigami – comentó Banken, incitando a Ichigo a que continúe.

- Esa palabra me queda chica, arrancar

- Dejémonos de preámbulos inútiles. ¿Dónde está? – insistió.

- No tengo idea de qué hablas, ¡adelante! ¡Pelea! – gritó, lanzándose nuevamente sobre su contrincante.

A unos pocos metros de la puerta del Hospital, Haruto se enfrentaba por primera vez en su vida a un hollow. Muchas veces había peleado con otros shimigamis en la Sociedad de Almas, incluso con algunos mucho más poderosos que él, como su tío Byakuya y su padre, Renji. Pero esto era muy distinto. Los hollows, para él, eran monstruos casi extintos, que sólo se los había imaginado durante su infancia. Estaba confundido, ¿cómo pelear con algo que crees irreal?

Detrás de él, Miyu lo observaba inquieta, comiéndose las palabras. No quería interferir en el enfrentamiento de Haruto, y sabía muy bien que abrir su bocota en ese momento empeoraría las cosas. No podía afirmar qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo al chico, pero no era normal su actitud frente al hollow. Igualmente confiaba en la fuerza del shinigami, aunque nunca hubiera visto su zampakutoh ni sus habilidades, pero había sentido perfectamente su reiatsu y no era para nada débil. Además era teniente. Así que decidió quedarse allí, callada y quieta, apartada del lugar de la pelea.

Haruto miró de reojo a Miyu y notó que estaba preocupada, pero de todas formas, la ignoró. Sus manos estaban traspiradas y hasta le temblaba el pulso, pero el hollow seguía allí, frente a él, y viendo muy fijamente a la chica.

- Oscurece todo a tu paso – solemne, - ¡Kuroitsuki! – gritó, liberando el shiklai de su zampakutoh. Una katana negra, con la empuñadura también negra, que terminaba con dos cordones dorados con pequeñas borlas en las puntas. La presencia de Kuroitsuki(1) intimidaba.

Los ataques eran precisos y fuertes, sin desperdicio de movimientos. El hollow se resistía, pero no pudo contra Haruto y fue cortado a la mitad rápidamente. Con la espada aún en la mano, se acercó a Miyu.

- ¿Estás bien, Kurosaki? – preguntó con dureza.

- Ya te dije que me llames Miyu – afirmando.

- Vamos a un lugar más seguro, no podemos estar aquí – se colocó delante de la chica, agachándose, indicándole con ese acto que subiera en su espalda.

Partieron rápidamente, pero a los pocos metros, varios hollows quisieron atacarlos. Los movimientos de Haruto estaban reducidos debido a su carga, por eso bajó con Miyu en un descampado y se dispuso a luchar.

Por otro lado, un grupo de hollows se separaban, buscando a aquellos que se destacaran por su nivel de reiatsu. Algunos fueron a por Chad, que no tuvo mayores inconvenientes para deshacerse de ellos. Otros fueron a por Orihime, que estaba en su casa, protegida por una barrera. Con los años había logrado hacer una protección perfecta para rodear toda su casa, así no tener inconvenientes con ningún intruso. Hime sentía como los hollows tropezaban con su técnica y estaba preocupada por Miyu que estaba fuera. También notaba la presencia alterada de Ichigo y el reiatsu aplastante de Banken. No podía salir por Miyu ya que seguramente ella volvería a casa y era el lugar más seguro.

Ichigo seguía enfrentándose brutalmente contra el arrancar Banken. Estaba cansado de blandir su espada de aquella forma. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no peleaba en serio y este no era un combate fácil. Sentía la necesidad casi insoportable de liberar el bankai, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. No estaba seguro de hacerlo y sabía que con su nivel tal y como estaba en ese momento no era suficiente para derrotar al arrancar.

- ¿Qué sucede, shinigami? – dijo provocativamente Banken, con una enorme sonrisa. Ichigo lo miró profundamente, casi odiándolo. - ¿No tienes nada más? Estoy aburrido de jugar contigo

- ¡BAN – Ichigo no podía resistirse más a sus instintos – KAI! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas. – Tenza Zangetsu

- ¡Muy bien! – irónico. – Por fin te decidiste a pelear en serio, Ichigo

- ¡Déjate de palabrerío! – furioso. - ¡Que tú tampoco estabas peleando en serio!

- ¿No vas a decirme en qué lugar se encuentra? – levantando su zampakutoh. Ichigo lanzó un getsuga negro y se abalanzó, ignorando la pregunta de Banken. La lucha continuaba más animada que antes.

Haruto se enfrentaba a tres hollows que lo atacaban en grupo, con Miyu subida a su espalda. No podía dejarla sola en ese momento, pero tampoco podía aprovechar al máximo sus poderes así. Ya lo habían herido levemente varias veces, pero no quería abusar de su suerte. En un momento de calma, la dejó a un costado, para inmediatamente volver a la lucha.

- ¡Haruto! – gritó Miyu al ver que lo cortaban en el brazo. Salió corriendo en dirección a él.

- ¡Quédate ahí! ¡Humana tonta! – la regañó y Miyu retrocedió. Pero, en ese preciso instante, sonó el móvil de Haruto. - ¡Justo ahora! ¡Maldita sea! – tomó el celular y atendió. - ¡Si! – gritó, aturdido. - ¡No puedo hablar ahora! ¡Te llamaré cuando termine! – hablaba duramente y muy agitado, mientras que con la otra mano atacaba. - ¡ESTOY EN MEDIO DE UNA PELEA, MAMÁ! – estridente. - ¡TE DIJE QUE DESPUÉS TE LLAMO! – sacado. - ¡ENCIMA DE QUE TENGO QUE CUIDAR DE UNA NIÑA TONTA, TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE SOPORTAR TUS LLAMADOS INOPORTUNOS! – al borde de la histeria. - ¡KUROSAKI! – con seguridad. - ¡No importa quién, por Kami! – a regañadientes. - ¡ES LA HIJA DEL SUSTITUTO! – al no poder contener el ataque del hollow, soltó el teléfono y tomó la zampakutoh con ambas manos, logrando cortarlo al medio. Ya sólo quedaba uno.

**Sociedad de Almas, oficina del Capitán del Treceavo Escuadrón**

- ¡RUKIA! – el grito de Renji se hizo oír por todo el cuartel, al abrir la puerta del despacho y verla desparramada en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y el celular en la mano, tomado con mucha fuerza. Renji la alzó y la llevó al sillón, intentando reanimarla. - ¡Rukia! ¡Despierta! – zamarreándola.

- Eh… - moviéndose apenas. – Qué… – abriendo los ojos. - ¡KUROSAKI! – gritó, incorporándose bruscamente, al tiempo que colocaba el teléfono, que aún sostenía en la mano, en su oreja.

- ¡¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Renji alarmado.

- Ichi – las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. - ¡ICHIGO TIENE UNA HIJA! – gritó con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas y rompiendo el llanto, desesperada.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – un nuevo alarido de Renji, incrédulo.

- Ha – lloraba desconsoladamente – Haruto – aspiró – está peleando – las lágrimas seguían cayendo. – Protegiendo a – hizo una pequeña pausa - ¡LA HIJA DE ICHIGO! – Renji la observaba atónito, con los ojos y la boca abiertos, intentando descifrar lo que Rukia decía entre sollozos.

- Cálmate – atinó a decir mientras se acercaba, agachándose junto a Rukia. – Cálmate – repitió más para si mismo que para ella. - ¿Cómo que Ichigo tiene una hija? ¿Y Haruto está pelando? – no entendía absolutamente nada. - ¿Qué está sucediendo? - ¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas? – No entiendo nada…

- Es que – el pelirrojo le acercó un pañuelo, – llamé a Haruto – se limpió la nariz. – Y estaba peleando en ese mismo momento, y me dijo – las lágrimas volvían a caer – que protegía a una humana, Kurosaki

- ¿Kurosaki? – con extrañeza. - ¿Cómo se contactó con Ichigo?

- No lo sé – limpiando sus lágrimas. – Pero es la hija de Ichigo, el mismo Haruto me lo dijo – se paró. - ¡Tengo que ir ya para allá! – gritó, con bronca. - ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi hijo tiene que proteger a la hija de ese bastardo! – furiosa.

- ¡Rukia, por favor! – intentaba en vano hacerla entrar en razones. – Él no sabe nada de lo que sucedió en todos estos años – miró hacia un costado. – Y tú tampoco, por favor – se paró y la tomó por los hombros. – Cálmate, así no vas a conseguir nada

- ¡NO ME QUIERO CALMAR! – gritó sulfurada, quitando la mano de Renji. - ¡QUIERO DESCUARTIZARLO! – tomó su zampakutoh, que descansaba en un rincón, y abrió la puerta con bronca. Justo allí parada, petrificada, yacía Kiyone. - ¡¿Y TÚ QUÉ QUIERES? – le ladró.

- Eh… – balbuceó, mirando a Renji por sobre Rukia. – Solamente decirte que el Capitán quiere verte urgente – tragó saliva. La expresión de Rukia cambió rotundamente.

- ¿Ukitake? – más calma y preocupada.

- Si – con un poco más de compostura. – El Capitán me mandó personalmente a buscarte, necesita decirte algo con urgencia – Rukia apoyó a Sode no Shirayuki al lado de la puerta y giró, para ver a Renji a los ojos.

- Iré a ver al Capitán y después me voy al mundo humano – con voz grave.

- Como quieras – apartó su vista. No podía hacer nada al respecto.

Rukia salió a paso firme, seguida por Kiyone. Renji la vio alejarse desde la puerta y una vez hubo salido del cuartel, decidió que lo más prudente sería ir él mismo a ver qué estaba sucediendo con Haruto y, más especialmente con Ichigo. ¿Tenía una hija? ¿Qué había pasado en estos veinticinco años allá? ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas?

En silencio absoluto, e intentando no ser visto, tomó a Zabimaru, a su mariposa del Infierno y preparó una puerta Senkai. Atravesó la luz y allí estaba nuevamente, en el mundo humano.

**Karakura, casa Kurosaki**

Orihime dejó de sentir, de pronto, la presencia de todos los hollows que rodeaban la casa hacía rato. No tenía esperanzas de que fuera Ichigo el que los hubiera destruido, ya que su reiatsu estaba lejos de allí.

Lloraba. No podía hacer nada más que llorar desde que sintió que Ichigo liberaba su Bankai y todo lo que ella había logrado con él se desvanecía en ese mismo momento. Además, estaba ese otro shinigami que, estaba segura, se estaba relacionando de alguna forma con Miyu. ¿Por qué tenían tanta mala suerte? ¿Justamente habían enviado a alguien ahora, después de tantos años? ¿Quién sería aquel que vino? No era una presencia conocida, pero si familiar.

Pero, de todas formas, no le interesaba saber en ese momento quién podía ser, sólo deseaba desde lo más profundo de su alma que se fuera a su mundo y no volviera jamás. Ni él ni ningún otro. Tanto trabajo le había costado que Ichigo acepte que todo había quedado en el pasado como para que volviera a decaer y auto destruirse.

De pronto, alguien atravesó su barrera con facilidad. Comenzó a secar sus lágrimas con las manos con rapidez, sabiendo quién era el único que podía hacer aquello, cuando la puerta de atrás se abrió con delicadeza.

- Hola – una voz masculina se oyó, y estaba segura que la estaba viendo, allí sentada, de espaldas a él.

- ¿Uryu? – preguntó, levantándose a sabiendas de que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

- El mismo – mirándola con compasión. - ¿Qué sucede?

Orihime lo miró a los ojos, intentando no llorar, cosa que le resultaba prácticamente imposible. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Uryu, dejando salir su llanto nuevamente.

- Está bien, Hime – acariciando su cabeza, – está bien…

* * *

><p>(1) Luna Negra.<p> 


	9. Inolvidable

**9. Inolvidable**

"_A veces me pregunto si  
>yo viviría igual sin ti,<br>no se si yo sabré olvidarte.  
>Y en un instante puedo ver<br>que tú eres cuanto yo soñé  
>inolvidable para mí."<br>_

"_Oigo tu voz y tu alegría  
>siguen en mi, son todavía como<br>un tatuaje de mi piel.  
>Te veo y se que tu no estás,<br>te busco y se que no vendrás,  
>sobre mis labios siento tu forma de besar."<br>_

"_Tú no me dejes más,  
>que sola ya sin ti…<br>Ahora y siempre te veré  
>en mi mirada, inolvidable…"<em>

* * *

><p>Celos. Demasiados celos sentía cuando Rukia estaba con él, cuando era Rukia la que lo sacaba de sus depresiones, la que lograba hacerlo sonreír a pesar de cualquier cosa. Mientras que ella, Orihime, desde atrás del vidrio de su soledad, miraba cómo Rukia hacía que la lluvia dejara de caer para siempre en el alma de Ichigo.<p>

De a poco se fue dando cuenta de que la shinigami era la mujer que Ichigo había elegido y de que ella misma no podría estar nunca con él. ¡Si ni siquiera la llamaba por su nombre! Pero, de todas formas, no se rindió. Ni sus lágrimas pudieron con su entusiasmo y con esas ganas locas de sentir que estaba viva, de sentir que estaba haciendo algo por él, por mínimo que fuera. Ganas de sentirlo cerca, de mirarlo y ver en él aquel brillo en los ojos que hacía que su corazón sonriera. Decidió acompañarlo en todo aquello que hiciera, aunque fuese desde el lugar de una buena amiga.

Realmente lo amaba y estar junto a él era todo lo que soñó.

Cuando estaba en Hueco Mundo, pensó que realmente Ichigo sentía algo por ella: ¡había ido a rescatarla! Pero, al verlo pelear, al ver esa necesidad de matar que tenía en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, de que fue a por ella como lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de los otros y que en realidad estaba buscando venganza.

Y al volver, Rukia fue protagonista de la historia que Orihime estaba deseando desde la primera vez que lo vio.

_- Este será nuestro mundo y ya no habrá barreras. Tú y yo, juntos para siempre y por siempre. Te lo prometo, Rukia_

Las palabras de Ichigo taladraron los sentimientos de Orihime. Y también ahora sufre como ese día en el que lo perdió entre las peleas con una mujer que no tenía por qué estar en este mundo.

Pero, esa historia que había destruido todo su ser no duró para siempre. La Sociedad e Almas los separó. Ella se fue y nunca más volvió y se llevó la sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos de Ichigo con ella.

En ese momento tuvo su oportunidad. Dentro de la decadencia de Ichigo, estaba su única oportunidad. Lo vio caer, morir de a poco hasta el punto en que ella misma podía sentir su dolor. Dejó de ir a la escuela, dejó hasta de respirar, esperándola. Mientras, Orihime lo acompañaba. Estuvo a su lado, intentando en vano, darle ánimos. Y con cada lágrima, con cada suspiro, recordaba con odio a aquella shinigami que de la nada lograba hacerlo sentir mejor. ¡Cómo llegó a detestar a Rukia! ¡Cómo deseó que nunca hubiera llegado a sus vidas!

Desde aquel momento en el que Uryu y Chad lo arrastraron hasta su casa y hasta lo golpearon para que deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volviera a tener una vida, desde aquel preciso instante, se juró a si misma servirle de sustento para que pudiera volver a ser aquel que era con Ella.

Se volvió loca intentando llamar su atención, intentando ser parte de su mundo, pero nada lo sacaba de sus pensamientos. Podía estar junto a ella, hablar, incluso hasta reír, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos y su corazón no estaba allí.

Cada fin de año era una nueva tortura. Ichigo, al igual que todos, preparaba las cosas necesarias para el festejo y hasta sonreía de vez en cuando, pero a la hora del brindis, cuando el viejo reloj de péndulo de aquella maldita casa daba las doce, él salía al patio y levantaba su copa hacia el cielo. Y, aunque apenas se escuchaba lo que decía, Orihime lo sabía muy bien: otra vez aparecía ella.

Diez años después de que Rukia lo dejó, Ichigo ya era médico gracias al apoyo de todos y en especial de Uryu, que se lo llevó a estudiar a Tokio. Pero, cuando volvieron, todo era diferente.

Ichigo estaba furioso. Lo primero que hizo al poner pie en tierra, fue ir a la casita y embolsar todo lo que había allí y tenía que ver con ella: fotos, cartas, dibujos, regalos, absolutamente todo. Les dijo que quería olvidar, que ya no valía la pena esperar a alguien que no volvería nunca. Que la había olvidado.

Y fue entonces que frente a todos, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu y Orihime, dijo unas palabras que terminaron de cerrar el cuadro extraño que estaban viviendo.

_- Orihime – la miró a los ojos. – Perdón – un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente. – De veras que siento mucho que haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta – bajó la vista un instante. – Pero – volvió a verla – espero que aceptes casarte conmigo_

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, ni siquiera la misma Orihime. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino? Muchas preguntas llenaban la mente de la chica, pero no dudó en aceptar. Al fin había triunfado sobre Rukia, por fin había ganado la guerra.

Se casaron sin el consentimiento de ninguno de sus amigos, que sostenían a muerte que Ichigo estaba enamorado de Rukia y que se casaba con Orihime por despecho. Sin embargo, ella los ignoró y comenzó su nueva vida junto al hombre que más amaba en el mundo, apostando a poder cumplir aquel juramento que alguna vez se hizo a si misma para devolverle el brillo de sus ojos.

Pero, en el día a día, se fue dando cuenta de que era muy cierto lo que los chicos decían: él estaba con ella, pero en realidad su corazón seguía en la Sociedad de Almas.

Entonces nació Miyu. La niña fue la única en diez años que logró hacer que sus apagados ojos ámbar volvieran a encenderse. Y allí Orihime comprendió que no había ganado ninguna guerra, es más, ni siquiera una mísera batalla sin importancia. La victoriosa siempre fue Rukia y lo único que podía mantenerlo con vida y a su lado no era ella misma, sino su hija Miyu.

Cada año que transcurría era un año más que pesaba en su consciencia, y estaba cada vez más segura de que él no se enamoraría de ella. Su relación era muy fuerte y estrecha, muy pura y realmente eran muy unidos, pero eran amigos. Nada más que amigos.

Miyu crecía y también crecía el orgullo y la sonrisa de Ichigo al mirarla. Y allí era justamente cuando se cumplía aquella vieja promesa, y la felicidad de Orihime. Cuando sabía que algo suyo lo estaba haciendo feliz.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, crecía el reiatsu de Miyu y esto era un problema. Orihime hacía todo lo posible para que Miyu nunca se enterara de nada, quería que tuviera una vida normal y que no supiera nada de shinigamis ni hollows. Lamentablemente, ya era imposible su anhelo, porque tenía demasiado poder oculto y lograba ver almas. Por eso le pidió a Ichigo, y a todos, que no hablaran de la Sociedad de Almas ni de nada que tuviera que ver con el pasado para asegurarle a Miyu una vida sin tormentos, una vida normal y una vida sin un padre que se lamentara por lo sucedido hacía años y que lloraba a una shinigami que lo dejó.

No fue así. Aunque Orihime pensaba que su hija ignoraba todo aquel mundo, que nunca iba a conocer nada de su pasado y que sería feliz por ello, nunca fue así.

Catorce años después de su casamiento, reaparecieron los hollows. Orihime protegía su casa con una barrera y hacía que Miyu se quedara dentro, mientras Ichigo salía a deshacerse de ellos. Otra vez había vuelto a convertirse en shinigami, otra vez había vuelto la tortura y el dolor constante a sus ojos.

_- Papi, ¿eran fuertes? – la voz de la jovencita era muy suave y con un tono cómplice._

_- No, para nada. ¡Cómo quisiera tener una pelea en serio! – Ichigo contestó con el mismo tono._

_- ¡Ja! ¿Cómo las de antes? ¿Ésas en las que pelabas con todo? – ilusionada._

_- Si, como ésas – melancólico. _

_- ¡Si! ¡Ya quiero ver tu bankai, papá! – efusiva._

Y así, en esa pequeña charla que nunca hubiera querido escuchar, Orihime descubrió que Ichigo la había engañado, que Miyu sabía todo lo que había pasado y por primera vez desde que lo conoce, estaba realmente enojada con él. Y se lo dijo.

_- ¡Ichigo! – gritó, sorprendiéndolo. No era una conducta habitual en ella._

_- Hola Hime – su saludo fue cordial, intentando ignorar la conducta de la chica._

_- ¡Nada! – Ichigo la miró, confundido. - ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto! – cada vez entendía menos lo que Hime quería decir. - ¿Por qué? – al borde de las lágrimas. – ¿Por qué siempre la Sociedad de Almas es lo único que te importa? ¿No pensaste que Miyu –bajando el tono de voz, ahogando el llanto – no tiene nada que ver con eso? ¡¿Por qué le contaste? – reprochando. – ¿Por qué no cumpliste con lo que te pedí?_

_- ¡¿No lo entiendes, verdad? – explotó. – ¡No entiendes que allá está mi mundo! – gritó. Ya no podía contenerse más ni quería hacerlo. – ¡Lo único que quiero es volver ahí! ¡Y no quiero mentirle a mi hija sobre eso! – las palabras lograron que las lágrimas de Orihime cayeran. – ¡Yo pertenezco allí, allí está lo que más quiero en la vida y no se lo voy a ocultar ni a ella ni a nadie!_

_- ¿Y que hay de nosotros? – casi inaudible._

_- ¡NUNCA HUBO UN NOSOTROS!_

Desde entonces lo que quedaba de ese ansiado "nosotros" se escurrió entre las manos de Rukia, para siempre. Orihime estaba sola otra vez, como en el principio, como siempre estuvo en realidad. Sabiendo que nunca lo podrá olvidar. Amándolo como a nada en el mundo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo basado en "Nunca me dejes" de Laura Pausini.<p> 


	10. ¡Te encontré!

**10. ¡Te encontré!**

**Sociedad de Almas, Cuarto Escuadrón**

Rukia estaba estática frente a la puerta de la habitación del Capitán Ukitake. Quería saber qué era lo que quería decirle tan urgente, pero al mismo tiempo temía que no la dejara partir al mundo humano. Las ganas de partirle el cráneo a Ichigo la estaban dominando y eso no era bueno. No podía permitirse hacer ninguna locura y menos estando Haruto allá, pero tampoco quería dejar pasar más tiempo antes de saber qué fue lo que pasó para que Ichigo la engañara con otra.

Golpeó la puerta con mucha inseguridad, dudando hasta de que la hubieran escuchado en el interior de la habitación.

– Adelante – la voz de Ukitake sonaba cansada. Rukia abrió la puerta lentamente.

– Permiso, Capitán – quiso parecer menos alterada de lo que realmente estaba, pero en sus ojos se reflejaban sus dudas y su furia.

– Buenas tardes, Kuchiki – sereno. Vio la mirada de Rukia y su rostro se ensombreció. Sabía que algo ocurriría con la partida de Haruto a Karakura.

– ¿Me mandó a llamar? – entró y cerró la puerta.

– Si. Necesito decirte algo muy importante

– Usted dirá – se sentó en una silla que se encontraba junto a la cama donde yacía Ukitake, semisentado sobre almohadas. El suero colgaba desde un soporte e ingresaba en el cuerpo del Capitán por la mano derecha. Estaba vestido con un kimono blanco, más demacrado y delgado que de costumbre.

Ukitake hizo una seña a la enfermera que estaba allí terminando de acomodar unos medicamentos para que se retire y ésta cerró la puerta al salir, dejándolos solos. Rukia evitaba el contacto visual, a sabiendas de que su Capitán notaría lo que estaba sucediéndole. No quería preocuparlo ni que nadie se enterara de nada hasta confirmar qué estaba pasando.

– Retsu me dijo que dentro de unos pocos días podré salir de esta cama – esperanzado. – También me dijo que aún no es conveniente que asuma mis responsabilidades como Capitán, pero – intentaba forzar mirarla a los ojos – no quiero seguir poniendo sobre tus hombros todo – sonrió. – Mi idea es volver a tomar posesión de mi cargo cuanto antes y liberarte – la preocupación se apoderaba de su ser. Definitivamente había sucedido algo, y grave.

- Pero no es ningún peso llevar el escuadrón, Capitán – sonrió levemente. – Para mi es gratificante ayudarlo – esquiva de la mirada de Ukitake.

- No importa lo que digas, voy a volver – riendo. – Además, me parece que tienes cosas qué hacer fuera, ¿no? – más serio. Rukia abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y se atrevió a mirarlo. ¿Era posible que el Capitán supiera algo? No, definitivamente no. Sólo estaba sensible por lo que estaba sucediendo y su imaginación la hacía suponer cosas. – No pongas esa cara, Kuchiki – bromeó. – Sólo digo que como reabrieron las puertas, seguramente vas a querer ir a echar un vistazo. Y está tu hijo, que fue al mundo humano. Tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda, ¿no?

- Si – dudó. El Capitán la conocía demasiado.

- Es la primera misión que abarca aquel mundo después de tantos años. ¿Hay novedades? ¿Algún inconveniente? Pareces preocupada

- No, no – se atajó. – Sólo unos hollows. Parece que buscaran algo en el mundo humano y mandaron a Haruto a investigar

– Sinceramente no creo que sean unos simples hollows. Mandar a un teniente que no conoce el terreno – pensó un momento. – A mi me parece que hay algo más

– De verdad que no sé a qué se refiere…

– No te preocupes – sonrió. – Sólo pensaba en voz alta. Dime – se apuró, – ¿a dónde lo enviaron? – sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba sacar el tema.

– Eh… – dudó. – A Karakura

- Oh – se lamentó. – Ya veo, por eso traes esa cara, ¿verdad? – Rukia sentía que necesitaba contare todo lo que estaba pasando, tal vez Ukitake podría darle un buen consejo. ¿Contarle? ¿En qué cosas estaba pensando? Movió la cabeza como para alejar sus pensamientos.

– No es por eso, sólo estoy nerviosa porque Haruto nunca ha luchado con un hollow antes y – ladeó la cabeza y apretó sus manos – bueno…

– ¿Me estás hablando de tu hijo? ¿Haruto Kuchiki teniendo problemas con algo? – rió abiertamente.

– Bueno – nerviosa, – en realidad…

– En realidad no quieres que se enfrente con el mundo que tuviste que ocultarle, ¿no?

– No quiero que se entere de esta manera que se le ocultaron tantas cosas – nostálgica.

– Pero él sabrá comprender las razones

– Puede que las entienda, pero nunca va a perdonarme – reflexiva.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? Si sólo cumpliste con tu deber – extrañado.

– No es tan simple, Capitán – miró hacia otro lado. – Pero ya no importa ahora, debo irme – parándose. Apoyó una mano en la cama y Ukitake se la tomó.

– Espera Rukia, no hagas locuras – la miró profundamente. – Después de tantos años muchas cosas cambiaron y no sólo aquí. Ten cuidado y paciencia, y sobre todo comprensión – parecía que había escuchado sus pensamientos. – Tú también debes aprender a entender el pasado antes de juzgar el presente – sonrió. – Buena suerte – apretó su mano con afecto.

– Gracias

* * *

><p>Orihime intentaba calmarse entre los brazos de Uryu. Lloraba desconsoladamente y el quincy comenzaba a preocuparse, mientras la consolaba.<p>

– Ya, ya – la acercó a la silla. - ¿Qué pasó Hime? ¿Te atacaron? – ella se sentó y él se agachó frente a ella.

– No. La barrera me protegió – mantenía la frente apoyada en el pecho del hombre y el abrazo.

– Entonces, ¿qué pasó? – su voz sonaba suave y tierna.

– Ichigo

– ¿Qué hizo esta vez? – enojado.

- Lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre – las lágrimas seguían saliendo y se apretó más fuerte contra el pecho de Uryu.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – acariciándole el cabello.

– Él no cumplió su promesa, siempre habló con Miyu de la Sociedad de Almas – rápido. Uryu no sabía aquello, pero no se sorprendió. Era obvio que Ichigo no le ocultaría nada.

– Pero, siempre supiste que tarde o temprano Miyu se enteraría de algo… - hizo una pausa. – No puede ser que sólo por eso estés así. Hay algo más, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo? – insistió, corriéndola y secándole las lágrimas con los dedos.

– No, no me hizo nada – suspiró. – Sólo me dijo que no me amaba, ¡qué nunca lo hizo! – rompió el llanto nuevamente, poniendo las manos en su cara. Uryu la abrazó y la recostó sobre su hombro.

– Ya te lo dije aquella vez, él nunca dejó de pensar en ella. Yo sabía que jamás podría estar con otra – intentaba decirle la verdad sin herirla demasiado. – Sólo que como siempre, no me escuchaste. Lo único que intentaba era que no sucediera esto

– Perdón – soltó. – Perdóname Uryu – triste.

– No me tienes que pedir perdón, Hime – una sonrisa entre tierna y amarga apareció en sus labios.

Haruto y Miyu en su espalda, saltaban de techo en techo para lograr ubicar a Ichigo, que cambiaba de lugar a cada momento. Los dos sentían como oscilaba su reiatsu.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó algo desconcertado Haruto, observando el lazo espiritual de Ichigo.

– Es el lazo de mi papá – Haruto frunció el ceño, ¡cómo si no se hubiera dado cuenta!, pero se mordió el labio inferior y no acotó nada a la respuesta de la chica.

– ¿Negro?

– Es que – no sabía bien como explicarle al chico. – Él no es un shinigami normal, debemos encontrarlo pronto o no podrá controlarlo

– ¿A qué te refieres con "normal"?

- Después te explico – sacándose de encima la respuesta. – No entiendo por qué preguntó por tu madre y después se puso tan mal – recién en ese momento habían podido hablar al respecto. – Otra vez la tristeza se apoderó de su mirada y ahora apareció ese reiatsu otra vez

Haruto no contestó. Se dedicaba a mirar al frente y localizar a Ichigo mientras cargaba con Miyu. Podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón y notar que realmente estaba preocupada.

¿Por qué Ichigo había reaccionado de tal forma? ¿Quién era realmente Rukia Kuchiki y que tenía que ver con él? ¿Acaso sería ella la shinigami que lo llevó a estar así? La espalda de Haruto era cálida y su corazón ya había dejado de latir con fuerza. Se atrevió a apoyar su cara en él, ¿por qué se comportaba tan fríamente? ¿Por qué no podían tener una conversación normal? Siempre tan serio y malhumorado. ¿No se cansaba de ser así todo el día? Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Miyu, e hizo que olvidara por un instante todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Pararon abruptamente.

– ¿Qué sucede? – se alarmó la chica.

– Hay un reiatsu más con el de tu padre, ¿hollow? – ya lo había notado antes, pero ahora era más nítido.

– No sé, es poderoso. Se parece al de un hollow pero también al de mi papá. Será… ¿otro vizard? – pensó un momento. – No, no. No había otro lazo rojo, tal vez…

– ¿Vizard? – preguntó Haruto, interrumpiendo las reflexiones de la chica.

– Mi papá es un vizard, no es un shinigami. Pero eso no interesa ahora, ya te explicaré todo más tarde. ¡Vamos!

Cuando Haruto saltó al siguiente techo, un hollow apareció desde abajo, dándoles un empujón que lo desestabilizó y comenzaron a caer. Reaccionó en un rápido movimiento, tomó a Miyu y la puso frente a él, cara a cara. Haruto con la espalda hacia el suelo. Cayeron y el golpe hizo estruendo.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Miyu estaba sorprendida por el movimiento y se sonrojó al tenerlo tan cerca. Estaba sobre él, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada en su rostro.

– Levántate – ordenó.

– Pero – intentó objetar algo.

– ¡Qué te levantes! – el hollow volvió a aparecer detrás de ellos. Haruto la tomó por la cintura con fuerza y rodó hacia la derecha, esquivando el ataque. – ¡Cuando te digo que te corras, te corres! ¡Niña tonta! – gritó.

Miyu lo observaba detenidamente. Se notaba abatido. Estaban tan cerca, tan juntos que podía notar su nerviosismo. Se hizo a un lado y él se levantó rápidamente, desenfundando su zampakutoh. Caminó unos pasos y Miyu notó que el traje de shinigami estaba ajeado en la espalda, dejando ver algunos magullones en ella. Se llevó la mano a la boca y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero se detuvo al ver que los hollows se acercaban rápidamente, unos tras otro, no dándole tregua a Haruto, quien los derrotaba sin mayores inconvenientes.

Por otro lado, Ichigo y Banken mantenían una pelea entretenida. El cansancio de Ichigo se hacía notar. Estaba exhausto. Las gotas de sudor empañaban su visión y sentía cómo su hollow interior quería salir. Jadeaba.

– ¿Qué pasa arrancar? ¿Ya estás cansado? – provocándolo.

- ¡De eso nada! – Banken también estaba cansado, pero lo sobrellevaba muy bien.

Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza hizo que Ichigo se detuviera de repente y se l agarrara con la mano.

– ¿Qué te sucede, shinigami? Parece que el cansado eres tú

– No es nada – ignorando el fuerte dolor.

– Espera – lo detuvo. - ¿Conoces a alguien que tenga tanto poder como tú pero que no sea shinigami? – insistió con sus preguntas.

– ¿Eh? No sé a qué te refieres – con un ojo cerrado.

– Mazui me mandó buscar a un humano con poderes, a alguien que sepa manejar los espiritriones tan bien que pueda restaurar Hueco Mundo

– Pues no sé quién es ese tal Mazui ni de nadie que pueda hacer eso – volvió a tomar a Zangetsu con ambas manos y a apuntar a Banken.

– Bueno, parece que no quieres colaborar. ¡Entonces tendré que matarte! ¡Descuartiza! – elevando su zampakutoh. – ¡Cuchilla! – liberó su forma original: mantenía su forma humana, pero en las dos manos tenía unas cuchillas muy grandes.

– Muy bien, así me gusta – gritó desaforadamente, haciendo aparecer su máscara hollow. Se abalanzó sobre Banken, pero este reaccionó inmediatamente, cortándolo en un hombro. Ichigo cayó al suelo y se desvaneció la máscara.

– No eras tan fuerte como parecías, shinigami. – Una flecha de energía se clavó en una de las cuchillas de Banken, resquebrajándola. – ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó al hombre que apareció en escena.

– Uryu Ishida, el último quincy – miró a Ichigo, que permanecía en el piso. - ¿Qué pasa? ¡Pareces un bebé!

– ¿Uryu? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – lo miró.

- Te dije que estaba en camino. Además, parece que necesitas ayuda para sacar la basura – irónico. Ichigo comenzó a levantarse, con cierta dificultad.

– De ninguna manera – volvió a empuñar a Zangetsu.

Ambos peleaban contra Banken, logrando que retroceda. Cuando perdió su liberación, estaban demasiado cansados y lastimados. Los dos hacía demasiado tiempo que no peleaban de verdad y menos con alguien tan fuerte. Orihime, que también se había acercado al lugar de la batalla, los observaba desde lejos en silencio, con sus manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho y lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

Haruto peleaba con seis hollows, que lo estaban alterando bastante más, si es que eso fuera posible. Miyu lo miró con preocupación y tristeza. Atrás de ella, una sombra helada y siniestra se aproximaba con cautela, aprovechando la distracción del shinigami.

– Parece que te encontré, humana – la voz ronca de aquel ser le erizó la piel a Miyu, que giró inmediatamente para ver de quién se trataba.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó con temor. Aquel ser estaba entre las sombras y no podía reconocerlo.

– Soy Mazui – se acercó con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, que logró terminar de asustar a Miyu. – Vine a buscarte, tú eres la elegida – sus ojos rojos la acechaban y con su mano intentó agarrarla por el brazo.

– ¡NO! – gritó desesperada. Colocó sus manos frente a su rostro y se iluminó todo el lugar con una luz azulada. La luz intensa no dejó que el arrancar pudiera ver qué era lo que lo cortaba en el pecho, con bastante profundidad, pero retrocedió sorprendido.

– ¡KUROSAKI! – gritó Haruto, al escucharla gritar.

Uryu preparaba su Seel Scheneider rápidamente, mientras Ichigo distraía a Banken con movimientos extraños. Peleaban codo a codo, como hacía años no lo hacían y se sentían bien al volverse a encontrar después de tanto tiempo. Ambos estaban exhaustos, pero su motivación seguía en pie. Cuando el arrancar estaba en la posición correcta, Uryu hizo una seña a Ichigo, que lanzó un Getsuga Tenshou al mismo tiempo que explotaba la técnica del quincy. Cuando el impacto sobre Banken se estaba produciendo, en ese preciso instante crucial, una sombra apareció desde atrás junto a un enorme reiatsu, que dejó boquiabiertos a Ichigo y Uryu.

- ¡Aulla, Zabimaru! – el golpe de gracia corrió por parte de Renji. Al caer Banken al suelo, desplomándose y comenzando a pulverizarse, la figura del pelirrojo se distinguió perfectamente y los ojos de los dos hombres lo miraron fijamente, sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Abarai? – Uryu fue el primero que se atrevió a decir algo, ante la mirada extraviada de Ichigo, que no reaccionaba.

– ¿Renji? – al fin soltó una palabra. Estaba atontado por la batalla y su intenso dolor de cabeza, pero estaba seguro de que esa presencia y esa apariencia era de Renji. – ¡RENJI! – gritó desaforado. Su furia comenzaba a aparecer nuevamente. – ¿Cómo pudiste? – apretando sus puños. – ¡¿Por qué? ¡ÉRAMOS AMIGOS! – estaba desatado. – ¡¿POR QUÉ? – se abalanzó sobre Renji, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Veinticinco años hacía que no se veían, ¿y lo recibía así?

– I… – retrocedía de a poco, shockeado – Ichi… – seguía caminando hacia atrás – ¡Ichigo! ¡Para! – gritó, deteniéndolo con Zabimaru. Saltaron chispas. Se vieron a los ojos, frente a frente, forcejeando. – Espera, escúchame, no es lo que parece – intentó justificarse y calmar a Ichigo.

– ¡QUÉ NO! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerme algo así? ¡Es imperdonable! – saltó hacia atrás y tomó a Zangetsu con ambas manos, elevándola. - ¡Getsuga! – gritó, iracundo. Renji estaba apabullado y no podía creer que le lanzaría eso.

- ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡ICHIGO! – una voz femenina lo detuvo en seco. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus apagados ojos, surcando sus mejillas.


	11. Mentiras verdaderas, verdades mentirosas

**11. Mentiras verdaderas, verdades mentirosas**

Haruto estaba muy nervioso y confundido. Los hollows lo estaban sacando de quicio y para colmo estaba el grito de la humana tonta. Furia y desesperación emanaba su aura, aunque conscientemente no lo quisiera reconocer.

– ¡Primera fase! ¡Seichotsuki! – una energía negra con forma de media luna cortó a la mitad, de un solo golpe, a los seis hollows que lo tenían casi acorralado, liberando a Haruto que salió rápidamente usando su shumpo. Llegó junto a Miyu, que yacía desmallada en el suelo y a Mazui, que estaba a punto de levantarla. – ¡¿Qué le hiciste? ¡BASTARDO! – sacadísimo.

– ¿Yo? – irónico. – Nada. Ella fue la que me atacó – con una sonrisa y expresión retorcidas.

– ¡Hijo de puta! – la ira que sentía era indescriptible. ¿La humana estaba inconsciente en el piso y él decía que ella lo había atacado? ¡Ese imbécil estaba loco! Sin embargo, estaba herido en el pecho… ¿quién lo habría hecho? – ¡Segunda fase! ¡Mangetsuki! – la energía oscura que emanaba su zampakutoh, mucho más poderosa que en la anterior fase y más grande, salió impulsada hacia Mazui por un movimiento de Haruto, quién reaccionó anteponiendo sus manos al ataque. No fue suficiente protección y el impacto logró herirlo profundamente en el mismo lugar donde ya estaba lastimado.

– Parece que estás furioso, shinigami – sangraba bastante, pero su sonrisa no se borraba.

– ¡Me las vas a pagar! – gritó y embistió contra el arrancar. Mazui abrió Garganta y entró.

– No te preocupes shinigami, ya me vengaré por esto – rió desquiciadamente mientras se cerraba su escape.

Haruto soltó inmediatamente su zampakutoh y dejó un poco de orgullo con ella, para tomar a Miyu entre sus brazos, arrodillado en el suelo. Estaba ensangrentado por sus propias heridas y dolorido en sus costillas del lado derecho, el sudor frío cubría su frente y su ropa estaba hecha jirones; pero su mirada era segura y preocupada. La chica no reaccionaba y sentía que debía hacer algo. Estaba demasiado alterado.

– Kurosaki – la llamó despacio. - ¡Kurosaki! ¡KUROSAKI! – moviéndola. - ¡MIYU! – gritó. Pero, por más escándalo que hiciera, ella no se movía. – Bastardo – dijo por lo bajo.

La dejó suavemente en el suelo y buscó a Kuroitsuki. Envainó y acomodó su espada en el obi. Volvió a levantar a Miyu delicadamente, hasta con algo de ternura. Se sentía culpable. La había dejado atrás y no sintió el reiatsu de Mazui y eso lo ponía incómodo. ¿Cómo había podido distraerse de tal forma? ¡Todo era su maldita culpa! Se impulsó, a pesar de sus heridas, para comenzar su shumpo. Pensaba en dónde ir, ¿qué lugar sería el mejor para que Miyu descansara y se repusiera? Su casa. Era arriesgado, porque estaría su madre, pero por lo menos estaría bien cuidada y ya no le importaba nada más que la seguridad de Miyu.

Ichigo estaba estático con Zangetsu en posición vertical. Su cara estaba transformada en una de sorpresa absoluta, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta también. Dos lágrimas hacían un camino sobre sus magulladas mejillas.

Frente a él, Renji estaba protegiéndose con Zabimaru y también sorprendido, pero sus ojos brillaban tristemente. Detrás de él, Uryu observaba la escena, mirando de reojo a Orihime que estaba a un lado, arrodillada en el piso. De Banken sólo quedaban algunas cenizas que se llevaba el viento.

Detrás de Ichigo estaba ella. La voz que se había escuchado no podía ser de nadie más. No importaban los veinticinco años que habían pasado, esa era la voz de Rukia. Todos estaban en silencio cuando Ichigo bajó lentamente a Zangetsu.

– ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿O sólo es mi imaginación?

– Soy yo idiota, ¿quién más si no?

– Enana del demonio – con una media sonrisa. Giró para poder volver a ver a su amada, pero se sorprendió cuando notó la furia en los ojos de Rukia.

– Te odio – lo apuntó con su zampakutoh.

– ¿De verdad eres tú? – insistió con su pregunta ridícula. Obviamente era ella, no había cambiado prácticamente nada desde la última vez. La cara de Ichigo mostraba tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Estaba totalmente confundido y había olvidado su anterior estado de ira. ¿Qué le sucedía a Rukia? ¿Acaso no estaba contenta de haber vuelto? Después de tantos años, ¿su reencuentro tenía que ser de esa forma?

– ¿Cómo pudiste? – los ojos de Rukia, además de furia, soltaban de a poco grandes lágrimas cargadas de dolor.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – cayó de a poco en cuenta de que ella le estaba reclamando algo que tendría que decir él. Pero, de su boca no salía nada. No entendía cuál era el reclamo de Rukia ni por qué estaba a punto de llorar ni el motivo de que lo amenazara con su espada.

– ¡Cómo pudiste engañarme así! – las lágrimas cayeron.

– ¿Yo? – la pregunta era estúpida, pero su cerebro no podía procesar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. – ¿Engañarte? Pero… - si, la había engañado, pero ella no se quedó atrás tampoco. Extrañamente no estaba tan enojado como hacía minutos atrás. Tal vez por eso no podía contrarrestar el reproche. – Pero

– ¡Pero nada! – lo interrumpió abruptamente Rukia. – ¿Quién es la afortunada señora Kurosaki, eh? – con mucha ironía y sin dejar de apuntarlo.

– Pero… pero… - las palabras simplemente no salían.

– ¡DEJA DE DECIR PERO! – la bronca salía por sus poros.

– Es que pasaron muchas cosas – sonaba arrepentido. Realmente estaba arrepentido.

– ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! – explotó. – ¡NO ME ESPERASTE ICHIGO! ¡TE OLVIDASTE DE MI!

– No – la miró con profundo dolor. – ¡No fue así! – desesperado.

Rukia no pudo resistir más y, tomando la espada con ambas manos, se abalanzó sobre Ichigo. Él no la detuvo y la zampakutoh cortó su hombro izquierdo. Rukia quedó frente a él, que no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Tenía razón, no la había esperado siempre. Había cometido el error de creer que ella no había vuelto porque no quería hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué no apuntaste al pecho? – apenas audible.

– No – tragó saliva, – no puedo hacerlo – aunque intentaba retener las lágrimas, éstas brotaban de sus ojos por si mismas.

– Yo me hubiera matado – la miró intensamente. – Ya no quiero vivir más porque tú me reprochas que yo hice otra vida sin ti mientras ¡TENÍAS UN HIJO CON RENJI! – al fin pudo hilvanar las palabras que tenía sueltas en su mente.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – se separó de él, volviéndolo a apuntar, casi como un acto reflejo.

– ¡¿ME DICES QUE YO TE ENGAÑÉ? ¡¿YO? – sentía la profunda necesidad de expresar todo lo que sintió durante los veinticinco años que estuvieron separados y la bronca del momento en que se enteró sobre Haruto. – Diez años después de que me abandonaste decidí olvidarte y rehacer mi vida. ¡DIEZ AÑOS TE ESPERÉ INCONDICIONALMENTE, RUKIA! – ella sólo lo observaba aturdida y llorando sin querer. – ¡MIENTRAS QUE EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS TENÍAS UNA BONITA FAMILIA! ¡YO SOY EL QUE DEBERÍA ODIARTE!

– Pero…

– Ahora eres tu la que dice pero, ¡ja! – rió forzadamente y volteó para ver a Renji. – ¡¿Y TÚ RENJI? ¡TU QUE DECÍAS SER MI AMIGO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE? ¡QUIERO MATARTE! – el pelirrojo seguía sosteniendo a Zabimaru a modo de escudo. No podía creer la situación. Ambos se echaban en cara lo que habían hecho y él no debía hacer nada, al menos no por ahora. Ichigo no dudó en salir a su encuentro. Como resultado, un nuevo chispazo entre las dos espadas.

– ¡BASTA ICHIGO! – reaccionó Rukia. – ¡Él no tiene nada que ver!

– ¿No? – la miró incrédulo. – ¡¿Y QUIÉN ES EL PADRE DE TU HIJO? – Rukia lo observaba fijamente con sus ojos mojados.

Haruto había llegado con Miyu a la casa, pero no había nadie. Entró con sigilo y dificultad por una de las ventanas de la parte trasera. La recostó en el sillón de la sala y colocó cuidadosamente la cabeza de la chica sobre un almohadón. Verificó sus signos vitales y se tranquilizó un poco al saber que no estaba herida y que todo era normal. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? ¿Por qué se desmayó y no volvía en si? ¿Qué era lo que quería ese tipo de ella? ¿Quién era y qué era ese agujero por el que se fue? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta que confundían su pensamiento. Su vista estaba fija en el rostro de la chica, que parecía dormir tranquilamente.

– Haruto – susurró entre sueños. Se sonrojó al saber que Miyu decía su nombre, pero se tranquilizó cuando comprobó que seguía dormida y no lo había visto.

– Humana tonta – dijo mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia la cara de Miyu y apartaba suavemente un mechón de pelo que estaba sobre su frente. Pudo notar una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo. – ¿Qué es lo que te hace llorar? – dejó su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y con el dedo pulgar secó la lágrima. La miraba fijamente, pero no tenía esa expresión tan seca de siempre, su rostro estaba relajado y hasta su boca lo traicionaba y quería sonreír. – ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me siento diferente cuando estoy a tu lado?

– Haruto – repitió Miyu, casi inaudible. Haruto se acercó a ella. Sentía deseos de besarla, un sentimiento tan puro y tan único que jamás había sentido antes hacia otra mujer. Cuando estaban a punto de hacer contacto sus labios con los de ella, los ojos de Miyu comenzaron a abrirse. Haruto, rápida y torpemente, con un ligero rosado en sus mejillas, se separó y volvió a su cara de malo, aún sin sacar la mano de la cara de Miyu. – Haruto… – sonaba dolorida – ¿dónde estamos?

– En tu casa – retiró la mano.

– ¿Eh? ¿Y el tipo? ¿Dónde está el que quería llevarme? – se puso muy nerviosa y su reiatsu aumentaba, junto con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Haruto volvió a colocar su mano en la cara de Miyu e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

– ¿Qué es lo que te hizo? – estaba preocupado y Miyu lo notó.

– Nada, sólo me dijo que me encontró – confundida.

– ¿Encontrarte?

– No lo sé, no lo sé – lloraba. Haruto se acercó más a ella y la apretó contra sí, abrazándola fuertemente. El calor que emanaba el shinigami la tranquilizaba. – ¿Tú lo derrotaste?

– No pude – frustrado. – Lo ataqué con la segunda fase de mi Kuroitsuki, Mangetsuki, pero no fue suficiente y se escapó – enojado.

– No sé qué era él, no parecía un hollow… pero su reiatsu era parecido al del tipo que peleaba con mi papá – abrió los ojos sorprendida. – ¡Mi papá! – se separó de Haruto. – ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos? ¿Y mi mamá? No está aquí, ¿verdad? – mirando para todos lados.

– No, aquí no hay nadie. No importa quién era, lo importante es que no te hizo nada – volviendo al tema que lo preocupaba.

– Es que – dudaba en contarle porque realmente no sabía bien qué había sucedido. – Yo… me desmayé y creo que fue porque una luz muy fuerte salió de mí – Haruto se sorprendió. – Mi reiatsu se incrementó de repente y le lancé algo que no sé que era, pero lo hizo retroceder – volvía a llorar y Haruto la volvió a acercar a su pecho. – No se lo que sucedió

– No importa – la consolaba, – sólo importa que estás bien

**Hueco Mundo**

– Mazui-sama – con temor y preocupación, – ¿quién le hizo esto? – un pequeño y delgado hollow acompañaba a Mazui. Estaban en una salita de paredes blancas y un montón de frascos y tubos de ensayo sobre una mesa desprolija. El arrancar permanecía sentado en un sillón, mientras el hollow, vestido con una especie de guardapolvo blanco curaba sus heridas. Mazui rió.

– Un pequeño shinigami que se cree muy fuerte – con un dejo de bronca. – Ya me las va a pagar el muy idiota – resentido e irónico.

– Permiso, señor – sostenía con una pinza un algodón embebido en un líquido amarillento.

– ¡Cuidado! – gritó al sentir que el líquido se metía en su herida. – Pero, por otro lado estoy feliz – sonrió abiertamente. – Encontré a la humana que estaba buscando – rió. – Kurosaki… – pensó un momento. – Parece que sus poderes aún están dormidos, pero tiene potencial, me gusta su mirada desafiante – su sonrisa se transformó en una maniática y sus ojos tenían una mirada sádica. – Volveré por ella mañana mismo

**Karakura**

– El padre – Rukia dudaba. Todas las mentiras que había dicho tiempo atrás con respecto a Haruto bombardeaban su mente. ¿Era prudente decirle a Ichigo en ese momento la verdad? ¿O debería esperar a que se tranquilizara?

– ¡Tan difícil es decirme que no me amaste nunca! – las palabras salían de su boca sin que siquiera pudiese pensar. – ¡Tan difícil es decirme que solamente me usaste y te fuiste con él! – señaló a Renji con la espada mientras sus propias lágrimas caían al suelo. – Y pensar que cada noche te lloré, Rukia

– ¡YO NO TE ENGAÑÉ! – no podía retener ni un minuto más aquel nudo que se había formado en su garganta en el momento en que lo vio.

– ¡BASTA! ¡NO SIGAS MINTIENDO! ¡CONOCÍ A TU HIJO Y ME CONTÓ TODO!

– Él no sabe la verdad – un poco más tranquila, pero llena de dudas. Miró a Renji, que asintió con la cabeza. Lo mejor para calmarlo era decirle la verdad. Una verdad que pujaba por salir a la luz. – ¡ICHIGO! ¡CERRARON LAS PUERTAS EL DÍA QUE LLEGUÉ A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS! ¡NO PUDE REGRESAR A DECIRTE!

– ¿A decirme qué? – rió, incrédulo, aún con los ojos mojados. – ¿Qué te ibas a quedar con Renji? ¿Qué me dejabas solo? Fue mejor así, por lo menos aprendí la lección

Renji, Uryu y Orihime los observaban discutir. Los habían visto tantas veces llorar el uno por el otro y ahora sólo querían herirse, se gritaban y ninguna de los dos escuchaba ni quería escuchar lo que el otro diría en su defensa. Renji no aguantaba más la situación, no podía permitir que Rukia siguiera sufriendo. Sabía que no tenía que meterse, pero no tenía otra opción.

– ¡Ichigo! – le gritó con fuerza. El pelinaranja no lo miró. – ¡Nada de eso que dices es cierto! ¡Ella siempre esperó por ti! ¡Las puertas se reabrieron hace poco! ¡No tenía opción! – Ichigo no tenía intensiones de escucharlo. – ¿Y que hay de ti? ¡Tu si la engañaste! ¡Te casaste con otra!

– Pero – de pronto se dio cuenta de que él también estaba en falta y que por más que se sintiera defraudado, tal vez debía escuchar lo que había sucedido. – Pensé que se había quedado allá por su propia voluntad – recordó las palabras del shinigami de Tokio. – Después me enteré que no había sido así, pero era demasiado tarde – arrepentido y triste.

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso de ella? – Renji no podía creer la tonta excusa que le estaba dando.

En ese momento llegaron corriendo Haruto con Miyu en la espalda. Ambos se quedaron unos cuantos metros detrás de Orihime, para no interrumpir lo que parecía una fuerte discusión. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar todo lo que decían. Ichigo estaba en medio de Rukia y Renji, mientras que Uryu se había apartado un poco y acercado más a Orihime. Haruto no comprendía qué estaban haciendo sus padres allí.

– ¿Quién es ella? – Miyu preguntó a Haruto muy cerca de su oído, indicando con un leve movimiento que no identificaba a Rukia.

– Ella es mi madre – susurrando.

– ¿Y el otro shinigami es Renji, no? – Haruto asintió con la cabeza.

Orihime los escuchó llegar, pero no se dio por aludida. Era preferible no interferir para nada en lo que sucedía, así de una vez por todas los shinigamis volverían a su mundo y todo volvería a ser como antes. Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su cara hasta llegar al piso. De todas formas, parecía que Rukia había tenido un hijo con Renji, y que todo lo que pensaron era cierto. Lo mejor era esperar a que decantara por su propio peso.

Rukia, que estaba escuchando la ridícula discusión entre los dos hombres, no se dio cuenta de que Haruto había llegado. Ya no podía callar más aquella verdad que le amargaba la vida desde hacía veinticinco años y no contuvo más las ganas de gritarla a los cuatro vientos.

– ¡ICHIGO! – gritó y él la miró. – Yo… – dudó y las lágrimas cayeron. – Yo no te engañé – estaba nerviosa, pero sonaba segura y arrepentida. – porque ¡HARUTO ES TU HIJO!


	12. Palabras que no pudimos decir

**12. Palabras que no pudimos decir**

"_Sometimes, baby, we make mistakes  
>Dark and hazy, prices we pay<br>I sit here on my shelf  
>Just talking to myself<br>Words that we couldn't say_

_Someday, maybe, we'll make it right  
>Until that day<br>Long endless nights  
>We couldn't say them,<br>So now we just pray them  
>Words that we couldn't say"<em>

* * *

><p>– ¡ICHIGO! – gritó y él la miró. – Yo… – dudó y las lágrimas cayeron. – Yo no te engañé – estaba nerviosa, pero sonaba segura y arrepentida. – porque ¡HARUTO ES TU HIJO!<p>

Ichigo no podía creer lo que había escuchado. En su cabeza retumbaba el eco de las palabras de Rukia. ¿Un hijo? ¿Su hijo? No podía ser, ¿cómo era posible aquello? ¿Por qué? Su cerebro no podía asimilar la idea de que tuviera un hijo con ella.

Rukia lo observaba fijamente. Notó que Renji, con cara de sorpresa y susto, miraba hacia un lado. Volteó sus ojos para ver qué era lo que tenía así a su pareja y lo vio. Estaba Haruto, alguien que no debería haber presenciado esa escena nunca, parado junto a una jovencita parecida a Orihime, quien estaba sentada en el suelo más adelante. La miraba fríamente, serio, rígido, implacable.

Haruto caminó firmemente en dirección a Renji, sin prestar atención alguna a nadie. Pasó frente a Orihime y Uryu, hasta quedar cara a cara con su supuesto padre.

– Capitán Abarai – frío. – Quiero presentar mi informe. Renji se sentía aturdido. Sostenía a Zabimaru en su mano derecha, casi rozando el suelo y sus ojos se mantenían sorprendidos y abiertos. Un sudor frío recorría su espalda y su corazón parecía salirse del pecho. Miraba a Haruto con el seño contraído e intentaba descifrar qué pensaba en ese momento.

– ¿Informe? – no se le pasó por la cabeza la misión.

– Si, el informe que me han solicitado por su intermedio – lo miraba amenazadoramente. Renji no soltó palabra. – Los hollows aparecidos en la región de Karakura en el mundo humano buscan a una persona específica. Esa humana es Miyu Kurosaki, que está aquí presente – Renji movió la vista un segundo para identificar a la chica. – No se sus intenciones para con ella ni tampoco me incumben. Habiendo terminado mis deberes como shinigami en esta zona y habiendo cumplido mi misión, solicito permiso para regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, Capitán – parecía que hablaba con un extraño. Renji miró a Rukia, que los observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin mover ni un solo músculo. Sólo atinó a mover su cabeza asintiendo la petición de Haruto.

– Permiso concedido – fue lo único que pudo decirle. Haruto hizo una reverencia y giró para retirarse por donde vino. Caminaba solemne.

– Adiós – se detuvo un instante cuando pasó junto a Miyu sin siquiera mirarla – Kurosaki – siguió con su paso firme y su pose dura y fría.

Rukia miraba cómo su hijo se alejaba caminando dándole la espalda sin haber reaccionado mínimamente ante aquella declaración. Esperaba algo más, un insulto, un ataque, una palabra, un gesto, algo… Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Realmente Haruto la odiaría por todo. Por haberle ocultado tantas cosas. ¡Si toda su vida era una gran mentira!

Ichigo observaba a Rukia. Vio cómo desvió su vista hacia aquel chico shinigami que había conocido apenas unos minutos antes. ¿Su hijo? Si, su hijo con Rukia. ¡Y pensar en todas las cosas que le había dicho por creer que lo había engañado! Sólo estaba encerrada en aquel mundo, pensado en cómo volver y contarle qué fue lo que sucedió. Mientras la miraba, las lágrimas de culpa comenzaban a caer. Ahora él era el infiel, ahora sólo él era culpable. ¡La había engañado! Había escogido a otra mujer y hasta había tenido una hija con ella. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

Renji contemplaba la escena sin moverse ni hablar. Deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que nada de lo que sucedió hubiera pasado. Pero, él sabía que en el fondo Rukia no quiso ocultarle nada a Haruto, que siempre luchó contra su voluntad de decirle toda la verdad. También era consciente de que miles de veces la detuvo, y otras tantas le pidió que ocultara todo. Pero lo hacía por el bien de los dos. ¡La Sociedad de Almas los hubiera matado! Los hubiera exterminado… Ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, Haruto se estaba yendo sin decir nada y seguramente no volvería a hablarle jamás.

Uryu realmente estaba demasiado tranquilo. Comprendía todo por más que no sabía bien lo que había ocurrido. Estaba seguro de que algo extraño había pasado para que Rukia no regresara, pero nunca imaginó que estaba embarazada cuando se fue. De todas formas el error que cometió Ichigo al casarse con Orihime también, en parte, fue culpa de él.

Uryu se sentía culpable por esa unión despareja. No había podido actuar debidamente en aquel momento, y por esa misma razón se mudó a Tokio y no podía mirar a Ichigo a la cara directamente. No tuvo el valor de intervenir entre ellos y lograr que su amigo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y ahora era tarde. Todas las fichas estaban sobre la mesa. Giró la cabeza sólo para ver a Orihime que lloraba, arrodillada en el suelo, rendida y frustrada. ¡Jamás debió permitir que ellos se casaran! ¡Nunca debió dejar que Ichigo arrastrara a Orihime a ese sufrimiento eterno! No debió callar todo lo que tenía para decir…

Haruto caminaba lentamente por la calle, viendo como la gente común pasaba a su lado sin notar su presencia, ignorándolo. Y así se sentía, ignorado y solo. Su madre y su padre le habían mentido toda su vida. ¡Toda la Sociedad de Almas le había ocultado su verdadera identidad! ¿Quién más sabría aquello? De seguro su tío Byakuya no, jamás hubiera admitido al hijo de un humano en su clan… ¿por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que su madre le mintiera de aquella manera? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace veinticinco años para que todos tengan que olvidarlo? Necesitaba respuestas, quería saber la verdad y ¿a quién recurrir si no era a su tío? Debía volver a su mundo y olvidarse de todo lo que vivió en esos días. No quería ser parte de ellos, quería ser shinigami y lo que siempre creyó ser.

¿Quién era él? Ahora ya no podía sentirse tan omnipotente. ¿Por qué ese sentimiento de soledad lo invadía? ¿Y por qué aparecía esa niña odiosa en sus pensamientos? Hermana… ¿hermana? Pero, ¡estuvo a punto de besarla! ¡No! No quería besarla, no era eso. ¡No era nada! No era su hermana ni nadie… Nadie más que él mismo era importante en ese momento.

Impotencia, tranquilidad, tristeza, amor, calidez, frío… Todos sentimientos que se encontraban atravesando el cuerpo y la mente de Miyu, mirando a su padre y a esa shinigami que lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Unos ojos que reflejaban amor, pero mucha tristeza. ¿Por ella era por quién lloraba? ¿Por ella era qué tantos años sufrió? ¿Ella era su mundo? Las lágrimas mojaban su cara, su ropa y hasta el piso. Sus rodillas flojearon y la dejaron caer sobre el asfalto de la calle, raspándoselas. Todo aquello que estaba en el mundo de cuentos de su papá caía sobre ella: Rukia Kuchiki. No la odiaba, pero con los años de ver a su padre sufrir por ella, podía sentir aquel sufrimiento en carne propia. El de su padre y el de su madre.

Cada noche, cada momento juntos, cada año nuevo, era una nueva sonrisa mentirosa de su madre, que por dentro lloraba a mares. Sentía que su corazón se rompía en dos cada vez que su padre se iba tras un sueño que nunca se cumpliría. Pero ahora, estaba allí, gritándole que no lo dejó, y que además, tenía un hijo de él… ¿Un hermano? Haruto… ¿dónde había ido Haruto?

Se levantó, cerró los ojos y pudo detectar, a lo lejos, el lazo espiritual del chico. Todavía no se había marchado, todavía tenía oportunidad de decirle las palabras que nunca podría decir después. Salió corriendo, sin importar nada más.

Orihime sintió cada palabra que decían aquellas personas como una lanza que se clavaba en su corazón y la hundía cada vez más dentro de su tristeza crónica. ¿Por qué aceptó esa responsabilidad autoimpuesta de sacar a Ichigo de aquel aguacero? ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de la persona equivocada? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar? ¿Por qué estaba allí arrodillada llorando? ¿Por qué sentía que su alma se desgarraba con cada palabra de Ichigo? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Miró a Uryu, que la veía con aquellos ojos compasivos que aparecieron el día en que Ichigo le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó. No podía perdonarse que aquella mirada segura y firme que tenía aquel hombre haya cambiado de tal manera al mirarla. ¿Por qué su actitud tuvo que ser tan dolorosa para tantos? Ella sólo quiso ayudar, ella sólo quería devolver lo que alguna vez Ichigo le entregó y nunca pudo hacerlo bien. Sólo había podido darle una hija, pero ni siquiera en eso pudo sacarle ventaja a Rukia, porque también le dio un hijo.

Se dio cuenta de que los chicos llegaron antes de que Rukia confiese su verdad. Después el shinigami se fue y Miyu lo siguió. Pudo sentir cómo su hija lloraba, cómo veía a su padre y a esa mujer con ojos llenos de dolor y, también se dio cuenta de que salió corriendo tras el chico, ¿acaso podría ser que…? ¡No! ¿Cómo era posible que se conocieran desde hacía tanto? ¡No podía ser! ¿Y ahora qué haría? También estaba ocasionando que su hija sufriera por su culpa…

– Yo… lo siento, Rukia – Ichigo pudo dejar salir algunas palabras, rompiendo el incómodo y casi eterno silencio que se generó tras el grito de Rukia y las palabras frías de Haruto.

– No – respondió inmediatamente Rukia. – Yo lo siento porque no encontré en tantos años la manera de volver – se acercó unos pasos – y también lo siento por no haberle dicho a Haruto la verdad

– No Rukia – guardó a Zangetsu en su espalda. – En verdad, yo falle. – Rukia se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. Ambos los tenían enrojecidos de llorar. – Yo no cumplí nuestra promesa – estaba mucho más tranquilo y veía las cosas con más claridad. – Busqué la manera, ¡te juro que lo hice! ¡Te esperé diez años! – ahora él se acercaba. – ¡Te busqué día y noche incansablemente! Pero mi dolor llegó a cegar mis sentidos

– Y te rendiste – él llegó frente a ella, pero no se atrevía a mirarla.

– Me rendí

– Y te casaste – Ichigo la miró, con una tristeza tan profunda que Rukia se estremeció al verlo.

– Con Orihime – unas nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Rukia no comprendía bien, pero entendía el dolor que sentía Ichigo. Sabía que no la pasó mejor que ella en la Sociedad de Almas, pero no podía perdonar aquella flaqueza. No quería aceptar que la había engañado de aquella forma.

– ¿Orihime? ¿Por qué con ella? – estaba serena, no sentía esos deseos de matarlo que tenía antes.

– Siempre estuvo conmigo desde que te fuiste. Me cuidó, me acompañó, aunque nunca la tuve en cuenta – hizo una pequeña pausa. – Y cuando vi a ese shinigami en Tokio, enloquecí. ¡Pensé que te habías quedado en la Sociedad de Almas por tu voluntad! Y quise… recompensar de alguna manera a Hime y vengarme de… ti – Rukia no decía absolutamente nada, sólo lo escuchaba mientras las lágrimas de ambos caían al suelo. – Pero de verdad que ni una sola noche dejé de llorar por tu ausencia, ¡de verdad que jamás te olvidé, Rukia! ¡Yo te amo! – se miraron un instante fijamente.

– Ichigo… yo tampoco te olvidé

* * *

><p>Haruto caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Cuando tomó consciencia, estaba en el parque donde se encontraba con Miyu. Miró la zona con algo de nostalgia, pero se sentía vacío por dentro. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento? ¿Qué era esa presión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar? Se acercó a las hamacas, tocó las cadenas y luego se sentó en un banco.<p>

– Llegas tarde, Kurosaki – su voz no era tan fría como siempre y denotaba el dolor que sentía. Miyu estaba a sus espaldas. Él no volteó.

– Es que, no podía correr tan rápido – triste y temblando.

– Recién – con cierto nerviosismo, – en tu casa

– No importa – lo cortó. Sabía qué era lo que quería decirle y no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. Sería demasiado doloroso. – Todo está bien, Haruto – una sonrisa triste se esbozó en sus labios y las lágrimas volvieron a humedecer sus mejillas.

Haruto se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos. Pensó que jamás había visto a una mujer tan bonita e instantáneamente movió su cabeza, para quitar esos pensamientos. ¿Qué cosas se le ocurrían? Después de todo ella era su ¿hermana? Se levantó y se acercó a Miyu, que lo observaba con esos irritados ojos negros que brillaban demasiado debido a la tenue luz del sol ocultándose.

– ¿Qué sucede, Kurosaki? – llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la chica y secó sus lágrimas.

– Es que, seguramente, nunca nos hubiéramos enterado de nada si no hubieras venido al mundo humano

– Me hubiera gustado no haberme enterado de nada – estaban muy cerca uno del otro, sosteniendo aquellas miradas. Miyu no contestó nada. Una sensación de vacío invadió su pecho. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso estaba comenzando a sentir algo más por él sin darse cuenta? Y ahora, ¿qué le quedaría de eso?

– Pero – desvió la vista – nunca te hubieras enterado de tu verdad

– No importaba – Miyu volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, un poco sorprendida. – Me hubiera ido con el recuerdo de haber conocido a una humana que me enseñó a creer que no estoy solo – por primera vez Haruto mostraba sin recelo un atisbo de sensibilidad y sonreía.

– Y yo me hubiera quedado con el recuerdo de saber que en algún lugar del mundo de mis cuentos, existe un shinigami que no me dejará sola – también sonrió, pero las lágrimas continuaban cayendo.

Ambos se abrazaron muy tiernamente. Haruto besó la cabeza de Miyu, que intensificó su abrazo. Luego de unos segundos, la alejó de él. Desenfundó su zampakutoh y abrió la puerta.

– Adios, Miyu, nunca te olvidaré – entró en la luz y las puertas se comenzaron a cerrar. No volteó.

– Adios, Haruto – volvió a tumbarse sobre sus enrojecidas rodillas y lloró desconsoladamente.

* * *

><p>La euforia de los anteriores momentos había mermado y todos estaban en la vieja casa en la ribera. Ya era de noche y habían estado conversando unos cuantos minutos sobre lo ocurrido en los veinticinco años que no se vieron.<p>

– Nos hubieran matado, Ichigo – intentaba reforzar el relato de Renji sobre lo que sucediera años atrás.

– Lo se – comprendía totalmente la situación por la que tuvieron que atravesar. – Lamentablemente las reglas de ese mundo son así. Créanme que los entiendo – miró a Rukia. – Perdóname por haberte dicho todas esas barbaridades recién – sonaba arrepentido.

– ¿Y qué hay de tu hija? ¿Sabe todo? – preguntó Renji, desviando el tema.

– A Miyu nunca le menté sobre mi identidad. Siempre le conté las historias de la Sociedad de Almas y de Hueco Mundo pero nunca me atreví a nombrar a Rukia – tragó saliva. – Nunca pude pronunciar su nombre frente a ella, no entiendo bien por qué

– Eso ya no importa – dijo Rukia muy secamente. No quería escuchar nada más sobre la vida que había hecho con otra. Estaba asqueada de escuchar aquellas cosas que Ichigo contaba. ¡¿Cómo había podido pensar que lo había abandonado? ¡¿Cómo se le pasó por la cabeza que ella podía amar a otro hombre? Se levantó y salió al patio. Los dos hombres la miraron e Ichigo intentó levantarse.

– No – Renji lo detuvo. – Ella está demasiado dolorida por todo, no lo hagas más difícil – volvió a su sitio. – Entiende que no puede aceptar así como así que no hayas confiado en ella. Realmente sufrió por ti y ahora – se cruzó de brazos – se encuentra con que tu tienes otra vida

– Si, es verdad… Créeme que lo siento

Uryu permanecía callado, escuchando las conversaciones y prestando atención a los nerviosos movimientos de Orihime, que iba y venía de la sala a la puerta. Se acercó a ella.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Es que no sé nada de Miyu – se oía preocupada.

– ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? – le pareció extraño que no haya ido aún. Seguramente quiso escuchar la conversación que tenían Ichigo y Rukia… aunque no había sido gran cosa.

– Bien, tienes razón – abrió la puerta, – iré por ella. Dile a Ichigo

– Está bien, no te preocupes – dedicándole una sonrisa.

– Gracias, Uryu – le devolvió la sonrisa, pero una muy triste. Dio unos cuantos pasos, él quedó en la puerta. – Lo siento – se alejó.

* * *

><p>Canción: "Word that we couldn't say" de la BSO de Cowboy Beebop<p> 


	13. El Espada caído

**13. El Espada caído**

La noche había caído. El frío del comienzo de la primavera se notaba y los rayos de una tormenta que se avecinaba iluminaban cada rincón del oscuro cielo sin estrellas. Miyu estaba sentada en una de las hamacas del parque, aún mirando el lugar en el que Haruto abrió la puerta.

Estaba llena de dolor y tristeza, pero su principal preocupación era saber la verdad, conocer aquella parte del cuento que siempre su padre omitió, tal vez para no recordar o tal vez para que ella no se entere. Ya no importaba la razón sino el hecho de que ocultarlo había ocasionado muchos malentendidos y sobre todo, sufrimiento.

¿Qué había sucedido realmente en la Sociedad de Almas para que aquella shinigami no regresara? ¿Por qué le ocultaron todo a Haruto siendo él el fruto de aquel amor eterno que, por lo menos Ichigo, conservaba en el fondo de su corazón desde hacía tantos años? No entendía bien por qué habían mentido y ocultado la verdad. ¿Tan terrible era la ley del Seireitei?

Sintió la presencia de su madre acercarse, pero no dejó ni un instante de mirar aquel infinito punto en el que desapareció la única persona con la que podía ser ella misma sin que nadie la regañe por eso. Aquella persona con la que sus sueños se hacían realidad, con la que se confirmaban todas sus sospechas y todas sus suposiciones sobre el mundo de sus cuentos. Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado… ¿por qué el destino tuvo que ser tan cruel para unirlos y separarlos de tan dolorosa forma? ¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse justamente en ese chico que resultó ser su hermano?

– Estás aquí – dijo Orihime desde atrás de Miyu, con su voz serena y triste.

– Aja – desganada.

– ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Está haciendo frío y se aproxima una tormenta – se refregó las manos, que estaban heladas.

– No quiero. Quiero permanecer en este lugar – Orihime sintió que veía en su hija al Ichigo de antaño, esperando compulsivamente a Rukia. No podía dejar que la historia se repitiera.

– Él se fue, ¿verdad? – se sentó en la hamaca que estaba junto a Miyu.

– Si

– ¿Era el chico del que habló Rukia?

– Haruto – suspiró. – Haruto Kuchiki, el hijo de papá

– Eso dijo Rukia – calmada. Nunca se había sentido tan calma desde que Rukia se fue a la Sociedad de Almas. La paz llenaba sin sentido su ser. ¿Por qué tenía aquella ridícula sensación en ese momento? ¡Si toda su vida estaba por colapsar!

Ninguna de las dos podía mirar a la otra a la cara. Orihime porque sabía que Miyu haría preguntas que no quería contestar y Miyu porque no quería que su madre le preguntara nada. De todas formas continuaban conversando, ambas mirando a la nada.

– ¿Por qué nunca quisiste que papá me cuente nada de aquel mundo?

– Porque él ama a esa shinigami, y ella se fue y lo dejó. Y cada vez que él recordaba algo volvía a desaparecer el brillo de sus ojos – hizo una pequeña pausa. – Yo no quería que vieras eso, simplemente pensé que era mejor que él olvide todo. Pensé que Rukia lo había dejado

– Pero no fue así, al parecer no pudo volver, ¿no? – la miró.

– No. La Sociedad de Almas cerró las puertas – Orihime continuó mirando al frente.

– Haruto no sabía nada

– ¿No? ¿Y a qué vino entonces? – algo extrañada.

– Fue enviado a investigar las apariciones de los hollows, por eso se fue. Ya había terminado su misión

– El dijo que te buscaban a ti

– Es que… un tipo apareció ante mi – Orihime la miró, con cierta preocupación. – Dijo que yo era a quién buscaba – Miyu también la miró y por primera vez sus ojos se cruzaron. – No sé qué fue lo que sucedió, pero Haruto me salvó – mintió. Sabía que ella había hecho algo contra Mazui, pero no quería que su madre lo supiera.

– ¿Qué sientes por él? – Miyu retiró la vista.

– Nada – dudó. – Lo conocí hace unos días, nada más

– Ya veo – no le creyó. – Pero, ¿por qué saliste así detrás de él?

– Porque me di cuenta de que Haruto no sabía nada, nunca sospechó tal cosa de sus padres. Se estaba enterando de esa terrible manera de que toda su vida era mentira y además – no continuó.

– ¿Además?

– Nada, nada

– ¿Estaban comenzando a gustarse? – la pregunta fue muy directa.

– Pero ya no importa, es mi hermano – las lágrimas volvieron a caer de los ojos de Miyu. Ambas permanecieron en silencio, observando la tormenta.

**En la vieja casa de la ribera**

– Ichigo – el tono de Uryu alteró a Ichigo, que dejó de hablar con Renji y lo miró. – Miyu no ha regresado. Orihime fue a buscarla, pero todavía no volvió

– ¿Dónde está Miyu? ¿Sucedió algo? – miró los ojos de Uryu, que estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

– Cuando ustedes estaban discutiendo y Haruto escuchó todo, Miyu estaba con él. Cuando se fue, ella lo siguió

– ¿Se conocían? – preguntó Renji, preocupado.

– No lo se – Uryu no sabía más que ellos.

– Al parecer se encontraron cuando él llegó de la Sociedad de Almas. Yo sentí por un instante el reiatsu de un shinigami, pero luego desapareció. Miyu no me comentó nada al respecto, seguramente para no delatarlo. Luego lo llevó a mi oficina en el hospital y me lo presentó. Fue allí cuando me enteré que era hijo de Rukia

– Espero que todo esté bien, hace rato que el reiatsu de Haruto desapareció – acotó Renji.

– Miyu no está muy lejos de aquí – Uryu se acomodó los anteojos.

– Entonces… – Rukia entró en la sala, seria – ¿qué haremos con Haruto? – refiriéndose a Renji.

– Será mejor dejar las cosas como están. Él no escuchará nada de lo que digamos hasta que haya asimilado todo. Es preferible que vea al Capitán Kuchiki antes de que hable con nosotros

– Mi hermano sabrá qué hacer

– ¿Byakuya? – Ichigo estaba muy sorprendido.

– Desde que Haruto nació, mi hermano lo adoptó como a su propio hijo. Tienen una relación rara, pero son muy unidos. Diría que Haruto confía más en Byakuya que en nosotros – aclaró Rukia, descontenta.

– Y a juzgar por cómo es Haruto, será mejor que dejemos que pase un tiempo antes de hablar con él – acotó Renji.

– Está bien, ustedes son sus padres – resignado.

– Está lloviendo – Uryu se incorporó, – será mejor ir a buscarlas – se movió en dirección a la puerta.

– Espera, iré yo – Ichigo lo detuvo y salió.

Madre e hija estaban caminando lentamente bajo la lluvia. Ichigo paró justo frente a ellas, que lo miraron fijamente. Estaban empapados, la lluvia era muy intensa.

– Lo siento – el tono de Ichigo denotaba su arrepentimiento sincero.

– ¿Por qué nos pides disculpas? – Orihime sonaba alarmantemente tranquila.

– Porque están sufriendo por mí culpa. Jamás fue mi intensión que las cosas fueran así

– Ya no importa, papá – Miyu intensificó su mirada. – Las cosas son así, volvamos a la casa – Ichigo se inclinó frente a su hija, mirándola a los ojos muy cerca.

– ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

– Ya te perdoné hace mucho – se abrazaron.

**Sociedad de Almas, Sexto Escuadrón, oficina del Capitán**

Haruto estaba parado frente a la puerta de la oficina de Byakuya. Sabía que su tío podía llegar a detestarlo si se enteraba de la verdad. Después de todo él era mitad humano, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había sucedido y no podía confiar en nadie como lo hacía en su Capitán. Así que, sin pensarlo demasiado y tomando coraje, golpeó.

– Adelante – la voz de Byakuya sonaba fría y serena.

– Permiso, Capitán – con infinito respeto.

– ¿Haruto? – un poco sorprendido por la repentina llegada de su sobrino. Estaba sentado en su sillón, detrás del escritorio, leyendo unos papeles.

– Si. He vuelto de la misión – desanimado.

– ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Traes informes? – lo observaba detenidamente. Algo le sucedía y no era menor.

– No traigo informes escritos – terminó de entrar y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a Byakuya.

– Te escucho

– La causa por la que los hollows aparecieron en el mundo humano es que están buscando a una persona en particular

– ¿A una persona? – Byakuya pensó inmediatamente en Ichigo Kurosaki.

– Si. No se sus intenciones para con ella, tampoco es de mi incumbencia. Mi misión sólo consistía en averiguar cuál era la causa de aquellos movimientos – intentaba no fijar su vista en los ojos de su tío por más de un segundo.

– ¿Y a quién buscan? – no podía guiarse de suposiciones.

– A Miyu Kurosaki

– ¿Kurosaki? – alguien de apellido Kurosaki que no conocía. ¿Tal vez algún pariente de Ichigo?

– Es la hija del shinigami sustituto, Ichigo Kurosaki – con cierto recelo.

– ¿Hija de Kurosaki? – ignorando el tono empleado por Haruto.

– ¿Conoces a Ichigo Kurosaki? – justo en el ojo del huracán. Esa era su oportunidad para sacar el tema.

– Si – secamente.

– ¿Y qué relación tiene con Rukia?

– Ninguna

– ¡¿Por qué tanto empeño en ocultarme todo? – golpeó el escritorio, alterado.

– ¿Ocultarte? – intentaba mantener su tono frío y sereno. Sólo con una leve mueca en sus cejas denotó su incomodidad por esas preguntas. ¿Qué se le había dado a Haruto por saber acerca de algo que sucedió hacía tantos años? ¿Habría ocurrido algo? Además, semejante reacción no era normal en él.

– El Capitán Abarai y la Teniente Kuchiki están en el mundo humano en este momento – se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Y qué hacen allí? – sabía de sobra el motivo.

– Mi madre está reencontrándose con alguien de su pasado – irónico.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – estaba un poco ansioso por saber qué era lo que quería saber Haruto y además, no podía creer que Rukia hubiera vuelto al mundo humano sin autorización. ¿Tanta importancia tenía reencontrarse con Kurosaki después de tantos años y habiendo formado una familia con Renji?

– ¡A que Rukia Kuchiki le dijo en su maldita cara y frente a todos a Ichigo Kurosaki que yo era su hijo! – alterado, apoyando bruscamente las manos sobre el escritorio y parándose.

– ¡¿Qué? – la sorpresa transformó su expresión.

– Lo que escuchas… Renji no es mi padre, sino el humano, Ichigo Kurosaki – mirando con dolor los ojos de su tío, que no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Unos segundos de silencio, que parecieron interminables, fueron suficientes para que Byakuya reordenara sus pensamientos y comenzara a entender muchas cosas.

– Haruto, escucha – el chico se sentó nuevamente y Byakuya sabía que necesitaría una explicación. – Antes de que tú nacieras pasaron demasiadas cosas. En una misión al mundo humano, tu madre conoció a Ichigo Kurosaki. Por un accidente, él fue convertido en shinigami de forma ilegal y por eso, y otras cosas, tu madre fue condenada a muerte. El shinigami sustituto la rescató y también se comprobó una traición por parte de uno de los capitanes del Seireitei, Sosuke Aizen, que posteriormente dio origen a un conflicto grave entre Hueco Mundo y la Sociedad de Almas en el que intervinieron tu madre, tu padre y varios humanos – Haruto no entendía bien a donde iba la conversación, pero no interrumpió el relato. – Cuando todo terminó y debido a las pérdidas irreparables que sufrieron todos los mundos, la Sociedad de Almas impuso reglas muy convenientes para ocultar sus falencias en aquel conflicto y ordenó que todo lo sucedido fuera dejado atrás, prohibiendo que todos hablaran de ello. Cerraron absolutamente todas las comunicaciones con el mundo humano y hasta dejó a todos los shinigamis asignados a las distintas regiones sin posibilidades de volver. Hasta que fuiste asignado a esta misión, no se volvieron a abrir. Por eso es que no sabes nada. Nadie puede desobedecer las órdenes

– ¡Pero eso no es justificativo para mentirme! – estaba confundido con la explicación de Byakuya, pero ya tendría oportunidad de enterarse de cómo fueron las cosas.

– Tenían miedo – afirmó con seguridad.

– ¡¿Miedo de qué?

– De que los maten

– ¿Y tu? ¿Lo sabías? – mirándolo con furia.

– No – le devolvió una mirada calma. – A mi me dijeron lo mismo que a ti, pero yo siempre dudé. No tuve nunca las pruebas de que hubiera una relación amorosa entre tu madre y el humano, pero sabía que jamás podría haber tenido un hijo con Abarai

– Pero entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste eso?

– Si me negaba a que se casaran, volverían a condenarla

* * *

><p>Después de varias horas de charla y té de por medio, las cosas se iban aclarando para Haruto.<p>

– Entonces, Renji dijo que era mi padre – miró a los ojos a su tío – ¿para protegerme?

– Si. Eso supongo

– Y si no les creíste y sospechabas que yo era hijo de ese humano, ¿por qué me hiciste tu heredero? – Haruto sentía la necesidad de despejar absolutamente todas sus dudas. Había cosas que no lograba comprender del todo.

– Porque tampoco yo podía permitir que si algún día todo llegara a saberse te condenen. Si te reconocía como heredero de la familia y teniendo mi apellido, sería más fácil manejar la situación – sus miradas se cruzaron en silencio por varios minutos.

– Gracias, tío

**Karakura, Casa de la ribera**

– En resumen, eso fue lo que sucedió

Todos estaban en el salón de la casa vieja donde festejan los años nuevos. La lluvia no paraba de golpear el techo y algunas lograban filtrarse y mojar el piso. Ya más secos y sentados en el suelo, sobre algunos almohadones gastados, hablaban Ichigo y Miyu con Renji. Rukia estaba parada, apoyada sobre la pared, Orihime arrodillada un poco más lejos, solamente escuchando y Uryu en el dintel de la puerta.

La charla había durado bastante y era muy entrada la noche. Habían llorado suficiente y sus lágrimas comenzaban a secarse, junto con la desaparición de las miradas de rencor. Nadie notó una presencia extraña en la casa, hasta que Uryu miró hacia el hall con seriedad y cierto nivel de alarma. Orihime se dio cuenta de ello y se acercó a él con cautela.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– Me pareció ver algo – afinó sus ojos, para poder ver un poco más en la oscuridad.

– ¡Hey! ¡Uryu! ¿Qué pasa? – se levantó Ichigo, también notando la actitud de su amigo.

– Parece que hay reunión – una voz grave se escuchó desde el patio. Todos miraron al unísono y vieron, a través de uno de los ventanales que estaba abierto, una figura humana que se acercaba entre la oscuridad y la lluvia.

– ¿Quién eres? – espetó Ichigo, un tanto inquieto, mientras tomaba a Zangetsu.

– ¿Yo? – rió. – Bueno, podría decirse que soy aquel que se llevará a esa chica – señaló a Miyu, poniendo un pie dentro. La luz de la sala iluminó su cara.

– ¿Eh? ¿Tu? – Miyu lo vio con pánico, recordando sus ojos rojos que la acecharon anteriormente.

– ¿Lo conoces? – Ichigo no comprendía por qué se conocían.

– Él – dudó, nerviosa – ¡él es el que me atacó! – llevó sus manos a la cara. Ichigo la abrazó, mientras Renji y Rukia desenfundaron sus zampakutoh y se colocaron frente a ellos.

– ¿Tantos shinigamis reunidos? ¿Qué sucede? Parece que me estaban esperando – irónico. Se acercó unos pasos más. Estaba mojado, pero conservaba su ropa impecable y su espada atada en la espalda. Miraba a Miyu lascivamente.

– Vete de aquí inmediatamente – dijo Ichigo, exaltado.

– No puedo, realmente necesito a esa chica – señalándola.

– ¡¿Qué quieres de ella? – Renji no pudo contenerse más.

– Necesito su poder – sonreía maniáticamente.

– Yo – Miyu no entendía demasiado, estaba aturdida por la presencia de aquel ser. – ¡Yo no tengo ningún poder! – gritó.

– Si que lo tienes – rió – y uno mucho mejor que el de cualquiera de los que están aquí – miró con desprecio a todos los demás.

– ¡Fuera! – gritó Ichigo.

– ¿Quién te crees? – acotó Renji.

– Soy un Caído – la sonrisa seguía en su rostro, exacerbada por su mirada penetrante puesta sobre Miyu.

– ¿Caído? – preguntó Uryu, que sostenía a Orihime por el hombro.

– Si, soy el verdadero Espada Cero, Mazui

– ¿Espada? – dijo Ichigo, algo confundido y sorprendido.

– Parece que se olvidaron de mí en Hueco Mundo – rió. – Después de todo, la Sociedad de Almas no sabe buscar tan bien – no quitaba su vista de Miyu, que estaba aterrorizada entre los brazos de su padre. – Ese bastardo de Aizen me tenía tanto miedo que me encerró en una prisión dimensional. Pero gracias a la guerra y todo lo que tú hiciste, shinigami – miró a Ichigo, – se desestabilizó y pude liberarme – sonrió. – Y aquí estoy, ahora soy el supremo gobernante de Hueco Mundo y vengo humildemente a pedir ayuda a los humanos – hizo una reverencia. – ¡Vengo a llevarme a esa niña! – desenfundó su zampakutoh y la presión de su reiatsu comenzó a sentirse.

Ichigo sostuvo con más fuerza a Miyu, intentando que no flaqueara por aquel poder, pero notó con sorpresa que no era afectada por esa presión. ¿Acaso el espada tenía razón y ella tenía algún poder oculto? Ya había notado antes que ella no se inmutaba frente a presencias algo poderosas, pero esta era diferente.

– ¿Estás bien? – Uryu abrazó a Orihime, protectoramente.

– Si, no te preocupes por mi – las lágrimas querían volver a salir de los ojos grises de la mujer. La tomó en brazos y se la llevó. Después de todo nadie iba a necesitarlos, al menos en ese momento. Tres shinigamis de alto nivel serían suficientes contra el arrancar y Orihime lo necesitaba más que ellos.

Mazui atacó directamente a Rukia, que no resistió demasiado tiempo la presión entre las espadas y salió disparada hacia atrás, cayendo al piso.

– ¡Rukia! – Renji estaba muy enojado. – ¡Aúlla! ¡Zabimaru! – lo atacó de frente, pero Mazui, sin esfuerzo alguno y con su mano izquierda desnuda, paró cada uno de los ataques de Renji. Ichigo aprovechó la distracción y se acercó a Rukia con Miyu.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a la morocha.

– Siempre estoy bien – se paró – y no necesito de tu ayuda – fría. – Llévate a esa niña, Renji y yo nos encargaremos del Espada

– Pero

– Sin peros, ahora lo principal es la seguridad de tu hija. No lo olvides – le dio una mirada gélida.

Ichigo no pudo objetar nada frente a esa mirada. Siempre lo pudieron los ojos de Rukia y ahora estaban llenos de tristeza y rencor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan débil? Decidió hacerle caso, y notando que Uryu y Orihime no estaban allí, pensó que lo mejor sería alcanzarlos y dejar a Miyu con ellos. Así él podría volver y ayudar. Tomó a Miyu en brazos y corrió.

Cuando Ichigo se fue, Mazui hizo una ráfaga de viento que dejó en el suelo a los dos shinigamis y cortó las luces.

– ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Rukia.

– ¡No está aquí! ¡Desapareció!

– Ichigo

Mazui, con su sonido, llegó al instante donde Ichigo y el filo de su zampakutoh rozó la cara del sustituto.

– ¿Dónde crees que vas? – la voz de Mazui seguía siendo muy irónica. Ichigo dejó a Miyu en el suelo y se puso delante de ella, tomando a Zangetsu. – Parece que tienes intenciones de pelear conmigo – rió. – Escuché rumores sobre ti, Ichigo Kurosaki. ¡Quiero verte pelear en serio! ¡Muéstrame qué es lo que puedes hacer para salvar a tu hija! – lo provocaba.

Usando sonido, logró ponerse detrás de Miyu. La tomó por la nuca, desde atrás y se elevó con ella. Miyu se movía y gritaba, intentando zafarse, pero el agarre de Mazui era demasiado fuerte.

– ¡SUELTALA! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡BANKAI!

– ¡Si! ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver qué puedes hacer! – apretó más su mano y Miyu gritó. Ichigo quiso atacarlo, pero Mazui usó de escudo a la chica. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pretendes matar a tu hija? – rió cínicamente.

La situación empeoraba. El enfrentamiento estaba siendo demasiado para Ichigo, aunque intentaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Sólo que luchar cuidando que su hija no corriera ningún riesgo obstruía sus poderes y sus posibilidades de pelear eran nulas. Justo cuando Miyu estaba en su límite y se desmayó en las garras de Mazui, llegaron Rukia y Renji.

– ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – gritó, colocándose la máscara de hollow. – Ahora verás lo que es bueno – su doble voz, intensificada por la del hollow, erizó la piel de Rukia, que tuvo un mal presentimiento de aquello. Ichigo no estaba actuando normal. Hacía años que no lo veía, pero su actitud no podía ser tan diferente, no al menos en cuanto a su máscara se refiera. Ichigo atacó a Mazui con tal rapidez que este no pudo reaccionar y logró arrebatarle a Miyu de las manos, hiriéndolo al mismo tiempo.

– Parece que ahora si peleas en serio, Kurosaki – lamió la sangre que salía de su mano. Ichigo se acercó a Rukia con Miyu sostenida en uno de sus brazos.

– Cuídala, por favor – sin mirarla a los ojos. Su voz era ronca y forzada y jadeaba demasiado. Rápidamente volvió al campo de batalla.

Chocaron sus espadas un par de veces y se notaba el cansancio del shinigami. Renji había decidido no interferir, al menos en ese momento. Cuando Ichigo preparó un Getsuga Tenshou, una puntada aguda en su cabeza cegó momentáneamente sus sentidos, impidiéndole continuar. Llevó una mano al lugar que le dolía.

– ¿Por qué ahora? – dijo por lo bajo. – ¡No! ¡Déjame! – gritó, desconcertando a su oponente.

– ¿Qué te sucede, shinigami? – se burló Mazui.

– Yo no soy un shinigami – la risa maniática del hollow salió de los labios de Ichigo. – ¡Por fin libre!


	14. El Espada caído 2

**14. El Espada caído 2**

Rukia revisaba a Miyu. Estaba desmayada y tenía las marcas de los dedos de Mazui en su nuca y cuello. Revisó sus signos vitales y todo era normal.

- ¿Y? ¿Todo bien? – Renji se oía nervioso. Se interpuso entre Rukia y la pelea de Ichigo. Intentaba que ella no viera lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Si, sólo perdió el conocimiento – no miró a Renji, sólo se limitó a acomodar la ropa de la chica y acomodarla entre sus brazos.

- Será mejor que la lleves con Inoue, ella podrá solucionar el problema. Además, es su hija… – con algo de inseguridad. Sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era reforzar la bronca que sentía Rukia hacia Ichigo, pero era la verdad. La chica estaría mejor con su madre que en ningún otro lado.

- Si, tienes razón – comenzó a levantarse y levantar a Miyu cuidadosamente – la llevaré con Inoue - no estaba muy convencida de aquello. Levantó su mirada para ver qué estaba haciendo Ichigo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Renji tapaba casi completamente su visión. No le dijo nada, terminó de pararse con la chica en brazos, miró a Renji a los ojos y salió usando su shumpo en dirección a la casa de los Kurosaki, siguiendo el reiatsu de Orihime.

Renji la miraba alejarse, sintiéndose culpable por haberle intentado ocultar lo que sucedía, pero era necesario. Ichigo no estaba en las mejores condiciones ahora y Rukia no podía permanecer en ése lugar y menos con la chica.

Mazui estaba muy sorprendido y recibiendo una paliza bastante considerable. Ichigo tenía media máscara puesta y los ojos negros. Su cara mostraba una sonrisa sobradora y empuñaba a Zangetsu de una manera descomunal.

- ¿Qué pasa Espada? ¿No puedes contra mí? – la voz doble de Ichigo intimidaba.

- Lo que no sé es qué te sucede a ti, shinigami – Mazui continuaba con su conducta psicópata.

- Ya te lo dije, ¡no soy shinigami! – mientras decía con mucho énfasis que no era shinigami, se abalanzó contra Mazui, lanzando de su espada un Getsuga negro muy grande y poderoso, dañando gran parte de su cuerpo. – Te dije que no me llamaras shinigami. ¡Yo no soy esa clase de basura! - se llevó una de sus manos a la cara, tapándose la máscara. - ¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? ¿Ahora te acuerdas de que quieres volver, eh? Perdón, pero no puedo dejarte… ¡Ahora yo soy el Rey! – diciendo esto, se abalanzó otra vez sobre el Espada, pero éste detuvo su ataque con su zampakutoh.

- ¡Ja! ¿Te crees muy poderoso?– rió con mucha fuerza y luego cambió su cara a una seriedad imponente, empujó a Ichigo hacia atrás con brutalidad, logrando que retrocediera unos cuantos metros. – Grita ¡Centella! – liberó su forma liberada. Una fuerte armadura roja cubría su cuerpo y rayos amarillos destellaban a su alrededor. – Estás perdido shi-ni-ga-mi – dijo provocativa y pausadamente.

- ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! – volvió al ataque, pero Mazui lo detuvo con una fuerte descarga eléctrica que salió por una de sus manos. Ichigo cayó al piso, haciendo un horrible estruendo.

Renji miraba la escena anonadado, con Zabimaru en la mano. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debería meterse en la batalla? ¿Qué le sucedía a Ichigo? ¿Otra vez su hollow interior había tomado el control? Realmente sentía una confusión interior que no lo dejaba actuar ni siquiera por instinto. Estaba paralizado con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando cómo Ichigo recibía, una tras otra, las descargas de los rayos de Mazui.

Rukia había llegado con Miyu a la casa de los Kurosaki. Dentro de la casa estaban protegidos por una barrera que había creado Orihime. Miyu estaba recostada en su cama, Orihime arrodillada frente a ella con las horquillas en su mano, curándola. Rukia estaba parada a un lado de la cama, mirando con cierta ternura a Miyu, y Uryu parado en el dintel de la puerta en silencio.

- Ichigo está luchando con el Espada – comentó Rukia, rompiendo el hielo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – intervino Uryu. Orihime se mantuvo en silencio, concentrada en la curación de su hija.

- El tipo usó a esta niña de escudo. Ichigo la rescató – la voz de Rukia era fría y seca.

- ¿Usó la máscara? – la pregunta de Uryu era puntual, además de que podía sentir perfectamente el reiatsu alterado de su amigo, a pesar de la barrera.

- Si

- Pero… hace tanto tiempo que no la usa – habiendo terminado, Orihime se paró. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no usaba su máscara y temía que algo malo sucediera. Uryu se acercó a las mujeres.

- ¿Crees que haría algo que no pudiera dominar? – preguntó con interés y preocupación a Orihime.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – interrumpió Rukia.

- Cuando estaba, como decirlo… Cuando estaba decidido a buscarte y ya había agotado todos los recursos que conocía día fue al lugar de entrenamiento de Urahara, lo único que dejó en este mundo. Y bueno… comenzó a elevar su reiatsu, no sé bien qué pensaría lograr con aquello, pero lo hizo. Liberó el bankai y hasta su máscara y continuó elevando más y más su poder espiritual hasta que hubo una explosión y su máscara estalló. Cuando nosotros llegamos ahí, Ichigo estaba desmayado – explicó Uryu.

- ¿Y eso significa algo?

- Cuando quiso volver a ponerse la máscara, no pudo. Le daba una puntada en la cabeza muy fuerte. Después no quiso transformarse más, ni siquiera usar su bankai

- Lo que quieres decir es que es posible que ya no pueda controlar al hollow – aclaró Rukia.

- Si

- Kuchiki – Rukia miró a Uryu a los ojos. – Iré a ver qué está sucediendo. Por favor, quédate aquí por si algo sucede

- De acuerdo, Ishida – Uryu salió, dejando a las dos mujeres solas con Miyu.

**En el campo de Batalla**

- ¡Ichigo! – por fin reaccionó Renji, al ver que cesó la lluvia de rayos. Se acercó con prudencia, hasta quedar cerca del shinigami sustituto. - ¡Ichigo! ¡Hey! ¡Ichigo!

Ichigo estaba tirado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Su reiatsu era normal y seguía teniendo el bankai activo, pero no respondía a los llamados de Renji. – Maldita sea, Ichigo - decidió acercarse.

- ¡Oh! Veo que el otro shinigami está todavía por aquí –rió. – Me divertiré otro poco… ¡Ey! ¡Shinigami! – Renji lo miró de manera desafiante. - ¡Ven aquí! – Renji se acercó despacio, siempre con la vista fija en Mazui. Empuñó a Zabimaru, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Mazui le envió una descarga muy fuerte, tirándolo al suelo.

- Basura… – soportó con dificultad el ataque.

- Parece que los shinigamis no pueden contigo, Espada – una voz se oyó desde atrás de Mazui, que volteó inmediatamente. Renji aprovechó para acercarse a Ichigo.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Soy Uryu Ishida, el último Quincy – Mazui soltó una carcajada.

- He oído sobre ti. Parece que tú también podrías serme de ayuda, si es que sobrevives, Quincy – otra descarga se comenzaba a formar sobre su mano izquierda mientras reía locamente.

- Eso no va a afectarme, Espada… - una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Uryu.

- Ya lo veremos – comenzaron una batalla más o menos pareja al principio, pero las descargas de Mazui eran rápidas y algunas habían logrado atrapar a Uryu. Estaba bastante chamuscado y jadeaba.

- Parece que no eras tan fuerte como decías, Quincy… - Mazui lanzó una descarga muy fuerte sobre Uryu, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la recibió de lleno.

Renji había llegado junto a Ichigo y pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido. El pelinaranja permanecía inconsciente. Lo mejor en ese momento sería informar a la Sociedad de Almas de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentó en el suelo junto a Ichigo y llamó con su transmisor, que por suerte no se había dañado e informó. Mandarían refuerzos cuanto antes. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo.

**Casa Kurosaki**

Miyu estaba descansando en su habitación mientras Orihime y Rukia estaban en la cocina tomando té. Las dos se veían nerviosas y pensativas.

- ¿Por qué? – dudó un momento Rukia, pero necesitaba saber. – ¿Por qué te casaste con Ichigo?

- Porque lo amo – con seguridad. Se notaba la tristeza en sus voces. Habían decidido en silencio dejar el pasado de lado por el momento y hablar. Las dos necesitaban hacerlo.

- Pero él… ¿él también a ti?

- No – muy seca y segura, no miraba a Rukia.

- ¿Cómo que no? Entonces… ¿Por qué…? – fue interrumpida.

- Porque él está enamorado de ti. Siempre lo estuvo… - una lágrima cayo por la mejilla de Orihime.

- Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué te propuso casamiento si me amaba a mí?

- Es que él creyó que tú te habías quedado en la Sociedad de Almas por tu propia voluntad y estaba tan frustrado y cansado de esperarte cada día, cada noche. ¡Desde que te fuiste que lo único que hace es llorar por ti! – las lágrimas caían con más abundancia.

- Pero yo… - bajó la cabeza.

- Tú no tienes la culpa. Ichigo tampoco. Yo nunca debería haber aceptado – apretó sus puños. – Yo aproveché la situación para quedarme con él – cerró sus ojos. – Yo… no tengo perdón

- Yo… no sé qué decir

- No digas nada y ve a ayudarlo

- Pero él me pidió que cuidara de la chica

- Yo puedo cuidar de mi hija, no te preocupes – la miró con una sonrisa – Ichigo te necesita más que a nada en el mundo, te esperó siempre y por más que haya estado conmigo estos quince años, por más que tenga una familia aquí, su corazón siempre estuvo contigo. Él te ama Rukia. Ve, ve con él – Rukia no dijo nada, la miró, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se retiró.

**Sociedad de Almas**

"¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Actividad hollow en el mundo humano! ¡Alerta todos los Capitanes y Tenientes! ¡Pronto recibirán ordenes!"

- ¡¿Qué sucede, tío? – Haruto irrumpió en el despacho de Byakuya sin golpear. Byakuya lo miró fijamente, realmente se veía aturdido. Sus ojos muy abiertos, su ceño más fruncido de lo habitual y estaba agitado, seguro había corrido hasta allí.

- Hay actividad hollow en el mudo humano. Hay que esperar órdenes. Abarai y Rukia están allí, junto a Kurosaki

- Debo ir - dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hay una deuda que tengo pendiente con el arrancar – en su voz se notaba cierta furia.

- ¿Ese es el que atacó a la chica humana?

- Si, seguramente. Le juré que lo derrotaría y eso haré – seguro. Byakuya no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que aprobaba que Haruto fuera a pelear.

**Karakura**

Ichigo y Renji seguían en el suelo, mientras Uryu recibía una descarga atrás de la otra. Una ráfaga helada congeló una de las manos de Mazui.

- ¿Qué demonios? – viró hacia el lugar desde donde vino aquel ataque.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Ichigo? - Rukia le gritó a Ichigo, que estaba en el suelo, ignorando al Espada. Nadie contestaba.

- El shinigami ése está muerto - una sonrisa retorcida se veía en la cara de Mazui. La cara de Rukia se transformó en una de pánico.

- ¡No lo escuches, Rukia! ¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó Renji. Rukia no escuchó a Renji, y sin pensar, dejó de prestar atención a nada de su alrededor. Bajó al lado de Ichigo, se arrodilló, y lo dio vuelta. Se recostó sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cara.

- ¿Por qué? – lloraba. - ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? No, no… - seguía llorando. Mazui miraba la escena divertido. Renji seguía maldiciendo e intentando levantarse y Uryu estaba sobre unos escombros, casi inconsciente.

- No es momento de llorar, enana… – Rukia levantó su cabeza y lo miró. Las lágrimas salían, su corazón estaba acelerado al máximo y su boca quería formar una amplia sonrisa.

– Es… estás… ¡Estás vivo! – lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Quién estaba muerto? – sonrió melancólicamente y apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de Rukia.

- Idiota… ¿por qué me asustas de ésta manera?

- Pero… si yo no hice nada – seguía acariciándola. Rukia volvió a levantarse y a mirarlo a los ojos, que todavía estaban negros.

- ¿Por qué tienes tus ojos así?

- No es nada, no te preocupes – con seguridad.

- Ichigo… yo…

- No digas nada. Ya no es necesario que digas nada, Rukia

- Pero… – Ichigo la agarró por la nuca y la acercó posesivamente hacia él, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto. Primero, la sorpresa de Rukia le impedía reaccionar, pero al sentir los cálidos labios de Ichigo en contacto con los suyos, se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, con él, después de tanto esperar, estaba con él. Ya no importaba si estaban en el medio de una batalla o solos, no importaba nada más. Se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a besarlo intensamente, como si quisiera trasmitirle todo su amor con ese beso. Realmente se estaban fundiendo en ese tan esperado acto.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Mazui se había acercado a ellos, y ahora estaba parado a unos cuantos metros. – Parece que hacía mucho que no se veían… – comenzó a formar otra bola de rayos en su mano izquierda. Ichigo separó a Rukia y se incorporó, apuntándolo nuevamente con Zangetsu.

– Ya no seguirás diciendo nada, pedazo de mierda

- Oh… veo que te recuperaste, shi-ni-ga-mi – Ichigo lo miró desafiante. Sentía una fuerte puntada en la cabeza, pero la ignoraba. No necesitaba más problemas con su hollow. Los rayos del espada lo habían ayudado a controlarlo, al menos por el momento. Lo único que quería era derrotarlo.

- Ve a ayudar a los chicos – le dijo a Rukia, sin mirarla.

- Pero tu…

- Pero nada Rukia, estoy bien. Renji y Uryu necesitan ayuda

- Está bien

- Vamos, Espada - sonrió y se abalanzó contra Mazui.

**Casa**** Kurosaki**

Orihime, ya sin lágrimas que cayeran, decidió ir a ver a su hija. Subió lentamente las escaleras y llegó frente a la puerta. La abrió y notó que su hija no estaba en la cama.

- ¿Miyu? ¡MIYU!


	15. Luna Negra

**15. ****Luna Negra**

Miyu caminaba por las calles abrazándose a sí misma y sintiendo miedo. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿A qué le tenía miedo? Un escalofrío permanente recorría su espalda. Estaba desabrigada, sólo llevaba una camisa suelta y unos jeans, y esa noche era particularmente fría, pero sabía que el frío no era el causante de esa rara sensación.

Se detuvo frente al parque dónde solían encontrarse con Haruto. ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? Miró al cielo y entre las nubes, logró divisar la Luna. Era una Luna llena y hermosa, parecía intocable, inmaculada. Miyu volvió a perderse en las sensaciones. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Hacía unos instantes se hallaba en su habitación, recostada, ¿quién la había llevado allí? No recordaba bien lo sucedido, sólo la cara de ese tipo, su sonrisa retorcida y sus fríos ojos rojos acechándola.

El reiatsu de su papá estaba alterado de una manera que nunca sintió antes. Ya no tenía aquella serenidad de siempre. Sentía cómo Ichigo deseaba matar, tenía un aura maligna impregnada que le daba miedo.

¿Qué quería de ella el Espada? ¿Quién era ella para que la considerasen tan importante? ¿Tanto poder tenía? Estaba muy confundida y aterrada por la situación. El reiatsu de Uryu estaba demasiado bajo y el de Renji también. Rukia estaba alterada y Orihime inmóvil en su casa. Miyu podía sentir cada uno de los movimientos de sus conocidos, tanto que la afectaba a ella.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo, papá? – dijo muy suave, mirando a la Luna.

Las nubes volvían a taparla y una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la chica. El frío seguía intentando enterrarse en sus huesos, pero ella siguió su camino, tenía que llegar al campo de batalla y detener esta locura. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el reiatsu de Ichigo. Además, su lazo espiritual se había vuelto completamente negro y eso no podía ser normal. ¿Acaso el hollow estaba tomando el control?

Haruto atravesó la puerta con los ojos cerrados y cuando los volvió a abrir estaba de nuevo en Karakura, justamente en el parque. Sintió el reiatsu de Miyu cerca. ¿Podía ser? No, definitivamente estaba susceptible esa noche. Miró al cielo y pudo visualizar el resplandor de la Luna entre las nubes. Algo llamó su atención. Un reiatsu extraño con mucha sed de sangre acumulada. Pensó que lo mejor sería apresurarse e ir en busca de los demás. Podía sentir la presencia de su madre y de su padre cerca de la del arrancar.

Rukia había cargado a Renji y lo estaba llevando hacia dónde Uryu estaba tirado entre los escombros.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Ichigo estaba inconsciente? – preguntó con preocupación.

- No importa, Rukia – Renji intentaba minimizar lo que suponía estaba sucediendo. – Lo importante es que está bien. Déjalo en sus manos, él sabe lo que hace –hablaba entrecortado debido a su mal estado, realmente las descargas eléctricas de Mazui eran muy fuertes.

Llegaron dónde Uryu, y Rukia dejó a Renji recostado sobre una pared, mientras intentaba reanimar al Quincy. El pelirrojo la miraba, ¿debía decirle que el hollow controló a Ichigo? ¿Era necesario realmente que ella lo supiera? ¿Tenía que ayudarlo en ese momento? Uryu recobró el conocimiento.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Rukia se veía ansiosa y miraba alternativamente a los dos hombres con ojos insistentes. Sabía que algo había ocurrido y que era grave. Ichigo no era de esos que se desmayaran porque sí. Además le dolía la cabeza, era evidente.

- Es que este Espada es demasiado rápido, debemos ser cuidadosos y planear una estrategia – comenzó a explicar Uryu, evitando también hablar de Ichigo. – Las descargas eléctricas son muy poderosas y dejarían a cualquiera en estado de shock. Nosotros tuvimos suerte al sobrevivir

- ¿Por qué mejor no intentamos irnos de aquí? – acotó Renji. Sería lo mejor de momento. Ninguno de ellos pudo hacerle frente, así que lo mejor era retirarse y no molestar.

- ¿Y dejar a Ichigo solo? Ni de broma, Renji… Yo no me iré – segura.

- Tiene razón, Abarai. No podemos dejar a Ichigo solo, menos en las condiciones en las que está – Uryu sonaba preocupado. Renji lo miró fijamente, hasta con algo de rencor. Uryu no entendía el por qué de esa mirada, simplemente la ignoró y dirigió sus ojos a la batalla. - ¿No logran sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo? Está muy alterado. Es el hollow – Rukia miró a Uryu. Estaba sorprendida y la angustia comenzaba a llenarle el pecho. Sentía que se ahogaba. Se levantó y salió corriendo hacia dónde estaba Ichigo.

Orihime entró en la desesperación al ver que Miyu no estaba en su cama y que la ventana estaba abierta. Fue muy descuidada al no sentir que cruzaba la barrera que rodeaba la casa. Cerró la ventana y salió, rumbo a dónde estaban los demás, no podía permitir que su hija interviniera en la batalla, no dejaría que nadie siguiera involucrándola dónde nunca debería haber estado. Maldecía por lo bajo el poder que su padre le había cedido y hubiera querido que nunca saliera a flote. Caminaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, sin mirar siquiera a su alrededor. Sus ojos ya no estaban humedecidos y ahora tenían un brillo diferente, estaba decidida a que su hija saliera del medio de la batalla, y eso haría.

**Sociedad de Almas, Primer Escuadrón**

- Soy el Capitán Kuchiki, solicito ver al Comandante General Yamamoto con urgencia

- Adelante, Cpitán – dijo el viejo desde su sillón. Byakuya hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acercó. - Toma asiento, Kuchiki

- No es necesario, debo hacerle un pedido urgente – algo desesperado. Intentaba disimular, pero no podía. Necesitaba una respuesta por parte del Comandante y rápido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – no le gustaba para nada la cara que traía Byakuya.

- Debido a lo sucedido en el mundo humano – fue interrumpido por el viejo.

- El Cpitán Abarai y la Tniente Kuchiki están en el mundo humano como refuerzos del shinigami asignado a esa región, Capitán – los ojos del viejo se clavaron en los de Byakuya y su voz sonaba determinante. No podía permitir que nadie más interfiriera en aquello.

- Comandante, solicito que autorice al Teniente del Sexto Escuadrón, Haruto Kuchiki, a ir al mundo humano en carácter de inspector para documentar todo lo que suceda – la mirada de Byakuya era intimidante, pero no se comparaba con la de Yamamoto, quién demostraba inconformidad con el pedido.

- Capitán, he dicho que el Capitán Abarai y la Teniente Kuchiki están allí. ¿No cree que es suficiente con ellos y el shinigami sustituto para derrotar a un simple hollow? – recalcó la última palabra con exageración.

- Pero, no es un hollow, Señor – seguía el choque enfurecido de miradas.

- SI, ES UN HOLLOW, y puede retirarse, Capitán – hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a retirarse. No permitiría que nadie hablara de la presencia extraña de un habitante de Hueco Mundo y menos que intentara entrometerse en aquello. Ya tenía suficiente con que un Capitán y un Teniente hayan ido sin su consentimiento como para soportar un pedido de Kuchiki.

Byakuya hizo una pequeña reverencia sin quitarle los ojos de encima al Comandante y se retiró. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que nadie más vaya al mundo humano? ¿Y por qué no quería decir que en realidad es un arrancar el que ataca? Ahora sí que estaba metido en un gran problema. Haruto se había ido sin autorización, o mejor dicho, sin la aprobación del Comandante General.

El noble volvió a su despacho y comenzó a buscar entre los papeles de su escritorio, tenía que pensar en algo para solucionar este problema o Haruto tendría dificultades.

**Karakura**

Ichigo se enfrentaba a Mazui, y estaban parejos. La máscara se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco y su reiatsu era cada vez más parecido al de un hollow.

- ¿Qué pasa, shinigami? Tu máscara está haciéndose añicos – reía desquiciadamente.

- Pelea arrancar ¿o tienes miedo de mí? – su sonrisa era maniática y aterradora, realmente parecía odiar al espada.

Rukia observaba de cerca la expresión de Ichigo, creyendo que realmente estaba poseído por aquel engendro, ¿podía estar tan débil como para dejarse manipular? Deseaba gritarle con todas sus fuerzas lo inútil que era, darle ánimos como antes, pero no podía, no soportaba verlo de esa manera, ya no se veía como él.

- ¡Y te dije que no me llames shinigami! – volvió al ataque.

Salpicaban los alrededores las gotas de sangre de ambos, y los ojos de Rukia se veían cada vez más temerosos y angustiados. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto ahora? Tantos años esperando el reencuentro con Ichigo y cuando lo tuvo cerca solamente podía sentir el reiatsu de un hollow enfurecido con ganas de matar. Realmente la vida era injusta.

Miyu se acercaba temblorosa al lugar, y al llegar, quedó a las espaldas del Espada. Ichigo la vio y una fuerte puntada en su cabeza hizo que se detuviera en el aire y Mazui lograra darle de lleno con una de sus descargas eléctricas superpoderosas.

- ¡Ichigo! – Rukia corrió desesperadamente al lugar dónde Ichigo cayó inconsciente.

- ¡PAPÁ! – el grito de Miyu fue escuchado por Mazui, quien se dio vuelta y esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa.

- Parece que te encontré otra vez... – se acercaba intimidante a la chica.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Yo no tengo ésos poderes que tú quieres! – se alejaba dando pasos hacia atrás, pero se topó con una pared en ruinas.

- Parece que te acorralé, preciosa – su sonrisa era cada vez más marcada y loca. Miyu temblaba y miraba a su padre inconsciente en el suelo, en brazos de Rukia, que intentaba reanimarlo sin resultados. – Te tengo – le susurró en el oído, mientras agarraba sus manos y las presionaba contra la pared.

Los ojos de la chica se salían de sus órbitas y su cerebro no podía procesar nada de lo que ocurría. Mazui se alejó un poco de la chica y de sus manos salieron dos púas que brillaban intensamente y se clavaron en las manos de Miyu. La chica dio un grito de dolor y las lágrimas brotaron. Quedó clavada en la pared, crucificada.

- Ahora si eres mía – soltó una risa – comencemos con el ritual. A ver, ¿quién servirá de sacrificio primero? – miraba a un lado y otro, observaba a Ichigo y Rukia, que estaba llorando en su pecho; a Renji y Uryu, que no podían moverse y se sentían terriblemente impotentes ante aquella situación, y una sonrisa cada vez más amplia y maniática se marcaba en su rostro. – Parece que nadie de por aquí merece la pena – cuando dijo esto, una filosa hoja negra se enterró en su espalda. – Parece que llegó alguien que si vale – rió con énfasis.

Haruto, con Kuroitsuki clavada en el cuerpo del espada, se sentía impotente. ¿Cómo había dudado de ayudar a la chica? Después de todo era su hermana. Pero el dolor en el pecho no lo soportaba más. Estaba desobedeciendo sus propios principios ayudando en esta batalla que era del otro shinigami, pero no podía permitir que ese desgraciado maltratara de esa manera a Miyu. No entendía bien por qué, pero no soportaba que ella llorara. No dejaría que derramara más lágrimas.

- Tercera fase, Chisatsuki (1) – un haz de luz negra, proveniente del interior de Mazui, inundó la escena. Se podía ver claramente el cuerpo del espada cortado a la mitad por la luz negra.

Rukia lloraba sobre el pecho de Ichigo, escuchando los débiles latidos de su corazón. Levantó la mirada por un instante al notar la oscuridad repentina y cuando pudo divisar algo, no creía lo que veía: Haruto estaba frente a Miyu, que todavía estaba clavada en la pared, y el espada arrodillado en el suelo, con algo que lo atravesaba a la mitad. ¿Acaso lo había derrotado? No podía ser. Ichigo con Bankai no había logrado hacerle casi ningún daño.

– Haruto... – dijo por lo bajo.

Orihime corrió al lado de su hija, interponiéndose entre ella y Haruto, que la miraba. Miyu estaba inconsciente.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste? – gritó enojada. Haruto la miró sorprendido. – ¡Miyu! – Orihime comenzó a intentar desclavarla, pero las púas estaban demasiado duras. Haruto, sin mirar siquiera a Hime, cortó las lanzas con la espada y dejó que Miyu cayera sobre él. La abrazó con cuidado, transmitiéndole un calor que no hubiera querido dar. Sentir el cuerpo de la humana cerca lo hacía sentir terriblemente bien. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Escuchó un gemido que venía de Miyu.

- Gracias – dijo muy suavemente e hizo una leve presión con sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Haruto.

- ¡Dámela! – Orihime le arrebató el cuerpo de Miyu mirándolo con odio.

- ¡HARUTO CUIDADO! – Rukia gritó desesperadamente. Mazui se había levantado. Su cabeza estaba orientada hacia el cielo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados.

- Parece que me voy a tener que poner serio – decía tranquilamente. Haruto miró a Orihime, y con un rápido movimiento se puso frente al espada, apuntándolo con la zampakutoh.

- Te importa demasiado esa niña humana – sonrió. – Volviste muy rápido, ¿qué sucede, shinigami?

Haruto sólo lo miraba con desprecio y algo de ira. Deseaba descuartizarlo. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una rabia descontrolada por aquel espada. Sólo pensar que le había hecho daño a Miyu, lo llenaba de impulsos asesinos. Sus ojos ardían, pero no le contestó nada.

- Je... no eres un tipo de muchas palabras, ¿verdad? No importa, sólo quiero a esa chica para usar su cuerpo y así redireccionar las partículas espirituales. Ella domina muy bien los espiritriones, es su naturaleza, y yo necesito que los mande a Hueco Mundo para restaurar todo lo que la Sociedad de Almas destruyó – le clavó la mirada – y tú eres una fuente de espiritriones muy valiosa, tu poder espiritual es admirable, chico. ¡Me encantaría conocer tu bankai! – animado. Una sonrisa sobradora apareció en la cara de Haruto.

– Cómo quieras... – alzó a Kuroitsuki, apuntando al cielo. - ¿Hay algo más temible que la oscuridad total, arrancar?

- Creo que si, shinigami – reía entre dientes, llevando pequeños rayos a sus puños.

- Sí, es verdad. La muerte es más temible – la seriedad y el desafío se apoderaron de la cara y los ojos de Haruto, ni Rukia lo había visto así antes. ¿Realmente podía hacer el bankai? ¿Qué era todo ese poder que apareció de repente en el aire? Ni siquiera ella podía casi soportarlo. ¿Era ése el verdadero poder de Haruto? – Ban... – la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Haruto – KAI – un rayo negro atravesó la espada de Haruto y su cuerpo, y partió el suelo. - Aquí está mi bankai, arrancar, Kuroi Shintsuki (2) – dijo irónicamente.

Las nubes cubrieron el cielo. Haruto miraba sobradoramente a Mazui. Sostenía una espada en cada mano: la de la izquierda, empuñadura dorada y hoja blanca; la de la derecha, empuñadura dorada y hoja negra con una brillante línea roja a lo largo, que con solo mirarla se sentía que quería atravesar al espada.

- Muy bien, shinigami, así que de verdad tenías bankai – cargó más sus manos de rayos.

La sonrisa en la cara de Haruto no se iba y su mirada provocadora tampoco. Mazui se lanzó al ataque directo, dando de lleno sobre las espadas de Haruto, arrastrándolo unos metros hacia atrás. El arrancar se veía sorprendido, ninguno de sus rayos había llegado a tocar a Haruto, ya que se desvanecieron al contacto con la katana.

- ¿Qué pasa, arrancar? - sonaba irónico y su sonrisa despectiva no se borraba de su rostro.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – realmente estaba sorprendido.

- Nada. Este es mi poder – se puso serio y dio un salto hacia atrás, poniéndose en posición de ataque, la espada blanca adelante y la espada negra atrás. – En mi mano derecha llevo mi fuerza y mis ganas de aplastar a mi enemigo, es la representación de mi instinto asesino en la batalla – lo miraba fijamente, confirmando lo dicho – y en mi mano izquierda llevo mi orgullo, de nunca haber sido herido por nada, esta espada no puede causar daño, pero a costa de eso me protege de todas las habilidades que se generen por medio de reiatsu – sus ojos seguían en los del Espada.

- Ya veo - también se puso en posición de ataque. – Parece que descubriste mi pequeño secreto, shinigami

- Tus pequeños rayos de juguete no me harán daño, arrancar. Usar reiatsu para crear electricidad es una técnica bastante buena, pero para mi Shintsuki, no son más que polvo en el viento

Mazui estaba furioso. Salió al ataque sin pensarlo, usando toda su fuerza y concentrando la mayor cantidad de reiatsu en sus puños. El ataque fue recibido de lleno por Haruto, que cruzó las dos espadas frente a él, consumiendo el reiatsu del arrancar. Pero, la fuerza que conllevaba el ataque, lastimó el brazo izquierdo de Haruto.

- Parece que tu espada de juguete es tan fuerte que rompe tus huesos como si fueran de papel, shinigami – la sonrisa maquiavélica volvió a la cara de Mazui.

- Eso está por verse, arrancar – esta vez fue Haruto el que mostró un rostro retorcido.

Rukia apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Era ese su hijo realmente? Demasiada sed de sangre para ser Haruto, más bien, parecía que estaba viendo pelear a Ichigo transformado en hollow. Los golpes de espada contra el hierro del arrancar y los gritos desaforados de dolor y locura de Mazui siendo cortado un golpe tras otro la aturdían, y solamente podía quedarse estática junto a Ichigo, que seguía inconsciente.

Otra vez apareció la luz de la Luna llena de esa noche, iluminándolo todo. Mazui yacía en el suelo y Haruto, con su brazo izquierdo destrozado, sostenía la espada negra clavada en el pecho del arrancar. – Hasta nunca, arrancar

Miyu se había despertado y miraba la escena. ¿Era Haruto? Si, definitivamente era él. Quiso zafarse de los brazos de su madre, pero ésta no la dejó.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, aún con cierto resentimiento.

- Quiero ir a verlo, por favor... – Miyu estaba emocionada por el momento y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

- No, hija. Él estaba haciendo su trabajo. Es un shinigami y tú una humana. No tienen que estar juntos...

- Pero, mamá, él es mi hermano – lloraba con más fuerza.

- Hija, a veces las cosas no son como queremos que sean. Por eso mismo debes dejarlo ir

- No entiendo lo que me quieres decir ¡Quiero ir a verlo! – gritaba, forcejeaba y lloraba. Quería abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca, no importaba que fuera su hermano, no importaba nada, él estaba ahí y la había salvado. Pensó que nunca más lo vería y por eso sentía una enorme presión en el pecho desde que atravesó la puerta hacía rato. No sabía ni quería saber qué le pasaba, pero su corazón y su cuerpo le pedían estar junto a él en ese momento.

- ¡BASTA! – Orihime la sujetó con más fuerza.

- ¿Por... por qué, mamá? Yo... yo... – las lágrimas no la dejaban seguir y se abrazó fuerte a su madre.

- Ya pasará, hija... – también lloraba.

Rukia seguía intentando reanimar a Ichigo, pedo no había caso. Orihime había puesto su barrera de curación alrededor de Uryu, Renji y Miyu, para restablecer sus cuerpos. Luego, todos se reunieron alrededor de Ichigo, menos Haruto que los observaba desde lejos, sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Orihime empezó a curarlo.

- Es que, el hollow... – comenzó a explicar Rukia, sin saber demasiado.

- No puedo... – dijo Hime algo aterrada.

- ¿Qué pasa Hime? – le preguntó Uryu.

- Es que no puedo curar las heridas de Ichigo, hay algo en él que me lo está impidiendo

- N..no... im... importa... Hime – la voz de Ichigo sonaba pesada y débil, tenía los ojos cerrados y permanecía inmóvil.

- ¡Ichigo! – Rukia seguía derramando lágrimas sin quererlo.

- No... Vas a poder... no... sigas... Hime... está...bien... voy... a... estar... bien... – sonrió débilmente y volvió a quedar inconsciente. Orihime quitó la barrera y Rukia se abalanzó sobre él.

**C****asa de los Kurosaki**

Habían devuelto a Ichigo a su cuerpo y permanecía en su cama. Rukia estaba sentada junto a él y los demás estaban de pie. Miyu descansaba en su habitación y Haruto había vuelto a la Sociedad de Almas sin decir nada.

- Regresaré a la Sociedad de Almas a informar – informó Renji a todos. Debía saber por qué Haruto había vuelto y necesitaba informar sobre todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas.

- Renji, yo... – dijo Rukia sin mover su vista de Ichigo.

- Lo se, no te preocupes. También hablaré con Haruto

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó Uryu.

- Esta tarde

Orihime se retiró, debía hablar con Miyu. Hacía unas cuantas horas que estaban en la casa y había permanecido encerrada en su cuarto sin salir. Golpeó y entró. Ya había amanecido y los rayos del sol de la mañana entraban por las ventanas, que estaban abiertas. Orhime cerró los vidrios.

- Hace frío. ¿Por qué – la interrumpió la chica.

- Quería refrescarme para pensar – seca.

- ¿Pensar en qué? Ya pasó todo – se sentó al lado de Miyu, que estaba en la cama. Quería que no pensara más en nada de lo sucedido y se le notaba.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto empeño en que me olvide de lo que sucedió?

- No es necesario que sigas mezclándote con nadie que no pertenece a este mundo

- Papá no pertenece aquí – hizo una pequeña pausa – y mi hermano tampoco – Orhime la miró. ¿Hermano? ¿Ya se dirigía a ese chico como hermano? - Aunque tú no quieras, Haruto es mi hermano, y me salvó del espada. ¿Por qué no aceptas eso? Además… – Miyu pensaba en lo que sucedió hacía algunas horas. Haruto la había salvado, pero luego se fue.

/

_Todos se estaban yendo, llevando a Ichigo inconsciente. Miyu buscó a Haruto con la mirada y al divisarlo, se acercó._

_- ¿Qué sucede, Kurosaki?_

_- ¿Por – dudó un momento – por qué…?_

_- ¿Por qué vine?__ – Miyu asintió con la cabeza. - Órdenes de mi capitán – Miyu abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada, no quería que Haruto viera sus lágrimas. - Vuelvo a la Sociedad de Almas – y sin decir nada más, se alejó usando su shumpo._

/

- No. Además nada. No quiero que te involucres más con ellos. ¿No ves que casi te matan por meterte donde no perteneces? – comenzaba a irritarla la insistencia de su hija. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que desde que apareció ese shinigami todo había empeorado?

- Pero yo quiero pertenecer ahí – con cierto anhelo.

- Tú no eres como ellos – sonaba enfadada y triste.

- Pero – intentó objetar algo. Estaba confundida y necesitaba hablar con su madre, pero Orihime no permitiría que nada de lo que sucedió siguiera impidiendo sus vidas. La Sociedad de Almas debería quedar enterrada como estaba desde hacía veinticinco años.

- Pero nada – se levantó dispuesta a irse.

- Mamá, ¿qué tengo que hacer con esto que siento? – Hime la volvió a mirar, algo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Una presión en el pecho que me dice que debo estar ahí, con él – la miró a los ojos. Las lágrimas salían solas, sin explicación.

- Él no es nadie, hija. Ni siquiera se despidió de ti ni vino a verte, ¿o no? Solamente cumplía órdenes – Miyu la miraba. ¿Cómo sabía ella lo que había sucedido? ¿Sería cierto que solamente volvió por órdenes? – No cometas los mismos errores que yo. A él no le importa nada de ti ni de este mundo. Lo mejor será que lo olvides – Miyu volvió su vista al piso y las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Órdenes. Ésa palabra le taladraba el cerebro y el corazón.

Por la tarde, Renji se disponía a marcharse.

- Renji, habla con Haruto y por favor, explícale todo. Byakuya ya debe haber hablado con él pero es importante que entienda – Rukia estaba alterada por la situación pero no quería marcharse del lado de Ichigo.

- Lo sé, Rukia. No te preocupes – una triste sonrisa tranquilizó a Rukia, podía confiar plenamente en Renji, y lo sabía.

- Abarai, buena suerte – lo saludó Uryu.

- Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, Ishida – estrecharon sus manos.

Orihime escuchaba todo desde la cocina. Se sentía mal. Ichigo estaba inconsciente desde la pelea y ella no podía curar sus heridas. Rukia se quedaría en su casa para cuidar a Ichigo, pero no podía decirle nada porque fue ella misma la que le dio vía libre. Miyu permanecía encerrada en su habitación, llorando. Sólo pensar que le estaba haciendo tanto daño hacía que sus lágrimas volvieran a brotar. Pero no podía permitir que se mezclara con ellos. Tantos años luchando porque esto no sucediera y ahora realmente no sabía cómo actuar. No quería que su hija sufriera pero sería peor si la dejaba tener esperanzas. No podía permitir que lo poco que le quedaba se arruine.

- ¿Pasa algo, Hime? – Uryu entró en la cocina, ella estaba de espaldas a él.

- No. Sólo pensaba... – seguía cocinando. No quería que él se le acercara demasiado, sino volvería a llorar y en ese momento debía ser lo más fuerte posible.

- ¿Cómo está Miyu? – evidentemente algo estaba ocurriendo con Miyu y no quería dejar que Orihime maneje sola la situación. Sabía que era muy difícil sobrellevar todo.

- Mal. No sé qué hacer con ella – era cierto. ¿Cómo lograr que olvide a ese shinigami?

- Es lógico que se sienta mal después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar con ese arrancar – estaba seguro que había pasado algo más que Orihime no le estaba contando. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo con Ichigo otra vez? Era imposible, porque él había estado en todo momento con ella.

- Pero, no es sólo eso – seguía picando verduras. No quería mirarlo.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Ichigo? – preguntó directamente. No quería dar más vueltas. Se acercó despacio.

- Si. Ella quiere ver a su hermano – resentida. ¿Hermano? ¡Ja! ¿Ahora se acordaban de que ellos existían? Su hija no tendría nunca un hermano shinigami.

- ¿A ese shinigami? – el chico era el hermano de Miyu y ella tenía derecho a verlo. ¿Por qué negarse? Además, él se había ido…

- Se conocieron antes de que todo esto sucediera. Hace cinco días apareció un reiatsu de shinigami por esta zona, supongo que era de ese chico y creo que ella también lo sintió y se conocieron – explicó rápidamente. Uryu se paró detrás de ella.

- ¿Y eso es malo? Después de todo es su hermano

- Pero yo no puedo permitir que se mezcle con shinigamis, ella... Ella no es de ese mundo – apretó los dientes y paró de mover la cuchilla.

- Ichigo es shinigami, e Isshin también. Ella desciende de shinigamis – Orihime se dio vuelta y miró a Uryu a los ojos. Comenzó a llorar sin quererlo. - ¿Qué pasa, Hime?

- Las cebollas… - sonrió amargamente. Uryu se acercó más y la abrazó fuerte. Orihime se sorprendió, quedándose estática.

- No sigas lamentándote más. No es tu culpa nada de lo que pasó – intentaba consolarla. Los hechos no eran del todo culpa suya, que la Sociedad de Almas hubiera decidido cerrar las puertas y que Rukia hubiera desaparecido tantos años era algo inmanejable para ellos. Además, que Haruto y Miyu se conocieran antes de saber la verdad tampoco tenía que ver con Orihime.

- Si, sí que lo es… – insistió y Uryu la separó de él mirándola a los ojos, Orihime bajó la vista.

- ¿Sabes? Ya estoy un poco cansado de que cada vez que nos vemos me digas que es todo tu culpa y me pidas perdón. Nada de lo que hiciste me lo hiciste a mí, y no es tu culpa que todos estos años Ichigo haya seguido pensando en Rukia

- Tu, tú no sabes… - comenzó a llorar con desesperación y un nudo en su garganta no la dejó seguir hablando. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Uryu y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Ya no podía más con todo lo que estaba pasando. Ya no quería sufrir y no quería que nadie más sufriera por su culpa.

* * *

><p>(1) Luna en Cuarto Menguante.<p>

(2) Luna Nueva Negra


	16. Hace quince años, un 31 de diciembre

**16. Hace quince años, un 31 de diciembre**

**Hospital de Karakura, 7 AM**

Ichigo caminaba arrastrando sus pies cansados por los pasillos del Hospital, pensando en que necesitaba una cama con urgencia. Las noches de guardia eran demoledoras, más en esa época del año y con las tormentas de nieve que habían caído en los últimos días. Se veía pálido y ojeroso, algo delgado y agravaba su condición deplorable el día del año. Fin de año. Una fecha memorable en su historia personal, que cada vez lo hundía más dentro de su depresión. Pero este año era diferente: se había dado cuenta de que todo su sufrimiento era en vano. Ella se marchó y lo dejó por su propia voluntad. La ira se apoderaba de sus cansados ojos y le daban un brillo especial. Tan encerrado estaba en sus pensamientos y desgracias, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba y lo chocó.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, idiota? – le dijo el hombre con el que había colisionado.

- ¿Eh? – no entendía el por qué del insulto.

- Digo, que otra vez tienes los ojos tan metidos dentro de tu cabeza que no ves por dónde caminas

- Uryu, déjame en paz - siguió su camino.

- Ichigo, recuerda que esta noche nos reunimos

- Si, ya lo sé… - apenas se le escuchaba.

Uryu miraba la figura de Ichigo perderse en el interminable pasillo. ¿Y ahora qué tenía que hacer? Después de todo, era su mejor amigo y no podía dejarlo todo así como estaba. Hacía unos meses que había vuelto de Tokio y estaban practicando en el Hospital que dirigía su padre. También, hacía unos días que Ichigo le había propuesto matrimonio a Orihime y eso era tal vez lo que más preocupado tenía al Quincy. No podía dejar que ellos se casaran sabiendo que él no la amaba. No quería que Orihime sufriera y menos que Ichigo fuera el causante de su dolor. Tomó su celular del bolsillo del guardapolvo y marcó un número.

- Hola… - los gritos de alguien del otro lado se escuchaban por todo el pasillo.

- Ya se, ya se… Es muy temprano - seguían los gritos desaforados de lo que parecía una mujer histérica.

- Perdón. No pensé en qué hora era… lo siento… –no sólo se escuchaban los gritos de la mujer, sino también el llanto de un bebé. - Es que… Bueno, bueno… ¡Sólo escúchame un momento Tatsuki! Ya se… si… Soy todo eso… Si, lo sé, lo sé… ¿Me vas a dejar hablar? Es sobre Ichigo - los gritos de la mujer pararon. – Hoy está particularmente decaído… Sí, yo también supongo que es por el día… Si… Ajá… Bueno… Pensaba en que a lo mejor podríamos hacer algo para que… Si… Justamente… Para hacer que vean que están en un error… Si, eso mismo… Bueno, de todas formas él no se va hasta las ocho y media… Si… Perdóname por haberte despertado… Nos vemos esta tarde, Tatsuki… y dale saludos a Yuki… Hasta luego – volvió el teléfono a su bolsillo y siguió su camino.

Ichigo estaba en el barcito del hospital, sentado en la barra tomando un café. El lugar estaba atendido por Keigo, que lucía igual de perdido que siempre, sólo que ahora tenía un delantal rosa con voladitos y guantes naranjas.

- Ichigo… ¿Estás en otro planeta? – los ojos de Keigo se pusieron frente a los de Ichigo, que estaban mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

- ¿Eh? No. Es que necesito dormir, tuve una noche muy movida - sonaba cansado y desanimado.

- ¿Vas a ir hoy a la noche? – la pregunta era obviamente intesional.

- Siempre voy. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – levantando levemente una ceja.

- Nada. Como estás tan cansado, a lo mejor quieres descansar en lugar de festejar - reía mientras secaba unas copas y las acomodaba.

- Dormiré cuando salga de aquí y después iré a ayudar a las chicas con las cosas

- ¿Ayudar a las chicas? Sí que te gusta meterte en problemas – rió. Ichigo esbozó una media sonrisa apagada.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te pasa? – sabiendo la respuesta.

- Nada, Keigo - se levantó. – Me voy a hacer la última ronda, nos vemos a la noche - y se fue con una mano en el bolsillo y levantando la otra en señal de saludo. Inmediatamente se retiró Ichigo, Keigo levantó el tubo del teléfono y marcó.

- ¿Uryu? Si, si. ¿Ya te comunicaste? ¿Y? – rió a carcajadas. – Bueno… Bien… Sólo tomó un café y no me dijo nada más… No… Va a ir a la tarde a ayudar a Tatsuki y Orihime… Si, nos vemos – colgó y siguió con sus tareas matutinas.

- Por fin… - dijo Ichigo al salir por la puerta principal del Hospital. Hacía frío y se notaba. Llevaba una gruesa campera de cuero, forrada con corderito, bufanda, guantes y un ridículo gorro naranja que le había regalado su novia, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan considerado de ponerse esa cosa? Bueno, en realidad se la había puesto porque tenía mucho frío. La nieve caía en abundancia y el sol estaba tardando en salir. Miró la hora en su reloj pulsera, que apenas pudo encontrar entre la ropa y eran las 8. Salió más temprano de lo habitual, pero realmente estaba demasiado cansado. Caminó en dirección a su casa, mirando cómo sus botas se enterraban en la nieve.

¿Por qué tenía que rondar en su cabeza todo el tiempo aquella idea de que Rukia estaba con otro en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Por qué tenía que estar pensando en que lo había dejado solo? ¿Por qué justamente ese día tenía que pasar por su mente todo lo que sufrió por ella durante esos diez años y cómo se derrumbó todo aquel día en que vio a ese maldito shinigami en Tokio? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar ni un minuto en esa endemoniada enana? Seguía su camino pensando en que no quería pensar, pero cada paso era una tortura interna.

Llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta. Sabía que no habría nadie allí porque su padre y su hermana Yuzu estaban de viaje. Habían ido a visitar a Karin que tenía un partido especial de invierno en una ciudad lejana. Él no había podido ir por el trabajo y por otro montón de cosas que no quería pensar en ese momento. La casa estaba fría, al igual que su corazón. Y la única palabra que se le venía a la mente era 'matrimonio'. Lo único que lo sacaba de la enana era pensar en su boda, su boleto de escape del dolor crónico hacia la supuesta salvación.

Pero, ¿de verdad estaba dispuesto a vivir el resto de su vida con Orihime? La quería, de eso no tenía dudas, y menos de que ella lo quisiera a él, pero también estaba seguro de que no estaba enamorado. Desde que Rukia se fue, la única que lo estuvo acompañando de cerca fue Orihime, siempre que los recuerdos lo atormentaron, siempre que cayó a los precipicios, siempre que necesitaba a alguien, estaba ella, a su lado. Pero, nunca la pudo considerar como algo más que una buena amiga, como a Uryu o a Tatsuki. Sin embargo, estaba comprometido con ella por propia voluntad y quería aceptarlo. Tenía tomada la decisión de olvidar a Rukia y eso haría, por su bien y por el de todos. Debía olvidarla.

Tiró las camperas en un sillón, junto a la bufanda. Se quitó el ridículo gorro y esbozó una sonrisa. También lo arrojó desprolijamente al sillón. Tomó una manzana de la frutera y un vaso de leche y subió las escaleras. Por lo menos ya estaba en casa y por algunas horas nadie lo molestaría. Llegó a su cama y cuando estaba por meterse en ella, suenó el celular. En la pantalla se leía "Tatsuki".

- Hola, Tat… Si… Recién llego del Hospital… ¡Estoy muerto! Si, voy a dormir… ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya estoy metido en la cama! ¡Pídele a Orihime que te acompañe! No… ¡Que no! – otra vez se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe. - ¿Qué yo hice qué? No, no… Está bien… A las 10 estoy ahí… Si, chau – cerró la tapa del celular y lo tiró al piso. Genial, ahora debería acompañar a Tatsuki y al ruidoso de su hijo al mercado a hacer las compras para esa noche. – Maldita sea – se dijo a sí mismo y se metió entre las mantas de su cama, por lo menos dormiría unos minutos, si es que podía pegar ojo.

Sonó un teléfono y Orihime se levantó de la cama en pantuflas y lo atendió, muy adormecida.

- Hola – bostezó. – Si – se refregó un ojo. – Estaba durmiendo… Si… ¿Qué?... Ajá… Pero… Bueno… Yo… Está bien, ¿a qué hora?... Si… Ahí estaré, hasta entonces – colgó y fue directo a la cocina. Se sirvió algo de café frío de la cafetera y una galletita de aspecto extraño. – ¿Y ahora qué querrá Keigo? – La llamada que había recibido era de Keigo y lo había notado un tanto preocupado, realmente parecía que necesitaba hablar con ella, pero le sonaba extraño. En fin, se cambió y salió camino al Hospital.

**Hospital****, en el bar**

Uryu tomaba un café en una de las mesas, mientras charlaba con Mizuiro.

- ¿Viniste sólo para el festejo de hoy?

- Si, por supuesto. Es tradición, ya sabes – sonreía abiertamente.

- En fin, yo creía que la tradición se terminaría

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué estos dos se van a casar? – rió. – No seas así… Hace diez años que nos reunimos los 31 de diciembre, ¿por qué iba a ser eso distinto ahora?

- No, por nada. Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas…

- Me vas a preguntar qué pienso de esa unión – Uryu asintió y se acomodó los lentes. - Es muy fácil, Ichigo no la ama – Uryu lo miró asombrado y atinó a decir algo, pero se detuvo. - Ya se, no tenemos que meternos, pero creo que no están pensando bien las cosas. Ichigo sigue enamorado de Rukia y se nota a kilómetros y Orihime, no se…

- Ella lo ama a él - Uryu se veía triste y perdido, mirando al suelo.

- Eso ya lo sabemos de sobra. Creo que en un matrimonio ambos deben quererse entre sí, ¿no? – tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. Los dos se quedaron mudos cuando entró en el barcito Orihime.

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo muy ruidosamente.

- Hola Orihime – dijo Mizuiro con un rostro muy feliz.

- Hola, Hime… - Uryu seguía mirando el suelo. Orihime lo miró y no dijo nada, sólo cambió su mirada a una de tristeza y algo de eso se reflejó en su rostro.

- ¡Hime! – Keigo salió de detrás de una pila de platos que había en la barra.

- ¡Keigo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Para qué me llamaste? – Uryu se levantó y miró fijamente a Keigo

– Me voy a seguir con mis cosas, gracias por el café. Nos vemos a la tarde, chicos – saludó Uryu. Los otros tres saludaron.

- Yo también los dejo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes del festejo… - sonreía pícaramente Mizuiro. Orihime y Keigo lo saludaron y quedaron solos, frente a frente.

- Vamos a la barra, así charlamos más cómodos – dijo Keigo orientando a Hime con la mano. Ella se sentó en un taburete y él pasó del otro lado quedando frente a ella.

- ¿Qué sucede, Keigo? – comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Nada grave, Hime-chan… Pero, estuve pensando mucho en esto… y creo que Ichigo no está bien

- ¿A qué te refieres con "no está bien"? – la cara de Orihime se iba transformando de la habitual risueña en una no muy amistosa.

- Es que últimamente está perdido, siempre con su cara de nada y sus ojos tristes. Pensé que el casamiento le traería la paz que tanto busca, pero veo – fue cortado por ella.

- Él está acostumbrándose a la idea. ¿No te das cuenta de qué éste es un cambio muy brusco para él? Tomó una decisión muy importante y creo que es lo mejor

- ¿Olvidar?

- Si, olvidarla - lo miraba fijo, y sus ojos tenían una determinación que Keigo nunca antes había notado en su amiga.

- Está bien, si tú lo dices. Pero yo creo que él no está olvidando. Creo que solamente se está ocultando lo que siente. Él – fue interrumpido por ella.

- Él nada. Y esta conversación se terminó. Entiendo que estés preocupado por Ichigo, y créeme que yo lo estoy más, pero esto ya no es de tu incumbencia. Si él se quiere casar conmigo es porque así lo decidió y punto. Acá se terminó la discusión. Y ahora me voy porque tengo cosas que hacer – dijo esto y se fue muy rápido, dejando a Keigo con la boca abierta. Nunca antes había visto ni escuchado a Orihime así, realmente le molestaba que hablaran así de su relación con Ichigo. Keigo volvió a tomar el teléfono.

- Hola. Salió todo mal. Ella no quiere escuchar nada… No… Me dijo que si Ichigo había decidido casarse con ella era porque él quería y que no me metiera más… Está bien, entonces queda todo en tus manos… Bien, suerte – colgó y siguió secando platos.

Uryu estaba en una oficina del Hospital, frente a una computadora, intentando escribir un informe que su padre le había pedido, pero era inútil. Lo único que se le venía a la mente eran pensamientos en torno a Ichigo y Orihime. ¿Qué era lo correcto? Él bien sabía que durante los seis años de universidad, Ichigo solamente pensaba en mil formas distintas para abrir la puerta y volver, y que cada noche lo encontraba en el balcón del pequeño departamento que compartían, mirando al cielo, y a veces hasta diciendo cosas inentendibles por lo bajo. ¿Qué había sucedido para que cambie tan abruptamente de opinión? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en el momento en el que dijo "tomé la decisión de olvidar"? ¿Realmente pudieron salir de su boca esas palabras? ¿Olvidar a Rukia después de diez años de querer encontrarla desesperadamente? ¿Olvidarla después de llorarla todas las noches y de amarla cada día? No podía dejar que Orihime sufriera todo esto, no podía permitir que sus dos mejores amigos se hieran el uno al otro y no podía dejar que tuvieran una vida infernal por el simple hecho de que uno estuviera loco y la otra fuera tan ingenua de creer en que se puede cambiar lo que siente un corazón enfermo.

Había estado llamando a todos para completar un plan que se le había ocurrido para llevar a cabo su cometido para abrirle los ojos a los dos, pero hasta ahora todo había fallado. Tatsuki iría con Ichigo al mercado central a comprar cosas para la noche, y estaba seguro de que ella lograría algo. Keigo no había podido sacar nada provechoso de la conversación con Hime, ¿tan mal se ponía ella al hablar de eso? En fin, tenía que esperar que Tatsuki hiciera lo que planearon. Siguió intentando escribir.

Sonaba un celular desesperadamente. Un chico pelinaranja manoteó todo lo que tenía en la mesa de luz, tirándolo, pero no lo encontraba. Se cayó de la cama, envuelto en cobijas, y soltó varias maldiciones. Por fin dió con el celular, que seguía gritando. Abrió la tapa.

- Hola… Si… ¡Sí! ¡Ya me di cuenta! ¡Es que estoy muy cansado! ¡Está bien!... En quince minutos estoy en la puerta - colgó y dejó, como pudo, el teléfono en la mesita. Se desenroscó de las mantas y se paró. Tenía frío, y eso no lo dejaba pensar en otras cosas. Se cambió somnolientamente y salió a la puerta, dónde lo esperaba un autito rojo último modelo. Entró por la puerta del acompañante.

- Hola…

- Parece que te quedaste dormido – Tatsuki sonaba enojada.

- Tat… déjame en paz, ¿quieres? ¿Y dónde está tu marido? ¿Por qué no te acompaña él? – puso cara de enfado, pero su voz se escuchaba cansada.

- Él está en un torneo en China y no podrá venir al festejo de esta noche, además yo quería que me acompañaras tú – la conversación elevaba más su tono cada vez.

- ¿Es que no estaban disponibles los otros? Podrías haberle dicho a Hime o a Uryu, o a Keigo que está siempre libre. También está Mizuiro que vino ayer y Chad. ¿Por qué a mí? – dijo esto con un tono de autocompadecimiento y se recostó contra el asiento del auto poniendo una mano sobre su cara.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? Orihime estaba durmiendo cuando la llamé y me dijo que ni por casualidad salía a hacer compras a esta hora. Además te confieso que no quería salir con ella porque temía que me hiciera comprar cualquier cosa - los dos pusieron cara de asquito y rieron. – Uryu trabaja hasta el mediodía y Chad está con unas motos que no terminó. Mizuiro debe estar con alguna de sus "chicas" – otra vez las risas – y Keigo, bueno… - se rieron mas fuerte. – Admás, Ichi, tu eres el único que estaba libre y sabe cuidar bebés

- ¿Eh? – Ichigo miró atrás y estaba durmiendo el hijo de Tatsuki en su butaca. Tatsuki se había casado hacía un año y medio con un boxeador famoso y tenían un bebé de cuatro meses, llamado Yuki. Era un poco llorón, pero ahora estaba durmiendo. – Mmm…

- Vete acostumbrando. Si te vas a casar, supongo que tendrás hijos, ¿no? – Tatsuki lo miraba entre irónica y preocupada. Tenía la oportunidad justa para sacar el tema.

- Je, seguro… - nervioso. - ¿Salimos? ¿O me vas a tener todo lo que queda de la mañana parado frente a mi casa?

- Está bien. ¡Que mal que estamos hoy! - arrancó y salieron.

Fueron al mercado y compraron todas las cosas que necesitaban y más. Ichigo pensaba que Tatsuki estaba loca, pero ahora lo confirmaba. Estaba cargado de bolsas y bolsitas y no estaba seguro de que todo eso entrara en el auto, pero por suerte entró. El bebé ya estaba despierto y Tatsuki se lo dio a Ichigo una vez terminó de cargar la última bolsa en el asiento trasero.

- ¿Yo tengo que llevarlo? – protestó.

- ¿Y quién sino? El asiento de atrás también está lleno de cosas

- Pero, ¿por qué no lo llevas tú y manejo yo?

- Está bien, pero con cuidado – con cara de mala. Ichigo le devolvió su retoño y subieron al coche.

- Mira, voy a ir al grano. ¿Por qué tanto apuro por casarte? – habían pasado unos minutos en silencio y ya no soportaba más sin hablar de lo que tenía que hablar.

- Es simple, me cansé

- ¿De qué? ¿De esperar? ¿Y por eso vas a arruinar la vida de Hime? – estaba enojada realmente con él.

- ¿Arruinar? – no entendía bien a qué se refería. Si Orihime lo amaba, ¿cuál era el problema con ella?

- Si, Ichi… Los dos sabemos de sobra que tú no la amas. Ru – la interrumpió.

- ¿Rukia qué? Rukia se fue, y ten por seguro que no va a volver – con bronca.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – no podía entenderlo.

- Es que en Tokio, cuando volvíamos, vi a un shinigami – Ichigo sonaba triste y Tatsuki estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Shinigami? ¿Y hablaste con él?

- No fue necesario. En ese momento no pensaba en nada más que en que ella se había ido y no había regresado por su propia voluntad

- Dices eso sin saber lo que pasó en realidad…

- No. Lo que vi me alcanza y me sobra, Tat. Por eso cuando vine-

- Ichigo, déjame decirte algo. Yo estaba ahí cuando tirabas todo. Tiraste todo lo que te recordaba a ella, rompiste fotos y regalos, todo. Eso no es querer olvidar, eso es querer ocultar. Porque aunque las cosas que te traían recuerdos de ella no estén, ella está en tu corazón y eso no puedes arrugar ni romper. Ichi-

- No, Tat, no voy a cambiar de parecer. Ella se fue y yo la voy a sacar de mi corazón. Por eso decidí darle una oportunidad a Hime, ella siempre está ahí, conmigo

- Porque ella si te ama. Siempre lo hizo y tú hasta ahora no te habías dado cuenta. Vamos, Ichi, si ni siquiera la registrabas

- Pero ahora es distinto. De verdad que quiero olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo. Esta vez voy a vivir para mí y para Hime, te lo prometo - paró el auto, habían llegado a la casa de Tatsuki. - ¿Te ayudo a bajar las cosas? – cambió de tema. No le gustaba discutir sobre eso, más sabiendo que su amiga tenía la razón. Pero no cambiaría de parecer. Sabía que con el tiempo las cosas iban a mejorar.

- No, las voy a dejar en el auto para llevarlas a la casita luego

- Me voy, nos vemos a la tarde. Voy a ir a ayudarlas con las cosas

- Está bien, ten cuidado

- La nieve no me va a matar – sonreía mientras bajaba del auto, dejando a Tatsuki con palabras atravesadas en la garganta y su bebé lloriqueando.

- La nieve no… - susurró cuando Ichigo cerró la puerta. Agarró el celular de adentro del bolso y marcó. – Hola. Acaba de dejarme en casa… Si… No… En realidad no sé si logré algo o no… No… Si, me dijo que esta vez iba a hacer algo por él. No pude decirle nada más porque se fue… Si, está bien… Pasemos al plan B… Si, ¿y tú?... Está bien… Ok, nos vemos – cortó y tiró el teléfono dentro del bolso. Abrigó al bebé y salió del auto.

Ichigo caminaba por la calle, ya que la nieve cubría casi toda la vereda. Pensaba. ¿Por qué hoy se sentía acechado por todos los que veía? Primero Uryu que se lo choca en el pasillo y lo mira con esos ojos llenos de reproches y recordándole lo de esta noche. ¿En serio pensaba que se iba a olvidar? Después Keigo y sus malditas preguntas y otra vez diciéndole que no tendría que ir. ¿Descansar? ¡Si hace tanto tiempo que no hace eso! Ya se olvidó casi de lo que se siente dormir toda la noche sin soñar con la persona que amas porque la tienes al lado tuyo. ¿Podrá algún día sentir eso por Hime? Estaba seguro de que no, pero bueno, una decisión es una decisión. Y él ya la había tomado. Antes de seguir llorando por los rincones por Rukia, prefería hacer feliz a una persona que de verdad se preocupaba por él y lo amaba.

Rukia, ¿qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Aunque su bronca era mucha, seguía pensando en esas tonterías. '¿Qué estará haciendo?' '¿Con quién estará discutiendo?' '¿A quién estará aturdiendo?' Reía para sus adentros y su cara se iluminó por un instante recordando aquella última noche de fin de año con ella. Tantas locuras que vivieron juntos, tantas veces que juró protegerla, tantas veces que lo hizo. Todo estaba tan lejano ahora. Y ella estaba en otro mundo sin querer regresar a su lado. No podía soportar más el sólo hecho de saber que no vino siquiera a despedirse. No quería pensar más en eso. Llegó a su casa y se fue directo a la cama. Necesitaba descansar un rato, sino no sólo su mente no lo dejaría en paz, sino que su cuerpo caería rendido.

**Casa de la ribera**

Estaba anocheciendo y Orihime con Tatsuki y Yuki intentaban acomodar el desastre que era la casita después de que a Ichigo le agarrara el ataque de querer tirar todo hacía unos días.

- ¿Ichigo hizo esto? ¿No era él el que encontró esta casa y quiso comenzar a festejar la primera vez? – preguntó ingenuamente Orihime.

- Si, estaba un tanto molesto y decidió tirar a la basura todo aquello que le recordara a Rukia - Tatsuki quería sacar a toda costa el tema y por eso fue tan directa con la respuesta, aunque no estaba del todo segura en cómo tratar eso con su amiga.

- ¿Te parece que de verdad quiere olvidarla? – Orihime estaba de espaldas a Tatsuki, ordenando unas cosas de una biblioteca, intentando evitar el contacto ocular.

- La verdad, no lo creo - hamacaba con un pie el cochecito del bebé que dormía y acomodaba unas cosas en la heladera.

- ¿En serio piensas eso? Pero él me prometió, a todos nos prometió, que la olvidaría. Dijo que se había cansado de esperarla y que ahora quería volver a tener una vida

- ¿Y tú piensas que eso es tan así? Por favor, Hime…

- No, Tat. Yo quiero creer en él. Lo amo y creo en él. Y lo voy a apoyar siempre en todo lo que decida. Y si ahora decidió que quiere intentar sacarla de su cabeza y comenzar de nuevo, me casaré con él y lo ayudaré a cumplir con eso

La conversación de las chicas se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Chad e Ichigo. Luego llegaron Keigo y Mizuiro. Todos comenzaron a armar el salón y cocinar. Estaban todos menos Uryu, que llegó casi a la hora de comer.

Cuando comieron se sentaron juntos al lado del hogar y del viejo reloj de péndulo, esperando con ansias la llegada del nuevo año. Era costumbre de ellos hacer unas rondas de sake y licor para decir las buenas nuevas que tuvieron o cosas que les pasaron importantes durante el año anterior. Y siendo las 11 y media, comenzaron.

- Bueno, - comenzó a decir Mizuiro - creo que este año me toca comenzar a mi. Como saben me recibo y quiero que sepan que voy a comenzar mis negocios en el exterior - todos lo felicitaban. – Y además Keigo, quisiera contratarte como mi asistente personal para que puedas acompañarme - seguían las felicitaciones y buenos augurios y más sake.

- Gracias Mizuiro, de verdad – lagrimones surcaban la cara de Keigo. – Ahora es mi turno – se secaba las lágrimas y seguían tomando. – Bueno yo… no sé qué decir… Este año me la pasé muy bien atendiendo el bar del Hospital, más cuando volvieron Ichigo y Uryu – rió. – Y ahora ¡me iré por ahí a conocer chicas! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Gracias Mizuiro! – se reían a carcajadas y tomaban más.

- Bueno, yo… ¿qué decir? – Tatsuki tenía a Yuki en brazos y era la única que no tomaba. - Mi marido consiguió nuevas peleas, así que seguramente siga teniendo más y más dinero – rió. – Estoy contenta por eso, pero lo más importante que me pasó este año fue tener a mi hijo. Soy muy feliz y les agradezco a todos por estar siempre ahí conmigo – lloraba de emoción y todos la abrazaron.

- Yo creo que abriré otra sucursal del taller. Este año nos fue muy bien y pensamos en apostar a más - nuevas felicitaciones y otras copas más.

- Je… parece que me toca a mí ahora - Uryu se veía nervioso. Tenía una botella de sake en la mano y tomaba del pico, tenía las mejillas rosadas y cada tanto miraba cómplicemente a Tatsuki. – Creo que me está costando decirles esto… – rió, nervioso. – Me voy a vivir a Tokyo – todos lo miraron sorprendidos. - Mi padre me consiguió un lugar en un importante Hospital en Tokio y me voy para allá – hizo una breve pausa – en dos días - todos lo felicitaron con algo de angustia porque dejarlo ir así como así no era fácil, pero era su decisión. Siempre soñó con ser un médico prestigioso y esta era su oportunidad.

- Bueno Uryu, parece que me vas a ganar en esto de la medicina también - Ichigo estaba bastante entonado, había aprovechado la situación para olvidarse un poco de la endemoniada enana y disfrutar de esta reunión con sus amigos. – Yo quiero decirles que este año tomé la decisión más importante de mi vida, que es olvidar. Si, olvidarla para seguir una nueva vida. Y para el próximo año quiero que esta nueva vida tome su curso, por eso nos vamos a casar en un mes - miró sonriendo a Orihime, que no creía lo que estaba escuchando ni tampoco los demás. ¿Un mes? ¿Estaba loco? Después de todo ése era su deseo y aunque nadie estaba de acuerdo con eso, no lo habían podido cambiar.

- Ichigo, ¡me haces tan feliz! - Orihime lloraba. – Yo quiero decirles que este año fue el mejor de mi vida y quiero prometerles que aunque me cueste y aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, voy a devolverle a Ichigo su sonrisa - lloraba y reía, mientras seguían bebiendo y felicitándose.

Las manecillas del reloj estaban cerca de dar las doce. Los "gong" sonaron muy fuerte, uno, dos, tres. Brindaban y tomaban, deseándose felicidades. Uryu se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba. Miró de reojo hacia el ventanal que daba al patio y logró divisar la figura de Ichigo afuera, entre la nieve que caía. Tenía levantada la mano con una copa al cielo, y Uryu bien sabía qué era lo que significaba aquel gesto. No podía creer que fuera tan cínico de haber dicho que juraba olvidarla y ahora estaba allí afuera, brindando con ella. Miró a Hime, y ella seguía sonriendo entre licor y risas. Ya no soportaba más, ya no podía seguir con esta presión en el pecho. Se levantó sigilosamente y se dirigió al hall de entrada, dispuesto a irse.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo Tatsuki desde la puerta, Uryu se estaba por poner la campera, pero al escucharla se detuvo.

- No puedo más… ¿lo viste?

- Si – bajó la vista. – Pero ya hicimos todo lo posible… Bah…

- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir. Que yo no hice nada

- ¿Por qué no hablas con Ichigo?

- ¿Crees que no lo he hecho ya? Mil veces quise que entre en razones, pero no me escucha. ¡A nadie escucha!

- ¿Y Hime? ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

- No – seco.

- Vamos Uryu, ella te escuchará. Siempre lo ha hecho

- No quiero – estaba serio y la luz se reflejaba en sus anteojos. Tatsuki se acercó y lo miró directo a los ojos.

- Si no lo haces, entonces, ¿tenemos que resignarnos a verlos toda la vida llorar? – Uryu bajó la mirada, pero luego miró hacia donde estaba el bochinche y la gente festejando. Vio a Ichigo entrar y seguir bailando y tomando como si nada ocurriera y eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

- Está bien. Intentaré hablar con Orihime – dejó a Tatsuki en la sala y fue al salón.

Orihime no estaba allí. Todos tomaban y ya estaban muy pasados de rosca, como habitualmente ese día. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Podría ser…? El Nozomi. ¿Por qué ahí? Tenía tomó un par de botellas de licor y salió al patio. Vio las huellas de Hime en la nieve y supo que estaba allí, aunque no provenía ninguna luz de dentro. Entró y dejó las botellas en una mesa vieja.

- ¿Ichigo? – preguntó, esperanzada.

- Lamento decepcionarte… - sonaba apagado.

- Oh… ¿Qué sucede? – ella estaba triste, definitivamente su voz sonaba como si estuviera llorando.

- Como no estabas en la fiesta, pensé que podría encontrarte aquí – volvió a agarrar las botellas y se acercó a dónde la chica estaba, sentada en el suelo frente a una ventana grande desde donde se podían ver las luces del salón donde los demás festejaban ruidosamente, sin darse cuenta de su ausencia. Le dio una de las botellas a Hime y se sentó a su lado.

- Parece que nadie nota que no estamos

- No… ¿pensaste que Ichigo lo notaría y vendría por ti? – Orihime no respondió, solo tomaba.

- ¿Por qué sigues creyendo en él?

- Porque lo amo – respondió secamente.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que a él no le importa nada de lo que te pase a ti? – intentaba sonar tan amable como siempre, con mucha dificultad.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿No lo escuchaste cuando dijo frente a todos que quería rehacer su vida conmigo?

- ¡¿Y tú no lo viste brindar con el maldito cielo en vez de contigo? – estaba furioso, nunca le gritaba a nadie y menos a Hime, pero esta vez no pudo controlarse, no quería callar mas, no quería verla llorar más. Orihime lo miró y la luz que venía del exterior permitió que se notaran las lágrimas en su rostro. Uryu se acercó a ella y con sus manos las secó. - ¿No te das cuenta que sólo te hace llorar? – ahora su voz sonaba triste y melancólica.

- Pero… yo… – dudó un momento – no puedo dejarlo solo

- ¿Y él si puede? – se acercaba más y más al rostro de la chica, no sabía bien por qué lo hacía, pero estaban solos y a oscuras, tan cerca y ella tan desprotegida y llorando. No podía contener aquel impulso que lo llevaba hacia la boca de ella y se dio cuenta de eso cuando sus labios se tocaron. Entonces retrocedió y sacó sus manos del rostro de Hime.

Ella estaba inmóvil, sintiendo todavía las sensaciones que ese pequeño beso le había provocado. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba por casarse con Ichigo y él nunca la había besado, ni siquiera había demostrado nada de cariño, ni una sonrisa ni nada. Pero Uryu, en ese momento, con ese ínfimo acto pudo hacerle sentir todas las cosas que Ichigo no en todos estos años. ¿Qué era ese nuevo sentimiento que apareció? No quería saberlo, sólo necesitaba sentirlo más.

Tomó las manos de Uryu y se las llevó a su propia cara. El chico estaba sorprendido, pensó que la reacción de Hime sería otra. ¿Estaba incitándolo a más? No, no era correcto. Ella era la prometida de su mejor amigo, y además su amiga también. Debía reconocer que siempre sintió algo especial por ella, y que lo reprimía al máximo porque conocía los sentimientos de ella hacia Ichigo. Pero ahora era distinto, ella estaba sosteniendo sus manos contra su rostro y lo miraba con cierta ternura mezclada con… ¿qué era eso? ¿Deseo?

Hime, al ver que Uryu no reaccionaba, tomó las riendas. Se acercó a él, haciendo que se recostara sobre la pared y comenzó a besarlo, primero tiernamente y luego sentía que necesitaba más. Necesitaba sentirse amada, querida, deseada y ya no le importaba que no fuera Ichigo. Sólo se dedicaba a sentir aquello que la hacía sentir tan bien. Se colocó sobre él.

Uryu no salía de su sorpresa. No sabía si era el alcohol o qué, pero su cuerpo estaba actuando por sí mismo. Reconocía que estaba mal, pero no podía detenerse. Sentía que necesitaba mostrarle que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era incorrecto, que ella no podía casarse con Ichigo, que iba a sufrir, necesitaba mostrarle que él la quería más de lo normal, que estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Enamorado? ¿Y desde cuando esa palabra estaba en su cabeza?

Varias veces había intentado escapar de los besos desesperados de la chica, pero no pudo lograrlo, entonces, decidió dejarse llevar. De todas formas nada de lo que sucedía era realmente así. El sake y la angustia los habían llevado a eso y nada que no quisieran que pase sucedería. Lo mejor era dedicarse a sentir cómo el otro disfrutaba cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada beso.

Comenzó a moverse distinto, ya no estaba pensando. Dejó la mejilla de la chica para dirigirse en una caricia hacia su cuello y comenzar unas caricias circulares a lo largo de su espalda que terminaron de volverla loca, haciendo que se acercara más a él y subiera el ritmo del beso. Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, sin importar nada, ni el frío ni la situación, solo dedicándose a sentirse el uno al otro.

Siguieron y siguieron hasta que sus jadeos y respiraciones cesaron tras haber consumado aquel acto que los unió por primera vez el uno al otro. ¿Qué habían hecho? Estaban los dos abrazados, ella sobre el pecho de él, enroscados entre unas viejas cobijas que había allí, respirando entrecortadamente por el frío que sentían e intentando no pensar en nada de lo que sucedió.

- ¿Estás bien? - por fin dijo el chico.

- Si… - ella se acurrucaba más en su pecho.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, estoy bien… – lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

- Necesito decirte algo antes de irme a Tokyo - sonaba triste y acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello de Hime.

- ¿Qué es? – ella hacía circulitos con un dedo sobre el pecho de él.

- No – dudó apenas. – No te cases

- No puedo. No puedo dejarlo solo - una lágrima mojó el pecho del chico.

- ¿Por qué? Si él – lo interrumpió.

- No puedo Uryu, no puedo y no quiero hacerlo - se sentó cubriéndose con la manta, apretaba los puños y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- ¿Y esto? – le dijo mirando su espalda con nostalgia, y al ver que no obtenía respuesta de parte de ella, llevó su mano hacia la chica y la recorrió suavemente.

- Esto… no lo se - volvió a sumergirse entre los brazos de él y a besarlo. Otra vez el descontrol en sus mentes y venas hicieron que volvieran a sentir esas ganas locas de tenerse el uno al otro….

Cuando se despertó, ya no se escuchaba nadie en la casa. Estaba amaneciendo y el frío se notaba a través de los vidrios empañados. Miró a su acompañante, realmente era hermosa. ¿Por qué no podía ser de él? ¿Tanto tiempo tardó en darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por ella? Tanto que hasta la perdió sin haberla tenido. ¿Y ahora qué? Era suya. Si, ¡ja! Pero se iba a casar con otro. Lo mejor era irse, marcharse para siempre. No volver a verla. Sabía que eso no era del todo posible, pero al menos la vería poco. Tokio era su salvación. Tomó su ropa, se la puso y fue en dirección al salón. Pasó de largo por allí y se fue.


	17. Orgullo, silencio y lágrimas

**17. Orgullo, silencio y lágrimas**

**Hueco Mundo**

- ¡Mazui! ¡Mazui! ¡Señor! – Mazui yacía recostado en una cama, lleno de vendajes.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo muy tranquilamente.

- Señor Mazui, traigo novedades del mundo humano – un hollow arrancarizado entró corriendo a la habitación, trayendo algunos papeles. Se veía agitado.

- Dime - tenía una mano sobre su cabeza, tapándole el rostro.

- El Capitán que se encontraba allí volvió a la Sociedad de Almas, el shinigami que tiene esa extraña máscara está inconsciente, la Teniente sigue en el mundo humano junto a la niña que usted está buscando

- ¿Y el shinigami que me hizo esto? – seguía tranquilo.

- No hay noticias de él, mi Señor – ya más calmo.

- Está bien, puedes retirarte

El hollow salió de la habitación, que estaba en penumbras, iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por una ventana.

- Parece que te interesa ese shinigami… - una voz de mujer se escuchaba de entre las sombras.

- No es que me interese solamente a mí… – sonrió.

- ¿Es él al que buscas?

- No. Pero puede sustituirlo… - una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro.

- Y bien, ¿cuál es tu plan ahora? – una mujer arrancar muy sensual, con un cuarto de máscara cubriéndola la parte de arriba a la derecha del rostro, incluyendo el ojo derecho, se acercaba provocativamente a Mazui. Su piel era blanca y fría, su cabello blanco también, lacio y muy largo le daba un toque encantador. Llevaba una pollera corta y un bandó, ambos rojos. Se sentó en la cama junto al Espada, y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, cubierto de vendajes.

- ¿Mi plan? Nunca tengo planes - seguía sonriendo mientras acercaba la mano que tenía sobre el rostro a la mano de la chica.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos? – seguía jugueteando, esquivando al Espada.

- A la humana la usaré de transmisor y al shinigami de batería. Será fácil, siempre y cuando sepan hacerlo bien - se incorporó y la luz iluminaba su cara que parecía endemoniada. Sus ojos rojos penetraron los de la arrancar, que eran rojos también, pero con un toque de frialdad que le daba un aire fantasmal. – Tendremos que darles algún tiempo para que esto suceda, ¿no crees? – se acercó más a ella y la tomó bruscamente por la cintura.

- Si tú lo dices - dijo ella cerrando los ojos y dejando que Mazui la besara apasionadamente, respondiéndole con un sutil abrazo.

**Sociedad de Almas**

Renji había cruzado la puerta y se debatía entre ir a dar informe al Comandante General o ir a hablar con Byakuya sobre lo sucedido. Desconocía el motivo por el cual Haruto había sido enviado al mundo humano y hasta dudaba de que realmente haya sido enviado. ¿Habría ido por su cuenta? En todo caso, Byakuya sabría qué era lo que había hecho. Decirle al Comandante lo que sucedió era demasiado arriesgado. Además, estaba el bankai. ¿Quién iba a pensar que a su corta edad ya había dominado aquella liberación? Sin duda era hijo de Ichigo.

La cara de Renji delataba todo lo que su cerebro estaba procesando en ése momento y para que nadie notara aquello, decidió ir directamente a la mansión Kuchiki.

Al llegar, notó cómo los sirvientes cuchicheaban cosas cuando él pasaba. ¿Sería su imaginación o algún rumor estaba rondando? Tenía que saber qué fue lo que hizo que Haruto saliera tan rápido de la Sociedad de Almas para hacer semejante demostración en el mundo humano, sobre todo después de la espantosa despedida que tuvieron tras escuchar la confesión de Rukia. Realmente pensó que Haruto jamás volvería a pisar aquel mundo. Llegó a la habitación del chico, y cuando iba a golpear, una voz conocida lo detuvo.

- No quiere hablar con nadie, y menos contigo – Byakuya sonaba tan frío y tranquilo como siempre.

- Entonces… - agachó la cabeza.

- Ven – lo dirigió a su despacho, que estaba en la otra ala de la mansión. En el camino no hablaron. Entraron al lugar, que sólo tenía un escritorio y dos sillas. Las paredes cubiertas de pinturas y un amplio ventanal que daba a un jardín de invierno e iluminaba por completo la pequeña habitación. – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el mundo humano? – por fin preguntó Byakuya, sentándose en su cómodo sillón, apoyando los codos en el escritorio y entrelazando las manos. Renji lo miró. ¿Realmente Haruto no le había contado nada?

- Eh… bueno – dudaba en decirle la verdad.

- ¿Qué hizo Haruto? – lo miraba con esos ojos penetrantes.

- Él – tragó saliva – derrotó al Espada – Byakuya abrió un poco más los ojos.

- ¿Derrotó? – preguntó con intriga. Haruto no había hablado con él desde que volvió por segunda vez del mundo humano y eso lo alarmaba bastante. Algo que estaba fuera de lo pensado había sucedido y no le gustaba nada.

- Usó el bankai – por fin dijo Renji, bastante nervioso y agitado.

- ¿Bankai? Bien – confirmó sus sospechas. Era evidente que el sujeto al cual se enfrentaban era demasiado poderoso. Haruto nunca hubiera mostrado a todos su bankai si no fuera así.

- ¿Usted sabía? – no entendía bien lo que sucedía.

- Si - se levantó lentamente y se acercó a la ventana fijando su vista en un cerezo que había en el exterior.

- Pe… pero - Renji no procesaba esa información. ¿Byakuya sabía que Haruto tenía bankai y él, su padre, no? Esto ya era el colmo.

- Abarai – lo miró un instante y luego volvió al cerezo. – Haruto se fue al mundo humano sin autorización del Comandante – sonaba preocupado y lo estaba. Él no había podido hacer nada y necesitaba que Renji como Capitán al mando de esa misión intentara todo lo posible para que no castiguen a su sobrino.

- Entiendo… tengo que excluirlo del informe – Renji captó el mensaje sin dificultad.

- Si, esto no puede salir de entre nosotros. Además, Haruto me contó todo – seguía mirando afuera y su voz seguía siendo calma y seria.

- Yo – dudó. – Yo… no sé realmente qué decir – era cierto. No podía decir nada. No tenía excusa por haberle mentido a Haruto durante todos esos años.

- Es mejor que vayas a informar – hizo una breve pausa – y dile a Rukia que no se arriesgue

- Está bien, Capitán, con su permiso – hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Debía ir a informar, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que varias cosas debería pasarlas por alto. Igualmente no entendía del todo por qué habían ocultado el bankai de Haruto. Si había logrado dominarlo y no había dicho nada, con lo orgulloso de si mismo que era Haruto, algo muy importante y hasta peligroso había detrás. Llegó al cuartel del Primer Escuadrón y se identificó. Un shinigami lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la oficina del Comandante General y lo anunció.

– Adelante Capitán Abarai, lo estaba esperando con ansias – dijo el viejo desde su sillón, invitándolo a sentarse con un gesto. Renji se sentó muy incómodamente, mirando fijo al Comandante, intentando disimular sus nervios. – Bien, dígame, ¿qué sucedió, Capitán Abarai? – el viejo lo miraba detenidamente, casi inspeccionando en sus ojos.

- El Espada fue derrotado – dijo firmemente, sosteniendo la mirada del Comandante.

- ¿Espada? Yo creí que era un simple hollow – desvió su mirada por un instante para hacerle una seña al shinigami que acompañó a Renji, el cual se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

- Pero, señor, en mi primer reporte identifiqué al sujeto como Espada – Yamamoto sonrió.

- Parece que no comprende que para nosotros tiene que ser un hollow – recalcó la frase. Renji tragó saliva, esto se ponía pesado.

- Entonces me corrijo, el hollow fue derrotado – la insistencia de Yamamoto lo preocupaba, pero no podía preguntar demasiado. Temía ponerse en evidencia.

- ¿Y quién fue el afortunado, Capitán?

- Cayó a manos del shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki – pensó que lo mejor sería decir que lo derrotó Ichigo, después de todo él era muy respetado en la Sociedad de Almas y tenía buena fama por sus logros en la guerra de Hueco Mundo. Aunque después de tantos años, no sabía bien cómo podía ser la reacción del viejo.

- Aja, bien - una sonrisa más amplia se esbozó debajo de los bigotes del viejo. Renji suspiró.

- Señor, desde mi posición de Capitán, solicito autorización para que la Teniente Rukia Kuchiki permanezca en el mundo humano para verificar que todo marche como debe ser – el Comandante lo interrumpió.

- ¿Es que algo no está bien, Capitán? – los ojos del viejo volvieron a querer agujerearlo.

- El hollow buscaba a una persona en particular, buscaba a la hija de Kurosaki. Además, este shinigami resultó herido de gravedad en el combate y aún permanece inconsciente, Señor – intentaba sonar convincente y seguro.

- ¿Y el cuerpo del hollow? – parecía que no había escuchado la petición de Renji.

- El cuerpo... – se puso más nervioso. – No lo encontramos ni pudimos confirmar que haya sido purificado – bajó la cabeza un instante.

- ¿Eso es todo, Capitán?

- Sí, Señor – Renji se levantó de la silla.

- Me parece correcto que la Teniente se quede allí, pero la petición de la autorización la tiene que hacer el Capitán de su escuadrón – lo miró más desafiante.

- Muy bien – le respondió la mirada clavando sus ojos en los del viejo, – iré a comunicarle al Capitán Ukitake

- Por cierto, ¿usted sabe por qué tanto interés por parte de los Kuchiki por volver al mundo humano? – irónicamente.

- No sé de qué me habla, Señor – intensificó más su mirada. Era evidente que quería sonsacarle información sobre Haruto pero no era el momento. Si el Comandante no se lo había preguntado directamente, era mejor callar.

- Puede retirarse

Renji hizo una reverencia y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, realmente lo ponía nervioso hablar con el Comandante, y más cuando le estaba ocultando cosas tan importantes. Ahora sólo quedaba la parte más fácil, hablar con Ukitake.

**Casa de los Kurosaki**

Orihime permanecía encerrada en su habitación. Uryu había decidido no indagar más, al menos en ese momento. Era preferible que todo quedara como estaba, no podía romper su promesa de no meterse entre Ichigo y ella.

Estaba preocupado por la situación de Ichigo. Nunca antes le había pasado algo así, sus signos vitales eran perfectos, inclusive las heridas no eran tan graves, pero de todas formas seguía inconsciente. Parecía que algo le impidiera a Orihime curarlo y a él despertar. ¿Sería el hollow? Tenía que averiguarlo. Se dirigió a la habitación de Miyu y golpeó.

- ¿Quién es? – la voz tenue de Miyu se escuchó desde adentro.

- Soy Uryu, ¿se puede?

- Si, adelante – Uryu entró y cerró la puerta. Miyu estaba sentada en la cama, abrazando un almohadón. Tenía los párpados hinchados y marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas. El quincy se acercó y se sentó en la cama a un lado de la chica.

Él la conocía desde que nació, incluso, no sabía bien por qué, pero le agradaba compartir cosas con ella. Cada vez que se reunían para fin de año, la niña se pegaba a él y le hacía preguntas de la Sociedad de Almas, de los hollows, de los quincy y Uryu permanecía con gusto a su lado, contándole todas ésas historias en secreto de Ichigo y Orihime, que supuestamente le ocultaban todo.

Pero ahora, esa niñita preguntona estaba sufriendo. La había atacado uno de los monstruos de sus cuentos y se había enterado de una manera un tanto catastrófica de que tenía un medio hermano shinigami. Uryu había estado esperando el momento de acercarse a hablar con ella sin que nadie los molestara, como cuando era niña.

- ¿Qué necesitabas, tío? – su voz era suave y triste. Lo miraba con cariño.

- Saber una cosa – Miyu estaba intrigada. ¿Qué cosa sería? Además, ¿qué ella supiera algo que él no? – ¿Puedes mostrarme el lazo espiritual de tu papá? – Uryu podía dominar esa técnica, pero Miyu era más talentosa en ese sentido y con su reiatsu podía detectar hasta las más mínimas modificaciones.

- Si... eso creo – cerró los ojos y comenzó a elevar su poder espiritual, hasta que se divisó un listón rojo que tenía reflejos negros de vez en cuando.

- Como pensé. ¿Ves esos reflejos negros? – estaba confirmado. Todo lo sucedido había sido causa del hollow. La preocupación seguía estando. ¿Podría controlarlo o volvería a provocar desastres?

- Cuando el hollow de mi papá anda cerca, los reflejos se hacen más recurrentes – comentó Miyu.

- Entonces, si es por el hollow – la chica lo interrumpió.

- ¿Piensas que mi papá está inconsciente por culpa del hollow? – bajó su reiatsu y miró a los ojos a Uryu.

- Sí. Creo que las descargas eléctricas del Espada provocaron que el hollow enloqueciera y lograra dominar a tu papá. También creo que él está inconsciente porque está peleando internamente con el hollow

- Ah... – bajó su vista de nuevo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? – debía entrar en tema de alguna forma. No podía soportar más verla así y no decir nada al respecto.

- Bien. Mi mamá curó mis heridas, de todas formas no me dolían – intentó sonreír con dificultad.

- Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?

- Yo... no lo sé... – sabía perfectamente que era por Haruto, pero no podía reconocerlo.

- ¿Es por ese chico que conociste?

- Haruto... – susurró.

- ¿Haruto verdad?

- Si. Haruto Kuchiki. Él... él es...

- Tu hermano – la miró, pero ella no levantaba la cabeza del piso.

- Eso parece

- ¿Y por qué no hablas con Rukia?

- No quiero hablar con nadie. Además... mi mamá – se detuvo y quedó callada unos momentos.

- ¿Tú mamá qué?

- Mi mamá no quiere que lo conozca, dice que los shinigamis y nosotros no nos tenemos que mezclar, que somos de mundos diferentes – Uryu la escuchaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué Hime no quería que Miyu conociera a su hermano? Él era consciente de las consecuencias que traía que Rukia vuelva, pero las cosas eran como eran y no podía impedirle que hable o conozca a todos las personas que ella quiera. Esa conducta de Orihime le parecía muy extraña.

- No importa lo que diga tu mamá. ¿No es que cuando quieres algo lo buscas y listo? Cómo cuando eras pequeña – le sonrió y Miyu lo miró, por fin, un poco sorprendida.

- Gracias, tío – estaba triste y las lágrimas volvían a salir. Uryu la abrazó tiernamente.

- Por nada...

Rukia estaba en la cocina, tomando un poco de agua, mirando su celular. Esperaba ansiosa que Renji la llamara para confirmar que todo había salido bien. Miraba la hora y pensaba en Ichigo. Todo era muy extraño. Se sentía fatal. Tantos años esperando este momento y ahora que tenía a Ichigo tan cerca, estaba inconsciente y nadie sabía bien por qué.

Uryu, habiendo dejado a Miyu sola en su habitación, ya más tranquila, bajó las escaleras sin que Rukia lo notara. Se acercó a ella y se apoyó en la mesada.

– ¡Uryu! – sorprendida.

– Hola – contestó él, con mucha preocupación. No era para menos, Orihime actuaba extraño y Miyu estaba mal. Además estaba Ichigo.

– ¿Qué piensas acerca de Ichigo? – Rukia sonaba preocupada y necesitaba hablar con alguien del tema.

- Creo que su hollow está intentando tomar el poder – estaba seguro de aquello.

- ¿Alguna solución? – lo miró a los ojos y notó su preocupación, pero no dijo nada.

- No. Ninguna – se acomodó los lentes. Miyu bajaba las escaleras y ellos la escucharon. Mantuvieron silencio hasta que ella llegó allí.

- Hola – dijo mientras se sentaba. Colocó las manos sobre la mesa y dirigió su mirada a un punto incierto sobre esta. Sus ojos se notaban cansados y sus ojeras eran profundas.

- ¿Estás mejor? – le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa triste.

- Si, gracias – le contestó secamente, sin mirarla.

- Bueno, me voy a ir... – Uryu pensó que esa era la mejor oportunidad para que ellas charlen respecto de todo lo que sucedió.

- ¿Por qué ahora? – la voz de Miyu sonaba casi suplicante, levantó su mirada y Uryu pudo ver sus ojos, que le rogaban que no la dejara.

- No te preocupes, tengo que arreglar un par de cosas en el Hospital, pero en cuanto pueda, regreso. Quiero estudiar a tu papá de cerca, no vaya a ser que nos cause más problemas de los que ya tenemos – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, muy inusual en el quincy. Rukia se quedó mirando la escena, en silencio.

- Está bien, nos veremos pronto entonces... – dijo resignada, volviendo al punto en la mesa.

- Si – le dio un beso en la frente y una sonrisa a Rukia como despedida, y se fue.

Miyu permanecía en silencio, mirando la mesa. ¿Tenía que hablar con Rukia? ¿Estaba preparada para escuchar su versión de los hechos? Después de todo ella era la shinigami que hizo sufrir tanto a su papá, la madre de Haruto y también la persona que le había mentido al chico sobre su realidad.

Otra vez Haruto en su cabeza. ¿Podía ser posible que todo el tiempo rondara en su mente? ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía sabiendo que él no volvió a salvarla sino a cumplir órdenes? Sentía que en el fondo él había regresado por ella, pero esa palabra que salió de la boca del shinigami se le clavaba en los oídos: órdenes. Rukia la sacó se sus pensamientos.

- ¿Realmente tu papá - Miyu no la dejó seguir.

- Si, mi papá sufrió, y mucho. Hasta yo puedo sentir su sufrimiento – la miraba con algo de ira en sus ojos. Sentía una rabia infinita hacia Rukia, no sabía por qué, ni siquiera la conocía, pero sentía que la odiaba.

- Oh – bajó su vista. – Pero

- ¿Pero? No hay peros – le contestó de mala manera. ¿Por qué se sentía así frente a esa mujer?

- Escucha. No quiero discutir contigo, pero nada de esto te involucra – Rukia intentaba ser lo más amable posible, podía reconocer en la mirada de la chica todo lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza. Miyu sonrió irónicamente.

- Sí que me involucra, porque desde que yo recuerdo, mi mamá llora cada noche por los rincones mientras mi papá sale a escondidas como shinigami a buscar algo que nadie pudo encontrar en muchos años. Siempre que pregunté qué era lo que mi papá buscaba, nadie me contestó. Hasta que una vez alguien me dijo, "busca una puerta". Una puerta. La puerta. La misma que me acercó a Haruto y... y – rompió el llanto. No sabía bien por qué estaba diciéndole esto a Rukia y menos por qué estaba llorando. ¿Por qué al nombrarlo comenzaba a sentir esa angustia? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que la presionaba? ¿Por qué le gritaba a Rukia de esa manera? Ya no sabía bien ni quién era, solamente sentía que cada vez que pensaba en Haruto lo poco que quedaba de su mundo se caía más a pedazos.

- Haruto no sabe nada de nada, él fue engañado – Rukia la miraba a Miyu, intentando explicarle con esa mirada todo el dolor que sentía y que compartía con ella. – La Sociedad de Almas decidió olvidar y Renji y yo decidimos proteger a Haruto. Si alguien se enteraba de que él pertenecía a este mundo, lo iban a matar

- Yo entiendo eso, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Mentir, ¿mentirle así a un hijo? – secaba inútilmente las lágrimas de su rostro, ya que seguían saliendo a mares.

- Ya lo se y tienes razón en todo lo que pienses de mi. Pero él nunca hubiera aceptado nada de lo que le digamos, era preferible esto a que lo mataran

- Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó para que se decidiera cerrar las comunicaciones y ocultar todo? – por fin pudo deshacer el nudo en la garganta y preguntar algo coherente. Necesitaba conocer la historia desde el principio si quería entender y actuar apropiadamente. Dominó momentáneamente la ira y la angustia que hacía que salieran sus lágrimas.

Estuvieron charlando largo y tendido sobre todo lo sucedido. Miyu fue entendiendo que esa bronca que sentía no era contra esa mujer, sino que era la única manera que su mente tenía para expresar todo la impotencia por no poder estar cerca de él, de aquel shinigami que hace algunos días era su mejor secreto cuando en realidad era su hermano.

Orihime escuchó absolutamente todo desde la escalera. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué Rukia estaba en su casa, hablando con su hija sobre la Sociedad de Almas y del hijo de su marido con ella? Todo era tan difícil... Pero lo que más le dolió, lo que más le llegó a su corazón y lo que hizo que otra vez una lágrima maldita surcara su rostro fueron las palabras de Miyu: "mentirle así a un hijo".

Uryu se había ido y eso era lo mejor, por lo menos no tendría la presión de tenerlo cerca. Ese sentimiento de culpa que la invadía cuando lo miraba no la dejaba vivir en paz. Siempre agradecía que él se hubiera marchado a Tokio. Gracias a eso pudo seguir viviendo con Ichigo. Sentía que se había equivocado, que Uryu tenía razón, que todos tenían razón. Nunca debería haber aceptado casarse con Ichigo sabiendo que no la amaba. Pero ahora sólo le quedaba lamentarse y seguir en silencio. Hablar en ese momento sólo empeoraría las cosas.

**Sociedad de Almas**

Haruto se sentía extraño. Por un lado estaban las ganas de matar que había sentido en el momento en el que estaba peleando con ese arrancar. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que lo impulsaba a matarlo? Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que deshacerse de ese tipo. Y por otro lado, estaba Miyu. La había lastimado y jamás se lo perdonaría, ni al hollow ni a él. Si sólo hubiera actuado más rápido...

Esa niña definitivamente despertaba algo en él que nunca había sentido antes. Un sentimiento raro que lo llenaba de paz cuando estaba con ella y de tristeza y angustia cuando la tenía lejos. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo se sintiera de esa forma? Además no entendía bien por qué le había dicho que solamente volvió al mundo humano a cumplir órdenes. Su orgullo no lo dejaba decirle la verdad, pero sabía que al decirle eso la estaba lastimando. Pudo adivinar en la mirada de la chica que estaba esperando que le dijera "vine por ti" o algo así, pero no lo hizo. ¿Miedo? No, un Kuchiki no siente miedo y menos se deja conmover por sentimientos extraños que nublan la percepción de la realidad, como ese que esa humana tonta despertaba en él.

Renji estaba en el Treceavo Escuadrón. Ukitake estaba por tomar de nuevo su puesto, realmente estaba mejor y quería volver cuanto antes. Le había dicho a Rukia que volvería en unas semanas, pero a sabiendas de que era mentira. Cuando Rukia fue a verlo, Unohana ya le había dado el alta.

- Pasa, Abarai y toma asiento, por favor – Ukitake estaba con su clásica sonrisa, sentado en su sillón detrás del escritorio.

- Capitán Ukitake – lo reverenció.

- No son necesarias tantas formalidades – siguió sonriendo.

- Ukitake, vengo a informarle sobre lo sucedido en el mundo humano – estaba preocupado y apurado.

- Kuchiki, ¿eh? – conocía demasiado la mirada de Renji y sabía muy bien qué era lo que venía a pedirle.

- Si, Rukia se quedó allí – con preocupación.

- ¿Kurosaki?

- Ichigo está inconsciente. Después de la batalla cayó en una especie de coma del que no sabemos si va a despertar – Renji no prestaba demasiada atención a las preguntas exactas que le estaba haciendo el Capitán y sólo se preocupaba por contarle rápido todo.

- Está bien, por supuesto que tiene mi autorización – lo miró – y ya le hice la petición por escrito al Comandante General. Dile a Kuchiki que no se preocupe, que todo irá bien

- ¿Usted... sabe todo? – cayó en cuenta de que parecía que Ukitake sabía todo.

- No, pero me lo imaginé desde un principio. Haruto se parece demasiado a su padre como para pasarlo por alto – rió cómplicemente.

- Gracias, Capitán – se levantó, un poco molesto por el comentario, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

- Espera, Abarai – lo detuvo.

- ¿Si? – Renji lo miró a los ojos.

- Dile a Kuchiki que decida lo que decida siempre cuente con mi apoyo – sonreía con algo de tristeza.

- Se lo diré... – se retiró.

Salió del despacho y se fue directo al suyo en el Tercer Escuadrón. Por fin en su lugar. Se sentó en su cómodo sillón de terciopelo rojo y se sirvió un poco de té, que estaba frío, pero venía bien igual. Su garganta estaba seca y sus manos húmedas. Aún podía sentir algunos temblores en sus rodillas. Realmente todo aquello lo tensionaba demasiado. ¿Se justificaba semejante sufrimiento por ella?

Definitivamente. Desde siempre, desde que la vio por primera vez en el Rukongai, supo que ella era la mujer de su vida. Pero también supo aceptar su derrota cuando la dejó entrar a la familia Kuchiki y más cuando supo toda la historia con Ichigo. Realmente la amaba demasiado como para abandonarla, tanto era así que hasta reconoció y arriesgó su pellejo por un hijo que no era de él. Realmente estaba loco y recordaba todo esto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Suspiró, tomó otro sorbo de ese asqueroso té frío y marcó un número en su celular.

_- Hola_– contestó la voz de Rukia al otro lado del teléfono. Sonaba preocupada.

- Hola – los dos se sentían un tanto incómodos, pero no sabían bien por qué.

_- ¡Renji! ¡¿Cómo está todo?_ – reaccionó rápidamente. Necesitaba saber de su hijo con urgencia.

- Primero, no me grites que me vas a dejar sordo y segundo está todo en orden - Rukia suspiró aliviada.

_- Muy bien… _– estaba todo en orden al parecer, sobre todo por la broma de Renji.

- ¿Ichigo? – con cierto recelo. Preguntar por él sabiendo qué significaba la situación. ¡Rukia estaba en el mundo humano! No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

_- Sigue igual, no hay novedades.__ Ishida dice que puede ser que el hollow haya intentado dominarlo de nuevo y esté inconsciente por eso. Pero, la verdad es que no sé qué decirte… _- sonaba muy triste, pero además estaba extraña. Hablar con Renji así a la distancia y después de todo lo que sucedió era raro.

- No lo sé… Haruto no quiere recibir a nadie. Está en la mansión – también se sentía igual.

_- ¿Y __mi hermano? ¿Hablaste con él?_

- Si. Sabe todo

_- ¿Todo, todo?_

- Haruto le contó todo y parece que él ya suponía algo. Me dijo que te dijera que no te arriesgues – él pensaba lo mismo.

_- __Hermano… _– melancólica.

- También hable con el Comandante. Autorizó tu estadía en el mundo humano

_- ¿De veras? _- entusiasmada.

- Si. No se qué se traerá entre manos el viejo, insistió demasiado en que derrotamos a un hollow

_- ¿Hollow? Pero __¿no le dijiste que era un Espada?_

- Si. Pero te digo que me insistió en que era un hollow. Me dijo que para nosotros es un hollow. No entendí que me quiso decir, pero ya no importa…

_- Ent__onces, ahora sólo queda esperar_ – un vacío se apoderó de su pecho.

- Eso parece – el silencio atravesó el momento. – Rukia

_- ¿Qué?_

- El Capitán Ukitake volvió a su puesto – encontró otro tema para continuar la conversación, que se estaba volviendo demasiado tediosa. Nunca le había sucedido cosa semejante al hablar con Rukia.

_- ¡¿Qué?_ – sorprendida.

- No me grites. No sé bien por qué, pero él estaba allí cuando fui a pedir que te autorice. Él fue el que pidió personalmente la autorización y me dijo que decidas lo que decidas te apoyará

_- Oh… ya veo.__ Siempre puede leer en mi todo. Quizás nunca pueda ocultarle nada… _- melancólicamente.

- Hay algo más que me llama la atención

_- ¿Qué es?_

- El Capitán Kuchiki sabía del bankai de Haruto

_- ¿En serio?_

- Si. Me parece extraño que conociendo a Haruto y al Capitán no se lo hayan contado a medio Seireitei

_- Es cierto, es raro_

- Pero, de todas maneras, ahora lo mejor es dejar que pase el tiempo para que Haruto quiera verme. Necesito explicarle muchas cosas… - triste.

_- Si…__ – _Otra vez el silencio. –_ Renji_

- Dime

_- Gracias – _Renji sonrió.

- No hay por qué… – colgaron, pero Renji seguía sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja. – Tonta. Sabes que te amo - una lágrima cayó, mojando un papel que estaba sobre el escritorio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuat<strong>__**ro días después**_

**Casa Kurosaki**

Rukia estaba en la habitación de Ichigo, recostada en su pecho. Se había quedado dormida llorando. Hacía cuatro días que no pasaba nada. Cuatro días de angustia y pensamientos. Cuatro días de espera, que comparados con los veinticinco años no eran nada, pero que se habían convertido en una eternidad.

Estaban conviviendo con Orihime bajo el mismo techo, sabiendo que cuando Ichigo despertara las decisiones iban a estar presentes. Nadie podía afirmar qué era lo que sucedería desde ese momento.

Orihime estaba en la cocina, tomando un té. Pensaba en qué era lo correcto, ya que su cabeza no la dejó dormir en estos días en los que Rukia permaneció allí. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que comenzar a enmendar sus errores.

Decidió ir sigilosamente a la habitación dónde ellos dos estaban. El silencio inundaba la casa. Miyu había salido con Noa, ya que la chica había permanecido encerrada en su cuarto todo el tiempo y su amiga estaba preocupada por ella y se la llevó prácticamente a rastras.

Llegó y la puerta estaba entreabierta y se podía ver a Rukia sobre el pecho de Ichigo. Orihime los miraba, nostálgica, pensando en ella en la situación de Rukia tantas veces antes. ¡Tantas oportunidades en las que veló por la salud de Ichigo! Cuando sufría por la shinigami a tal extremo de caer enfermo…

– Ojala pudieras escucharme - la voz de Rukia era suave y pausada, pero Hime podía escucharla.

– Quisiera poder decirte todo lo que quieres escuchar de mi boca. Ya no sé si te quiero o te odio, sólo quiero que te levantes de esta cama y me mires con tu seño fruncido y me digas "me estas aplastando, enana" – imitaba el tono de Ichigo, entre lágrimas. – Daría cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo atrás y quedarme aquí contigo

Orihime había dejado de pensar en su sufrimiento para escuchar detenidamente las palabras de Rukia. Sonaba arrepentida, pero ¿arrepentida de qué? Si en realidad ella no había hecho nada malo, solamente fue una víctima más de la Sociedad de Almas. En cambio, una sensación de vacío la invadió. Ichigo, él si estaba en deuda. Y en realidad, sólo Hime tenía la culpa.

Ella había permitido esa relación trunca entre los dos. Ella había puesto en su camino a una hija. Era verdad que esa niñita lo había sacado más de una vez de su depresión crónica, pero de todas maneras era una cadena que lo mantenía unido mentirosamente a ella. Sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban y ya no tenía más motivos para seguir en silencio. Entró en la habitación sin llamar.

- Hola Orihime – Rukia se incorporó, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a la cama y secando con la manga sus lágrimas. Traía su gigai, ya que la SS había autorizado completamente su estadía temporal en el mundo humano.

- Hola Rukia. ¿Puedo sentarme? – le pidió autorización, como si lo que le pedía fuera malo.

- Por supuesto, estás en tu casa – sonrió. Las dos sonrieron.

- Quería hablar. Hace unos días que estás aquí en mi casa y no lo hemos hecho

- Es verdad - Rukia miraba a Ichigo, no podía despegar ni un minuto sus ojos de él. Necesitaba notar un atisbo de esperanza, algo que le delatara su estado real.

- Él… ¿tú crees que estará bien?

- Si, siempre lo está ¿No? – sonrió.

- No – le contestó secamente. Rukia la miró y no dijo nada. Un silencio largo e interminable se apoderó de la habitación. – Él sufrió mucho - Orihime comenzó con una historia que necesitaba contar. No sabía si Rukia quería escucharla, pero ella por primera vez diría lo que sentía y pensaba. Estaba harta de callar. – Primero te esperó hasta el punto de permanecer días enteros en la casa del río sin comer ni tomar nada. Estaba desesperado por verte otra vez. Todos nos asustamos y quisimos hacer que viera que no valía la pena esa vida que llevaba. Pero, a pesar de que siguió aparentando que tenía una vida normal, él nunca se olvidó de ti – Rukia escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que su ex amiga decía. No sentía ningún remordimiento contra Orihime y podía ver claramente en los ojos de la mujer que era sincera y que estaba atravesando por un momento tan o más doloroso que el de ella. – Él te lloró cada noche, te buscó cada día y te esperó siempre. Ya sé que cometió locuras, como decir que quería olvidarte cuando sabía perfectamente que no podría hacerlo. Yo le creí y fue por eso que acepté casarme con él sabiendo que nunca me amaría - la miró intensamente y pudo ver cómo los ojos de Rukia comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. – Él levantaba cada año nuevo la copa al cielo, festejaba contigo como la última vez - Rukia se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Ella hacía lo mismo en la Sociedad de Almas. Sonrió tristemente. - Él nunca te dejó, siempre estuvo a tu lado y Miyu fue su único cable a tierra desde que te fuiste. Por eso no me arrepiento de haberle dado esa hija - Rukia la miró de nuevo, intrigada.

¿Arrepentirse? No entendía qué era exactamente lo que quería decir con eso. Orihime notó su mirada y un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al igual que una lágrima.

– Rukia… Ichigo nunca - le costaba articular las palabras. Un nudo en su garganta la estaba ahogando. – Ichigo nunca - Rukia la miraba cada vez más intrigada. ¿Qué significaba esa confesión? ¿Acaso estaba disculpándose o algo parecido?

- No importa Orihime, yo entiendo a Ichigo. Él simplemente no comprendía nada de lo que sucedió. Estaba solo creyendo que yo me había marchado de su lado por mi propia voluntad, estaba desesperado y enloqueciendo de a poco. Yo… sé lo que se siente. Yo me sentí igual. Pero tenía que ser fuerte por Haruto - las dos lloraban en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra, desde sus lugares.

- Rukia – quiso insistir – él nunca te engañó - Rukia abrió los ojos. ¿Qué quería decir eso? – Él nunca hizo el amor conmigo – por fin sacó lo que tenía atravesado en su garganta. Rukia no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo Orihime. ¿Cómo podía decir eso si tenían una hija en común? La cara de Rukia delataba su incredulidad al respecto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Miyu… no es hija de Ichigo – afirmó. Rukia no entraba en su asombro. ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Cómo era posible que Ichigo creyera que tenía una hija con Orihime si nunca había tenido relaciones con ella? Orihime notó que Rukia no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo y decidió aclararse. – El día de nuestra boda, Ichigo estaba mal, muy mal. Todos nuestros amigos desaprobaban nuestra unión y él no quería aceptar eso, entonces empezó a tomar. Quedó muy ebrio, tanto que casi no respondía a estímulos. Chad me ayudó a llevarlo hasta el hotel dónde pasaríamos nuestra noche de bodas. Pero, obviamente, él durmió toda la noche y parte del día siguiente. Cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, entonces aproveché para decirle que habíamos hecho el amor y bueno… después de eso, se sintió tan culpable por haberte engañado… Nunca me lo dijo, pero yo lo podía ver en sus ojos. Él siempre fue tuyo, Rukia

- Pero entonces, ¿de quién es hija Miyu?

- Eso no importa ahora - miró hacia otro lado.

- Orihime… - pensó que lo mejor sería que esa conversación quedara entre ellas y hasta ahí. Lo importante era que Ichigo nunca la había engañado. Pero, ¿qué pensar de Orihime? ¿Engañarlo de esa manera? ¿Para qué?

- Una cosa más - volvió a mirar a Rukia a los ojos. - Yo le dije que era de él porque pensé que eso lo traería de nuevo a la vida y así fue. Él revivió cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre. Hacía años que no lo veía tan animado y tan "Ichigo" – sonreía. – Miyu le devolvió todo lo que te llevaste

No sabía bien por qué, pero entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía Hime. No estaba bien para nada lo que había hecho, pero lo entendía. Las dos se quedaron en silencio.

En el parque, estaban Miyu y Noa en las hamacas. Permanecían en silencio, mirando hacia delante.

- ¿Me vas a contar algo más de lo que pasó? – Noa sabía que su amiga le ocultaba algo. Sólo le había contado lo sucedido con las batallas pero faltaba sentimiento y la cara deprimida de Miyu la delataba.

- No hay nada más…

- No me mientas. Estás muy deprimida y eso no es normal

- No es así… - intentaba sonreír, pero no lograba hacer una mueca ni parecida.

- Ves… ¿es por el chico shinigami?

- Noa, no digas esas cosas

- ¿Por qué? Dijiste tantas cosas acerca de él, que si no supiera que es supuestamente tu medio hermano, juraría que te enamoraste - sonaba pícara, pero estaba bastante seria.

- ¡No digas pavadas! Él… él es mi hermano - una lágrima traviesa se le escapó.

- Ves que tengo razón

- A lo mejor… ¡Pero es mi HERMANO! ¿Lo entiendes? – seguía mirando a la nada y las lágrimas salían con más ganas.

- Si… lo entiendo – otro silencio. – ¿Crees que volverá? – lo rompió Noa.

- No creo. Él es demasiado orgulloso como para volver. No creo que acepte que es el hijo de un simple humano… Pero sus ojos – Noa la miró intrigada, pero no dijo nada. Pensaba que era mejor que Miyu hablara y se desahogara. Podía sentir cómo la tristeza la inundaba por completo. Realmente se había enamorado de ese chico. - Sus ojos me mostraban sus miedos. Él sentía miedo y rabia cuando me miró antes de irse. No parecía el mismo que antes, su frialdad se desvaneció por un instante. Él no es realmente tan duro como parece. Está sufriendo igual que yo y yo… quisiera estar con él compartiendo esto. Debe ser muy duro enterarse que toda tu vida es una mentira, ¿no? – por fin miró a Noa a los ojos. Noa podía ver claramente las lágrimas que surcaban sus enrojecidas mejillas y cómo sus ojos delataban su angustia. Su amiga estaba sufriendo mucho.

Rukia no soportaba ni un minuto más de tortura. Sentía que sus pensamientos la aplastaban. La confesión de Orihime la había atontado. ¿Ichigo nunca la engañó a pesar de haberse casado con otra? Pero, ¿debía perdonarlo? Nunca le hizo el amor, pero sí le propuso casamiento y en verdad esa acción le dolía. En ese momento no tenía las ideas claras, no podía pensar bien y además, verlo tan callado y tan calmo en la cama la estaba enloqueciendo. Se levantó y sin mirar a Orihime, que permanecía en su silla.

- Iré a tomar aire fresco

- Ve sin cuidado, cualquier novedad te la haré saber - Orihime la miró con una sonrisa triste pero sincera.

Se fue de la casa sin un rumbo fijo, vagando por Karakura. Cada rincón de ese pueblo traía un recuerdo cargado, cada lugar al que mirara traía una imagen, una sensación al cuerpo de Rukia. Todavía lo amaba como el primer día o tal vez más.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba frente a la casa del río. La miró y comprobó que todo estaba casi intacto en ella. Entró por la ventana secreta y se dirigió al salón. Allí encontró una caja pequeña, y al abrirla descubrió una foto de ella con Ichigo que no recordaba haberse tomado y junto a esta, unos cuantos dibujos explicativos que alguna vez había hecho para Ichigo. Sonrió amargamente mientras otra lágrima traviesa salía de sus ojos. Guardó todo y miró al exterior. Allí afuera estaba esa casucha abandonada donde tantas cosas pasaron. El Nozomi.

Salió al patio, notando el frío de la noche que se avecinaba. Entró en aquel mundo de leyenda y vio enseguida la vieja manta que alguna vez cubrió los cuerpos de ella e Ichigo. Se quedó divagando entre los recuerdos, acostándose sobre el suelo de madera frío.

Miyu volvió a la casa. Noa la acompaño hasta la puerta, se despidió y se fue. Entró y lo primero que vio fue a su madre sentada en el sillón de la sala.

- Hola, hija

- Hola – dijo y amagó a comenzar a subir la escalera cuando Hime la detuvo.

- Tengo que decirte algo

- ¿Pasó algo con papá?

- No, él sigue igual – Miyu se acercó y se sentó a su lado. La miraba con cierta desconfianza, Orihime sonaba demasiado tranquila.

- ¿Qué sientes por ese chico shinigami? – Miyu la miró aún más sorprendida.

- No lo sé, es mi hermano… No tendría que sentir nada en especial - su voz estaba cargada de rencor.

- Te escuché llorando. Llorabas desconsoladamente. ¿Estás enamorada de él? – Orihime sonaba segura de lo que estaba preguntando y Miyu no comprendía bien. Primero le prohibía siquiera pensar en verlo otra vez y ahora le preguntaba semejante cosa.

- Él es mi hermano - lágrimas caían nuevamente.

- No – sólo atinó a decir, porque otra vez el nudo en la garganta la detuvo. ¿Estaba bien decirle de aquella manera toda la verdad? ¿Era correcto decirle que toda su vida era una mentira? ¿Estaba bien tirar tanto esfuerzo por ocultarlo durante quince años? No se sentía segura de lo que estaba por hacer, pero sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que necesitaba por primera vez en todos estos años hacer algo correctamente. Miyu la miró sorprendida. ¿Qué quería decir ese "no"? – Él no es tu hermano – la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es hijo de mi papá?

- No – seguía tan seria y segura que Miyu comenzaba a asustarse.

- No entiendo. ¿No es hijo de Ichigo?

- Si, Haruto es hijo de Ichigo y Rukia – Miyu seguía sin procesar nada de lo que Orihime decía.

- Pero entonces, ¿por qué decís que no es mi hermano?

- Porque – dudó, – porque Ichigo - tragó saliva y una lágrima asomó – Ichigo no es tu padre - por fin dejó salir eso que tenía atragantado. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, sabía que lo que vendría sería muy difícil, pero era preferible que su hija la odiara a seguir cargando en sus hombros con esa mentira.

Miyu la miró con sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca entreabierta y reseca. ¿Ichigo no era su padre? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ahora sabía cómo se sintió Haruto al enterarse de todo en ese momento. Estaba escuchando a su madre decir que el que creías tu padre, el más fantástico de todos, no es en verdad tu padre.

- Pero papá - sus ojos estaban vacíos y no controlaba casi lo que decía.

- Ichigo no lo sabe. Yo les mentí – dijo muy segura, pero triste y arrepentida.

- ¡Tu! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué? – lloraba. Ahora sí que no podía controlarse más. Rabia, impotencia, ganas de no existir más. Su padre, su adorado padre no era tal. Y su madre les había mentido a todos. ¿Cómo se pudieron dejar engañar así? ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Orihime no podía hacer nada, ya no. Dejaría que las cosas sucedieran como tenían que ser. Miró a Miyu, intentó acercarse para abrazarla o algo, pero la chica la frenó. – ¡No me toques! – la miró con furia. Orihime no dijo nada, solo volvió a su posición anterior. Miyu se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, detrás estaba Uryu, con un maletín en su mano. La miraba desconcertado desde detrás de sus anteojos. Se veía realmente mal. Ojeras muy marcadas, la cara demacrada, los ojos hinchados y rojos. Y su mirada, estaba llena de ira. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle, la chica lo empujó fuerte y salió corriendo despavorida. Él atinó a seguirla, pero la mano de Orihime lo detuvo.

- Déjala – Uryu la miró. Los ojos de Orihime estaban vacíos, nunca la había visto así.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – estaba alarmado y confundido.

- Ven. Necesitamos sentarnos y hablar

Miyu corría por la calle, corría sin rumbo fijo. Ya era de noche y el frío se hacía notar otra vez. Esa noche no había luna, ya que las nubes cubrían el cielo y unas pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer. El cansancio comenzaba a notarse en las piernas de la chica, que corría cada vez más lento.

Se detuvo en un lugar que no recordaba haber visto antes y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, jadeando. Las lágrimas se habían secado con la brisa y tiritaba. Pensaba en todo lo que su madre le había dicho y se sentía aturdida, pero notaba que algo en su interior había cambiado: ya no sentía aquella angustia que oprimía su pecho, no entendía bien por qué, pero, dentro del caos total de sentimientos, notaba que algo andaba bien.

- ¿Sola a estas horas? – una voz masculina detuvo sus pensamientos. – Parece que vas a necesitar ayuda para volver a tu casa, preciosa - Miyu comenzó a temblar.

* * *

><p>Rukia estaba en el Nozomi, acurrucada con la manta que tantos recuerdos le traía. Miraba por la ventana cómo caía la llovizna y recordaba que aquella noche también llovía. Recordaba que habían dejado de odiar la lluvia. Sonrió y creyó que estaba otra vez con Ichigo. Algo en el aire cambió, un grato aroma apareció y una vieja y añorada sensación recorrió su cuerpo.<p>

- Te prometí que iba a estar contigo, que te protegería y te amaría para toda la vida y así lo hice. Y lo haré desde este momento y para siempre - una voz retumbó en la habitación. Rukia no se sobresaltó, ni siquiera abrió sus ojos. Pensó que su mente la había trasladado al mundo de alguno de sus tantos sueños. Incluso hasta pudo sentir una mano acariciando su cabeza. Tan sólo si él realmente estuviera ahí… – Te amo - un susurro en su oído hizo que abriera sus ojos.


	18. Desde este momento, para toda la vida

**18. Desde este momento, para toda la vida**

"_I just sware_

_That I'll always be there_

_I'd give anything and everything_

_And I will always care_

_Through weekness and strength_

_Happiness and sorrow_

_For better or for worse_

_I will love you_

_With every beat of my heart"_

* * *

><p>Rukia estaba en el Nozomi, acurrucada con la manta que tantos recuerdos le traía. Miraba por la ventana cómo caía la llovizna y recordaba que aquella noche también llovía. Recordaba que habían dejado de odiar la lluvia. Sonrió y creyó que estaba otra vez con Ichigo. Algo en el aire cambió, un grato aroma apareció y una vieja y añorada sensación recorrió su cuerpo.<p>

- Te prometí que iba a estar contigo, que te protegería y te amaría para toda la vida y así lo hice. Y lo haré desde este momento y para siempre - una voz retumbó en la habitación. Rukia no se sobresaltó, ni siquiera abrió sus ojos. Pensó que su mente la había trasladado al mundo de alguno de sus tantos sueños. Incluso hasta pudo sentir una mano acariciando su cabeza. Tan sólo si él realmente estuviera ahí… – Te amo - un susurro en su oído hizo que abriera sus ojos.

/

_Chocaron las copas __al unísono sonoramente, acompañado con unos fuertes gritos de "Feliz año"._

_- Quiero decir unas palabras – dijo Ichigo con una gran e inusual sonrisa en su boca. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y expectantes, sosteniendo sus copas. – Este brindis no es sólo por el Año Nuevo que comienza, sino es por todos nosotros, que comenzamos con nuevas vidas – miró a Tatsuk__i y le guiñó un ojo. Nadie sabía bien por qué. – Es por Rukia – la miró embobado con un brillo especial en sus ojos y manteniendo la sonrisa – y por mi. Por nosotros - levantó su copa. – Porque por fin la lluvia que opacaba mi vida paró para siempre - todos levantaron sus copas con él y volvieron a hacerlas sonar. Todos reían y tomaban. _

_Rukia miraba a Ichigo, lo observaba. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan enamorada de ese humano necio y maleducado? ¿Cómo el destino la había llevado a ese lugar tan remoto y le había puesto frente a su corazón a aquel chico que llenaría el vacío de su vida? Realmente se sentía muy feliz en ese momento, realmente quería permanecer allí y pertenecer por fin a un lugar, a su lugar, __junto a Ichigo._

/

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y pudo divisar gotitas de lluvia rebotando en el piso. Sentía una presencia familiar. Su estado emocional la estaba engañando, definitivamente Ichigo no podía estar allí. Él estaba inconsciente, tirado en esa cama. Rukia se sentía fatal. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada por él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan impotente frente a esa situación? Otra vez notó algo apoyarse en su cuerpo, pero esta vez sobre su costado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando no pensar, pero las imágenes del pasado aparecían en su mente.

/

– _Rukia – le dijo al oído un Ichigo divertido, ya que la fuerte música no los dejaba escucharse bien._

– _¿Qué quieres? – le contestó de mala manera, no sabía bien por qué, pero esa cara de Ichigo no le inspiraba demasiada confianza. Tenía una sonrisa que no parecía enmarcar en su cara siempre fruncida y hasta sus cejas no estaban tan juntas. Sus ojos la miraban casi acechándola y ese brillo que la enloquecía estaba presente otra vez. Sentía mariposas dando vueltas en su estómago y sus piernas flaqueaban con sólo sostener más de tres segundos la mirada con él._

– _Sólo quiero que me acompañes, necesito mostrarte algo – ahora había cambiado su expresión por una más seria. ¿Qué sería eso que le quería mostrar? ¿Necesitaba mostrar? Vio como el chico sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. ¿Qué era? ¿Un pañuelo? Si, definitivamente. ¿Pero qué pensaba hacer con él? – Ven, date la vuelta – la tomó por el hombro y la hizo girar sobre sus pies, quedando frente a él de espaldas. Apoyó suavemente sobre sus ojos ese pañuelo, que parecía ser parte de Ichigo mismo, porque tenía impregnado su aroma y lo ató detrás de su cabeza._

_La tomó de la mano y la condujo al exterior, pudo adivinarlo porque si__ntió un frío helarle los huesos junto al cálido abrazo que el shinigami sustituto le dio al notar sus temblores friolentos. Después de caminar unos cuantos pasos, que en realidad fueron pocos, la intriga hizo que se sintieran eternos. Entraron en un lugar más cálido, dónde el piso rechinaba al caminar sobre él. _

– _Perfecto – susurró Ichigo. La música se escuchaba lejana y sintió una puerta cerrarse detrás de sí, pero él no la soltaba._

_Cuando la soltó, se puso a su espalda y desató el nudo del pañuelo. Estaban en una casita maltrecha, llena de remiendos por todas partes, dónde sólo había un viejo hogar a leña, que estaba encendido, un ventanal que daba al patio por el cual se veía la casa dónde estaban los demás festejando y unas mantas tiradas sobre el viejo piso de parquet sin lustrar. Rukia se dio vuelta y lo miró extrañada._

– _¿Esta casa vieja es lo que me necesitabas mostrar? – hizo unos gestos con las manos, despreciando el lugar y miró inquisitivamente a Ichigo, exigiendo una respuesta inmediata._

– _Esta "casa vieja" no es cualquier casa vieja – la miró otra vez con esos ojos mordaces. Rukia sólo lo miró, intentando controlar las mariposas y sus rodillas. – Este es el Nozomi. ¿Sabes qué significa? – ahora su mirada era tierna y acogedora. La tomó por la cintura y se acercó a su cara peligrosamente. Rukia podía sentir su aliento y el sólo roce con el cuerpo del chico hacía que las mariposas se descontrolen otra vez._

– _Sueño de vida – dijo casi en un susurro._

– _Exactamente – el cálido aire de la expiración de Ichigo acariciaba su cara y la estaba llevando a un mundo desconocido. ¿Desde cuándo era tan débil frente a él?_

_Ichigo la separó y se alejó hacia el hogar. Acomodó con una pala unos troncos que había allí y corrió una de las mantas frente al fuego. Miró a Rukia y se sentó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Realmente se veía preciosa. Estaba vestida con una pollera negra, bordada con un ridículo conejo Chappy en el borde inferior derecho. Una polera blanca y encima un chaleco tejido negro que le quedaba bien cernido al cuerpo. Las medias blancas de lana y unas botas de media caña de gamuza, negras. _

_La suave luz que emitía el fuego iluminaba los ojos de la shinigami y dejaba ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ichigo la veía divertido desde su lugar y ella actuaba nerviosamente. Tenía las manos juntas frente a su pecho y se las refregaba, y estaba parada estática mirando el fuego._

– _No te quedes ahí parada. Ven, siéntate – le dijo con una sonrisa y tocando con la mano el lugar en la manta que tenía reservado para ella._

/

Sentía frío. Pensar que ese día las llamas del viejo hogar estaban tan encendidas como sus corazones. Ichigo parecía seguro, pero Rukia sabía que estaba tan nervioso como ella, y eso la hizo sonreír. Tenía los ojos cerrados y había entrado en una especie de letargo. Hasta podía sentir el aroma del aliento de Ichigo pegarle en la cara. Su perfume… ¡Cómo añoraba estar junto a é otra vez! Frente a aquel fuego. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Tantos años esperando, tanto sufrimiento y ahora, ¿qué? Él estaba en una cama y ella seguía esperando. Estaba sola y esperando. Prefirió seguir recordando y creer que volvía a sentir el perfume de su amor.

/

– _Te traje aquí porque quiero que hagamos una promesa – Rukia lo miró. Estaba perdida entre los brazos del chico, sintiendo cada latido se su corazón, que comenzó a agitarse más y más. – Dice una leyenda que esta casa vieja, como dijiste tú, está bendecida. Que si prometes algo bajo su techo, siempre se cumple, pase lo que pase – Rukia seguía mirándolo. La expresión del chico era rara. Sus ojos brillaban por el resplandor de la hoguera y su sonrisa dulce que no pegaba con él seguía ahí. ¡Cómo le gustaba ese gesto meloso! Hasta a ella le daba un poco de repugnancia, pero se sentía bien al ver que él estaba bien, tanto que sonreía sin querer hacerlo. Rukia estaba segura que Ichigo no soportaría verse en un espejo en ese momento. Una sonrisa abarcó también su cara. – Te prometo que voy a estar contigo siempre, que te protegeré y que te amaré para toda la vida – dijo Ichigo casi en un susurro y luego la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella vio como dos gotones querían caer por las mejillas del chico y comprobó que sus propios ojos estaban húmedos también._

/

Rukia suspiró. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y secó esas lágrimas traviesas que aparecieron al escuchar en su mente esa vieja promesa. Veinticinco largos años habían pasado de aquello y todavía recordaba exactamente cada uno de los momentos de esa noche en la que se juraron amor eterno, en la que se prometieron el uno al otro que estarían juntos para toda la vida.

/

– _Yo – dudó un instante, pero luego tomó fuerza. –__ Yo te prometo que siempre te acompañaré en todo - lo miró con una gran sonrisa mojada por lágrimas, – te prometo que estaré contigo como estuve hasta ahora desde que te conocí, porque dejé todo y lo volvería a dejar, porque quiero vivir, quiero estar viva de verdad, contigo. Porque te elijo a ti, te prometo que estaré en las debilidades y en las fuerzas - las lágrimas de él estaban cayendo también y sus rostros reflejaban mucha felicidad, - en la tristeza y en la felicidad – sentía un nudo en la garganta que raramente la hacía feliz y un impulso casi fatal por abrazarlo, pero se contuvo para seguir - aunque me condenen otra vez y mil veces, o aunque tenga que arriesgarme mucho más, te prometo que te amaré con cada latido de mi corazón_

_Ninguno de los dos podía contenerse más. Sellaron esas promesas con un suave y largo abrazo en la que cada uno podía sentir cómo el otro comenzaba a inquietarse. De pronto se separaron pensando en una sola cosa, necesitaban besarse, besarse como si fuera la primera vez y la última. Juntaron sus labios y dejaron que aquel torrente de marip__osas saliera por sus bocas._

_El beso comenzó tierno y suave, pero pronto sintieron una nueva sensación, un nuevo impulso que les pedía más. Se separaron y se miraron. Estaban algo agitados por haber contenido un poco la respiración por el afán de continuar aquel codiciado beso que selló sus promesas. En sus ojos s__e reflejaba todo lo que sentían, amor y algo más… _

_Ichigo estaba nervioso. Deseaba más. Deseaba seguir besándola, sentir que realmente ella estaba allí y que no se iría nunca, que era solamente suya y para él. Rukia notó ése deseo en Ichigo y eso la hizo sentir hechizada. Él estaba deseando hacerla suya y ella quería que eso sucediera. Las chispas del fuego y sus respiraciones entrecortadas sincronizaban perfectamente._

_Por fin Ichigo se dejó llevar y la tomó con una de sus manos por detrás de la cabeza, la acercó posesivamente a su boca. Necesitaba más, quería probar más del sabor de Rukia. Comenzó con un beso suave que aumentaba su ritmo progresivamente. Rukia puso su mano en la espalda del chico y con la otra se ayudó para ponerse de rodillas. Luego comenzó a jugar con la mano libre, acariciando el pecho de Ichigo. Él traía solo una camisa de mangas largas, medio desabrochada. Tal vez apropósito, tal vez no. Pero eso ya no importaba. En definitiva la camisa le molestaba, así que decidida comenzó a desabrochar los botones que faltaban._

_Ichigo se sorprendió un poco frente a esta reacción, pero el beso lo estaba perdiendo. Aprovechó un descuido de la chica para meter su lengua y comenzar a expl__orar nuevos rincones de su boca. En verdad, la conocía toda. Pero esta vez la sensación era diferente y las manos de la chica le jugaban una buena. Ella ya estaba sobre su piel, acariciándolo provocativamente. Se sentía maravilloso._

_Rukia cortó el beso y sin parar de acariciarlo, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, dejando su boca justo en la oreja de este._

– _Desde este momento comienza mi vida - le susurró. Y comenzó a besarle el cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando. Ichigo comenzaba a suspirar, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo._

/

Rukia sonreía al recordar. Realmente había sido osada en ese momento. Si Ichigo no la conociera tan bien hubiera pensado cosas no tan buenas de ella. La lluvia seguía cayendo y ella seguía sintiendo aquella ilusoria presencia.

- Desde ese momento mi vida comenzó – susurró.

- Desde ese momento fuiste la única – una suave voz se coló por sus oídos.

/

_Llegó a su __pecho. Cómo le gustaba ese pecho… Desde siempre lo miraba con algo de vergüenza. Sólo pensar que había fantaseado antes con estar en esa situación, la hacía retraerse un poco. Pero justo en ese momento, Ichigo la corrió y la miró. Acercó su mano a la cara de Rukia y acarició su rostro enrojecido. Con un dedo examinador, recorrió su mejilla, su cuello, se detuvo un instante antes de seguir y llegó al borde del chaleco. Con ese mismo dedo comenzó a quitárselo. _

_El seño del chico estaba fruncido, se notaba que estaba costando trabajo sacarle "ese maldito chaleco" a la chica. Rukia lo notó y lo ayudó. Se quitó el molesto chaleco y lo tiró a un costado. Él la miró sorprendido, pero luego volvió a su tarea. Siguió contorneando la figura de la chica. Sus muslos, su cadera, su cintura. Cada contacto era una descarga eléctrica. Él se detuvo y la miró. Sus ojos brillaban y la inspeccionaban. Se acercó y la tomó por la cintura. Ella, instintivamente se colocó a __horcadillas de él, abriendo sus piernas. Ichigo siguió con el agarre y la juntó más a su pecho, hasta que quedaron pegados y pudo apoyar su frente con la de Rukia, mirándola intensamente a los ojos._

– _Desde este momento eres la única – le dijo y comenzó a besarla intensamente. Estaba decidido, iba a hacerle saber todo lo que la amaba. Necesitaba demostrarle que ella le había devuelto la vida y que ella lo era todo. Que ella era única._

/

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente. ¿Esa voz también pertenecía a su imaginación? Se giró y quedó mirando el techo. Una sombra a un costado se movió. Estaba oscuro, apenas iluminaba la luz de una vieja lámpara. El ruido de la lluvia opacaba sus sentidos, pero la sombra seguía allí. No sabía por qué, pero estaba sintiendo las mariposas en su interior, como aquella vez. Pensó que estaba enloqueciendo, pero tenía que confirmar si la sombra era o no real. Quería que fuera él, deseaba que fuera él, pero temía voltear. Si no lo era, otra desilusión se avecinaba.

Volteó y ahí estaba su amor, mirándola con una sonrisa que creyó que nunca más volvería a ver.

- Te dije que este lugar estaba bendecido – el corazón de Rukia se aceleró. ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Era Ichigo? – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te da gusto verme?

- N… no… no es eso

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que… tu estabas - los ojos de Rukia reflejaban su incredulidad, no entendía cómo era posible que Ichigo se haya recuperado y esté ahí con ella, si hacía unos momentos estaba tirado en aquella cama, inmóvil. Además, estaba Orihime. ¿Le habría contado todo?

- Estaba en mi mundo interior - Ichigo estaba más serio. Sentado en el suelo, sobre la manta, mantenía una mirada cálida mientras hablaba casi susurrando. Rukia lo observaba, todavía sin comprender del todo.

- ¿Otra vez – Ichigo la interrumpió.

- Si, otra vez. Es que hace años que no utilizaba sus poderes y las descargas eléctricas alteraron más el equilibrio de mi mente para controlarlo. Eso lo alteró y bueno, pasó lo que pasó. Lo único que podía hacer era luchar

- ¿Y?

- No te preocupes - le sonrió, cerrando sus ojos. – Todo está bien - no sonaba muy seguro.

- ¿Y Orihime?

- No lo sé - bajó la mirada. Sólo escuchar el nombre de su mujer le hacía sentir un nudo en su estómago que no lo dejaba mirar a Rukia a la cara.

- Ella - pensó que mejor sería no decirle nada de lo que Orihime le había confesado. Sería meterse donde no le corresponde. Al parecer, Ichigo no la había cruzado y parecía no haber escuchado nada de su conversación.

- Cuando me comenzaba a despabilar, escuché que te ibas. Luego Orihime me dijo algo como "adiós, Ichigo" y se fue también – miró a Rukia otra vez, pero sus ojos eran tristes, aturdidos.

Rukia se puso sobre sus rodillas y se acercó más. ¿Cómo hacer para que no sintiera que la había traicionado? Ella sabía la verdad, sabía que no la había engañado realmente. Decidida, tomó su cara con ambas manos y lo besó.

Ichigo no entendía bien. ¿Rukia lo estaba besando? Sentía sus pequeñas manos frías sobre su rostro, sus labios suaves queriendo un beso añorado por años. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento, a pesar del engaño, ella estaba besándolo. Después de algunos segundos, logró cerrar sus ojos y responder aquel beso que lo estaba hipnotizando. Rodeó a la mujer con sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron. Rukia estaba tranquila y feliz. Sentía otra vez aquellas viejas mariposas revoloteando, como hacía 25 años y él, se veía tan agitado, tan desconcertado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo preocupada.

- Es que yo no pude… - bajó su mirada, pero sin soltarla.

Rukia lo miró con cierta compasión, realmente él había sufrido mucho más que ella. Y estaba Orihime. Nunca había sentido nada como lo que sentía ahora por esa mujer. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle ese daño a Ichigo? Mentirle de esa manera fue mucho más cruel que dejarlo solo. Una lágrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo. Se reincorporó sobre sus rodillas y pasó una por sobre las piernas de Ichigo, quedando arriba de él. Ichigo la miró.

- Cómo aquella vez - dijo Rukia sosteniendo esa mirada tierna y humedecida, y con una sonrisa en su cara. Ichigo sonrió, pero sus ojos seguían reflejando su sentimiento de culpa. – Ya no te preocupes. Haya pasado lo que haya pasado todo está bien ahora porque a tu lado es adónde pertenezco

Ichigo entreabrió su boca como para decir algo, pero ella no lo dejó. No soportaba verlo sufrir y menos sin sentido. Tenía que volver a ser el de antes y ella era la única que lo podía ayudar. Lo besó con pasión, casi desesperadamente, entrelazando sus manos entre los cabellos naranjas y apretando más y más su cuerpo con el de él.

/

_La besaba cada vez más intensamente, pero quería más y sentía que ella también. Colocó sus manos debajo de la polera y sintió como a Rukia __la recorrió un escalofrío. Una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en sus labios, que aún la besaban. Rukia lo notó, pero no hizo caso. Siguió con su camino, llegando al corpiño y pasándolo. Rukia se corrió y levantó los brazos para facilitarle la tarea que veía venir. Ahora ella también sonreía de la misma manera._

_La chica empujó la camisa desabrochada por los hombros de Ichigo, dejándola caer. Él se la sacó y la tiró a un lado. Vio con curiosidad el __sostén de ella, que era rosado y tenía algunos conejitos blancos, y sonrió. Rukia se sonrojó. Al notarlo, él la miró a los ojos._

_- Desde este momento, soy bendecido por tenerte, por estar aquí y ahora contigo. Rukia… te amo – estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía cambiar sus ojos de esa manera? Primero veía sus ganas de poseerla y ahora reflejaban que lo que le había dicho era cierto. _

– _Yo también te amo, Ichigo_

_Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez más tiernamente, pero en seguida esas ganas locas de seguir más allá se apoderaron de ellos. Sin soltar el beso, Ichigo por fin desabrochó el molesto corpiño y para su sorpresa, ella continuó su tarea, sacándoselo y tirándolo por ahí._

_Ichigo la levantó por la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la recostó sobre la manta, poniéndose él encima. Comenzó a bajar, besando todo a su paso. Su cuello, sus pechos, su abdo__men hasta que se topó con la cintura de la pollera. Se levantó y la miró. Ella estaba sonrojada y agitada, pero en sus ojos se reflejaban sus deseos. Con sus manos buscó el cierre de la pollera, que estaba a un costado y lo bajó. Se corrió hacia atrás y le quitó la prenda. Se quedó mirándola en silencio._

/

Sus besos y sus caricias se intensificaban. Ya las manos frías de Rukia estaban calientes como sus corazones enamorados que esperaron tanto tiempo para volver a sentirse cerca.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Rukia podía notar que la culpa de Ichigo se desvanecía y que renacía aquel viejo brillo de antaño que tantas veces la hizo sentir viva.

Ichigo la observaba, realmente no había cambiado en nada. Traía su gigai, en perfecto estado y vestía un pantalón negro y una gruesa polera tejida color azul ultramar, que resaltaba sus ojos que apenas se veían debido a la escasa luz. Notaba en esos ojos violáceos ese pedido de hace años, otra vez sentía aquella seguridad que le dieron esos mismos ojos cuando la miró antes de poseerla.

- Por tu amor haría cualquier cosa. Yo… daría hasta mi último aliento de vida e incluso si muero, seguiría buscándote en la Sociedad de Almas para seguir amándote como ahora. Por ti… es que estoy vivo - dijo entrecortadamente, luego recobró su agarre y siguió besándola.

Ella comenzó a quitarle el suéter que Ichigo traía, era rojo y suave. Se separaron por un instante para deshacerse de las prendas, ella del suéter y él aprovechó para quitarle de la polera. Luego volvieron a besarse cada vez más intensamente. Sentían que necesitaban recuperar todo el tiempo que perdieron, sentían que no había pasado ni un segundo desde aquel encuentro en ese mismo lugar hace años.

El ruido de la lluvia en el techo inundaba la habitación junto a los jadeos casi imperceptibles que salían de sus gargantas. Se volvieron a separar, pero esta vez Ichigo tomó ventaja y la forzó a acostarse. Se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarla.

- Ichigo – susurró, mientras él seguía con su labor, recorriendo toda su piel.

/

_- Rukia__ - dijo en un suspiro, mirándola. Ella estaba recostada sobre la manta, a la espera de lo que vendría. Él se desprendió en cinturón y se sacó rápidamente como pudo, el pantalón. Volvió a colocarse sobre la chica y ella pudo sentir algo que rozaba su entrepierna, y se sonrojó más aún. – ¿Estás segura? – preguntó suavemente tras ver la reacción de ella, que se puso tiesa por unos instantes. Rukia sólo movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación. – Yo… sólo quiero decirte que no puedo esperar más a comenzar esta vida a tu lado. No puedo esperar. Te amo - siguió con sus caricias, intentando enloquecerla. Le quitó la única prenda que le quedaba y siguió besando sus partes íntimas. _

_No quería seguir más por temor a lastimarla, además Rukia cerraba cada tanto sus piernas, en respuesta a los estímulos que le daba el chico con sus caricias en ese lugar. Se detuvo y la miró tiernamente, mientras se quitaba lo único que le quedaba puesto. Se colocó sobre ella, con cuidado._

_- Soy tuya. Te doy mi corazón y mi alma, para siempre - susurró ella entre jadeos, en señal de aprobación de lo que él estaba por hacer. Apretó sus puños y esperó la reacción de él._

_Ichigo sintió seguridad y tranquilidad al escuchar aquellas palabras. Entonces comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de la chica, sintiendo cada movimiento, cada escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Cuando estuvo dentro, se detuvo y la miró. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y los puños apretados. Pensó que era mejor salir, pero ella rodeó la cintura del chico con sus piernas y abrió los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa. Ichigo también sonrió y comenzó a besarla, mientras comenzaba a moverse, primero despacio y a cada movimiento las sensaciones eran más y más agradables, tanto que hacían que perdiera la razón._

/

Ya estaban perdidos entre sus besos y caricias, sin ropa, tendidos sobre la manta. Ichigo se hallaba sobre ella, acariciando sus pechos, mientras besaba su cuello. Ella se retorcía con cada beso y con cada caricia. Necesitaba más.

Lo tomó por el hombro e hizo que retrocediera. Con la misma mano lo empujó a un costado y con un ágil movimiento se puso sobre él. Ahora ella tenía el mando. Ichigo se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sonrió con fantasía en sus ojos. ¿Cuántas noches había imaginado una situación parecida? Tantas veces que ya no podía contar. Pero ahora ella estaba allí con él y nunca más dejaría que se vaya.

- Nunca nos separaremos – dijo él, sacando a Rukia de su tarea casi impulsiva de besar el tan esperado pecho de Ichigo. Se incorporó y lo miró dulcemente.

- Nunca. Porque todo lo que soñé se está haciendo realidad - le sonrió con ternura, pero ya no soportaba más esa necesidad feroz de sentirse suya de nuevo.

Ichigo la elevó un poco con sus manos y se introdujo dentro de ella. Rukia arqueó su espalda y sintió un mar de escalofríos recorriendo su espalda. Otra vez estaba allí con él, otra vez estaba sintiéndolo dentro suyo y esta vez sería para siempre.

/

_Los jadeos, que se habían hecho cada vez más fuertes debido a la __excitación de aquel momento, estaban cediendo. __Estaban__agitados__, __pero__felices__. Dos enormes sonrisas enmarcaban sus caras. __Rukia estaba recostada sobre el pecho del chico y lo acariciaba con su mano libre. Él, que estaba sobre la manta, tenía una mano detrás de su cabeza y con la otra recorría la espalda de la chica. _

_- Eso… fue maravilloso_

_- Rukia, quiero prometerte algo más_

_- ¿Otra cosa más? __¿Y estás seguro que vas a poder cumplir con todo? – dijo pícaramente. Ichigo gruñó, pero luego su sonrisa volvió a aparecer._

_- Quiero prometerte que voy a amarte para toda la vida__ – Rukia se incorporó, dejando que él vea su torso desnudo._

_- Te prometo que yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte__ y que daré todo por ti - una lágrima comenzó a caer, pero esta no era de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Ichigo lo notó y sin dejar su posición, la secó con un dedo._

_- Tonta. No es necesario que llores por eso. Sonríe porque nunca más vas a tener que llorar – ella volvió a ponerse sobre él, pero esta vez aprisionándose contra su pecho._

_- Gracias_

_- No me des las gracias. Soy yo el que debería agradecerte, porque hiciste que dejara de llover – Rukia lo miró y él la agarró de su barbilla y la besó tiernamente._

/

Otra vez estaban haciendo el amor, como aquella primera vez, como siempre lo desearon. Otra vez volvían a sentir todas aquellas sensaciones nuevas, todo lo que grabaron en sus cuerpos.

Después de este acto de amor incontrolable, ella se colocó sobre su pecho y él, recostado en la misma vieja manta, puso su mano detrás de la cabeza. Rukia sonrió.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – dijo Ichigo entre curioso y molesto.

- De nada. Es que recordaba que tú eres la razón por la que creo en el amor

- ¿Ah sí? – sonreía.

- ¿Sabes? Tú eres la respuesta a todos mis deseos, todo lo que quiero en la vida - Rukia sonreía tristemente, no sabía por qué en ese momento de felicidad pura comenzaba a sentir ese nudo en su corazón. Ichigo notó ese cambio en ella.

- Todo lo que necesitamos de ahora en adelante, sin importar lo que pase es tenernos el uno al otro – Rukia volvió a sonreír. Tenía que creer que eso era la verdad. Creía que esa era la verdad. Ya nada los iba a separar de nuevo.

- Tienes razón, este lugar está bendecido - su sonrisa se hizo más grande. – Todo lo que prometimos se cumplió – Ichigo quitó la mano de atrás de su cabeza y se giró para quedar frente a frente con ella. La miró intensamente.

- ¿Me perdonarás?

- No hay nada que perdonar, tontito - acariciaba su cara.

- Pero yo… no cumplí con todo - se veía abatido.

- Si, si lo hiciste - ella sonreía feliz, sabiendo que si había cumplido con todas sus promesas mientras seguía acariciándolo tiernamente.

Ichigo la miraba, inspeccionándola. Realmente había llegado a pensar que ella no lo perdonaría, que le daría un golpe en medio de su maldita cara y se volvería a marchar. ¡Es que estuvo con otra! Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, se veía tan segura, tan confiada, que hasta él comenzaba a dejar de sentir esa culpa infinita.

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti – se volvieron a besar mientras afuera dejaba de llover.

* * *

><p><em>Canción: From this moment de Shania Twain <em>_y Brian Adams_


	19. Cárcel de Mentira

**19. Cárcel de mentira**

Byakuya se hallaba en su oficina del Sexto Escuadrón detrás de su escritorio, sentado cómodamente en el sillón, con una taza de té humeante. Tan serio como siempre, enfocaba sus ojos en su sobrino, que estaba sentado frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio.

- ¿Crees que ya es hora de hablar con - dudó - mi padre? – Byakuya lo miró más intensamente.

- Yo creo que lo importante es que hagas lo que desees - dijo serio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. Haruto lo miró confundido. ¿De dónde había salido ese consejo? Normalmente, las palabras de su tío eran secas y ásperas. Estaba bien para él, ya conocía la manera de ser de Byakuya, pero ahora estaba desconcertado. ¿Qué era lo que deseaba en realidad? Se levantó lentamente de la silla, con los ojos desorbitados, disponiéndose a retirarse.

- Después vendré, Capitán – dijo cuando llegó al dintel de la puerta. Tenía las manos dentro de las mangas y su paso era lento.

- Ve con cuidado – le recomendó Byakuya mientras seguía con su taza en las manos.

Haruto caminaba confuso por los pasillos del escuadrón. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tenía que hablar con Renji? Habían pasado cuatro días desde lo que pasó en el mundo humano y él no había dado señales de vida. Ni siquiera su tío había preguntado nada al respecto y eso le parecía extraño.

* * *

><p>Uryu miraba cómo Orihime sostenía aquella mirada dolida pero fría, mientras lo tenía del brazo para que no saliera detrás de Miyu.<p>

- Debemos hablar – dijo seriamente Orihime.

Uryu la miró y entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Dejó el maletín que traía en el piso y se quitó el saco. Lo colgó del perchero y se acercó al sillón de la sala. Le hizo una seña a Orihime, que permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar de antes, observándolo detenidamente. Ambos se sentaron.

- ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? – le dijo serio, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. Podía intuir que algo no andaba bien. ¿Dejar salir corriendo de esa forma a Miyu sin hacer nada al respecto? Definitivamente algo muy importante estaba pasando. – ¿Ichigo está bien? – fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- Ichigo está bien – contestó ella fríamente. Uryu la observaba, ya no parecía aquella mujer indefensa de siempre. Se la notaba segura, con una determinación en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes.

- Tengo que decirte algo – sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin luz alguna. Estaba resignada a lo que vendría luego. Uryu la miró más desconcertado. – Miyu no es hija de Ichigo – le dijo conectando esa mirada vacía con los ojos incrédulos detrás de los anteojos del hombre.

- ¿Qué? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba de los labios de Orihime. ¿Miyu no era hija de Ichigo? ¿Por qué decirle eso en ese momento y a él? ¿Acaso todas sus suposiciones al respecto durante todos esos años eran ciertas?

- Que Miyu no es su hija. Miyu – Uryu la interrumpió.

- Es hija mía – completó la frase que la mujer había comenzado. La voz del quincy sonaba triste y algo rencorosa. Lo sabía. Siempre intuyó que Miyu era hija suya desde el momento en el que se enteró que Orihime estaba embarazada. Las cuentas jamás le dieron, incluso sabiendo que supuestamente el embarazo se adelantó. Sólo ellos sabían lo que sucedió en el Nozomi y creía que Orihime nunca traicionaría a Ichigo, o por lo menos no podría reconocerlo. os dos permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, sin mirarse. – Siempre pensé que ese reiatsu no era de un humano normal. Me recordaba algo y nunca supe bien a qué o nunca quise verlo - sonreía tristemente, mientras miraba la mesita ratona que tenía frente a él. – Confiaba en ti, confiaba en que habías hecho lo correcto - hizo una pausa. – Quise inventarme una vida lejos para no interferir en la tuya y... ¿sabes? – la miró. – Creo que siempre lo intuí, pero nunca quise reconocerlo porque confié ciegamente en ti, en que eras sincera no sólo conmigo o con Ichigo, sino contigo misma

Miyu se había detenido en un lugar que no recordaba haber visto antes y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, jadeando. Las lágrimas se habían secado con la brisa y tiritaba. Pensaba en todo lo que su madre le había dicho y se sentía aturdida, pero notaba que algo en su interior había cambiado: ya no sentía aquella angustia que oprimía su pecho, no entendía bien por qué, pero, dentro del caos total de sentimientos, notaba que algo andaba bien.

- ¿Sola a estas horas? – una voz masculina detuvo sus pensamientos. – Parece que vas a necesitar ayuda para volver a tu casa, preciosa - Miyu comenzó a temblar.

No quería voltear, no debía hacerlo. Tenía que correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba paralizado por el terror que esa voz le provocaba. Vio como una sombra pasaba a su lado y algo rojo. Levantó su cabeza y allí estaba su peor pesadilla, Mazui.

- Parece que me extrañaste - dijo con un tono lujurioso, mientras se acercaba a la temblorosa joven, que estaba aún con las manos sobre sus rodillas. –¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a pasear juntos? – le dijo, tomándola del mentón. Miyu seguía temblando y sentía que sus fuerzas querían abandonarla. – Ven preciosa, tú me ayudarás - sonrió más retorcidamente, mientras la alzaba. Miyu sentía cómo la fría piel del espada rozaba su cuerpo y se estremecía, pero estaba como adormecida. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo aquel tipo? Sus ojos se cerraban, ya no había más nada qué hacer.

Rukia miraba a Ichigo. Estaba dormido, de eso no había duda. Pero, ¿por qué tenía esa expresión de angustia en su cara? Lo acariciaba suavemente, para no despertarlo.

- ¿Qué te está pasando? – susurró. - ¿Piensas que creí que lo controlaste? – sonrió melancólicamente mientras se acomodaba en su pecho nuevamente.

_Ichigo estaba en un lugar extraño, una habitación pequeña y gris, llena de puertas. Estaba atado de pies y manos, amordazado y con heridas en el cuerpo. De fondo podía escuchar un ruido a metal, parecía que estaban peleando. "¿Quién será?", pensó Ichigo, que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

_- Te dije que yo ganaría__ algún día. No podré matarte, pero sí puedo dominarte – una voz loca se colaba por los oídos de Ichigo, que no podía abrir sus ojos por más que lo intentaba. Quiso hablar, pero tampoco salieron las palabras. "¿Qué es esto?", pensó. Cada vez se escuchaban más cerca los espadazos, también algunos gritos desesperados._

_- ¿Ves? – reía__. - ¿Escuchas? – dijo otra vez el dueño de aquella maldita voz. – Esto es lo que tú provocase. – reía más fuerte. Se escuchaban gritos más fuertes, luego silencio._

_- ¡Haruto! – se escuchó un grito desesperado de mujer__. "¿Rukia? ¡Rukia!", pensaba Ichigo, luchando con sus ojos para abrirlos._

_- ¡Es inútil! No podrás librarte de mis ataduras porque yo no soy débil como tú – reía cínicamente. El hollow de Ichigo se acercó a Ichigo, que estaba tirado en el suelo, y lo levantó agarrándolo del cabello. – Abre los malditos ojos – ordenó serio. Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente, como si su cuerpo siguiera sólo las órdenes de aquel tipo y no le respondiera a su mente. - Ahora, mira a tu alrededor. ¿Ves esta habitación? Esta será tu tumba – sonrió maliciosamente._

_Luego lo soltó, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ichigo cayera brutalmente al piso y se fue por un de las puertas. Inmediatamente las ataduras y las heridas de Ichigo desaparecieron, al igual que la habitación. Ahora se encontraba en medio de una ciudad en ruinas._

* * *

><p>– Parece que lograste tu propósito - una voz de mujer salió de entre las sombras de aquella habitación en dónde estaba Mazui de pie, mirando su "obra de arte". Miyu, que seguía inconsciente, estaba atada, casi crucificada, en una cruz hecha de algún material extraño que parecía emitir cierta energía color azul. - ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué harás? – dijo la mujer de blancos cabellos acercándole y abrazándolo por la espalda.<p>

- Ahora, tendremos que llamar su atención. ¿No crees? – le dijo irónicamente dándose vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Los dos comenzaron a besarse pasionalmente, al mismo tiempo que elevaron repentinamente sus reiatsus.

**Sociedad de Almas**

Inconscientemente sus pies lo guiaron al Tercer Escuadrón. Se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho del Capitán. Sus manos estaban traspiradas y hasta su corazón latía con un poco más de fuerza que lo habitual. ¿Por qué se sentía así? En definitiva no había hecho nada fuera de lo común. Sólo había, prácticamente, escapado desesperado al mundo humano a proteger… ¿Proteger? ¿A quién? ¿A esa humana tonta que ahora se había transformado en hermana suya? Dio un suspiro largo y cansado. Estaba parado frente a una puerta sin saber qué hacer, por suerte no había nadie rondando cerca. Se escuchó un teléfono sonar dentro de la habitación. Haruto prestó más atención para escuchar lo que Renji diría.

- Si… ¿Quién?... ¿Qué?... ¿Cuándo?... Si… No… No… El Comandante no quiere entender que se trata de sujetos peligrosos… Está bien… Llamaré al departamento de investigación para que echen un vistazo en la zona - colgó. La voz de Renji sonaba triste.

¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Qué significaba esa llamada? ¿Quién sería? ¿El Comandante no quería entender qué? ¿Estaría pasando algo en el mundo humano? Pero él estaba seguro de haber derrotado al Espada. Manoteó el picaporte, pero cuando iba a tomarlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Haruto? – dijo el Renji, un tanto sorprendido. No esperaba encontrar a nadie afuera y menos al chico.

- Hola – seco.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preocupado.

- Quisiera hablar contigo – dijo por fin, algo dubitativo.

- Pasa - le hizo lugar para que pasara y un gesto con la mano.

Los dos se sentaron, escritorio de por medio. Renji demostraba curiosidad en sus ojos, mientras Haruto evitaba el contacto ocular. Si bien nunca se había llevado de maravillas con su padre, sabía que Renji lo conocía mejor que a nadie y eso le molestaba un poco. ¿Qué debía decirle exactamente?

- ¿Qué necesitas? – rompió el hielo Renji.

-Yo… - estaba demasiado dudoso. Jamás le ocurría eso. Renji lo miraba con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad. - Yo… ¿Hice bien en ir al mundo humano y actuar de esa manera? – soltó.

- Creo que si no hubieras ido estaríamos todos muertos – fue la respuesta de Renji, que sonaba triste y preocupado, pero sincero. Hicieron una pausa silenciosa. Renji lo miraba y Haruto miraba el escritorio.

- ¿Por qué ese shinigami estaba en ese estado? ¿No dicen todos que es tan fuerte? – dijo irónicamente, levantando su mirada desafiante otra vez.

- Es que él tiene problemas para controlar su - dudó en decirle - hollow - lo miró intensamente.

- ¿Hollow? – preguntó algo incrédulo.

- Ichigo no es un shinigami, es un vizard – afirmó, sosteniendo la mirada.

- ¿Vizard? – había escuchado eso mismo de Miyu, pero aún no compredía su significado.

- En resumen, es un shinigami que obtuvo poderes de hollow. Pero Ichigo hacía demasiado tiempo que no los usaba y bueno, el hollow en su interior le jugó una mala pasada. Por eso es que no pudo rendir en la pelea – Haruto lo miraba, algo desconcertado. En definitiva eso no le interesaba.

- ¿Cómo está, están? – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada nuevamente.

- Bien. Inoue nos curó a todos - lo miraba curiosamente, ¿por qué actuaba así? – ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. Tío Byakuya mandó a un equipo del Cuarto Escuadrón a la mansión para que me curaran. Creo que les dijo que estuve entrenando o algo así. – desvió su vista hacia unos papeles que había sobre el escritorio. – Papá – el pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido. ¿Lo había llamado papá? ¿A qué venía eso? Haruto casi nunca lo llamaba así. - ¿Qué es esto que siento en mi interior? – le dijo, aún sin mirarlo, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

- ¿Qué sientes? – le preguntó Renji, bastante preocupado. Realmente nunca había escuchado a Haruto de esta manera. Él siempre está firme y decidido, inclusive hasta frío, pero ahora, verlo así, escucharlo así. Estaba sufriendo y mucho. Justo en ese momento, una mariposa infernal entró en el despacho.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Dos presencias de hollow aparecieron en el distrito de Karakura – los dos se miraron. Haruto se levantó con un puño cerrado y un toque de ira en sus ojos.

- ¿Vas a ir? – el chico sólo lo miró. – El Comandante no autorizará tu partida y menos tan rápido. No quiero que te arriesgues – Haruto lo miraba. – Además, allí hay gente que puede pelear. Rukia, Ishida, ellos podrán dominar la situación hasta que sea autorizada la partida de algún refuerzo – Renji lo miraba firmemente, quería transmitirle seguridad, aunque daba por hecho que el chico no le haría caso. Haruto se dio vuela y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta.

- No dejaré que se me escape otra vez – dijo con algo de resentimiento en la voz y se fue.

Tenía que pasar por el Sexto Escuadrón a buscar a Kuroitsuki, que la había dejado en la oficina de Byakuya y eso le traería problemas. Seguramente su tío intentaría retenerlo como Renji.

Entró y para su sorpresa no había nadie allí. Colocó su zampakutoh en su cintura, pero cuando se estaba por retirar, apareció Byakuya con su serenidad de siempre parado en la puerta.

- No uses tu bankai

- ¿Qué? – dijo Haruto sorprendido.

- No sabes controlarlo completamente aún – aclaró Byakuya, sin moverse de la puerta.

- No puedo hacer eso, sin mi Bankai los rayos del tipo ese me darían

- Si usas tu bankai, es probable que se despierte más rápido tu hollow – Haruto abrió los ojos. ¿Había dicho hollow?

- Tu padre es un Vizard y en estos años de entrenarte y verte pelear, comprobé que tú también lo eres, sólo que tu hollow no se despertó aún

- Yo no soy eso – refutó molesto.

- Haruto, cuando peleaste con ese espada en el mundo humano, ¿no sentiste algo extraño? – Haruto volvió a sorprenderse. ¿Cómo era posible que Byakuya supiera eso? Él no había hablado del tema con nadie. – Eso que sentiste es la sed de sangre que tiene tu hollow. Si lo provocas más, él saldrá y te dominará. Necesitas más entrenamiento antes de utilizar tu bankai.

- Está bien, no usaré mi bankai, ahora déjame pasar – dijo Haruto para conformarlo, porque no sabía si realmente podría cumplir aquello. Byakuya le dio una última mirada amenazadora y le hizo lugar. Haruto salió usando su shumpo.

¿Vizard? Era imposible. Se sentía extraño, era verdad, pero eso que su tío llamaba "sed de sangre" no podía ser tal porque esa sensación que había tenido no era tan mala, después de todo lo había ayudado a derrotar al arrancar. Reconocía que sus impulsos por matar al tipo eran increíblemente descontrolados, pero de todas maneras él no lo calificaba como "sed de sangre". Eso era demasiado exagerado.

Cruzó la puerta de incógnito y llegó rápidamente a Karakura. Estaba en una callecita pintoresca dónde no parecía suceder absolutamente nada. No había nadie rondando cerca debido a que era de madrugada, el piso estaba mojado y algunas nubes pasaban a gran velocidad por el cielo no dejando que se viera la Luna. En el momento en que Haruto tocó el suelo, pudo sentir dos presencias poderosísimas en el aire. Estaba seguro que una de ellas era la de Mazui.

- Maldito Espada – dijo con bronca.

- ¿A quién te refieres con eso? – una voz femenina lo sacó de su serenidad. Volteó y la vio.

Ella era una mujer muy ostentosa, llevaba una falda y un bandó rojos, el pelo blanco completamente, muy largo y lacio. Su cara era angelical y muy blanca, sus labios de un rojo intenso y sus ojos del mismo color. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos y Haruto sentía que ellos se clavaban en los suyos. Tenía una sensación extraña acerca de aquella mujer. Pudo detectar su pequeño trozo de máscara en su cabeza, cubriéndole también el ojo.

- Veo que tú también perteneces a ese asqueroso mundo – dijo el chico con un tono despreciativo.

- Y tú eres un insignificante shinigami engreído – sonrió ampliamente, manteniendo aquella postura sexy y provocativa.

- ¿Dónde está Mazui? – preguntó casi en una orden.

- Él… Mmm... veamos – colocó una mano en su mentón y el otro brazo abrazando su cintura. – Creo que él está jugando con una amiguita tuya – su sonrisa ahora se había transformado en una maniática.


	20. Principio del fin

**20.**** Principio del fin**

_Ichigo observaba estático las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el __centro de la ciudad de Karakura. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Un gran silencio invadía el ambiente. De repente, un quejido atravesó su mente._

_- ¿Rukia? – dijo mirando a su alrededor, comenzando a desesperarse.__ Encontró, entre los escombros, a una malherida Rukia, quejándose casi inconscientemente de sus dolores._

_- ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! – gritaba,__ mientras quitaba los escombros. Cuando la tenía cerca y libre, la levantó y la apoyó sobre sus piernas, rodeándola con sus brazos._

_- ¿P… por… qué?__ – preguntó entrecortadamente Rukia – ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? – pudo decir al fin._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice Rukia?__ – no comprendía._

_- Tú… nos mataste - se desmayó._

_- ¡NO! – el grito de Ichigo hizo eco entre los escombros._

- Parece que no te agradó lo que te dije, chico - reía la mujer arrancar. Haruto la observaba detenidamente. ¿Tendría que pelear con esa mujer? No estaba acostumbrado a pelear con mujeres, pero ella era un enemigo, un habitante de Hueco Mundo, un alma errante a la que había que purificar. No era una mujer. Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró sonoramente. – ¿Cómo es que se llama la niña esa que tiene el Señor en sus manos? – pensó un momento y miró a Haruto de forma desafiante. – ¿Tú lo sabes, no? – seguía hablando molestamente mientras el shinigami permanecía con los ojos cerrados, escuchando atentamente cada palabra. – Parece que no quieres hablar, shinigami. ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso Teniente? ¿Capitán, tal vez? ¿O una simple basura de la Sociedad de Almas? – le dijo con un dejo de ira y resentimiento. Haruto abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

– Soy Haruto Kuchiki, Teniente de la Sexta División de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros – dijo orgullosamente.

– ¡Oh! ¿Así que tenemos un Teniente? ¡Qué bien! ¿Eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para vencerme, shinigami? – se puso en posición defensiva de batalla, alzando las manos y llevándolas frente a su cuerpo. Elevó su reiatsu y sus ojos, prácticamente, ardieron en llamas. – Estoy esperando

– ¿Dónde está el Espada? – dijo estoico Haruto, no movía ningún músculo de más.

– No tiene caso que te lo diga, porque jamás llegarás vivo allí – una media sonrisa se esbozó en el angelical rostro de la arrancar. – Por cierto, aún no te he dicho mi nombre - hizo un gesto con la mano y se acomodó el cabello seductoramente. – Soy Unmei - sonrió – y estoy al servicio del Señor Mazui. Estoy aquí para derrotarte, shinigami – seria.

– Bien, creo que las presentaciones terminaron - Haruto desenvainó su zampakutoh. – Oscurece todo a tu paso – casi en un susurro - ¡Kuroitsuki!

Orihime miraba a Uryu en silencio mientras él observaba la mesa ratona que tenía en frente. Esperaba que dijera algo, que respondiera de alguna forma a su confesión, pero sólo permanecía en silencio, sin mirarla.

De pronto la mirada del quincy se ensombreció y su rostro se endureció.

- ¿Sientes eso? – preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella sorprendida.

- Ese reiatsu - se paró abruptamente.

- ¿Reiatsu? – no entendía bien a qué se refería, realmente no esperaba eso ni pensaba siquiera en sentir nada.

- Es el Espada de antes - seguía sin mirarla y sonaba realmente preocupado. – Miyu - salió corriendo a la calle, siguiendo ese poder espiritual.

_Rukia se desvaneció en sus braz__os y aquel paisaje devastado cayó a pedazos. Ichigo cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando convencerse de que aquello no era real, que no estaba sucediendo. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en su mundo interior, dónde llovía con fuerza._

_- Te lo dije, ICHI GO – resonó una voz loca, por todo el lugar. Ichigo volvió a cerrar sus ojos._

_- ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó__._

_- No puedo hacer eso. Yo soy tú, tú eres yo. Somos UNO – reía cínicamente._

_- ¡Basta! – apretó sus ojos con más fuerza y sus uñas comenzaban a clavarse en sus manos._

_- __No le hagas daño a los que amas. ¡Qué bonito suena eso! Pero tú, o yo no lo sé, no podemos cumplir aquello – Ichigo, en un intento por retomar la calma, abrió sus manos y sus ojos, descubriendo frente a él, a su hollow interior, empuñando aquella Zangetsu blanca, pero vestido cómo shinigami. – ¿Qué miras? – dijo con desprecio el hollow. – ¿Te gusta mi nuevo atuendo? – Ichigo se miró a sí mismo, estaba vestido como un humano normal. No entendía bien qué significaba aquello y su expresión lo delataba. – Es que no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Tú ya no puedes seguir al mando de nuestro poder. Eres débil - le dijo con voz sobradora y comenzando a mover la espada._

_- ¿Quieres decir… que todo terminó aquí? – dijo Ichigo, bajando la cabeza, con una sonrisa melancólica__._

_- Eso parece, Ichigo - Ogichi también sonrió. Empuño con fuerza a Zangetsu y con un shumpo llegó frente a Ichigo, que permanecía con su mirada vacía en el suelo._

_- ¿Este es el final?__ – insitió._

_- No. Yo diría que este es el principio – terminó la frase con una voz que sonaba desahuciada y clavó a su zampakutoh blanca en el pecho de Ichigo. El pelinaranja sonrió._

_- Gracias_

Haruto intentaba acercarse a Unmei, lanzando varios Seichotsuki (1), pero el sonido de la arrancar era rápido y lograba esquivar todos los ataques del chico. El rostro de Haruto se transformó al notar que en uno de sus últimos ataques logró rozar la piel de ella, provocando una herida en su abdomen, que comenzó a sangrar.

- Je, parece que eres bueno. O por lo menos tienes suerte, guapo - le dijo Unmei limpiando el hilo de sangre que recorría su costado derecho y con una media sonrisa.

- La suerte no es mi compañera, arrancar. Así que te diría que mejor me digas dónde está el espada – Unmei sólo sonrió retorcidamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a Haruto, que la miraba con desprecio e intriga. Se paró a unos metros de él, observándolo.

- ¿Estás preocupado por tu linda humana? – el ceño de Haruto se frunció aún más, pero no se inmutó con esas palabras. Prefirió mantener la calma para así poder pensar mejor las cosas. – ¡Que desperdicio! – dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas y los ojos en blanco. La cara de Haruto mostraba desconcierto. – ¿No sabes a qué me refiero? – rió provocativamente. – Es que sólo pensar en que estás en esta situación por salvar a esa niña inútil, me irrita. Alguien tan lindo como tú tendría que fijarse en otro tipo de mujer, una VERDADERA - dijo con un tono sobrador. Haruto la miró y su expresión ahora denotaba desprecio y una sonrisa, que luego terminó en una carcajada forzada. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te diste cuenta que en realidad estás buscando a la chica equivocada?

– No – sonreía abiertamente con una sonrisa forzada. Aquella supuesta mujer le daba entre rabia y risa. – Sólo pensaba que… ¿desde cuándo un asqueroso hollow se pone a la altura de una mujer humana?

– ¡Ay! No digas eso, si yo ya no soy un asqueroso bicho - dijo melosamente, acomodando sus curvas. Se acercó a Haruto un poco más y él agarró con más fuerza su zampakutoh. Ella, al notar eso, sonrió pícaramente y se detuvo a unos pasos del chico. – ¡Ves, ves! ¡Míralas, míralas! - dijo señalando con las puntas de sus dedos índices sus pechos. – ¿No quieres tocarlas? Verás que son muy humanas - su tono era infantil, al igual que su expresión. Haruto la miraba entre confundido y atontado, nunca hubiera esperado una reacción semejante. ¿Acaso simplemente estaba jugando con él? Tenía que deshacerse de ella rápidamente. – ¡Uhmm! Yo que quería divertirme un rato. Bueno, no perdía nada probando – cambió su mirada de inocente a la de una fiera saboreando los últimos momentos de su presa. Elevó su reiatsu, haciendo que la presión del ambiente cambiara abruptamente. Haruto abrió un poco más los ojos. ¿Qué estaba planeando esa mujer? – Ya que no puedo tenerte voy a DES TRU IR TE – sus ojos volvieron a encenderse y su actitud ya no era nada parecida a la de antes, ahora estaba desquiciada.

- Eso lo veremos

- Desgarra, ¡LEONA! – una explosión de reiatsu rojo envolvió a Unmei y prácticamente cegó a Haruto por un momento. Él, instintivamente, se alejó usando shumpo. De entre el polvo y los restos de reiatsu, que generaban pequeñas descargas rojas, salió Unmei. Su aspecto no había cambiado, sólo aparecieron unos guantes rojos con afiladas garras en las puntas de cada dedo y sus colmillos se alargaron un poco, sobresaliendo de su boca.

– ¿Qué es eso? – se burló Haruto. – ¿Acaso estamos en algún festival? – sonrió. Unmei sonrió.

– ¿Eso crees? Entonces acá tienes unos fuegos artificiales – una gran cantidad de rayos rojos comenzaron a generar inmensas explosiones, que dejaron a Haruto sin salida. Debía hacer algo rápido. Sin pensarlo usó su segunda fase, intentado disipar los disparos. Pero eso no fue suficiente, ya que una sucesión de rayos impactaron sobre su cuerpo. Fue arrastrado varios metros hacia atrás, chocándose contra la pared de un edificio. No esperaba que ella tuviera ese tipo de poder.

_Ichigo estaba parad__o frente a su hollow. Tenía a Zangetsu blanca clavada en el pecho, atravesándolo. Levantó su mirada casi perdida, a la altura de los ojos de aquel monstruo, que estaba sonriendo maniáticamente._

_- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Aún no te resignas?_

_- ¿No te diste cuenta? – una media sonrisa apareció en la cara de Ichigo, que estaba perdiendo sus colores__. El hollow miró a Ichigo y luego su cara se fue transformando en una de sorpresa. Vio cómo Zangetsu comenzaba a tornarse negra otra vez._

_-¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE ESTO? – gritó con fuerza, intentando arrancar la espada del pecho de Ichigo, pero no podía moverla ni soltarla._

_- Tu mismo lo dijiste, no le hagas daño a los que amas – Ogichi lo miraba sin comprender lo que sucedía. – Yo soy tú, no puedes matarme porque si muero, mueres - sonrió más marcadamente y miró a los ojos al hollow. – Ahora es mi turno de atacar_

_Tomó a Zangetsu con una mano por el filo, haciéndose una herida profunda y con la otra por el canto. La espada se volvió negra completamente. Ichigo seguía sonriendo y el hollow intentaba desesperadamente soltar la zampakutoh, sin poder lograrlo. Sus manos se estaban volviendo humanas._

_- ¡¿Qué HAS HECHO? ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!_

_- Esto es el verdadero poder. ¡GETSUGA TENSHOU! – dijo, aún con sus manos sobre Zangetsu y la punta de la espada en su cuerpo. Un gran resplandor azul cubrió el ambiente y la lluvia dejó de caer._

Haruto se levantó de entre los escombros, apoyándose en la espada. Respiraba con dificultad y nublaba su vista la sangre que caía de su frente. Pero no por eso dejaba de mirar desafiante a la arrancar.

- ¿Te gustaron mis bengalas? – dijo usando su tonito infantil, entre risitas. Haruto afinó sus ojos. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Por qué no acabó con él? Estaba a tan corta distancia que si hubiera sido más certera, seguramente hubiera muerto.

- Ehmmm… ¿Cómo se llamaba eso? ¡Ey! ¿Cómo es que le dicen a su resurrección? – Haruto la miraba. ¿A qué se refería con "resurrección"?

- ¿De qué carajo me estás hablando? – dijo con bronca, incorporándose hasta volver a su posición de ataque, perdiendo su tranquilidad habitual. Ya se estaba cansando de ese juego de niños.

- Aahh, vamos. Esa cosita que hacen… ¿Ban? ¿Bansai? O-

- BanKai - dijo con rabia.

- ¡Cierto! BanKai. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes uno, verdad? – Haruto seguía mirándola desafiante. No podía hacer nada. Byakuya le había dicho que era peligroso volver a hacer su bankai y él podía sentir esa sed de sangre latente en su zampakutoh. ¿Acaso ese era el propósito de la arrancar? ¿Para qué quería que use su bankai?

- ¿Y si lo tuviera, qué? Me basta así como estoy para deshacerme de la basura – una media sonrisa volvió a la cara del shinigami.

- Si, seguro… Lástima que yo no sea basura - volvió a su personalidad macabra.

Rukia intentaba despertar a Ichigo. Hacía unos momentos que había sentido dos poderosas presencias cerca y hacía unos instantes otro reiatsu conocido.

- Haruto - susurró. Tenía que despertar a Ichigo urgente.

- Ichigo - lo movía. - ¡Ichigo! – seguía zamarreándolo sin resultados. – Estúpido. Sabía que no habías podido controlarlo - una lágrima cayó sobre el pecho desnudo de Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Haruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Había desaparecido frente a él sin que se diera cuenta. Se quedó en silencio, intentando sentir su reiatsu, pero lo único que sintió fue un golpe en su espalda, que lo lanzó a toda velocidad hacia delante. Atinó a frenarse con sus pies, pero Unmei lo detuvo definitivamente, quedando cara a cara con él.<p>

- ¿Te gustan las alturas, corazón? – dijo con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente después su expresión cambió a otra seria y lo mandó hacia arriba con una patada en su mandíbula.

El chico no podía pensar. Ella era demasiado rápida, incluso hasta para reaccionar. No, no era eso, sino aquella sensación que lo confundía. ¿Qué significaba? No podía definirla. Algo en su interior le exigía más pero no tenía que hacerle caso a eso, no debía liberar el bankai. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Unmei lo sostenía de la ropa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Todavía no te diste cuenta que la basura eres tú? Sin tu bankai, no tienes oportunidad de alcanzarme - sonrió nuevamente. – Veamos si esto te convence - levantó la mano izquierda a la altura del pecho de Haruto y una luz roja comenzó a formarse entre sus garras. – BENGA - no pudo terminar porque una flecha se impactó en su brazo derecho. – ¿Pero qué mierda es esto? – miró hacia el lugar de dónde provino la flecha. Allí, Uryu permanecía tensando su arco.

- Seele Schneider – dijo sobradoramente, sin soltar la nueva flecha que tenía preparada.

- Parece que la basura se reproduce – soltó a Haruto, qué pudo retomar el control de su cuerpo antes de impactar con el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el quincy. Haruto no contestó, sólo miraba a Unmei.

- Orihime - dijo Uryu sin dejar de apuntar. La mujer se acercó a Haruto, que volteó a verla con desconfianza.

- Sólo mantente quieto un momento, Soutenkishun – una luz envolvió al chico. Atinó a moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía. No entendía bien por qué, ya que los ataques de la arrancar no habían sido tan devastadores. Otra vez esa sensación invadía su mente. Podía hasta sentir una voz pidiéndole que la atravesara, deseando a gritos la muerte de esa mujer. ¿De quién era? Le resultaba familiar pero no estaba seguro.

**Sociedad de Almas**

Renji estaba saliendo de su despacho por la ventana sin el haori, que había dejado sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – una voz familiar lo detuvo.

- ¡Capitán Kuchiki! – dijo sorprendido, girándose.

- No hagas nada, déjalo - dijo serenamente.

- Pero no puedo, él

- Él sabe cuidarse sólo. No intervengas – sonaba seguro y Renji sabía que no permitiría ningún pero. – Fue allí porque él quiso

- ¿Por qué está actuando así? – Byakuya no contestó, sólo lo miró con frialdad, pero intensamente. – Usted tampoco lo sabe, ¿no? – Byakuya seguía en silencio, parado detrás de la ventana, dentro del despacho. Renji se sentó en el marco, con los pies colgando hacia fuera. – Demasiadas cosas sucedieron, cosas que jamás pensó tener que sentir. Yo… me siento culpable por eso

- Renji, hiciste lo correcto – tras decir estas palabras, se fue, dejando a Renji solo.

- Je… Lo correcto - hizo una pausa, luego miró al cielo. – Rukia, perdóname - volvió a entrar y se puso el haori nuevamente.

**Karakura**

Uryu seguía apuntando a la mujer arrancar, que miraba serenamente la escena. Parecía esperar algo. Eso estaba alterando al quincy. De pronto, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y vio, de reojo, la cara de Orihime transformándose.

- Parece que tenemos visitas inesperadas, Unmei - una voz masculina entró directo al cerebro de Uryu, que comenzó a girar su cabeza para lograr divisar al dueño.

Pudo ver aquella deprimente escena. Mazui sostenía a Miyu por el cuello. Las ropas de la chica estaban maltrechas y se podían ver varios rasguños sangrantes en su cuerpo. Una extraña luz azul emanaba de ella. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero en blanco. Haruto, que hasta ese momento estaba arrodillado esperando que Orihime terminara de curarlo, se paró rápidamente y con un shumpo quedó cara a cara con Mazui.

- Suéltala – dijo en un tono amenazador y con una mirada asesina.

- Je – dijo, ampliando la sonrisa de su cara y lanzado con fuerza a Miyu contra la pared del edificio que tenía a su derecha. La espalda de la chica hizo un gran estruendo al chocar con la pared. Quedó casi incrustada, con sus brazos y sus piernas extendidos.

Haruto se acercó a ella y la observaba, la rabia se apoderaba de sus ojos. Apretó, con una fuerza que le lastimaba las manos, el mango de su zampakutoh. Se disponía a darse vuelta cuando un brillo de luz apareció en los ojos de la chica.

- Ha… ru… to… - sonrió levemente y volvió a desvanecerse. El shinigami comenzó a elevar su reiatsu. La voz que le pedía que matara a aquella mujer, ahora había enloquecido y gritaba con fuerza que libere el bankai. Le reclamaba las vidas de esos arrancar. Se dio vuelta y apuntó a Mazui con Kuroitsuki.

- ¡BAN… KAI! – un rayo negro atravesó la tierra.

* * *

><p>(1) Luna en Cuarto Creciente. Primera fase del shikai de Haruto.<p> 


	21. Gesshoku

**21. Gesshoku**** (1)**

- Ichigo, ¡Ichigo! – Rukia comenzaba a desesperarse. Hacía unos momentos que estaba sintiendo dos reiatsus muy poderosos y ahora estaba sintiendo el de… ¿Haruto? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí otra vez? Debía despertar a Ichigo a toda costa para ir a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía dejarlo solo pero, por más que le gritara, lo zamarrease o lo insultase no se despertaba y seguía mostrando aquel rostro molesto y transpirando, como si su sueño fuera aterrador.

* * *

><p>- ¡BAN… KAI! – un rayo negro atravesó la tierra. Una nube de polvo se levantó tras la liberación de Haruto, y la risa frenética de Mazui se escuchaba. Haruto observaba en silencio con sus ojos llenos de ira y aquella extraña voz reclamándole sangre.<p>

- Por fin te decidiste a pelear en serio. Por lo visto me tienes miedo, shinigami - la risa frenética de Mazui no alteró a Haruto, que permanecía estoico. - ¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas? – su risa se calmó, pero permanecía esa sonrisa macabra en su cara. Comenzaba a formar rayos en ambas manos.

Una lluvia de rayos interminables comenzaron a salir de las manos del Espada, cubriendo toda el área que tenía frente a él. Haruto abrió los ojos un poco, recordando la anterior pelea con la mujer arrancar. Inmediatamente, usando su shumpo, esquivó los rayos que pudo, y los otros los absorbió con facilidad con su espada blanca. Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del shinigami, que seguía mirando a Mazui con desprecio y bronca.

Uryu había tomado a Orihime en brazos y la había llevado a un lugar alejado desde dónde se podía ver la pelea, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no le pasara nada. Sin mirarla siquiera, se alejó rápidamente del lugar. Observaba con detenimiento la batalla. Haruto parecía confiado y Mazui reía desquiciadamente. Miró al cielo, queriendo ubicar la posición de Unmei, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Vio con sorpresa que custodiaba a Miyu y eso le hizo hervir la sangre. ¿Qué demonios haría esa mujer con su hija? Se acercó en silencio, pero la arrancar lo sorprendió.

- ¡Oh! La basura otra vez. ¿Tú no quieres divertirte un rato conmigo? – preguntó con un tono infantil. Uryu la miraba confundido. Realmente no entendía lo que ella pretendía. Ignorándola, se acercó más a Miyu, pero Unmei se interpuso en su camino al instante. – Parece que además de basura no entiendes las cosas, cuatro ojos – dijo con un tono burlón y una media sonrisa retorcida. Uryu la miró fríamente. – Bengala – dijo casi en un susurro, levantando su mano derecha hasta la altura de la cadera del quincy. Él la miró con sorpresa y vio luces rojas formarse rápidamente en la palma de la mano de la arrancar. Atinó a escapar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, ya que su brazo derecho sufrió el impacto de aquel ataque. La fuerza de los golpes lo arrastró con violencia unos cuantos metros y un grito desgarrador de dolor dio a entender que había quedado inhabilitado para usar su arco. – Ahora, quédate quietecito y mira el espectáculo, si no quieres perder algo más importante que tu brazo

La nube de polvo que levantó el ataque de Mazui impedía ver nítidamente lo que sucedía.

- Creo que eso no bastará, maldito HOLLOW – con desprecio.

- ¡Hmp! Me la traes floja, shinigami. ¿Qué parte no entiendes de ESPADA? No soy más un puto bicho, y si no me crees pregúntale a tu chica – con soberbia, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una señal con la cabeza indicando el lugar donde estaba Miyu. Haruto lo miró con rabia.

– Seichotsuki (2) – dijo con frialdad y una media luna negra quiso impactar con Mazui, saliendo desde la nube de polvo. Pero el Espada la esquivó con facilidad y feliz de haber provocado al shinigami. Tenía que seguir así, necesitaba averiguar si era cierta su suposición y esa zampakutoh tenía algún poder especial que lo beneficiaría.

El ataque de Haruto impactó en un edificio que estaba a las espaldas de Mazui, generando más polvo. El shinigami aprovechó esto para usar su shumpo y quedar cara a cara con Mazui. Clavó su zampakutoh negra en el estómago del Espada, con una sonrisa.

- Tercera fase ¡Chisatsuki! (3) – una luz negra salió desde el interior de Mazui que, para la sorpresa de Haruto, sonreía abiertamente.

- No creas que ese ataque tuyo me hace daño. Además, quisiera preguntarte algo. ¿Realmente te desesperas con ver a esa chica así? Es que no entiendo todo este despliegue de técnicas inútiles – suspiró sonoramente. – Veo que estás cargado, shinigami. Debe ser que hace rato no usas tu "espada", ¿eh? – una carcajada pícara y una señal con sus ojos hacia abajo, dieron a entender a Haruto a qué "espada" se refería. El chico quitó la zampakutoh del cuerpo de Mazui y se alejó unos metros. Lo miraba con ira. Su voz interior lo estaba aturdiendo, debía matarlo, debía deshacerse de ese tormento latente. – Ah… esto es muy aburrido. Así no llegaremos a ningún lado. Nuestras habilidades se anulan. Mis rayos no te tocan y tus "lunitas" no me cortan - suspiró nuevamente y miró hacia abajo, negando con la cabeza. – Lo único que me queda – lo miró fijo y serio – es hacerte sufrir – cerró sus puños y con un sonido se puso frente a Haruto, que atinó a cubrirse con sus dos espadas cruzadas, quedando la blanca sobre de la negra.

A pesar de haberse cubierto, Haruto recibió varios puñetazos rápidos en sus costados, resistiéndolos casi sin moverse, intentando mantener su posición de defensa. Pero, cuando vio venir uno directo a su cara, atinó a moverse y cubrirse mejor. Logró pararlo con sus espadas, haciendo que la mano del Espada impactara sobre la blanca. Mazui quitó rápidamente su mano, mirándosela con confusión.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto? – Haruto lo miraba, también extrañado por lo sucedido. - ¿No era que tu juguetito blanco no servía para dañar? Te lo tenías bien escondido… - movía su mano de arriba abajo, para aliviar la quemadura.

El brazo de Uryu seguía sangrando. Realmente el ataque de la mujer arrancar había sido poderoso, unos milímetros más y hubiera acabado con él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La espada blanca del bankai de Haruto sólo absorbía reiatsu, según lo que había dicho Haruto en la pelea anterior. Pero el Espada se había quemado al tocarla. Además, estaba esa sensación que sintió desde el primer momento en que el chico liberó su bankai. Era como si hubiera un reiatsu que envolvía el de Haruto, uno con una sed de sangre impresionante. Pero no era como el del hollow de Ichigo, este era diferente. ¿Qué podría ser?

- No puede ser. ¿Será…? – dijo en voz baja Uryu. Unmei lo miró de reojo.

Haruto sonreía sobradoramente. Con un shumpo pasó cerca de Mazui, rozándolo con la espada blanca y provocando una profunda herida en su hombro.

- Parece que mi juguetito te lastima - seguía con aquella sonrisa marcada. Se sentía bien haciendo eso, pero él no era así. ¿Qué le sucedía? Su cuerpo y su mente actuaban casi por voluntad propia y aquella voz ensordecedora cada vez se hacía más suya. – Veamos qué pasa si… - con shumpo se puso a espaldas de Mazui - …hago esto – atravesó desde la espalda hasta adelante al Espada, a la altura de su estómago.

Unmei miraba sorprendida la escena. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, tenía que intervenir, porque a ese paso Haruto acabaría con Mazui antes de que sucediera nada de lo planeado. Miró a Uryu de reojo y vio su interés por el cambio del chico. ¿Podría ser que ese cuatro ojos supiera algo? No. Tenía que ayudar a Mazui. Rápidamente se colocó detrás de Haruto, y tomándolo por la ropa, lo arrojó con fuerza hacia atrás unos metros.

- ¿Crees que porque descubriste algo nuevo de tu zampakutoh vas a poder con nosotros, chico? – dijo ella seria. Haruto permanecía serio y en silencio, mirando de reojo a Miyu. Vio que Uryu se acercó a ella y volvió sus ojos a Unmei. – Ahora ven y pelea – Haruto sonrió nuevamente de aquella forma extraña y se abalanzó contra la arrancar, pero ella lo recibió con una patada en su estómago, mandándolo nuevamente hacia atrás. – ¿Crees que me vas a tocar con eso? Idiota. Que puedas lastimarnos no significa que puedas alcanzarnos – cuando iba a contraatacar, Mazui la detuvo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo serio en forma de reproche. Unmei lo miró temerosa. ¿Estaba enojado por su intervención? Mazui notó esto y sonrió. - ¿Acaso te quieres divertir tu sola? ¡A por él! - los dos sonrieron y se miraron. Salieron usando sonido a atacar a Haruto, que aún estaba dolorido por la fuerte patada de la chica.

Lo sorprendieron desde ambos costados, pasándoselo de un lado a otro con patadas y moviéndose con sucesiones de sonidos. Haruto estaba atontado por los golpes y por la sensación extraña que comenzaba a sentir cada vez con más fuerza. "Mátalos". Esa palabra resonaba con intensidad en su cabeza y él realmente quería hacerlo. Al llegar arriba, Unmei lo tomó por el cuello.

- Al parecer no eras más que basura - dijo seria y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia arriba. Mazui, formó un rayo en su mano y apuntó a Haruto, lo lanzó con una media sonrisa, interrumpiendo el ascenso del cuerpo del shinigami, logrando atravesarlo con su descarga. Comenzó su caída libre.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Esos golpes lo habían tomado por sorpresa. "Pídemelo, pídemelo". Esa voz otra vez… ¿pedirle qué? "Llámame, ¡llámame!". Pero, ¿cuál es su nombre? El impacto con el suelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El Espada apuntó ahora con sus dos manos hacia abajo. Dos bolas azules se formaron.

- Muere

- ¡GETSUGA TENSHOU! – un grito desde la derecha sacó de su concentración al Espada.

- ¡¿PERO QUE CARA…? – una luz negra envolvió el cielo y una presión espiritual nueva apareció.

- Ese reiatsu… - comentó Haruto para sí, mientras aún permanecía en el piso, aturdido y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿I…Ichigo? ¡Ichigo! – Uryu estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición del shinigami sustituto. Sostenía a Miyu entre sus brazos ensangrentados, parte con su sangre y parte con la de la chica. Ichigo permanecía aún en la posición en la que lanzó el getsuga. Miraba a los demás desde arriba, ignorando a los Espada, que habían sido arrastrados por el ataque. Bajó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Uryu.

– Perdón por llegar tarde. Tuve un largo y feo sueño del que no podía despertar – se acercó y acarició con ternura el rostro de Miyu. En ese momento llegó Rukia, también transformada en shinigami. Miró a su alrededor con algo de desesperación en sus ojos y pudo ver a Haruto tirado en medio de un gran cráter. Corrió hasta él, se arrodilló y lo levantó en sus brazos, poniéndolo en sus piernas.

- Haruto - dijo acariciando su cabello.

- Estoy bien, Teniente Kuchiki – dijo seco, con sus ojos aún cerrados. Rukia sonrió tristemente al escuchar las palabras indiferentes del chico, aún estaba enojado.

- ¡INMUNDAS MIERDECILLAS! VAN A PAGAR POR ESTO… ¡CON SUS MISERABLES VIDAS! – gritó furioso Mazui, mostrándose ante los ojos de todos, con quemaduras humeantes en todo su cuerpo. Volteó su cara a un lado y vio a Unmei. Ella permanecía inmóvil, quejándose de dolor, con quemaduras y sangre por todo el cuerpo. El Espada notó que había perdido su resurrección. Ella recibió más daño porque estaba del lado de dónde provino el ataque. Mazui volvió su vista directamente a Ichigo. Colocó sus manos delante y cargó sus rayos. Sólo pensaba en deshacerse de él y de todos, ya no le interesaba su plan. Sólo quería matarlos.

- Ichigo – lo llamó Uryu. Ichigo permanecía en posición de ataque, mirando fijo a Mazui. Tenía que permanecer allí para proteger a Miyu y a Uryu. – Es Haruto. He notado un reiatsu encima de otro, fusionándose. Y al ver su confusión en la pelea y al haber lastimado a Mazui con la espada blanca, creo que es su zampakutoh lo que siento con sed de sangre. La zampakutoh de Haruto tiene la facultad de absorber aquellos ataques que son hechos con reiatsu. Lo más seguro es que tenga que liberar el reiatsu acumulado, sino terminará absorbiendo también el de él. Es por eso que él está confundido, es que la espada está comenzando a devorarlo

- ¿De qué me estás hablando, Uryu? – preguntó confundido.

- Nada, nada. No importa si no lo entiendes, sólo hazme caso

- ¿Qué hago? – preguntó Ichigo sin mirarlo.

- Pues tú tienes que hacer que él logre liberar ese poder. Supongo que él es tan malo como tú a la hora de darse cuenta de las cosas… – casi burlándose.

- ¿Cómo lo hago? – Ichigo miraba atento las bolas enormes con rayos que Mazui preparaba, pero no por eso dejaba de emplear un tono molesto al hablar, por el comentario de Uryu.

- No lo sé. Debe escuchar a su zampakutoh. Ella le dirá cómo. Es shinigami como tú, después de todo… No le preguntes a un quincy la modalidad de aprender técnicas de un shinigami – Ichigo no contestó, sólo tomó a Zangetsu con más fuerza.

Haruto se incorporó tras haber sido curado por Rukia con un poco de kidoh. Vio a Mazui preparando su técnica y a Ichigo lanzándose contra él directamente. ¿Estaba loco ese viejo? ¿Qué pretendía? Ichigo recibió los rayos, pero para sorpresa de Haruto, usó la espada como pararrayos y desvió el ataque del espada.

- Hmp. No es mala idea. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas que aguantará tu cuerpo esas descargas? – Ichigo siguió atacando y Mazui lanzando rayos.

- ¡Haruto! – el aludido lo miró sorprendido. – ¡Hey! – se acercó un poco, dejando a Rukia sola, mirando.

- ¿Qué? – dijo de mala manera, poniéndose en posición de defensa.

- Tienes que escucharla – Haruto lo miró con cara de "qué carajo me está diciendo". – A tu zampakutoh. Ella te habla, ¿no? – Haruto asintió. – Escúchala, ella te dirá cómo

- ¡No me des órdenes inútiles, viejo! ¡Ya la vengo escuchando hace rato! – gritó un tanto molesto.

- Sólo debes saber escuchar - Ichigo siguió peleando, intentando entretener a Mazui el mayor tiempo posible. Era cierto lo que había dicho Mazui, el daño que le provocaban las descargas era cada vez mayor y ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Haruto cerró sus ojos, manteniendo su posición de defensa, con sus espadas cruzadas.

"Escuchar. Tengo que escucharte. Habla, dime cómo".

_Un mundo desolado, blanco y negro. El cielo blanco, la Luna negra y __la hierba azulada terminaban de darle un toque frío al ambiente._

_All__, parado en medio de la noche blanca, estaba Haruto, con sus ojos cerrados, sentado en posición de loto. Frente a él, una mujer blanca, alta y elegante, vestida con un cernido vestido negro que cubría desde su cuello hasta los pies y el cabello azul, recogido en una cola con mechas sueltas. Lo miraba intensamente, esperando que respondiera a aquella mirada._

_Haruto abrió lentamente sus ojos. Vio los pies de aquella mujer y levantó su vista. Allí estaba, con sus ojos, uno rojo y uno blanco, clavados en él._

_- ¿Todavía no aprendiste a escucharme como se debe? – le reprochaba la mujer._

_- No es eso. Es que no entiendo qué es lo que deseas. No escucho todo lo que me dices – enojado._

_- Es q__ue no estás preparado para esto, eres demasiado joven aún – miró hacia otro lado._

_- Dímelo. Necesito saberlo… – le ordenó. Tenía que terminar con todo pronto._

_- Tienes que matar. ¿O acaso quieres morir? – la mujer volvió a verlo a los ojos. Haruto la miró desconcertado. – ¿No te das cuenta que cada vez que liberas el bankai una parte de ti desaparece con él? Eso es porque aún no puedes escucharme y yo… – bajó la vista – necesito que lo hagas. Tienes que matar o será tu fin_

_- ¿Matar? ¿A quién?__ – estaba confundido. ¿Matar a su enemigo? ¿Por qué razón su zampakutoh estaba planteándole algo como eso?_

_- A tu enemigo__ – seguía sin mirarlo._

_- Enséñame como__ – volvió a pedir imperativamente. No tenía ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo._

_- Mira - le dijo, apuntando al cielo. Allí se veía la Luna negra comenzándose a cubrir con una esfera roja._

_- ¿Qué es eso? Un… ¿eclipse?__ – miró la luna con desconfianza. ¿Qué significaba aquello?_

_- Cuando la Luna roja cubra a la Luna__ negra todo habrá terminado. Tienes que liberar el poder de tu espada blanca – volvió su vista a él que aún miraba detenidamente la luna._

_- ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime cómo! – la miró furioso. Ella lo miró fríamente. Movió sus labios pero ningún sonido salió de su boca._

Haruto abrió sus ojos y vio a Ichigo caer y golpearse fuertemente contra el piso.

- Te lo dije, ya no sirves para nada - dijo Mazui con un tono de desprecio.

- ¡Hado número 33! ¡Sokatsui! – Rukia lanzó kidoh sobre él intentando distraerlo hasta que Ichigo se pusiera de pie nuevamente. Haruto miraba la escena. Ichigo estaba tirado en el piso, Rukia, desde lejos, aún mantenía su mano extendida y Uryu ya no estaba con Miyu, la había dejado recostada en el suelo. Mazui estaba distraído por el humo que había provocado el ataque de Rukia.

- Je. Ni cosquillas, querida niña – burlándose.

- ¿Y qué te parece esto? Llegó tu fin, Mazui – la voz de Uryu sonaba segura y confiada. Un destello de luz muy fuerte cegó a todos y envolvió a Mazui en un haz de luz azul.

- Sprenger – entre el humo y los restos de reiatsu, se lograba divisar la figura de Mazui, aún de pie.

- Parece que tenías un as bajo la manga, cuatro ojos – una voz femenina lo distrajo y no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar porque una patada se clavó en su espalda, arrojándolo contra una pared. – Ahora dejarás de molestar – Unmei, bastante malherida y sangrante, intentaba sostenerse de pie. Caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Mazui, también maltrecho.

- Que bien que se juntaron, así podré acabar con los dos al mismo tiempo – apareció Haruto nuevamente en el campo de batalla, acercándose lentamente.

Unmei y Mazui se pusieron lado a lado en posición de defensa. – A mi me enseñaron que los hollows sólo eran reales en los libros y ahora sé que no era cierto - una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – Pero voy a encargarme de que eso se vuelva realidad – apuntó con su espada blanca a ambos arrancar.

- ¡Ya me cansé de ver tu puta cara y de escuchar tus sermones de niño malcriado! Unmei, acabemos con esto – los dos prepararon entre sus manos su ataque especial, apuntando a Haruto, mientras elevaban su reiatsu al límite. El shinigami sonreía sobradoramente. Rukia ayudaba a Uryu a incorporarse e Ichigo sostenía a Miyu en sus brazos, mirando a Haruto. Los dos lanzaron al mismo tiempo los rayos y las bengalas. Haruto se puso serio, abrió sus ojos al máximo.

- Gesshoku – con fuerza y confianza. Una intensa luz roja abismal salió de la espada blanca de Haruto, absorbió los poderes de ambos arrancars y continuó su devastador camino hacia ellos. Unmei se puso delante de Mazui, mirándolo sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa triste en sus labios y lágrimas en sus ojos. Mazui respondió agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola para sí.

- El poder que nos salvaría es el que nos ha juzgado – la luz roja los envolvió hasta que se desvanecieron en ella.

* * *

><p>(1) Eclipse Lunar<p>

(2) Cuarto Creciente

(3) Cuarto Menguante


	22. Al otro lado del espejo

**22. Al otro lado del espejo**

Después de la pelea con Mazui, mi mamá nos curó a todos. Primero a mí, aunque no lo hubiera querido así.

Lo primero que vi al despertar fue la figura de Haruto malherido caminando hacia la nada. Se estaba yendo, tal vez, para nunca más volver. Me levanté de golpe, todos me dijeron que descansara, que estaba todavía con secuelas de lo que el tipo ese me había hecho, pero yo no quería descansar, yo quería correr detrás de él y alcanzarlo. Una mano me detuvo. Una sonrisa tranquila y sincera.

– Déjalo. No se irá – me dijo. La miré a los ojos y allí estaba ella… Rukia. Ver su cara serena me dejó más tranquila. Después de todo ella era su madre y lo conocía bien, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Mi mamá curó a mi papá… Eh, bueno, a Ichigo. Y después a tío Uryu. Los dos se miraron, pero la mirada de Uryu reflejaba un dolor inmenso, algo que nunca había visto en él. Se lo llevó a Ichigo a un lado y le dijo algo que no oí pero la cara de mi papá, de Ichigo, era terrible. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, lágrimas de dolor. Seguramente Uryu le dijo la verdad, esa verdad que tanto nos hizo daño a todos.

Miré a mi mamá y ella observaba la situación seria y fría, como si ya no sintiera nada. No hablé con nadie, sólo me limité a esperar sus reacciones, pero las palabras estuvieron ausentes. Ichigo tomó a Rukia por la mano y se fueron los dos. Y allí quedamos los tres, mirándonos.

**Aquí estoy  
>Tu también<br>Aunque sea en la imaginación…**

Me levanté del suelo sin pensar y me alejé caminando. Ellos no hicieron nada para detenerme, ni se los iba a permitir. Busqué el reiatsu de Haruto, era demasiado bajo. Me costó encontrarlo, pero lo hice. Tenía que decirle la verdad, debía decirle que no éramos hermanos.

Estaba en nuestro parque sentado en una de las hamacas. Vi un pequeño charco de sangre mojando la arena y me desesperé. Corrí hasta él, pero antes de que llegara, su voz me detuvo.

_- No te preocupes, estoy bien_

_- P... pero_

_- __Es un poco de sangre, nada más. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien… mi mamá me curó - dijo con voz sombría._

_- Me alegro__ – silencio. – Ku… Miyu- se dio vuelta a mirarla. Miyu sólo levantó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, que reflejaban algo extraño, un sentimiento nuevo. – Perdón – Miyu lo miró sorprendida - por llegar tarde - se dio vuelta otra vez._

_- No importa. Tú… me salvaste. Gracias - se acercó hasta dónde estaba él y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en la del shinigami. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar._

_- Yo… lo siento - se levantó de la hamaca, se dio vuelta y la miró. Sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas. Era extraño verlo de aquella manera. Por un instante Miyu sonrió y tomó con ambas manos las cadenas de la hamaca. Haruto llevó sus manos a la cara de la chica, que al contacto, comenzó a temblar. El shinigami se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo, juntó sus labios tiernamente. Miyu no entendía bien lo que sucedía. ¿La estaba besando? Después de esos instantes de sorpresa, ella correspondió al beso. Apretaba las cadenas de la hamaca con fuerza y una lágrima de deslizó por su cara. Estaba segura de que él se iría._

_Se separaron__. Haruto la miraba con una mezcla de dolor y cariño que a Miyu le costaba trabajo procesar. Pero, a pesar de aquello, no había soltado su cara y con sus pulgares la acariciaba tiernamente._

**Esta vez  
>quiero ser<br>la Luna llena que te espera  
>y te ilumina<strong>

_- Te esper__aré el tiempo que sea necesario - las palabras de la chica se clavaban en el corazón de Haruto. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Después de todo eran medio hermanos y él… ¡la había besado! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?_

_- Yo no volveré – las palabras de Haruto fueron frías y serias. Soltó a Miyu._

_La chica sólo lo miró con angustia y ya no quería controlar su llanto. Lloraba desconsoladamente, agarrada aún de las cadenas de la hamaca._

_- Pero __igual, yo te esperaré - le dijo entre lágrimas._

Después de aquello, él se fue.

Corrí desesperada hasta llegar a mi casa, a mi cama. Me tiré allí y así permanecí durante varios días.

**Como amiga te he sido fiel,  
>ahora te llevo en la piel.<br>Sé que no va a suceder  
>pero lo puedo soñar…<br>**

No podía asimilar que él no iba a volver, que no estaría conmigo nunca. Entonces, por lo menos, quería soñarlo, quería estar junto a Haruto en mis sueños.

Una tarde, dos golpes en la puerta me despegaron de mis pensamientos.

_- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Orihime detrás de la puerta__._

_- Si - sonaba desganada. Orihime entró y vio el desastre que era la habitación de su hija. Todos los papeles y las fotos estaban desparramados por el suelo, la ropa amontonada en el placard y en la cama. Y ella, tirada en medio, vestida con su pijama. Tenía dos marcadas ojeras y lágrimas secas. Los ojos irritados, al igual que los de Orihime._

_- Hija, me voy – sonaba triste y fría a la vez._

_- ¿A dónde? – sin mirarla__._

_- No puedo continuar aquí, todos necesitan que yo no esté_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? Si tú – fue cortada por Orihime__._

_- Yo les hice muc__ho daño a todos durante 15 años. Les mentí de la peor manera, oculté algo muy grande_

_- ¿Quién es mi papá? – le preguntó, ahora si mirándola a los ojos__._

_- Uryu – respondió secamente__. Los ojos de Miyu se abrieron mucho y su cara comenzaba a deformarse._

_- ¿Y él…? ¿Lo sabía?_

_- No__ – las dos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Orihime se acercó y besó la cabeza de Miyu._

_- Adiós. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme - sonrió tristemente. – Cuídalos a todos y… no tengas rencor contra Rukia. Ella es una excelente mujer - una lágrima comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla cuando se fue de la habitación dejando a Miyu sola, otra vez._

Creo que la decisión que tomó mi mamá fue la correcta. Ella nos había ocultado todo a todos. A Ichigo, a mi y a Uryu. Cuando escuché la puerta de calle, bajé las escaleras corriendo y allí, estaba mi papá, Ichigo. Lo abracé con fuerza, con todas mis fuerzas y él hizo lo mismo. Sentía miedo, no quería perderlo.

Levanté mi cabeza y me encontré con su mirada condescendiente de siempre. Me sonrió con tristeza y sus húmedos ojos me regalaron otra vez aquella mirada de amor que me transmitía. Lloré, lloré mucho entre sus brazos. Me desahogué y realmente lo necesitaba.

Cuando pude controlar mi estado y volver a respirar con normalidad, pero aún con mi cabeza en su pecho, hablamos.

**Te digo…  
>Somos los dos<br>como el aire que está  
>flotando libre en la inmensidad.<br>Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo.**

_Estaban los dos en el sillón de la sala, Miyu recostada sobre las piernas de Ichigo, que le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su ceño algo fruncido._

_- Papá - le dijo, algo vergonzosa._

_- ¿Qué? – le contestó él muy amablemente__._

_- ¿Puedo seguir llamándote siempre así?_

_- Claro – sonrió, – yo soy tu papá – le dijo con melancolía y dulzura._

En casa estábamos nosotros dos solos. Mi mamá se había ido y ya estaba en trámite su divorcio. Uryu estaba en Tokio y Rukia tuvo que ir a la Sociedad de Almas a dar su informe de lo sucedido. Después de todo, al parecer, ella era la única shinigami que tenía autorización para estar allí. Renji la llamó, según lo que me contó Ichigo, para que fuera con urgencia, ya que se comentaba que Haruto se había ido sin autorización al mundo humano y que estaría en problemas si ella no daba su informe en persona. Así que estábamos los dos solos. Mi papá y yo.

Hicimos todo lo que nos gustaba hacer juntos. Comimos comida de la buena, porque la de mi mamá no era la mejor de todas. Miramos películas de terror, fuimos a los parques de diversiones, a los juegos peligrosos que mamá nunca me dejaba subir. Caminamos sonrientes por los lugares con historia, como dice mi papá y charlamos largo y tendido sobre las cosas que nunca pudo contarme de la Sociedad de Almas y de su verdadera relación con Rukia.

Me dijo que la intención de ella era quedarse en el mundo humano con él. Yo lo miré y sonreí. Nunca lo había visto tan animado por algo y me sentí feliz al saber que ella era lo que le faltaba. Al saber que por fin, después de tantos años, se había reencontrado con su mundo y no lo dejaría por nada.

**Eres mi ángel de paz,  
>déjame volar.<br>A tu lado por siempre quiero estar.  
>Tus alas me llenan el alma.<strong>

_Rukia atravesó la puerta senka__i. Todos los shinigamis que estaban por las calles la miraban con curiosidad y comentaban cosas sin sentido. Ella caminaba con su frente en alto, pero pensando seriamente en qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Primero que nada debería hablar con su hermano, tenía que saber qué era lo que Haruto había hecho. ¿Realmente se había ido sin autorización nuevamente? Llegó al cuartel y dio dos fuertes golpes en la puerta del despacho de Byakuya._

– _Adelante – una voz fría le contestó. Abrió la puerta, entró y cerró. Se acercó a la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y se sentó. Miraba a su hermano intensamente, queriendo demostrar que estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo._

_- Hermano, vine a preguntarte algo_

_- Dime_

_- ¿Haruto se fue sin autorización?_

_- Si – la miraba detenidamente__._

_- Ento__nces, ¿qué debo decir ante la corte?_

_- La v__erdad – Rukia lo miró anonadada. ¿Quería que lo condenaran? – Ya conseguí su permiso. Además, el Doceavo Escuadrón intervino y se supo que había un shinigami en la batalla con un reiatsu enorme que no era Kurosaki._

_- Está bien – dijo ella, y luego bajó la cabeza__. – También necesito otra cosa – dijo con un tono más desanimado._

_- ¿Qué? – él la seguía mirando intensamente__._

_- Necesito tu autorización para quedarme en el mundo humano__ – Byakuya insistía con aquella mirada penetrante. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, que a Rukia le parecieron eternos. Levantó su cabeza para llegar a los ojos del hombre y descubrió que su mirada había cambiado, y ya no era tan fría._

_- Tienes mi autorización – le dijo secamente__. Rukia no podía sonreír. Sentía cómo su corazón se oprimía con la mirada de Byakuya. ¿Estaba triste o algo así? No podía ser, ¿o sí? De todas maneras ya era hora de que ella viviera la vida que siempre quiso, al lado de Ichigo. Se levantó y se retiró. Había llegado la hora de la verdad._

_El Comandante General había llamado a todos los Capitanes y Tenientes para que asistieran a una reunión urgente. Tenían que presenciar todos ellos el informe que daría Rukia de lo sucedido en el mundo humano._

_Le temblaban las manos y las rodillas, todos estaban allí mirándola. Renji le dedicaba una mirada cómplice y una media sonri__sa que la tranquilizaba un poco. Por lo menos él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ukitake… él siempre tan pacífico y transmisor de energía positiva. Se quedó un rato mirándolo, pero no lograba detener sus temblores del todo. ¿Qué era lo correcto decir? ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos al escuchar la verdad? ¿Tenía que decir que Haruto era hijo de Ichigo? ¿Y que Miyu era hija de Uryu? No. De ninguna manera debía hablar de eso. Ella estaba para informar sobre la batalla y lo peligrosa que se había vuelto esa ciudad ahora. Tomó aire y expiró sonoramente._

_- Teniente Rukia Kuchiki, por favor, infórmenos de todo aquello que sucedió en el mundo humano en los últimos días – dijo secamente el viejo Yamamoto._

_- Hace siete días aproximadamente, un arrancar apareció en la ciudad de Karakura buscando a una chica llamada Miyu Kurosaki__. Según él, esta niña de sólo 15 años tenía un poder especial para restaurar Hueco Mundo. Según su propia declaración, este arrancar era un Espada encerrado por Sosuke Aizen antes de la batalla de aquel entonces – hizo una pausa. – Después de un primer enfrentamiento, en el cual este Espada fue derrotado por Ichigo Kurosaki, el shinigami asignado a aquella región, todos pensamos que esa amenaza había sido controlada_

_- Teniente. ¿Por qué motivo usted estaba allí cuando esto sucedió? – Yamamoto quería indagar algunos temas que le quedaron atravesados._

_- Porque, al detectar que mi hijo, Haruto Kuchiki, estaba enfrentándose so__lo a cientos de hollows y este Espada, decidí que era pertinente intervenir._

_- Yo autoricé que ella vaya – intervino Renji__._

_- Oh… ya veo. Usted estaba dirigiendo esa misión especial, ¿verdad?_

_- Si señor_

_- Continúe, Kuchiki_

_- Pero, al tiempo, la niña fue secuestrada por este __Espada. Tras detectar la amenaza, el teniente Haruto Kuchiki fue enviado al mundo humano para colaborar con el shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki en la batalla que se aproximaba_

_- ¿Y eso por qué? __¿No es que ese shinigami es muy poderoso? Incluso se comprobó que es un vizard – acotó el viejo._

_- Es que Kurosaki estaba inconsciente, señor – dijo Renji__. – Además, fue usted mismo el que autorizó la permanencia de la teniente Kuchiki en el mundo humano con el propósito de investigar causas y de custodiar el área, debido al incidente que tuvo Ichigo en la pelea – el viejo achicó sus ojos y carraspeó fuerte._

_- Continúe – le dijo a Rukia._

_- El Teniente Kuchiki tuvo que enfrentarse a una fracción de este Espada, una poderosa arrancar llamada Unmei. Luego, apareció también el espada Mazui, y los dos pelearon con el Teniente, hasta que se recuperó Kurosaki y los dos acabaron con ambos arrancar – Rukia se quedó en silencio después de esto._

_- Dígame, Capitán Kurotsuchi. Desde el Departamento de Investigación detectaron dos reiatsus negativos muy poderosos, que supongo que serán los de los arrancar. Pero también detectaron dos reiatsus enormes pertenecientes a shinigamis, ambos con sus bankai activos. ¿O me equivoco?_

_- No __Señor, es así como usted dice. Yo mismo lo comprobé. Uno de esos reiatsus era el del shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. El otro, no sabría decirle_

_- Gracias, __Capitán. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto? – Rukia lo miró desafiante. Era el momento de la verdad. Miró a su lado y vio a Haruto, estoico detrás de Byakuya, que le dedicaba una mirada condescendiente a Rukia y le hizo un gesto asintiendo._

_- El otro reitasu era el de Haruto Kuch__iki, señor. Él liberó su bankai_

_- Bien - el viejo sonrió. – Teniente Haruto Kuchiki, por favor, de un paso al frente así todos podremos verle bien. Haruto se adelantó y se puso junto a Rukia._

_- Dígame, ¿cómo es el nombre de su bankai?_

_- Kuroi Shintsuki_

_- Muy bien, en lo posible dentro de los próximos días, quisiera que nos dé una demostración de su esplé__ndido poder_

_- Como diga, Señor – Haruto sostenía la mirada fulminante que el viejo le daba._

_- Pu__ede volver a su lugar, gracias Teniente – Haruto volvió a las espaldas de Byakuya – Rukia Kuchiki, ¿qué órdenes tiene a partir de ahora?_

_- Todavía no he hablado con mi __Capitán ni con el Capitán Abarai al respecto_

_- Señor, solicito permiso para hablar – intervino Ukitake._

_- Permiso concedido – se notaba la molestia de Yamamoto con esa solicitud._

_- La Teniente Kuchiki será enviada al mundo humano permanentemente debido a que no podemos confiar en que la salud mental del shinigami asignado, Ichigo Kurosaki, esté íntegra aún. He sabido que tuvo problemas con su parte hollow últimamente. No podemos arriesgar a la gente de la ciudad de Karakura y sus alrededores a que sufran algún ataque por parte de los hollows, Señor_

_- Capitán Ukitake, necesitaría su petición por escrito para esta misma tarde, de ser posible, y por favor, con__ todos estos argumentos también_

_- Gracias, Señor – Rukia no podía creerlo, otra vez su Capitán estaba un paso adelante. Le había salvado el pellejo y hasta le había conseguido la autorización de permanencia en el mundo humano._

_- ¿Alguien tiene algo más para acotar?__ – Cuando Rukia se disponía a abrir su boca, Renji le ganó de mano._

_- Señor, yo tambié__n tengo que hacer un pedido_

_- Dígame, Capitán_

_- Requiero con urgencia la anulación de mi matrimonio con la teniente Rukia Kuchiki __– todos lo miraban sorprendidos. ¿Y eso a qué venía?_

_- Deberá hacer la petición por escrito y fundamentar convenientemente e__sa decisión, Capitán. Además, la Teniente tiene que estar de acuerdo con eso y firmar la solicitud junto con usted – la expresión del Comandante dejaba muy en claro cuán disgustado estaba con aquel pedido._

_- Ahí la tendrá esta misma tarde, __Señor_

_- ¿Alguien más quiere decir algo? – nadie contestó__. – Entonces damos por finalizada esta reunión_

**Tu sello de amor  
>lo llevo en la piel.<br>Ser sólo amigos, no es fácil…**

_Rukia armaba su mochila. Miraba cosas y las acariciaba con ternura,__ recordando todo aquello que había vivido durante esos largos años allí, con Renji. Nunca había pasado nada entre ellos, sólo una gran amistad más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Pero, de todas maneras, le costaría despedirse de él, de esa vida mentirosa que llevaban desde hacía tanto._

_Renji la observaba desde la puerta, en silencio. Se estaba yendo de su vida la única mujer que amó, la única razón q__ue siempre tuvo para hacer todo. Sin embargo no estaba triste, porque ella estaba yéndose a vivir la vida que siempre soñó tener con la persona que siempre quiso que esté a su lado. Él sabía de antemano que nunca iba a pasar nada entre ellos, por más que aparentaran ser la pareja más feliz del Seireitei, por más que fingieran amarse como a nada en el mundo, por más que durmieran cada noche en la misma cama… por más que todo, siempre iban a ser los mejores amigos._

_- ¿Qué miras? – rompió el hielo Rukia._

_- A ti – le dijo él con algo de tristeza en su voz. Ella se quedó mirándolo._

_- Gracias – con lágrimas en sus ojos. Era muy difícil irse y dejarlo así como así. Pero toda su vida había soñado con estar junto a Ichigo para siempre._

_- No tienes nada que agradecerme, soy yo el que debería estar agradecido, pero no __contigo, sino con la vida misma, por haberme prestado estos veinticinco años a tu lado - le dijo mirándola fijo y con sus ojos también húmedos. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sentía como el corazón de Renji latía lenta y acompasadamente. No se ponía ya nervioso con ese contacto. Recordó sus reacciones de cuando eran jóvenes y no se conocían tanto y sonrió._

_- Te echaré de menos – le dijo apretándolo más contra si._

_- Y no sabes cuánto lo haré yo… tontita – el respondió a su abrazo y le dio un beso fugaz en su cabeza._

**Despertar es un dolor  
>si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero<br>y aún espero.**

_Ahora tenía que hacer lo más difícil, hablar con Haruto. Pensaba una y otra vez lo que era correcto decir, pero nunca podría determinarlo, menos tratándose de Haruto Kuch__iki. Sonrió tristemente y golpeó la habitación del chico, en la mansión._

_Nadie respondió, sólo se escuchó la traba de la puerta abrirse. Rukia entró y__ vio entre las sombras de la habitación a Haruto, sentado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Su expresión era la misma fruncida de siempre. Cerró la puerta y se acercó. Se sentó al lado del chico y miró a un punto en la pared que no decía nada._

_- Me voy al mundo humano__ – soltó con una voz tenue._

_- Lo sé – contestó fríamente__._

_- Antes quería decirte algunas cosas – ella sonaba insegura__._

_- ¿Qué?__ – sin mirarla._

_- Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, me sentía tan feliz que cre__í que mi corazón iba a estallar. Pero ese mismo día me enteré que habían destruido toda comunicación con el mundo humano, que no podría ver a Ichigo más, que tendría que hacerme cargo de ese niñito sola. Que posiblemente al enterarse me persiguieran hasta matarme, en el mejor de los casos… Pero ahí estuvo Renji, para apoyarme en todo, como siempre lo hizo desde que éramos niños. Él le dijo a Byakuya que era el padre de aquel retoó para protegernos, a ti y a mi. Pero las cosas se fueron complicando… - Haruto la miró. Sus ojos eran fríos y apagados. – Al tiempo decretaron que nada referido al mundo humano podría hablarse en ningún lado del Seireitei, que todo aquel que sobrepasara esta ley sería castigado con pena de muerte, que nadie nunca más necesitaría saber nada de lo sucedido allí ni de la guerra contra Aizen_

_- Y fue ahí cuando decidieron mentirme y ocultarme todo acerca de mi verdadera identidad – dijo frío__. – ¡Ay! ¡Cómo me gustaría no haberme enterado nunca de esto! ¿Sabes? Prefiero olvidarme de ti - Rukia lo miró angustiada._

_- Yo… nosotros… __¡Hasta Byakuya hizo todo para protegerte! Nadie te dijo nada para que no te pudieran hacer nada. Por favor, no quiero que me perdones, sólo quiero que entiendas que sé que todo lo que hice fue mentirte, que nunca tuve el valor para contarte la verdad pero eras tan feliz así… que no me atreví a romper tu mundo_

_- Hmp__ – un poco incrédulo. Podía entender perfectamente el mensaje que quería transmitirle su madre, pero no se sentía capaz de perdonarla._

_- Yo te amo, hijo y quiero que seas feliz. Tu lugar está aquí, en la Sociedad de Almas pero el mío no. Yo quiero estar junto a Ichigo, como debería haber estado siempre. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme - se acercó y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla. Se levantó y se fue, dejándolo solo._

_Caminaba tranquila y lentamente por las callecitas del Seireitei. Miraba todos los detalles como si fuera la primera vez que estaba allí. Sentía cómo sus pulmones se llenaban del aroma de aquel místico lugar y cómo la brisa llena de recuerdos acariciaba su cara y meneaba su cabello._

_Miró un punto fijo en la__ puerta: "Treceavo Escuadrón". Suspiró tristemente y entró sin golpear con una sonrisa melancólica. Dejó la mochila en un rincón detrás de la puerta y fue directamente a la oficina que compartía con su Capitán. También entró sin golpear, como ya se le había hecho costumbre con los años. Se acercó al escritorio, dónde estaba sentado Ukitake tomando su té y se sentó en la silla de enfrente._

_- ¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó Ukitake con una gran sonrisa en su cara._

_- Si... ya es tiempo – respondió ella con desgano._

_- Pareciera que no tienes gana__s de ir – con cierta ironía. Sabía todo lo que estaba sintiendo Rukia en ese momento y comprendía que era difícil llevar a cabo lo que había decidido._

_- No es eso – lo miró. – Es que me está costando más de lo que pensaba despedirme de este lugar_

_- Pero no te vas para siempre – sonrió. – No estás exiliada ni perseguida. Estás en la ley y con el derecho de permanecer cuanto tiempo desees en cualquiera de los dos lugares – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa amable y consentidora. Le extendió un sobre a Rukia._

_- ¿Qué es?__ – con curiosidad._

_- Tu autorización de permanencia y libre circulación entre ambos mundos – Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente__. – No pongas esa cara – bromeando. – Hice algunos arreglos con el Comandante para que tuvieras libertad de hacer lo que te plazca debido a tu condición de Teniente, que por supuesto no perderás_

_- Gracias, __Capitán – sonrió, pero no pudo mirar a Ukitake. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. El Capitán se levantó, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en su hombro, apretándolo suavemente. Rukia levantó su vista dejándole ver sus lágrimas._

_- Mucha suerte, Rukia – le dijo sonriente. Ella tocó la mano de Ukitake con la suya. Luego la tomó y la apretó más._

_- Gracias,__ Juushirou _

_Sin más palabras que decir, Ukitake se __retiró, dejándola sola en el despacho. Rukia miraba cada detalle, se despedía en silencio de aquel lugar que le traía tanta nostalgia y tantos recuerdos. Suspiró nuevamente y se fue._

_Tomó su mochila de dónde la había dejado y guardó el sobre, pero se dio cuenta que no __traía su insignia de Teniente y quería llevársela como muestra de su agradecimiento hacia Ukitake y como excusa para volver en algún momento. Sonrió y salió hacia la mansión, dónde había dejado la insignia._

_Rukia entró sin más a la gran casa Kuchiki, sintiendo una leve presión en su pecho que le recordaba que seguramente en mucho tiempo no volvería a abrir esa enorme puerta blanca. Su sonrisa triste seguía petrificada en su cara y su corazón latía con algo de desgano. Llegó a su habitación, recogió la insignia y se la ató al brazo. Dio una última mirada a aquella pieza y salió. Para su sorpresa, en el pasillo estaba parado Byakuya, con sus manos dentro de sus mangas y su rostro algo compungido. Nunca había visto en Byakuya esa cara,. o si... aquella vez cuando pidió por ella en la colina del Soukyoku, cuando le dijo todo sobre su hermana, cuando arriesgó la vida, demostrándole sus sentimientos. Su sonrisa se desvaneció._

_Byakuya la observaba detenidamente. Sentía algo extraño en su pecho, una presión que estaba atormentándolo. Tenía que dejarla ir, porque por primera vez algo que dese__aba se estaba haciendo realidad. Eso alegraría a Hisana y no dejarla hacerlo estaría en contra de lo que le prometió. Pero era muy difícil ver que se estaba yendo, que quizá nunca volvería a verla._

_Se quedaron los dos en silencio, serios, con __una expresión en sus caras que mostraba angustia y dolor mezclados con felicidad y melancolía. Ambos se sentían igual. Amboshabían aprendido a quererse en silencio como verdaderos hermanos, que aunque nunca se demostraran nada de cariño, se querían mucho._

_Por fin Rukia se acercó lentamente a él, dejando caer suavemente su mochila en el suelo. Byakuya la miraba con la misma expresión seria. Llegó frente a él y lo miró intensamente. No le dijo nada. No porque no quería, sino porque no __pudo. No podía decir nada, no debía hacer las cosas más difíciles. Lo quería mucho, Byakuya era su hermano._

_Lo abrazó con fuerza, con todas las fuerzas que tenía__, con todo el cariño que sentía, queriendo dejarle parte de su ser allí, junto a él, en esa enorme mansión. Él permanecía derecho y estático, con ambos brazos al lado del cuerpo. Sentía la presión del pequeño cuerpo de Rukia dándole ese tierno y fuerte abrazo. Una sensación que hacía años que no sentía lo invadió. Llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza de la mujer y la acarició con ternura. Tampoco dijo nada. No podía decir nada. Para él también era difícil todo. Le importaba demasiado que su hermana fuera feliz, que una vez en la vida le fueran bien las cosas. Sonrió levemente y sintió alivio en su corazón._

Habían pasado varios días desde que todo terminó. Yo comencé a ir a la escuela de nuevo y a ser la misma de antes. Rukia regresó. Mi papá y ella me preguntaron si estaba de acuerdo con que viviera con nosotros. Por supuesto que no me opuse y esa tarde nos quedamos hablando de todo, del pasado y del presente y de lo que nos depararía el futuro. Pero vi en los ojos de Rukia el mismo vacío que yo sentía en mi interior. Haruto no estaría en ninguno de nuestros futuros. "Yo no volveré". Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente y me sacaban de mi inventada felicidad de papel. Sin él, yo no podía seguir adelante.

_Sentado en el anteúltimo__ escalón de la escalera de la sala de su casa, miraba cómo Rukia buscaba algo entre sus cosas. La observaba detenidamente, queriendo llenarse la vista con aquella figura que durante tantos años extrañó con locura. Sonrió felizmente al pensar que ella estaría allí con él el resto de sus vidas y que esta vez no lo dejaría por nada. _

_Un recuerdo fugaz del momento en que le dijo gritando que Haruto era su hijo__ atravesó su mente. Sus ojos se volvieron sombríos. Ese chico estaba solo ahora... en realidad estaba con Renji y con Byakuya y además siempre había vivido así. Pero algo en su interior le decía que aquel niño de aspecto engreído y bastante malcriado estaba sufriendo tanto o más que su hija. Los dos se enteraron tan de pronto que sus vidas eran una verdadera mentira, que sus padres les habían ocultado tantas cosas y les habían hecho perder tantos momentos. Suspiró sonoramente y Rukia se dio vuelta a mirarlo._

_- ¿Estás sentimental? – Ichigo la miró con sorpresa._

_- No... Sólo pensaba en los chicos_

_- ¿En Miyu y en Haruto? – preguntó incrédula._

_- Si... ellos_

_- Hablé con Haruto – le dijo seria._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Él no me perdonará. Es tan orgulloso y seguro de si mismo... Es como tú – sonrió con tristeza. – Está herido. Herí su orgullo_

_- Él entenderá que lo hiciste por su bien_

_- Si, estoy segura que lo entenderá, pero no me perdonará__ por no habérselo dicho antes – los dos hicieron una pausa mirándose intensamente, que para ellos era como hablar horas._

_- Orihime se fue – le dijo secamente._

_- ¿A dónde?_

_- No lo sé. Sólo inició los trámites de divorcio y se fue_

_- ¿Y Miyu?_

_- Ella está bien. Hablamos mucho de todo lo sucedido y entendió cómo fueron las cosas en realidad. Además, ella siempre supo mi verdad y suponía muchas cosas – sonrió amargamente._

_- ¿Y Uryu?_

_- Él pidió un pase del hospital dónde trabaja __hacia el de aquí. Seremos compañeros... _

_- ¿Y cómo está?_

_- Él... defraudado. No hablamos mucho aún pero no puedo estar enojado ni nada. Ella... fue la que nos traicionó a todos – Rukia se acercó más y se sentó a su lado en el escalón. Se recostó sobre su hombro y él la abrazó con fuerza por la espalda._

_- ¿Sabes? Creo que todo se solucionará con el tiempo... – le dijo ella con una voz suave._

_- Creo q__ue el tiempo no es suficiente – sonrió con tristeza. Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente._

_Rukia levantó su cabeza y con sus manos tomó la cara de Ichigo con dulzura. Lo miraba fijo, buscando aquel brillo que antes la enloquecía, pero sólo encontró dolor. ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? Tantos años esperando ese momento y ahora los dos estaban hechos polvo por dentro. Tantas mentiras, tanto sufrimiento. No iba a dejar que ese dolor se siguiera propagando por esos ojos avellana que tanto ama. Lo besó tiernamente, transmitiéndole todo lo que podía en ese acto. Quería devolverle todos los años perdidos, todos aquellos sentimientos llorados y añorados, todo el amor que tenía para darle._

_Ichigo comprendió aquel mensaje y respondió al beso con un abrazo suave y cálido. La tomó por la cintura y la elevó hasta que quedó a horcajadas sobre él. Se besaban tiernamente, pero de a poco fueron tomando ritmo. Las manos de Rukia se enredaron en el cabello anaranjado y las manos de Ichigo acariciaban tiernament__e la figura del cuerpo de ella.. Se separaron y Rukia se paró, le tomó la mano e hizo que él también se parara. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y a sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba._

_Ya no había otro mundo alrededor más que el de ellos dos solos, besándose apasionadamente. Sus respiraciones alteradas y perfectamente sincronizadas daban al ambiente un toque pasional único e irrepetible. Sus ojos se flechaban y se llamaban con un deseo incontrolable por tenerse el uno al otro, para siempre._

_Rukia estaba sobre Ichigo, mantenía su posición arrodillada, con las piernas abiertas sobre él. Él, recostado en la cama, con sus manos acariciando el desnudo cuerpo de la mujer y sonriendo lujuriosamente. Ambos estaban feli__ces y en paz, a pesar de todo. Se miraban, en silencio, sin hacer más que acariciarse y permanecer desnudos uno junto al otro, tocándose, rozándose._

_._

_Él bajó sus manos hasta llegar a los muslos de ella y los apretó con fuerza atrayéndola más hacia sí y Rukia sintió cómo la masculinidad de Ichigo le rozaba su entrepierna. Dio un fuerte suspiro e Ichigo subió sus manos a los glúteos de ella. _

_Rukia acomodó su cadera para favorecer lo que vendría y deseaba, y él pudo entrar en ella suavemente y dándole un sensación inigualable. Un gemido aunado de placer inundó la habitación. Ichigo no se movía, sólo la miraba con deseo. Ella pedía a gritos de silencio que continuara y él sonrió al notar eso. Comenzó a darle ritmo al vaivén de sus caderas, escuchando con locura los gemidos de Rukia en sus oídos y sentía cómo apretaba las sábanas entre sus dedos._

_Ella se irguió, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás y una oleada de escalofríos se apoderaron de la razón de Ichigo, que se dejó llevar por el nuevo ritmo que Rukia le daba. Cuando sintió que estaba por llegar al clímax, se volvió a inclinar sobre él, colocando su boca junto al oído. Ichigo podía sentir la caliente respiración de Rukia en su cuello._

_- Te amo – le susurró entre jadeos__._

_- Yo también – contestó entre gemidos y aprontándola más contra sí._

_Ambos continuaron con aquella danza de placer y llegaron juntos a su máximo.__ Permanecieron en esa posición, Rukia tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ichigo, hasta que sus corazones se normalizaron y podían sentir los latidos fuertes y lentos del otro en todo su cuerpo._

**Como amiga te he sido fiel,  
>ahora te llevo en la piel.<br>¿Cuándo se va a terminar  
>o cuando se hará realidad?<br>**

Tanto tiempo pasaba pensando en él, que a lo último ya ni me interesaba en ir a la escuela. Ichigo y Rukia me hablaban a diario, queriéndome convencer de que todo estaría bien, que todo tomaría su rumbo. Pero yo no quería escucharlos, sólo quería que se extinguiera ese sentimiento doloroso de mi pecho o que se hicieran realidad mis sueños.

_- Miyu…. Tienes visitas – dijo Rukia desde la planta baja. Alguien entró en la habitación sin tocar._

_- Hola Noa - dijo desganada, estaba tirada en la cama, boca abajo, abrazando la almohada._

_- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – enojada__._

_- Nada_

_- ¿Cómo qu__e nada? Estás hecha un desastre, ni siquiera estudias ni te preocupas por la escuela… ¿qué te pasa?_

_- Ya te dije que nada_

_- ¿Es un chico?__ – Miyu no contestó. – Si, es un chico – se sentó al lado de Miyu._

_- ¿Te acuerdas de el "alguien" de mi imaginación?_

_- Si… perfectamente – la miraba picaronamente._

_- Él se fue_

_- Oh. Pero si era de tu imaginación no importa, puedes hacerte otro_

_- No lo creo. Noa, necesito contarte algo pero… que sea secreto, como siempre – se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga._

_- Mi boca es una tumba… Dime, dime_

_- Ese chico… es hijo de Ichigo_

_- ¡¿QUE?_

_- D__espués de todo no es mi hermano, ya sabes por qué. Pero él… no lo sabe. Él cree que somos hermanos_

_- ¿Y nadie le dijo la verdad?_

_- No pude. Yo iba a decírselo, pero en ese momento… En ese momento… él…_

_- ¿Se fue?_

_- Si, pero antes… _

_- ¿Qué? ¡Habla de una vez!_

_- Me besó_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Te besó aún sabiendo que eras su hermana?_

_- Creo que yo también le gusto - se sonrojó._

_- Ya lo creo… Que confusiones que tienen ustedes… uf…_

_- ¿Y qué hago yo ahora?_

_- ¿Rukia no es su madre?_

_- Si_

_- Dile a ella lo que pasa. Ella puede decírselo ¿o no?_

_- Si, tienes razón. Pero… no sé. Aún no puedo hablar tan fluido con ella_

_- ¿Y besa bien?_

_- ¡Ay! ¡Noa! ¡Qué preguntas haces! – estaba roja._

_- Es normal que pregunte eso, ¿o no? Además, quita esa cara. Ya todo se solucionará_

_- Pero__ él me dijo que no iba a volver_

_- ¿Se fue a la Sociedad de Almas?_

_- Si, y me dijo claramente "no voy a volver"_

_- Seguramente ese chico es de los orgullosos… __Mmm… Además si te besó sabiendo que eras su hermana, obviamente que no quiere volver a verte, es lógico_

_- Puede…_

_- Quier__o que vuelvas a ser la de antes. No estés tan deprimida, seguro que cambie de opinión al saber la verdad_

Soñaba y pensaba en él día y noche. Pero al fin, decidí volverme más fuerte y hablé con Rukia. Ella me dijo que se encargaría de hacerle llegar el mensaje a Haruto, que nunca se imaginó que él no lo sabía. Habló con Renji pero Haruto no vino ni se comunicó.

**Tanto miedo tengo de perderte,  
>tanto miedo de no verte más,<br>aunque eres mi amigo,  
>para mí algo más…<strong>

_Renji entró a la mansión Kuchiki con paso firme y decidido. Había hablado con Rukia y ella le pidió que le contara a Haruto la verdad sobre Miyu._

_Rondaba entre los pensami__entos del Capitán la última conversación que había tenido con el chico. "¿Qué es esto que siento?" ¿A qué se refería? ¿Tendrá que ver con las mentiras? ¿Tendrá que ver con esa niña humana?_

_Golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Haruto y se abrió sin querer. Vio al chico parado junto a la ventana, con sus manos tomadas por detrás de la espalda._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo con frialdad._

_- Quería que terminemos esa charla que empezamos antes __de que pasara todo esto con el Espada – terminó de entrar y cerró la puerta. Se quedó parado apoyando su espalda en ella. Haruto se mantuvo fijo en el patio que se veía por la ventana y sin hablar. – Tú me dijiste que tenías un sentimiento extraño… _

_- Si – contestó secamente._

_- ¿Qué es?_

_- Kuroitsuki – Renji lo miró sorprendido y se paró a su lado, mirando hacia afuera también._

_- ¿Tu zampakutoh?_

_- Cuando estaba en el mundo humano escuchaba una voz extraña que m__e pedía que matara a mi enemigo y me di cuenta que era ella – seguía frío._

_- Byakuy__a pensaba que_

_- Ya lo sé. Él pensaba que yo era un vizard_

_- Si. Pero veo que se equivocaba. Toda esa sed de sangre proviene de tu bankai_

_Un largo silencio se apoderó de la habitación.__ Renji pretendía otra respuesta, era obvio que lo que le sucedía no tenía que ver con eso. ¿Cómo sacar el tema de la manera más discreta posible?_

_- ¿Por qué fuiste tan repentinamente al mundo h__umano? Incluso sin autorización_

_- Porque era mi deber acabar con ese tipo_

_- Pero antes también infringiste la ley__ al tomar contacto con la chica_

_- Pensé que sacaría provecho contactando con la hija del shinigami que estaba asignado allí, supuestamente – di__jo con algo de rencor en su voz. ¿Qué quería exactamente su padre?_

_- Creo que hay algo más… __Nunca vi en tus ojos la desesperación que tenías cuando la mariposa infernal nos comunicó lo sucedido_

_- Yo – hizo una pausa reveladora – fui a cumplir con mi deber_

_- Haruto, nunca tuviste como misión pelear con nadie_

_- Lo hice porque quise – terminó casi gritándole, dejando a la vista que no era cierto lo que dijo antes._

_- ¿Ella está bien?_

_- ¿Quién? ¿Mamá? – fingió bastante mal._

_- No, la chica_

_- No lo sé – dijo más frío que antes._

_- Ella está preocupada por ti. Rukia me dijo que te dijera algo – Haruto lo miró con intriga, la verdad era que se moría de ganas por saber algo de Miyu. Ya hacía dos meses __de la pelea y no tenía noticias. - Ella no es tu hermana – los ojos de Haruto se abrieron mucho y su boca se entreabrió, no podía articular palabra. – Cuando se despidieron ella quiso decírtelo, pero te fuiste demasiado rápido. Ella no es hija de Ichigo, es hija de Ishida, del quincy_

_- No me interesa – contestó, volviendo al mismo lugar en el patio y a su voz seca._

_- Creo que tienes que pensar mejor las cosas. Tienes que saber sentir, Haruto. No pierdas tu vida por no arriesgarte por __lo que tu corazón te dice. Yo no tuve el valor suficiente y durante años viví encerrado en un espejo. Tú no hagas lo mismo, vive al otro lado… Vive - apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Haruto y lo presionó con fuerza. Luego se marchó._

_Haruto miraba cómo las flores del cerezo que estaba en el jardín caían y adornaban el suelo con un tono rosado. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Parecía que alguien lo había herido en el pecho, pero no sangraba. Una herida hecha con el dolor de perder algo que es más de lo que crees. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué era para él? Apenas se conocían pero dejarla allí, sentir que la perdía para siempre… Apretó sus puños con fuerza, cerró sus ojos un instante y apareció la imagen de Miyu sonriendo en su mente. Volvió a las flores de cerezo y luego volteó la vista hacia su izquierda, dónde en la pared, había un espejo colgado. Su reflejo se veía triste y vacío. Él todavía estaba encerrado allí._

**Este bello secreto  
>m<strong>**i corazón guardara.  
>Todo lo he soñado<br>y era contigo.  
><strong>

Descubrí que lo mejor era esperar en silencio y fui olvidándome de a poco de llorar cada noche. Retomé mis estudios como correspondía y volví a mi vida normal, guardando el secreto compartido con Haruto en mi corazón y soñando con él cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Uryu pidió un pase al hospital de su padre y tras una larga tramitación, pudo conseguirlo. Ahora que sabía que era mi papá no podía seguir viviendo tan lejos. Siempre sentí algo especial por él, tal vez era eso que dicen que la sangre tira… Pero ahora era distinto, tenía dos papás.

_Estaba sola en la casa. Ichigo y Rukia habían salido a hacer compras y sabía bien que tardarían bastante. Sentada en la mesa del comedor, leía unos libros con su ceño fruncido, le estaba cos__tando bastante concentrarse hoy. Dejó de leer y se recostó pesadamente sobre la mesa, apoyando su cara en sus brazos._

_El timbre la despabiló. Se levantó lentamente de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla, vio con sorpresa a Uryu detrás, con aquel reflejo de luz en sus anteojos que siempre le causaban gracia, y sonrió._

_- Hola – le dijo tímidamente._

_- Hola… ¿puedo? – dijo él haciéndole un gesto con la mano.__ Ella se corrió para dejarlo pasar sin decir nada, con la cabeza gacha. Cerró la puerta y volvió a su silla frente a los libros. Uryu se sentó a un lado de ella, tomó uno de los ejemplares y comenzó a ojearlo._

_- ¿Qué estudias?_

_- Anatom__ía – no podía mirarlo a la cara. ¿Vergüenza?_

_- Je, si quieres puedo ayudarte – se acomodó los lentes y sonrió. Ella sonrió también. - ¿Dónde está Ichigo?_

_- Salió__ con Rukia de compras_

_- ¿Peleando?_

_- Si. Nunca vi a dos personas pelearse tanto - reían ambos._

_- Siempre fueron así, ojala nunca se hubieran separado_

_- Si, se ven muy felices juntos, por más que riñen todo el tiempo – levantó por un instante sus ojos y vio los de Uryu mirándola fijo._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Si, sólo que… me siento extraña_

_- Yo también - llevó su mano a la cara de la chica y la tomó del mentón suavemente, haciendo que lo mirara. – No quiero causarte más daño pero… ¿puedo pasar tiempo contigo? – ella sonrió tristemente._

_- Si, claro - dijo insegura._

_- No pretend__o nada más que estar junto a ti. Estar aquí para lo que me necesites. Tú ya tienes un papá y no voy a quitártelo - mantenía su sonrisa tranquila y sincera._

_- Gracias - se detuvo por un instante quiso llamarlo "papá", pero no podía, no estaba lista aún para eso. Ichigo era su papá y Uryu… él estaba siempre allí con ella._

_- ¿Hacemos la tarea? – le dijo con entusiasmo._

_- Si. Gracias – ahora lo miró con cariño y una gran sonrisa en su cara._

**Aquí estoy,  
>tu también,<br>aunque sea en la imaginación.**

Ya estamos cerca de la celebración de año nuevo otra vez. Todos más tranquilos y alegres por tener una vida como siempre quisimos.

Ichigo y Rukia siguen peleando a diario todo el tiempo, pero nunca se toman en serio los insultos y las palabrotas que se dicen. Terminan con sonrisas en sus caras y riendo de sus propias peleas.

Renji llama todas las semanas para informar lo que sucede en la Socidad de Almas y de cómo están Haruto y Byakuya. Después de ese llamado, Rukia pasa algunas horas triste, pero entre mi papá y yo le sacamos sonrisas otra vez- A mí también me duele que él no esté, pero esa es la vida que quiso tener y por eso me siento bien.

Noa pudo enfrentar sus temores y al fin está saliendo con Yuki. Costó engancharlos, pero lo logré. Tía Tatsuki sigue alentando las peleas de tío Ka y peleando a menudo con Yuki por sus niñerías.

Papá comenzó a hablarse de nuevo con el abuelo, tras haber sido convencido "amablemente" por Rukia y volvimos a almorzar los domingos todos juntos. Incluso, de vez en cuando, viene tía Karin con nosotros.

Y yo espero pacientemente, como le prometí a él. Cada noche de luna llena, la miro fijamente, para que me quede grabado más a fondo en mi corazón aquella promesa que le hice en silencio. "Te esperaré" y lo esperaré siempre, para siempre. Porque él está conmigo, aquí, a cada momento. Puedo sentirlo cerca, puedo oler su aroma, puedo notar su calidez. Porque está conmigo, aunque sea en mi imaginación.

* * *

><p>Canción: "Ángel" de Belinda<p> 


	23. Año nuevo, vidas nuevas

**23.**** Año Nuevo, vidas nuevas**

Amanecía en Karakura. 31 de diciembre otra vez. Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente, miró al techo y sonrió. Se giró y abrazó suavemente a Rukia por la cintura, que dormía a su lado, dándole la espalda. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos e inspiró todo el aire que pudo para sentir a pleno el aroma de la mujer. Expiró sonoramente, provocando una especie de gemido en Rukia que se parecía a su nombre. Ella se dio vuelta y quedaron frente a frente.

Rukia entreabrió los ojos y vio con algo de sorpresa a Ichigo sonriente con su ceño relajado, algo muy inusual en él. Ella también sonrió y con su mano tocó la mejilla de Ichigo.

- Buenos días, señor feliz – le dijo con gracia.

- Buenos días, señora graciosa – le contestó con un tono de enojo ficticio.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

- Mmm... Déjame pensar... – le dijo con un tono picarón y acercándola más a él, comenzó a besarla pasionalmente.

Amanecía en el Seireitei. Renji abrió un ojo y se estiró, dando un sonoro bostezo. Se sentó en la cama y se rascó la nuca, cansado. De pronto, recordó que era fin de año y sonrió. Por fin volvería a ver a Rukia después de tanto tiempo. Se levantó, se lavó la cara y se vistió.

Salió de la mansión sin avisar. Aún era demasiado temprano y nadie transitaba por las calles. Fue directo al Primer Cuartel y golpeó fuerte en la puerta del Capitán.

- Adelante – una voz cansada y fría le respondió. Abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró detrás de si.

- Señor Comandante General Yamamoto, estoy aquí para pedirle personalmente autorización para dirigirme al mundo humano desde hoy a la tarde, hasta mañana

- ¿Motivo?

- Inspección general – contestó mirándolo seriamente.

- Autorizado, Capitán – le dijo el viejo con un tono de resentimiento. Renji se retiró sin decir más nada. Había conseguido fácilmente el permiso. Sólo tendría que convencer a Haruto para que fuera. Quería que Rukia lo viera, lo estaba extrañando demasiado.

Bocinazos desesperados se escuchaban en la calle. Un auto descapotable amarillo estaba parado frente a la casa de los Kurosaki, con una mujer de cabello corto al volante, acompañada por una chica joven.

- Parece que te están esperando – Ichigo espiaba por la ventana mientras veía divertido a Rukia poniéndose la campera rápidamente.

- ¡Déjame en paz, idiota! – le gritó enojada. Ichigo había estado molestándola desde que se levantaron hasta ahora. Sabía que Tatsuki la pasaría a buscar a las 9 y que era demasiado impaciente.

- ¿Puedo ir también? – Miyu bajó corriendo las escaleras ya lista, con unos jeans y una campera de abrigo color beige.

- Claro – le dijo Ichigo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Y tu qué te metes? – le reprochó Rukia.

- ¿No puedo, Rukia? – Miyu sonaba triste.

- Por supuesto que sí, sólo que este infeliz no tiene por qué meterse entre las mujeres. Las compras son cosa nuestra hoy... – le dijo calmada y con una sonrisa.

- Vamos – Miyu salió y Tatsuki dejó de tocar bocina.

- Adiós, mi amor – Rukia le dio un beso fugaz a Ichigo cuando salió.

Ichigo veía desde la puerta como las cuatro chicas se iban en el auto. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperó este momento? Tantos años deseando ver esa escena en la que su familia y sus amigos partían juntos de compras para la fiesta de fin de año, un fin de año sin levantar su copa a las estrellas.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo va todo con Yuki? – preguntó curiosa Miyu a Noa que iba sentada en el asiento del acompañante junto a Tatsuki. Era la primera vez que Noa participaba del encuentro de fin de año, aunque se sabía de memoria todos los eventos que sucedían ese día entre los amigos de los Kurosaki.

- Bien – dijo tímida, dándole una mirada fulminante a Miyu.

- No tengas vergüenza conmigo, Noa – dijo Tatsuki sin soltar el volante. Noa sonrió vergonzosa.

- Es que me da no se qué hablar de esto frente a ti – reía.

- No hay problema – Tatsuki la miró con una sonrisa y luego volvió la vista al frente. - ¿Y tu Rukia? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ichigo? – mirándola por espejo retrovisor.

- Creo que mejor que nunca - sonrió. Se sentía muy feliz y no dudaba en demostrarlo, ya no.

- Mi papá sonríe todo el tiempo - comentó Miyu divertida.

- ¿En serio? No te lo creo

- De veras, es increíble, pero Rukia logró hacerlo sonreír otra vez

Las chicas siguieron su viaje al mercado central dónde iban cada año a hacer sus compras de Fin de Año. Escucharon música y rieron. Por primera vez en veinticinco años volvían a ser totalmente felices.

Ichigo tomaba un café mientras leía el diario. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien consigo mismo. El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo su lectura.

- ¿Si?... Hola Keigo, ¿cómo estás?... ¿Qué?... ¿Vienen?... ¡Qué bien! Hay novedades… No, no te diré… ¡De ninguna manera! No - colgó sonriente. Lo había dejado con las ganas de saber de qué se trataba todo el misterio de las novedades. Se volvió a sentar a leer con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Otra vez volverían a reunirse siendo felices, como hace veinticinco años.

Uryu estaba en su oficina en el Hospital. Había colgado una placa en la puerta con su nombre, al lado de la de Ichigo. Ellos compartían el lugar. Estaba nervioso, caminaba de un lado al otro, como si esperara algo. Tenía el celular en su mano, sostenido con bastante fuerza y un cigarrillo en la otra. Golpearon la puerta.

- Pase – dijo con molestia en la voz.

- Hola… ¿Se puede? – una chica morocha abrió lentamente la puerta, con algo de timidez.

- ¿Karin? – estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Ishida? – ella más.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás tanto tiempo?

- Bien… Buscaba a mi hermano

- Tiene franco hoy, está en su casa. Pero dime, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Viniste al festejo de hoy?

- Si. Quería darle una sorpresa a Ichigo. Es que le dije que no podía venir, pero me hice un tiempo

- Se pondrá muy contento, realmente está feliz pero lo estará más si sabe que estaremos todos hoy - sonrió tristemente, recordando que estarían todos menos ella. ¿Por qué tuvo que cometer ese error fatal? Y ahora estaba sola en algún lugar. Hacía meses que se había ido sin siquiera despedirse de él después de haberle ocultado su paternidad durante tantos años. Se fue sin más, dejándolo ahí solo. En realidad no estaba solo porque estaba Miyu siempre con él. Ya había mejorado mucho su relación, salían juntos y paseaban bastante y hasta algunas veces ella lo llamaba papá. Pero Orihime no había dado noticias desde aquella vez y él estaba preocupado.

_El celular de Uryu vibraba mucho. Él estaba con Miyu en el cine, __mirando una película de terror._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo la chica susurrando._

_- Es el móvil, ahora vuelvo – le dijo en el mismo tono. Se levantó y salió de la sala._

_- ¿Hola?_

_- Hola – la voz del otro lado del teléfono era sombría y triste._

_- ¿Orihime?_

_- Si_

_- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás?_

_- ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas? ¿Realmente te importa?_

_- ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que me importa_

_- Entonces dime, ¿cómo está Miyu?_

_- Bien. Ahora mismo estamos juntos en el cine_

_- Ah… Veo que se llevan bien_

_- Si, muy bien y me gustaría que estés aquí para verla. Ella… te extraña mucho - la voz de Uryu se iba tornando cada vez más triste y dolida._

_- No puedo estar allí – seca._

_- ¿Por qué? Si ya nadie tiene rencor en contra tuyo_

_- Yo no quiero verlos – las palabras de la mujer se cla__varon en el corazón de Uryu. Él no podía perdonarla por lo que le hizo, pero la quería y mucho, y además, estaba Miyu. Después de todo era su madre y la necesitaba._

_- ¿Quién es? – Miyu se acercó por la espalda de Uryu y no le gustaba nada su expresión._

_- Orihime – se dio vuelta y le extendió el teléfono, en ese momento era la chica la que tenía que hablar con su madre._

_- Hola, ¿mamá? – Orihime cortó. Miyu miró a Uryu con lágrimas en sus ojos__. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no quiere verme? Ni siquiera habla conmigo – Uryu la abrazó con ternura._

_- No lo sé pero te quiere y yo también - le dio un beso en la cabeza y acarició su cabello._

Aún no entendía aquella actitud. ¿Tanto podría haber cambiado como para que ni siquiera haya querido hablar por teléfono con su hija en todo este tiempo? Además, ¿para qué llamó en aquel entonces?

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Karin notando que Uryu parecía alejado de la conversación. Él reaccionó.

– Si, si, sólo un poco cansado. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Ichigo? Seguro se pondrá muy contento

– Si eso haré – abrió la puerta. – Nos vemos esta noche – Karin se fue y él siguió esperando esa llamada. Pensaba que tal vez ella llamaría este día, que siempre fue tan especial para todos. Estaba seguro de que ella estaría presente de alguna forma.

**Sociedad de Almas**

Haruto escuchaba la conversación que tenía su padre con su tío. Los tres estaban en el comedor de la mansión. Byakuya sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y Renji a un lado. Haruto estaba sentado unas sillas más alejado, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

- Voy al mundo humano al festejo de Fin de Año – Renji se escuchaba animado.

- Está bien. ¿Por qué me vienes a decir esto a mi? – el noble sabía que Renji se traía algo entre manos con ese comentario.

- Es que me gustaría que autorice a Haruto a venir conmigo – Renji y Byakuya lo miraron. Haruto seguía en la misma posición.

- Haruto – llamó la atención del chico que no lo miró. – ¿Tú quieres ir? – Byakuya sonaba tan frío como siempre.

- No – respondió secamente sin mover ni un músculo.

- Pero… iremos a ver a Rukia – algo dubitativo. – Ella te extraña mucho y tu ni siquiera le hablaste en todo este tiempo. Ya es hora de que madures y vayas a verla – protestó Renji.

- Si me quiere ver que venga ella – dijo duramente, se levantó y se fue. Renji miró a Byakuya.

- Si no quiere ir no lo obligaré. Gracias Capitán – Renji también se retiró. Byakuya tomó el último sorbo de su té y se levantó lentamente. Tenía que hacer algo con ese mocoso.

**Karakura, 6:30 P.M.**

En la casa en la orilla del río, que habían comprado Ichigo y Rukia, estaban intentando preparar algo decente Rukia, Tatsuki, Miyu, Noa, Yuzu y Karin. En la sala de adelante estaban mirando un partido de fútbol Yuki con su padre junto a Chad e Isshin, que hacía de vez en cuando, un chiste descolgado, como siempre.

- ¿Ichigo cuando viene? Él tiene cargadas en su auto las bebidas - le preguntó Tatsuki a Rukia, bastante molesta.

- No se. No lo he visto desde el mediodía… Creo que me dijo algo con respecto a eso pero no le presté atención porque me hizo enojar con uno de sus insultos – le sacó la lengua picaronamente. Tatsuki la miró bastante feo y gruño un poco.

- Bueno, bueno. ¡Aquí llegó el alma de la fiesta! – dijo Keigo entrando a la casa con aires de grandeza seguido por Mizuiro con su celular en la mano, que estaba leyendo un mensaje. Todos los que estaban en la sala los miraron sorprendidos y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Las chicas que estaban en la cocina, se acercaron allí al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Keigo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te apareciste aquí? – le dijo Tatsuki con algo de enfado. Pero en el fondo estaba contenta de verlo. Hacía tres años que ellos dos no aparecían por Karakura, ni siquiera al festejo de fin de año. La cara de los dos hombres quedó de piedra cuando vieron aparecer detrás de Tatsuki a Rukia. Jamás se esperaron semejante sorpresa.

- ¿Ru… Ru… RUKIA? – Keigo no salía de su estado de shock.

- Si, soy yo - dijo con soberbia, pero mirándolo con alegría. Ella era feliz volviendo a ver a todos sus viejos amigos.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Rukia! – Keigo lloraba de emoción. Los dos recién llegados se acercaron a ella y la saludaron muy animadamente al tiempo que le hacían miles de preguntas.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué le están haciendo a Rukia? – la voz de Ichigo se hizo escuchar, haciendo que la casa retumbe. Entró sin que nadie le prestara atención, ya que Keigo había dejado la puerta abierta.

- ¿Tanto tiempo y todavía haces escenas de celos? – le reprochó Tatsuki.

- Por supuesto – sonrió – y ahora más que nunca – todos se echaron a reír.

Comenzaron a armar la mesa y a servir las distintas comidas que las chicas habían preparado. El único que faltaba era Uryu, y eso preocupaba a Ichigo.

- ¿Dónde está Uryu? ¿Te avisó algo? – preguntó sigilosamente a Tatsuki.

- No, no me dijo nada, ni siquiera me llamó hoy – Ichigo frunció el ceño.

- Ichi – Karin intervino en la conversación. – Yo estuve con él hoy cuando fui a verte al Hospital. Estaba algo nervioso y parecía preocupado. Incluso le pregunté qué le sucedía y me contestó que estaba cansado o algo así

- ¿Estaba fumando? – la pregunta de Ichigo descolocó a Karin. ¿A qué venía eso?

- Eh… creo que si - pensó un instante. – Si, ahora que lo mencionas tenía un cigarro en la mano

- Otra vez con esa maldita costumbre - rezongó mientras tomaba su abrigo del perchero.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le reclamó Rukia.

- Tengo un imbécil que arrastrar hasta aquí – le contestó con preocupación. Rukia no dijo nada, sólo lo miró mientras salía de la casa.

**Sociedad de Almas, 8 P.M.**

Haruto Miraba el cerezo desde la ventana de su cuarto. ¿Por qué siempre miraba ese maldito cerezo? Lo odiaba. Odiaba ese árbol. Odiaba esa ventana que daba a ese patio interior que se empecinaba en recordarle cosas de su pasado.

_- ¡Tío! ¡Tío! – un pequeño niño de unos cinco años corría detrás de un hombre frío y muy refinado._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – su voz era fría y dura, pero la mirada que le daba al niño que lo llamaba era amable._

_- ¿Por qué mi mamá está allá en la ventana? – Byakuya levantó su vista y divisó a Rukia sentada en una ventana del piso de arriba, mirándolos a los dos con algo de nostalgia._

_- No lo sé – mintió. Sabí__a perfectamente qué día era ese._

_- Mi __papá dijo que hoy es fin de año. ¿Qué es eso?_

_- Es un festejo que s__e solía hacer hace mucho tiempo. Ellos siguen con esa celebración cada 31 de diciembre del calendario humano – contestó sin mirarlo, mientras seguían caminando._

_- ¿Humano? – el nene cada vez entendía menos y miraba a su tío con intriga e incredulidad._

_- __No importa, no prestes atención. Son cosas de ellos_

_- Mira__ - señaló un pequeño árbol enclenque que estaba cubierto de flores rosadas._

_- Parece que el cerezo al fin brotó – los dos se acercaron al arbolito._

_- ¡Sí! Pero no le digas a nadie - colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Byakuya lo miró fijo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- __Porque aquí están mis secretos, los secretos que tenemos tú y yo, y no quiero que nadie se entere de ellos - le dijo susurrando._

_- ¿Secretos?_

_- Ajá. No quiero que mi mamá se vea tan triste. ¿No me ayudas a decirle que cambie esa cara? – el noble se sorprendió al oír eso. Haruto era muy pequeño aún pero mostraba un carácter fuerte y autoritario. Jamás se lo vio llorar o decir palabras cariñosas a nadie. Sin embargo, con Byakuya era diferente._

_- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con eso el cerezo?_

_- Es que aquí – el niño señaló unas marcas que había en el tronco del árbol – está mi __corazón y el de mi mamá juntos, ¿ves? – se lograban divisar dos formas entrelazadas que parecían corazones. Byakuya mostró media sonrisa._

_- Bueno, si quieres que tu mamá cambie la cara, debes mostrarle esto – Haruto frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos._

_- ¡Jamás!_

- Maldito árbol – refunfuñó.

Cerró las cortinas, para dejar de ver la odiosa imagen de las flores caer y cubrir el piso y se recostó en la cama. Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y levantó una rodilla. No podía dejar de pensar en su mamá. ¿Acaso la extrañaba? ¿Podía ser que se sintiera mal por no haberle hablado nunca más después de esa horrenda despedida que tuvieron?

Realmente no estaba ya tan enojado. Después de todo entendía que todos ellos querían protegerlo, que no lo hicieron apropósito. Pero no podía soportar ser hijo de un humano. Le daba repugnancia su propia existencia. Suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos, pero interrumpieron su letargo unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Quién? – dijo desganado, lo último que quería era hablar con su padre.

- Soy yo – la voz de Byakuya lo alteró aún más. No se esperaba aquella visita. Frente a él no podría ocultar demasiado tiempo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Entra, está abierto – siguió en la misma posición de antes, pero con los ojos fijos en el techo. La habitación estaba en penumbras, ya que era de noche y sólo estaba encendida una pequeña lámpara sobre el escritorio de Haruto. Byakuya entró y cerró la puerta lentamente. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado del escritorio, mirando a Haruto. Su rostro denotaba preocupación y algo de enojo. - ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo sin mirarlo.

- ¿A ti que te sucede?

- Nada

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso cuando estábamos hablando en la mañana?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Byakuya se quedó en silencio, sabía que Haruto sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. – No lo sé, me salió decir eso

- Hablé con Rukia hace un tiempo, ella está realmente dolida - la voz de Byakuya seguía siendo fría y serena, pero Haruto sabía que aquella forma de hablar también significaba otras cosas y demostraba otros sentimientos. Su tío intentaba mostrarle que también estaba herido con todo lo que sucedió. – Me dijo que no viene porque sabe que tú no la recibirías

- Y tiene razón, no quiero verla

- ¿Por qué sigues negando lo que te pasa?

- A mi no me pasa nada

- No estás enojado, sólo no quieres aceptar tu verdad

- ¿Verdad? ¡Mi única verdad es esta que vivo! Soy un Kuchiki, soy Teniente de los Trece Escuadrones de Protección y no tengo nada que ver con el mundo humano – hablaba con rencor en su voz.

- Haruto – el chico volteó la cabeza a verlo, – tu realidad no cambia tu verdad – Byakuya lo miraba intensamente.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Que tú seas shinigami, Teniente y Kuchiki no quiere decir que no seas hijo de un humano – quería hacer entrar en razones a Haruto y lo haría aunque tuviera que ser duro con él.

- Yo no soy hijo de un humano

- Si, si lo eres – estaba realmente enojado. Ya estaba colmado por aquella actitud necia que tenía el chico.

- ¿Y tú quieres que yo vaya gritando por todo el Seireitei eso?

- No, sólo quiero que lo aceptes – Haruto se sentó en la cama sin decir nada, sólo miraba a Byakuya con rabia. Hasta su tío estaba empeñado en hacer que reconociera aquella verdad que lo incomodaba tanto. Byakuya se levantó y abrió la cortina y la ventana. La brisa fresca del invierno entró en la habitación. Unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. – Una vez quise hacer lo mismo que tu – Haruto lo miró intrigado. - Yo me creía todopoderoso. Traje aquí a una chica del Rukongai, en contra de todos los Kuchiki y jefes de otras familias nobles. Estaba empeñado en que ella sería mi mujer y que así seríamos felices

- ¿Hisana era del Rukongai?

- Si, ella vivió en el Rukongai hasta que la encontré un día por casualidad allí. Me enamoré de ella perdidamente hasta tal punto que no importaban las reglas y estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo lo que se interpusiera en mi camino para estar junto a Hisana aquí, en mi casa. Pero mi terquedad no me permitió ver la verdad. Ella realmente no quería estar conmigo. Vivió obsesionada cinco años con encontrar a su hermana pequeña. Lo único por lo que vivía era eso

- Rukia - susurró.

- Si. Ella vivía por encontrar a Rukia y yo… yo nunca pensé en eso, siempre quise que ella fuera feliz… conmigo

- Pero tú buscaste a mi mamá

- Si, la busqué. Mandé a buscarla por todas partes, incluso mientras Hisana estaba viva pero no porque quisiera encontrarla realmente, sino porque ella la quería encontrar y yo quería ser feliz de una vez por todas. Si encontraba a la famosa hermana, Hisana dejaría de pensar sólo en eso y podría fijarse en mí

- ¿Ella no te amaba?

- No. Ella me obedeció porque en realidad me temía

- Pero

- Si, es cierto que con el tiempo nos relacionamos bien y estoy seguro de que me quería pero yo nunca presté atención a lo que a ella le hubiera hecho feliz

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Siempre pensaste en lo que a ti te haría feliz

- Ella murió y yo me di cuenta, que en realidad… nunca había sido feliz realmente conmigo y es hasta el día de hoy que rezo por ella todas las noches, porque deseo reparar mi error. Sé que es tarde, sé que no vale de nada pero… tú si puedes hacer algo – lo miró.

- ¿Yo?

- No permitas que a ti te pase lo mismo. Piensa en lo que siente Rukia, piensa un poco en qué le haría feliz a ella. ¿No quieres cambiar su cara de tristeza? – Haruto lo miró sorprendido. – Ella necesita que alguna vez le digas lo mucho que la quieres

Byakuya se retiró sin decir nada más. Ya había hablado demasiado. Si Haruto no reaccionaba con eso, tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas. Pero sabía que en el fondo, él no era tan arrogante. Quería a Rukia más de lo que podía decir, pero tenía fe en que actuaría correctamente, por lo menos esta vez. Cerró la puerta despacio y se alejó por el pasillo oscuro.

**Karakura, 9 P.M.**

- ¿Tanto tarda ese tarado? – soltó Rukia en un tono preocupado. Estaba en la cocina, preparando otra bandeja con sándwiches.

- ¿Qué murmuras? – le dijo Tatsuki, sorprendiéndola por la espalda.

- Es que Ichigo aún no regresa

- Está buscando a Uryu y creo que tienen para rato

- ¿Piensas que ella…?

- No creo que haya vuelto, pero Uryu está mal por eso, porque Miyu la extraña y es lógico. Y además se fue y no se despidió de él

- Entiendo… - suspiró resignada.

Las dos salieron hacia el comedor, pero cuando llegaron, Rukia se dio cuenta que había olvidado la sal en la cocina y volvió. Sus ojos se abrieron y se llenaron de lágrimas, su boca entreabierta dejaba salir unos sonidos extraños e ininteligibles y le temblaban las rodillas.

- ¿No me vas a saludar? – un pelirrojo arrogante le hablaba desde su lugar, traía puesto su gigai y vestía con unos pantalones negros y una campera de cuero, por supuesto traía sus anteojos de sol sobre su cabeza.

- Re… ¡Renji! – salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando salir las lágrimas.

- Hola Rukia. ¿Cómo has estado? – él correspondió a su abrazo. Rukia levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Renji detectó en seguida qué significaba esa mirada.

- Él… no vino - le dijo tristemente, - pero vine yo, ¡así que arriba ése ánimo!

Los dos entraron al comedor y los gritos de bienvenida y sorpresa se escucharon por todo el barrio.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido este tipo? – Ichigo hablaba solo en la calle. Llevaba una hora buscándolo y no había podido dar con él. – Está ocultando su maldito reiatsu… pendejo – estaba realmente enojado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota ese quincy? Encima bien sabía que le costaba sentir su presencia. - Maldito – protestó otra vez mientras salía corriendo. Por fin, en una terraza no muy lejos de la casa del río, lo vio. Estaba sentado en el borde del techo de un edificio no muy alto, con los pies colgando hacia la nada. Miraba al cielo y se notaba claramente el humo del cigarro encendido. – Pendejo – susurró Ichigo. Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta que llegó a la terraza y se quedó parado, observando a Uryu, desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Vengo a buscarte, idiota

- No necesito niñeras

- No necesito que me des órdenes. Ven, vámonos, todos te estamos esperando. Sólo faltas tú

- Eso no es cierto – contestó con tristeza. Ichigo se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Le sacó el cigarrillo de la mano a Uryu, que estaba por la mitad y le dio una pitada.

- ¿Por qué no te dejas de niñerías?

- Porque no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente las cosas como lo haces tú

- Yo no olvidé nada. Sólo

- Tienes a Rukia y a Miyu contigo. No tienes preocupaciones, ahora eres feliz… ¡y no te estoy echando en cara eso! Me parece grandioso que al fin hayas encontrado lo que tanto buscaste – hablaba con calma y sinceridad, pero su voz era triste y melancólica. Sacó otro cigarro y lo encendió. Ninguno de los dos se miraba. Ambos estaban fijos en el río que se veía perfectamente desde ese lugar.

- Ella

- Ella no volverá – lo cortó Ichigo.

- Pero

- Pero nada. No puedes pasarte la maldita vida llorando por eso. Vive, vive como nunca lo has hecho - Uryu lo miro. ¿Qué le quería decir con eso? – El único que tendría que estar mal aquí soy yo porque por mi culpa tú y Orihime fueron infelices siempre

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No soy idiota, Uryu. Tú siempre estuviste enamorado de ella pero nunca te atreviste a decírselo. Y ella siempre estuvo atrás mío, siempre conmigo, sobreprotegiéndome, intentando tapar el vacío que me provocaba que Rukia no esté. Por eso la entiendo, entiendo que haya querido darme algo suyo para hacerme supuestamente feliz… ¡no lo acepto, de ninguna manera! Me parece detestable que haya hecho eso… pero

- Pero nada… yo también soy culpable. Esa noche…

- No importa lo que pasó entre ustedes, ya no. Sólo… quiero ver que mi mejor amigo está bien y en paz, sin culparse por algo que no sabía que había sucedido - Uryu agachó la cabeza.

- Se que todo esto también es difícil para ti…

- No te olvides que yo también tengo un hijo perdido en algún lugar de la Sociedad de Almas que ni siquiera conozco. Nunca quiso verme, ni siquiera quiere hablar con Rukia - sonrió tristemente.

- Tiene un carácter fuerte ese chico - también sonrió. Ichigo lo miró de reojo con algo de bronca, pero luego quitó esa mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

Eran amigos inseparables. Desde que se conocieron se detestaron mutuamente pero a la vez se complementaban. Y ahora estaban separados por un muro invisible. Ella los había metido en este embrollo sentimental. Uno había criado sin saber a la hija del otro mientras el otro amaba a la madre de aquella niña con locura, sin poder decírselo. Se sentían terrible por la situación, pero ambos, aunque no hablaran del tema abiertamente, aunque no se insultaran, aunque ni siquiera se miraran sabían en su interior que su amigo estaba allí, que lo apoyaba en todo, que sentía lo mismo y que conocía y entendía el sufrimiento del otro. Terminaron sus cigarrillos.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Ichigo, casi afirmando.

- Yo…

- Vamos – afirmó con énfasis Ichigo, levantándose y tomando bruscamente a Uryu del brazo.

- ¿Por qué estás empeñado en que vaya a esa fiesta? Yo no quiero estar allí

- Mientes – Uryu se quedó callado, mirándolo fijamente. – Tu quieres esperarla a ella, como si fuera a aparecer. ¡No va a volver! Y aunque lo haga, tú no la vas a esperar – los ojos de Ichigo se clavaban en los de Uryu y le transmitían todo el dolor que sentía el shinigami en ese momento. Tanto como el que sentía él o más. Los dos salieron del edificio en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos. Hacía frío y estaba comenzando a nevar.

Sentados en la mesa, charlaban animadamente. Una mesa larga y llena de cosas ricas y mucho sake. Rukia miraba nerviosa cada tanto, la puerta que daba a la sala.

- Ya vendrá - le dijo por lo bajo Renji.

- Lo sé… pero…

- Sólo fue a por Ishida, ¿o no? – Renji le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Rukia, mientras tomaba un bocadillo de la mesa. Miyu se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Rukia.

- Parece que ya están viniendo para aquí, el reiatsu de Uryu volvió a aparecer y están juntos - le dijo al oído. Rukia sonrió.

- Parece que no querían empezar sin nosotros – dijo Ichigo irónico, muy fuerte para llamar la atención de todos. Uryu estaba detrás de él, se acomodó los anteojos y carraspeó.

- ¡Eh! ¡Uryu! ¿Pensabas abandonarnos? – balbuceó Keigo, que ya tenía unas cuantas copas de sake encima.

- ¡Cállate! – refunfuñó Tatsuki. – Mejor siéntense antes de que se acabe todo

La cena, después de todo, fue genial. Todos estaban divirtiéndose y contando anécdotas graciosas. Renji y Rukia se miraban cada tanto. Sentían que no había pasado el tiempo, que todos esos años de angustia y dolor estaban desapareciendo. Ichigo tenía su mano sobre el muslo de Rukia y cada tanto lo apretaba con suavidad, demostrándole en silencio lo contento que estaba por tenerla nuevamente allí, con él. Sonreía, todos sonreían y reían, felices.

Levantaron la mesa y ordenaron casi todo. Corrieron las cosas, dejando la famosa pista de baile libre. La música no faltó y las luces que trajo Chado tampoco. Bailaron, cantaron y bebieron hasta que el reloj marcó las doce menos cuarto. Ichigo prendió la luz.

- Bien, por lo visto todos están muy divertidos… Pero. ¿nadie vio el reloj? Ya casi es la hora…

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué nos prendes la luz así como así? ¿No ves que si nos vemos no es divertido? – Keigo ya estaba muy mal. Ichigo lo miró pésimo. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó una copa.

- Brindo por Rukia. Porque está aquí conmigo otra vez, porque valieron la pena tantos años de espera, porque soy feliz, porque puedo volver a ser yo mismo sin remordimientos ni dolores. Brindo por Miyu, por mi hija de corazón - la miró y le sonrió, – porque sea feliz, porque pueda reconocer al padre maravilloso que recientemente descubrió – miró a Uryu, – y porque si bien todo es muy difícil, ella siempre sonríe y me da fuerzas. Gracias, hija - Miyu corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¿Terminaste? – le dijo Tatsuki.

- No. También quiero brindar por Renji – levantó su copa hacia él, mientras seguía abrazando a Miyu de lado con el otro brazo. – Por estar siempre ahí, al lado de Rukia, y brindo por todos ustedes que siempre estuvieron cuando los necesité

- Ahora me toca – insistió Tatsuki. – Yo quiero brindar por Yuki y Noa - los miró sonriente y ellos se sonrojaron un poco, – por Ichigo y Rukia – también los miró, – y por Uryu… ¡felicidades, papá nuevo! – le dijo picaronamente, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- ¿Puedo yo? – sollozaba Keigo.

- No – contestó de mala manera Tatsuki, provocando más lágrimas por parte de su amigo.

- Brindo porque al fin pude conocer a Rukia y por que esta fiesta al fin es lo que siempre me contó Tatsuki – dijo su marido con la copa en alto y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

– Quiero brindar porque volveré a vivir en Karakura – todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de Keigo y lo felicitaron, salvo Tatsuki, que le dio una "patada de bienvenida" en su estómago. – Y por Ichigo y Rukia - se sostenía con la mano libre el lugar que recibió el "saludo", - ¡estoy feliz porque están otra vez juntos! – lloraba.

- Yo quiero brindar porque por fin me casaré – dijo Mizuiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ante la mirada atónita de todos. - Bueno, es precipitado decirlo así, pero no me miren de esa manera – rió. Todos lo felicitaron, tras salir del shock.

- Quiero brindar por Ichi-nii y por Rukia. Ellos se merecen lo mejor. Felicidades – dijo tímidamente Yuzu.

- Brindo por todos ustedes y porque me hayan dejado entrar en su gran familia, gracias – Noa se mostraba nerviosa, pero Yuki la sostenía por la cintura con fuerza.

- Yo quiero brindar por mi mamá, que siempre está ahí cuando la necesito y porque sin ella hoy no estaría Noa aquí - dijo Yuki algo sonrojado. Tatsuki levantó su copa hacia él y le guiñó un ojo.

- Brindo porque pude estar hoy aquí con ustedes y porque estoy feliz por Ichi - dijo Karin escuetamente.

- Hijo… ¡qué decir! Brindo porque al fin pudimos hablar, porque pudiste convencerlo - le guiñó un ojo a Rukia, – porque estamos todos juntos otra vez y por Masaki, que desde algún lugar nos está viendo - Isshin estaba emocionado y efusivo como siempre.

- Yo quiero brindar por mis dos papás - sonrió Miyu. – Por Ichigo, que siempre estuvo conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, porque aunque todo fuera difícil para él, su sonrisa revivía sólo para mi y porque recreó su mundo de shinigamis para mostrármelo. ¡Gracias papi! – Ichigo la apegó más a su cuerpo. – Y también por Uryu, que aunque siempre nos conocimos y sentimos algo especial entre nosotros, hace poco que sé que es mi papá. También te tengo que agradecer que siempre estuviste acá conmigo, para lo que te necesité, que siempre me contaste historias de quincys ¡y que ahora se que yo soy la última! – sonrió y sacó la lengua. – Y también agradecerte por ser como eres. ¡Te quiero mucho, papá! - corrió al lado de Uryu y lo abrazó, dejándolo algo sorprendido. Luego correspondió a su abrazo mientras todos los demás aplaudían.

- Brindo por todos. Porque de ahora en más podamos tener veinticinco años nuevos de paz - dijo serio Chad.

- Yo – tosió nerviosa Rukia – brindo por Ichigo, porque me devolvió la vida, porque me esperó, porque me dio un hijo maravilloso – se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, – que aunque no esté hoy aquí - Renji apoyó su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

- Yo también quiero brindar por Haruto – comenzó a hablar Renji. – Porque aunque sea terco y malcriado, es hijo de Ichigo y no puedo quejarme de su carácter – todos rieron.

- Brindo por todos ustedes que estuvieron presentes en mi recuerdo en todo momento - Rukia secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras levantaba la copa. Sonreía. Estaba feliz y miraba a Ichigo con ternura.

- Y además quiero brindar por Rukia, porque ella fue siempre fuerte y pudo vencer a los fantasmas de la soledad, porque le puso el pecho a las balas, porque es una mujer valiente y porque se merece ser feliz - Renji sonreía sinceramente. Rukia lo abrazó. Ichigo los miró mal, pero luego entendió que ellos tenían una larga vida juntos, que no podía juzgarlos y sonrió.

- Vamos Uryu, sólo te falta a ti - dijo alentándolo Ichigo.

- Yo… brindo por Miyu, por su entereza y su alegría, por haberme llenado de felicidad con enterarme que ella es mi hija - sonreía tristemente mientras levantaba su copa. – Por haberme aceptado sin rencores, por todo. Yo también te quiero, hija - Miyu lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez con más fuerza. Cuando lo soltó, la mirada de Uryu se llenó de dolor. – Y… quiero brindar por Orihime, que aunque ella no esté aquí hoy, sé que le hubiera gustado compartir toda esta alegría con nosotros. Por ella – levantó más su copa.

Un gran ruido de cristales chocando se escuchó cuando todos golpearon sus copas cuando la campana del reloj daba las doce. Por primera vez en tantos años Ichigo y Rukia no brindaban con la nada, brindaban el uno con el otro, sonrientes, felices.

Bailaban, reían, charlaban, bebían, todos estaban contentos. Pero él no estaba allí, ni siquiera había ido a ver a su madre. ¿Acaso pretendía realmente olvidarse de todos ellos? Miyu estaba afuera, sentada en el cordón de la vereda, mirando el río. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, porque no habían ido a buscarla.

Sintió una sensación extraña recorrerle el cuerpo. ¿Qué sería? Se levantó y comenzó a caminar erráticamente, necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Quería pensar en él, no quería sentirse tan sola esa noche.

- Haruto – susurró mientas una lágrima humedecía su mejilla.

**Sociedad de Almas, 11:57 P.M.**

- Creo que es lo correcto – Byakuya hablaba fríamente desde algún rincón oscuro. Podía ver claramente a Haruto, sin su insignia de Teniente, alejarse sigilosamente de la mansión. El chico se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su tío. – Aquel humano que tanto te repugna… Él arriesgó su vida para salvar a Rukia, se llevó por delante a toda la Sociedad de Almas, sin importarle si su oponente era Teniente o incluso Capitán. Él me desafió sin temor. Quería mostrarles a todos que los sentimientos son parte de la vida, estés aquí o allá. Que la justicia no son siempre las leyes. Tú no sabes nada de lo que pasó en ese entonces pero condenaron a Rukia a morir por un crimen que no había cometido y yo no podía hacer nada… Por mi posición, por mi rango, por mi cargo, por mi orgullo. Simplemente no podía permitirme flaquear otra vez ante la ley. Y él, ese humano repugnante, ese ser insignificante que osó retarme a un duelo imposible de ganar sólo por salvar a Rukia porque creía que era injusto su castigo. Él fue el que me dijo: "¿Dejarás morir a tu hermana solamente porque tienes que cumplir con tu deber ante las normas?". Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en realidad. Desde ese día no dudé en proteger nunca más a tu madre ni a aquellos que son importantes para mí. Ichigo Kurosaki no es cualquier humano repugnante. No te avergüences de él. No dejes que tu orgullo tape tus sentimientos porque eres valiente y tienes esos mismos ojos llenos de espíritu

Se quedaron ambos sin palabras por un momento. ¿A qué venía semejante confesión? ¿Y por qué le hablaba de ese humano justamente ahora? No quería saber nada de él, no le importaba realmente ese viejo. Sólo quería ver a su madre, sólo eso… verla.

- Tienes un gigai preparado, es mejor que no te vean como shinigami - Byakuya se fue en silencio como había aparecido, dejando a Haruto parado en aquel frío y oscuro rincón del Seireitei.

**Karakura, 1 A****.M.**

No sabía bien por qué pero sus pies la habían llevado al parque, a aquel parque dónde dos veces tuvo que despedirse de Haruto, aquel parque dónde la había besado. Recorrió el corto camino desde la calle hasta la hamaca y suspiró tristemente.

Se sentó y tomó las cadenas con las manos. Estaban frías, pero no le importaba. Quería recordar, quería estar cerca de él otra vez. Se columpiaba, escuchando con los ojos cerrados cómo rechinaban las cadenas al moverse, deseando con locura volver a escuchar la voz de Haruto, volver a sentir su reiatsu. Volver a estar con él.

- Llegas tarde, Kurosaki – escuchó aquella voz tan esperada desde detrás suyo y detuvo la hamaca. No abrió los ojos, porque temía que fuera sólo una ilusión. - ¿Qué haces sola aquí con este frío? – ninguno de los dos se movía.

- ¿De verdad eres tú? – preguntó con desconfianza.

- ¿Quién más sino? – con sorna.

- Es que... tanto tiempo soñé con esto que no creo que pueda ser verdad – Silencio. Un silencio torturante se apoderó del ambiente. La nieve había comenzado a caer con mayor intensidad y una brisa helada recorría su cuerpo. Realmente era una ilusión… pensar que se oía tan real. Sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Haruto la miraba desde su lugar, estático y con intriga. ¿Qué estaría pensando esa humana? ¿Sueño? ¿Acaso realmente lo estaba esperando allí? Se acercó sigilosamente, no se acostumbraba del todo al gigai, pero lo estaba dominando bastante bien. Se paró detrás de ella. Podía ver el vapor salir de su nariz y sentía cómo tiritaba de frío. Rodeó los hombros de la chica con sus brazos, en una especie de abrazo bastante torpe, pero pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Miyu.

- No soy una ilusión – dijo malhumorado. Miyu abrió los ojos. ¿Era Haruto realmente? Podía sentir que alguien la abrazaba y que el corazón de ese alguien latía muy fuerte y rápido. La respiración se le entrecortaba por el frío y la nieve humedecía su cabello.

- Te extrañé – susurró. Haruto no dijo nada, sólo se dedicaba a sentir el aroma del pelo de Miyu y su calor. Nunca pudo explicar qué era aquello que sentía al tenerla cerca. Era una sensación que lo abarcaba por completo, que llenaba su corazón de paz, de tranquilidad. Necesitaba seguir sintiendo aquello y se dio cuenta de que de alguna forma lo había extrañado todo ese tiempo. Miyu colocó sus manos heladas sobre los brazos de Haruto.

- Vamos. Rukia quiere verte... – le dijo triste.

- ¿Y tú? – dijo sin pensar. ¿Por qué habían salido esas palabras de su boca?

- Yo puedo esperar. Tu mamá está primero, ¿no crees? – su voz seguía sonando triste. Apretó con sus manos los brazos del chico. Haruto la soltó y dio la vuelta alrededor de la hamaca hasta quedar frente a ella. Miyu se sorprendió al ver que traía un gigai. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de corderoy azul y una campera de abrigo de jean.

- ¿Qué me ves? – le dijo molesto.

- Es que...

- Mi tío insistió en que tenía que traer esta cosa puesta – Miyu sonrió al ver la expresión de desagrado de Haruto. Extrañaba ver esa cara y mirándolo bien, pudo notar que se parecía a Ichigo, y mucho.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo animadamente ella, levantándose de la hamaca. Haruto la miró intensamente y muy serio. Se veía preocupado. - ¿Qué sucede?

Él no podía decir nada, no quería decirle nada. Pero sentía una presión en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué sentía por ella? La abrazó suavemente, acercándola a su pecho. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, tener ese contacto, sentir su calor, su perfume. ¿Desde cuándo le pasaba eso a él? No sabía, ni quería saberlo. Ahora estaba allí, junto a ella y no permitiría que su maldito orgullo interrumpiera lo que estaba sintiendo.

El corazón de la chica latía con mucha fuerza. ¿Por qué la había abrazado de aquella manera? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos? Reconocía que lo había extrañado mucho, que soñaba cada noche con él, pero esa sensación que tenía al sentirse rodeada por esos brazos fuertes, sentir que él estaba allí, que la había abrazado por su propia voluntad... Sonrió y unas lágrimas traviesas aparecieron en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Miyu extrañaba escuchar su voz, y seguía sonriendo con melancolía.

- Porque realmente te quiero – le contestó con seguridad. Haruto abrió los ojos y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza aún. ¿Lo quería? ¿Y él? ¿Él también la quería a ella? La separó y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – esa pregunta descolocó a Miyu. ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. Sólo se que te extraño desde que te fuiste, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, que sólo soñaba con volver a verte – más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Él apoyó sus manos en el rostro de la chica y las secó con sus pulgares.

- Yo... no se por que. pero me siento bien estando aquí contigo – se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente. Ella correspondió a su beso sin dudar. La estaba besando, ahora sabiendo que no eran hermanos, que se habían extrañado... que se querían. Dejaron de besarse y se abrazaron fuerte, sin mirarse y sin hablar. Permanecieron unos cuantos minutos así, intentando entender qué era eso que sentían hacerse cada vez más fuerte en su interior.

- Creo... que me enamoré de ti – le dijo Miyu con timidez. Haruto abrió los ojos un poco y sonrió a medias. Apretó más su abrazo. – Sé que no me vas a decir nada pero, ¿puedo creer que a ti te pasa lo mismo? – él no contestó, sólo la separó un poco y volvió a besarla, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad. Quería mostrarle con ese acto que sí podía creer en eso. Tras volver a separarse, se miraron a los ojos. Haruto no cambiaba su expresión fruncida y Miyu lo miraba con ternura y sonriente. Se sentía feliz y sabía que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

- ¿Vamos? – Miyu sonaba contenta.

- Si – respondió secamente.

Ambos caminaban por la calle. Se sentían nerviosos, pero felices. De alguna manera Haruto comenzaba a entender a Rukia. Los humanos no eran tan repugnantes después de todo... al menos, Miyu no.

La chica atinó a tomarlo del brazo y él le agarró la mano, sorprendiéndola. Los dos caminaban lentamente, sin mirarse, sin hablarse, tomados de la mano, como si todo este tiempo no hubieran estado separados, como si se conocieran de siempre.

Ichigo y Uryu estaban parados en el patio de la casita. No hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban. Uryu fumaba un cigarrillo.

- ¿No puedes dejar ya esa cosa? – rompió el hielo Ichigo.

- ¿Por qué debería?

- Hmp – no podía recriminarle nada porque él también fumaba de vez en cuando, cuando se sentía mal. Escucharon silencio de golpe.

- ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Por qué dejaron de gritar? – Uryu tiró el cigarrillo y entraron en la casa.

- ¿Haruto? – Rukia estaba sorprendida. Allí estaba, parado en la sala, junto a una Miyu sonriente. Tenía el seño arrugado y su mirada helada pero estaba alli y ella simplemente no podía creerlo.

- ¿Tú también me vas a decir que soy parte de tus sueños? – contestó con ironía.

- Hijo... no... lo – dos lagrimones se formaron en sus ojos y comenzaron a caer. ¿Cómo era posible que Haruto estuviera allí?

- Haruto... al fin – dijo por lo bajo Renji, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Rukia, que se tapaba la cara con las suyas.

- Bueno, parece que nadie quería que viniera – seguía irónico. Se cruzó de brazos y Miyu lo miró mal.

- No digas eso, es que Rukia no sabe qué decir. ¡Te esperó tanto! – acotó Miyu.

Todos los presentes, que ya se habían acercado a los protagonistas de la conversación abarcaban el pequeño lugar. Ichigo y Uryu no alcanzaban a ver lo que sucedía, ya que estaban atrás de todos. Se iban abriendo paso con un poco de brusquedad.

Y allí estaba él, parado, cruzado de brazos, con una expresión de desagrado y sus ojos clavados en Rukia. Ichigo se sentía extraño. Ése era su hijo, el fruto del amor entre Rukia y él... ¿Podía ser que frunciera tanto o más el ceño que él? Lo miraba inspeccionándolo, queriendo encontrar parecidos.

- Parece que estamos todos presentes...

- Hola – le dijo Ichigo algo molesto por el comentario anterior. Renji miró a Haruto, "no te pases" quería transmitirle.

- Bueno, para todos los presentes, soy Haruto KUCHIKI – recalcó su apellido. – Soy el hijo de Rukia – se silenció abruptamente. En realidad no sabía bien qué decir a continuación. Miraba alternativamente a Ichigo y a Renji. Rukia se quitó las manos de la cara y se acercó al chico. Quedaron frente a frente, enfrentando sus miradas desafiantes.

- ¿A qué viniste?

- A verte – contestó malhumorado.

- Gracias – dijo ella agachando la cabeza. Haruto bajó sus brazos y los colocó a los lados de su cuerpo. Seguía mirando a su madre. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué no lo insultaba o lo golpeaba?

- Perdón – le dijo Rukia en un susurro.

- Ya no hay nada qué perdonar – le contestó fríamente. Rukia levantó su mirada triste y lo abrazó con ternura. Lo había extrañado, no había día que no pensara en él. Se sentía terrible por todo lo que había sucedido, por haberle ocultado tanto tiempo la verdad. Haruto colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de Rukia, pero no le dijo nada. Ninguna palabra salía de su boca. ¡Maldito orgullo Kuchiki!

Ichigo se acercó, parándose detrás de Rukia, mirando a Haruto con algo de resentimiento. Haruto lo miró directamente a los ojos, devolviéndole aquella mirada extraña. Notó que realmente sus ojos se parecían y recordó las palabras de su tío. "Ichigo Kurosaki no es cualquier humano repugnan. No te avergüences de él. No dejes que tu orgullo tape tus sentimientos porque eres valiente y tienes esos mismos ojos llenos de espíritu…"

- Bienvenido a casa – dijo Ichigo cambiando su tono anterior por uno más amable. Era su hijo después de todo. No podía quejarse de nada, lo había criado Byakuya... Haruto sólo lo miraba.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al comedor? – dijo nerviosamente Tatsuki. El ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado tenso. Todos se retiraron, menos Haruto, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji y Miyu, que permanecieron en la sala. Cuando se fueron los demás, Tatsuki cerró la puerta que comunicaba ambos ambientes.

- Al final decidiste venir – dijo Renji con desánimo.

- Tío Byakuya me dio este gigai y me dijo que lo mejor sería venir a ver a mi madre – pensó que lo mejor para salir del aprieto era que todos piensen que Byakuya lo había obligado.

- Oh... ya veo – dijo irónico Renji.

- ¿Por qué ni siquiera llamaste en este tiempo? – Rukia estaba demasiado nerviosa, le temblaban las manos y las rodillas. Ichigo la sostenía por la cintura en silencio. Lo mejor era que hablaran los "padres" con Haruto. Después de todo él no lo conocía.

- Pensaba que lo mejor era dejarte vivir la vida que aparentemente siempre deseaste tener. Yo no pertenezco a este lugar, yo soy shinigami – esto último lo dijo con mucho orgullo.

- Todos lo somos – refutó Ichigo, que no se aguantaba aquel tono que usaba el chico.

- Si, es cierto. Todos ustedes lo son – Miyu se veía tranquila, pero sus ojos demostraban cierta tristeza. – Haruto, ellos estuvieron esperándote todo este tiempo. Pero lo hicieron en silencio, respetando tu decisión de ser parte del mundo de las almas. No quieren que vivas aquí, ni que dejes de ser quién eres. Sólo quieren verte y que seas feliz – las lágrimas aparecían en los ojos de la chica, que era observada por todos. Realmente sus palabras eran las justas. Rukia sonrió.

- Miyu tiene razón. Ella estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo y sabe lo que sentimos. Te queremos mucho hijo y sólo queremos que seas feliz como quieras. Si tu mundo es el de los shinigamis, allí estarás. Pero quiero que nos aceptes a nosotros como somos también

- Ya lo se – contestó algo incómodo. ¿Por qué todos intentaban mostrarle que era él el que estaba equivocado? Byakuya, Rukia, hasta Miyu... ¿Tan mal había actuado que todos le decían que debía aceptar su verdad?

- Tienes que aceptar lo que eres en realidad, pero eso no cambiará quién eres

- Ya lo se, y por eso es que vine. Mamá, vine a decirte que te perdono – dijo con frialdad, mirándola a los ojos. Rukia sonrió.

- Gracias, hijo

- Kurosaki – ahora miró a Ichigo, que se sorprendió un poco. – Nunca diré que eres mi padre, espero que no quieras eso – Ichigo estaba serio. – Soy un Kuchiki y lo seré siempre pero sé quién eres y lo que hiciste por Rukia – hizo una pausa pero sin aflojar su mirada. – Acepto la verdad, Ichigo

- Espero que podamos conocernos un poco más, al menos me gustaría eso y no pretendo que grites por todas partes que eres mi hijo – dijo algo molesto. ¿Qué tenía de malo ser hijo de él? "Maldito Byakuya", pensó.

- Papá – se refería a Renji con un tono menos frío, Renji lo miró. – Gracias – su tono era cada vez más sincero.

- Todo lo que hice, siempre lo hice pensando en su bienestar. No hay nada que agradecer

Conversaron un poco más sobre todo lo que sucedió mientras estuvieron separados esos meses, y luego se unieron a los demás. Siguieron escuchando música y bailando hasta el amanecer. Todos se veían felices, incluso hasta el amargado de Haruto sonrió algunas veces. Se sentía bien, contento. Nunca había podido participar de una reunión "familiar" de estas características y todos eran tan amables… Lo habían aceptado como si ya formara parte del grupo. Se sentía cómodo estando en ese lugar, con su familia.

Después de esa noche, todo fue distinto. Ya nadie sentía dolor ni resentimiento, todos eran felices.

Uryu pudo al fin, dejar de esperar a Orihime y Miyu decidió vivir con él. Lo mejor sería dejar a Ichigo y a Rukia sólo para Haruto. Ella tenía a su papá y no le gustaba compartirlo con nadie. Además, quería de una vez por todas aprender a controlar todo el poder que tenía en su interior, que siempre esperó en silencio. Entonces Uryu, ni lento ni perezoso, comenzó con sus clases magistrales sobre los quincy y sus armas, sus técnicas y todo lo demás. Ahora eran los dos últimos y no dejarían que su estirpe se muriera así como así.

Renji siguió en la Sociedad de Almas. Ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo, y sabía que Rukia era feliz, que sonreía todo el tiempo y que nunca más la vería llorar; y que Haruto, aunque siga fruncido, también era feliz.

Byakuya observaba el comportamiento de su sobrino desde su frío lugar de siempre. Lo había encontrado varias veces sentado a la sombra del cerezo del patio interior. También nuevas marcas habían aparecido en aquel tronco. Nombres, dibujos, más secretos que marcar en aquella corteza.

_- Intenté conseguir un permiso como el que tiene Rukia – le dijo Byakuya a Haruto mientras cenaban, estaban los dos solos esa noche en la casa, porque Renji tenía una misión especial en el Rukongai._

_- ¿Permiso? – dijo sin entende__r mucho el por qué._

_- Para que puedas transitar libremente entre este mundo y el humano – Byakuya seguía comiendo tranquilamente, sin mirar a Haruto._

_- ¿Y yo para qué quiero ir al mundo humano libreme__nte? – se hacía el desentendido._

_- Se que has salido mucho últimamente sin avisarme – le hablaba sin mirarlo para no ponerlo más nervioso aún__. – No es que me moleste que lo hagas, sólo me gustaría que no me mientas – seguía con su tono frío, pero su comentario sonaba a ironía._

_- Es que… - no sabía qué decir. Nunca pensó que Byakuya se había dado cuenta de que él se "escapaba" de vez en cuando._

_- No tienes por qué hacerlo más a escondidas, el Comandante General Yamamoto puso a tu cargo el área de Karakura_

_- ¿Y Renji?_

_- Él fue designado a un área del Rukongai_

_- Pero…_

_- No podrá ir tan frecuentemente, pero fue él mismo el que te propuso – Ha__ruto miraba a Byakuya extrañado. ¿Habían planeado eso para que él pudiera ir al mundo humano cuando quisiera? Realmente eran extraños esos dos._

_- Gracias – su voz sonaba molesta, pero en el fondo estaba agradecido por eso. Tenía muchas ganas de volver y poder quedarse más tiempo allí._

"Me levanté esta mañana con la brisa fresca que se colaba por la ventana de mi cuarto nuevo. Aún no me acostumbro a estar durmiendo en este pequeño departamento. Mi papá me prometió que en cuanto pueda, y convenza a Ishida-sama, nos iremos a vivir a su casa, que en realidad es una enorme mansión en las afueras de Karakura. La verdad, no sé por qué no la podemos habitar ya. ¡Si Ishida vive en el Hospital!

Después de desayunar con mi papá, que se fue rapidísimo al trabajo, salí de compras. Estamos en vacaciones de verano y estoy bastante aburrida. Noa y Yuki se fueron de vacaciones con tía Tatsuki, están disfrutando de las playas. Compré algunas cosas que necesitaba y unos regalitos para Rukia y para Ichigo, los iré a visitar en la tarde. Tengo muchas ganas de verlos.

Pasé por el parque, siempre lo hago. Dejé las cosas en uno de los bancos y me senté en la hamaca. Cada vez que me columpio en ella puedo sentir en el viento que me golpea la cara el aroma de Haruto. Él viene de vez en cuando, pero sólo por un par de horas. Ni bien siento su reiatsu voy corriendo a dónde quiera que esté.

Lo extraño. Pero ahora sé que él también lo hace y que aunque no venga muy seguido, que aunque siempre peleemos y casi nunca nos besemos ni nos miremos, él está aquí conmigo, en mi corazón".

Miyu se columpiaba lentamente en la hamaca del parque, contemplando sonriente algunos niños que jugaban en el arenero. Comenzaba a hacer mucho calor. Paró la hamaca y se levantó. Giró para buscar las cosas que estaban sobre el banco y allí estaba él, parado, sosteniendo sus cosas con su mano izquierda. Su cara era la de siempre, y la miraba con cierto reproche, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a ver más allá de ese ceño fruncido y ese mal carácter. Le sonrió y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

- Hola, Haruto-kun

- Hola

Los dos caminaron en silencio, tomados de la mano. Llegaron al departamento donde vivían Miyu con Uryu y dejaron las cosas en la cocinita. Se sentaron en un sillón que estaba en el pequeño comedor, junto a la mesa.

- Renji me cedió su área

- ¿Qué?

- Que ahora yo soy el Teniente que tiene a cargo Karakura

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Entonces podrás venir más seguido? – él no contestó, sólo la miró fijo. Ella sonreía y esa sonrisa lo llenaba de paz. Esa vida era la que deseaba. Estar en su mundo, en sus mundos, porque pertenecía a ambos. En el Seireitei estaba su realidad, su orgullo, su deber; y en Karakura estaba su verdad, su familia y Miyu.

- ¿Qué me miras? – dijo Miyu mirándolo extrañada, los ojos de Haruto ya no mostraban ese desagrado constante.

- Es que… quiero decirte algo

- Dime

- Hace tiempo, aquella noche en la que nevaba…

- En fin de año - sonrió.

- Tú me preguntaste algo que yo no contesté – Miyu abrió los ojos. Su pregunta se le vino a la mente. "Creo... que me enamoré de ti. Sé que no me vas a decir nada pero, ¿puedo creer que a ti te pasa lo mismo?". – Mi respuesta es que puedes creer que me pasa lo mismo que a ti – la miraba intensamente y hasta dejó de fruncir su entrecejo.

- Te amo – le dijo Miyu con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Haruto la besó tiernamente. Un beso largo y cargado de sentimientos, que hacía que sus cuerpos se estremecieran. Se separaron. Miyu permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rosadas. Haruto la miraba.

- Yo también

* * *

><p>Continúa en "Chantillí con Frutillas". Gracias a todos por leer, Mary<p> 


End file.
